On Broken Wings I'm Falling
by Lady Quickshift
Summary: They were always close, but does absense make the heart grow fonder? Rated T to be safe, contains slash, mpreg, language and violance. Don't like? Stay away!
1. preearth, prewar

ON BROKEN WINGS I'M FALLING

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers of any continuity, Hasbro does. Any and all OC's, however, do belong to me. Please ask before you use them. Also, I don't own the song "broken wings" by Alter Bridge; I borrowed the title from part of it and may have a songfic chapter with it, but hey who knows.

Rated T just to be safe unless specified otherwise for certain chapters. . Contains slash, mpreg, language, maybe some violence later; if you don't like it quit reading now.

Pairings: Skyfire/Starscream, and some Bluestreak/Sunstreaker later. Might add more later on, but let's just stick with the "Starry Skies" and "Streaked Sweetness" for now

Talking: "_**Cybertronian"**_

"English or other human languages"

(bond talk)

:comm. Link:

'_thought_'

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Pre-Earth, Pre-war

It was late in the night cycle [dark- o'clock in the morning in Earth time] and all was quiet as Cybertron lay dormant. But not all were getting a pleasant night's recharge. Some had far too much work to do. In the labs of the science academy, a lone mech worked wearily, so engrossed in his work he hadn't detected the presence of another. "_**Starscream?**_" the Seeker turned to see his partner standing by the door. "_**What are you doing here**_?"

"**Nothing, Skyfire, just getting ready for tomorrow**"

Smiling softly, the Shuttleformer approached him. He tried to turn back to his work when a strong red and ivory arm-servo wrapped around him. "_**Star, the meeting with the Council is tomorrow and all this preparation will be for nothing if you're too worn out by it to stay online for debriefing,**_" Starscream knew he was right; they both did; but he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

The reason they were so close is because they had so much in common. They both originated from Vos –though Skyfire lived in a different city for a few vorn- they were both at the top of their class, and were the butt of many bots' jokes. Starscream was small with a fiery temper, and got defensive when somebot brought his size into the conversation, while anybot that didn't know him would say that Skyfire, given his larger size, would be clumsy and slow, but being the patient gentlemech he was he let those comments slide across his armor like wind shear.

Starscream sighed "_**Even so, I couldn't recharge if I tried**_," wings drooped in defeat. '_Oh, I think I can fix that.' _Skyfire leaned in close and purred in his audio "_**I can help you if you want…**_"

Smirking, Starscream whispered back "_**with the work or the recharge**_?"

Skyfire pretended to think on that "_**hmm… both**_," and with that they put everything away and went back to their shared quarters.

The next solar cycle, the pair stood before Cybertron Council. The first rose and addressed them. "_**So, you are the two that have been selected for this mission**_?"

Both nodded "_**We are**_," the speaker looked at them both, accessing them. Starscream _hated _that, he hated it when other bots looked down on him. Looking down _at _him on the other hand… He glanced over at the Shuttleformer next to him as the council members went over the data they had received prior. Sensing his tension, Skyfire nudged him with his wingtip, the calmness of the larger flyer's EM field soothing the smaller Seeker's nerves.

"_**Based on what we have seen and heard, you two have been chosen, out of all your peers, for a deep-space exploration mission. You depart at the end of the megacycle, within which time you will make any further preparations, get cleared by a medic and report to the launch deck at Iacon space port at the time of departure. Any further details have been downloaded on these datapads**_," said datapads had been handed to an underling who brought them to the two scientists. "_**Until then you are otherwise dismissed**_," and with that they all excused themselves from the room.

The two soon-to-be voyagers looked over the material they were given; _**"'equipment and supplies needed'? 'Report to launch deck at Iacon space port…'? Do they really think we are that incompetent**_?" Starscream grumbled.

Skyfire looked over "_**If they thought we were incompetent, do you really think they would be sending us in the first place?**_" He received a glare in response, so he decided to change the subject. "**Well, first things first, we had better get started on this supply list**" he held up his data pad pointedly, heading towards the storage facilities near labs. Starscream followed, grumbling to himself.

Upon reaching them, Skyfire hesitated "_**now, one of these locks automatically, but I am not sure which one…**_"

Starscream on the other servo just marched up the one of the doors "_**bah. We won't be long, let's just get what we came for and get on to more pressing matters**_," He punched the access panel on the door frame and went inside as the doors whooshed open, Skyfire followed ; neither bothered checking to see if the panel inside was working. The doors came closed with a loud 'click', "_**what was that**_?" Skyfire turned to look around with concern. Starscream snorted "_**the doors closed, let's just hurry up and get out of here**_," The two set to work gathering what they needed.

_A joor later…_ "_**Ok, I think that's everything**_" Skyfire took a step back to check over the two bins they had accumulated. "_**Well then let's go**_," Starscream was eager to get out of there as they each took a bin, which he balanced on one arm servo so he could open the … '_what the?'_ he just now realized that where the access panel on this side of the door should have been was covered in sheet metal and sealant, having been removed recently. "_**I guess that leaves us two options; try comm. someone to come let us out or try to find another way out,"**_ he was already contacting someone.

:Skyfire to Perceptor, can you hear me?: Perceptor was another close friend of his, although they were more like brothers, while Starscream, well they weren't exactly fast friends but now…

:Perceptor here, where are you? Class is about to start?: it was close to the end of the semester, but Perceptor had signed up for extra courses and still had class.

: I have finished my courses early, but Starscream and I have been chosen for a deep-space exploration mission. We were in the process of gathering supplies from storage but…:

:Don't tell me, you locked yourselves in the one with the trick door?:

Skyfire face palmed, sighing :yes:

He could almost hear Perceptor chuckling to himself on the other end of the line :well, like I said, class is starting, I am afraid I won't be able to come get you for another joor:

Skyfire groaned inwardly :I understand; I'll ping you if we do get out before you get here, but other than that we will just sit tight here in the meantime, Skyfire out.: he closed the link and turned to Starscream "_**well, I hope you've had better luck than I…**_"

"_**WHAT? You mean you couldn't contact anybot either?!" **_the Seeker lashed out at him, and as usual he responded calmly.

"_**I managed to contact Perceptor but he won't be available for another joor at least-**_"

"_**A joor? We can't just sit here for a joor**__!_"

"_**Got any better ideas?**_" he put his servos on his hips in an '_I'm waiting'_ gesture.

Starscream sighed "_**the only mechs I can think of, besides you, that would even bother are my trine, and they are in Vos**_." He let himself slide down the wall in despair.

Skyfire understood; another reason they got along so well is because of they both loved science and they didn't have that many other friends. The only bot he didn't call was right next to him, and vice versa.

"_**Well…**_" He sat down next to him. "_**Now what?**_" They had to do something; they were both flyers, and flyers do not do well in closed spaces. With that thought, Skyfire got up "_**well, like you said, we can't just sit here for a joor, might as well tidy up**_," he started doing so.

"_**Are you serious**_?" Skyfire ignored him '_fine, be that way_,' After a few kliks, Starscream got up and busied himself as well. After they straightened out the whole room, which only took half the joor, they took stock on their bins once more.

Starcream was getting more and more antsy by the passing klik, See, Seekers were known for many things; their skill in the air, their love for the sky, their hatred for enclosed spaces and… their interphase drives; and right then he had every bit of Seeker coding fighting against him. Skyfire also had Seeker coding in him, but he was able to hold it back—for a while.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Starscream came up behind Skyfire and wrapped his arms around the Shuttleformer's waist. "_**huh, what**_?" he looked around and peered beneath one arm-servo and then the other, trying to see behind him. "_**Starscream? What are you…?**_" he felt the smaller bot snuggle against him. "_**Oh c'mon, Skyfire. It's not like we have anything better to do,"**_

Skyfire turned around in the embrace, putting his servos on Starscream's shoulder-struts_. "__**Oh, really?**__" _they smirked at each other and leaned closer, almost touching but not quite_. "__**How long has it been?**_" Skyfire suddenly got all bashful "_**I don't know about you, but for me? Um… never.**__" _Starscream chuckled_ "__**well, well, well; haven't even left yet and we are already dealing with uncharted territory, eh?**__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two fell back against the wall, systems tingling from overload. All either could say was an out-of-"breath" "_**whoa…**_" and stare at the ceiling until they remembered where they were. They both did their best to make themselves presentable. Starscream had gotten up to straighten things up again, but Skyfire stayed where he was; he had never felt so exhausted.

Shortly after, Perceptor, as promised, came to let them out. They both looked up at him in the doorway. "_**Ah, here you two are. I do apologize for my tardiness but…"**_

"_**What the Pit took you so long?**_" Starscream grabbed the bin again and pushed past the smaller red mech. Perceptor looked confused at the Seeker and at Skyfire, who was slowly getting up.

"_**Don't mind him, he's just a bit on edge after being in here. Thank you for coming," **_he swayed a bit on his peds when he tried to pick up his bin of supplies and grabbed onto a shelf for support.

"_**Are you alright?**_"

"_**Hm? Yeah, just…**_" he scrubbed his faceplates with his servo. "_**Thanks,**_" he took the bin from Perceptor, who had intended on carrying it for him. Perceptor opened his mouth, about to say more, when something reached his olfactory sensors; Ozone, with a hint of lubricant and other biomechanical fluids. '_Were they…?_' he blushed at the thought '_don't be ridiculous, they are _friends._ They wouldn't just casually interface like that, would they?'_ he followed his friend out and they talked about this and that on the way back to the labs.

By that night cycle, they had almost all their supplies ready and made appointments for physicals and planned on visiting friends and family the next solar cycle. When they got back to their quarters Skyfire went right for his berth, more than ready for recharge, while Starscream went to hit the wash racks first. They didn't share berths that night cycle; they didn't need any more physical contact between them than they already had that solar cycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire entered the clinic in Praxus for his physical exam, telling the receptionist about his appointment, and sat downto wait for his turn. He hadn't gone to the clinic in Vos like Starscream had because he wanted to visit some friends of his and this clinic was on the way. Also he had felt a little "off" since what happened between them and he knew that a lot of other clinics just took in bots with the right credits; this clinic was one of the few that actually cared for its patients.

"_**Skyfire?**_" He looked up when he heard his designation being called. "_**Yes?**_" A red and white mech with a gray chevron stood in the doorway. "_**Come with me.**_"

Skyfire followed the young medic down the hall to an examination room "_**Are you the medic here?" **_ The mech snorted "_**Medic-in-training**_"

"_**Oh,**_" the medic became friendlier as they reached their destination; it was a very basic examination room, with a med-berth, some cabinets and a workstation with a sink and waste reciprocal in a corner. "_**I'm Ratchet, just have a seat on the berth and we'll get started,"**_

Skyfire did as asked. "_**I thought you said…**_"

"_**I know what I said, my mentor will be here shortly, he said to get you ready for the more thorough parts he will be doing. The rest I have no problems with. Now, follow the light…"**_

After a few breems of Ratchet during basic tests- like tracking a light with his optics, checking vital stats, etc.- another medic came in. "_**Hello… Skyfire, is it?"**_ Skyfire nodded "_**I am Searchlight, Chief Medic at this facility. I understand you're here for a physical?" **_

Another nod "_**Yes, I am required to get one for an expedition I have coming up," **_Ratchet handed the senior medic the data pad containing the information on the examination thus far.

"_**Ok, everything seems to be checking out so far… except for these odd readings around your spark chamber. Nothing to worry about we just need to examine this more closely,**_" He rummaged in one of the cabinets and got out a small hand-held scanner with a spoon shaped attachment on the end_** "Alright, Skyfire, if you could just open your chest plates for me"**_ the Shuttleformer hesitated, but did as the medic asked. "_**Alright, now I want you to lie**_ REALLY_** still and keep cycling air at a steady rate while I insert this scanner and let it do its work, starting NOW!" **_he slid the spoon in between his protoform and his spark chamber. It was uncomfortable, but Skyfire kept still and was able to keep his vents working steadily.

After 3 breems the device beeped and was removed, when Searchlight saw the results he frowned. "_**Skyfire…**_" he hated asking questions like these but it was part of the job "_**Have you recently…?**_" Skyfire stared at the suddenly nervous mech, wondering why he seemed so embarrassed all of the sudden.

Searchlight put down the scanner, was about to say more when his comm. link went off. "_**One moment please…**_" he answered the incoming comm. and received word of an incoming patient. "_**Ratchet, I just got a comm. saying we were going to get another patient, would you mind going to see what happened while I finish up here?**_" The trainee nodded and left, while his mentor returned to the task at hand "_**when was the last time you interfaced?**_"

His processor immediately pulled up memory files of the other solar cycle. '_Well, I'd hardly call that interfacing_.' "_**Why do you ask?**_"

The blue and white medic took a deep intake and came right out with it. "_**You're Carrying.**_" Skyfire swayed slightly as those words hit him like someone just dropped a glass crate of coolant on him. "_**Wha…?" **_ Searchlight caught him by the arm and lay him down on his side "_**how could this have happened?**_"

"_**I was kind of hoping you'd tell me, but judging by your reaction, I'm guessing this wasn't planned?" **_

Skyfire slowly shook his helm, numb_**.**_ "_**No, we…**_" suddenly embarrassed "_**we just, I mean… wouldn't we had to have…?" **_his hysterics were halted by a servo grasping his shoulder strut.

"_**Calm down, it's alright,"**_ he gave the panicked Shuttleformer time to gather himself.

"_**Now I know I'm not your usual medic, but I will give you some additives to put in your energon. For now I recommend Low grade only, mid-grade or medical if you absolutely need it, but **_NO HIGH GRADE WHATSOVER,_** understood?" **_

Skyfire nodded, he never touched the stuff anyway. "_**Alright I think that's all for now. If you would just wait in the reception room while I get you what you need, after that you'll be good to go."**_

Skyfire went back to the waiting room to find Ratchet with a green and white mech with helm fins who was holding a cold cloth over the lower third of his faceplate "_**…and why weren't you wearing your blast mask while you were doing this?**_"

The green-and-white's helm fins turned peach with embarrassment "_**I forgot," **_

Ratchet face palmed "_**brilliant 'Jack, maybe since you forget things like that so often, why don't you just wear it all the time?" **_

"_**Hmm, maybe I should, after all…"**_ he spotted Skyfire sitting in the corner looking nervous

"_**Hey, buddy?"**_ Skyfire looked up to see who was talking to him "_**What're ya in for?"**_

"_**Wheeljack!"**_

Skyfire reassured them "_**No, no it's quite alright. I'm just here for a physical check-up. But If I may ask, what happened to…?"**_

"_**What? Oh this? Yeah, I was working on a project at the academy"**_

"_**Wait, you go to Cybertron Academy too?" **_

He laughed a bit at that "_**Did, when class was still in session, this was just something I was working on in my own time," **_

"_**Odd, how come I haven't seen you around?" **_

"_**Hmm, what sector are ya in?" **_

"_**Science division" **_

"_**That's why; I'm in the engineering division," **_

"_**Oh, well, it's nice to finally meet you…erm…" **_he let his extended servo hang until Ratchet introduced them.

"_**Skyfire, this is my idiot brother Wheeljack," **_Wheeljack waved with a friendly "_**hi"**_ and helm fins flashing blue. "_**Wheeljack, this is Skyfire, I believe he already told you about himself," **_ after peering under the cloth he pulled his brother up "_**excuse us Skyfire, I need to see to his injuries before they self-repair wrong," **_

"_**Alright, thanks for your help Ratchet, nice meeting you both**_" he waved with a shy smile on his face plate. Wheeljack waved back the grin on his face plate evident by the way his optics shone and curled at the corners "_**See ya, Skyfire, hope ta see ya again,**_**"** Ratchet just waved back before pulling the other mech around the corner, leaving Skyfire alone with his thoughts.

Too bad there were so many racing through his processor for him to focus on them, so he just stared off into space until Searchlight came with a cube full of powder and a datapad. "_**Alright, Skyfire, this should be everything you need for now,"**_ he handed him the items. "_**That's enough additives to get you through the first stage, and I have included a datapad on Carrying, sparklings and sparkling care. If you have any other questions contact me or any medic." **_

"_**Thank you Searchlight… um, you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" **_

Searchlight smiled and put a servo over his chest plate and held the other in a two-fingered salute "_**medic's honor, telling anyone about something that goes on with a patient unless not telling endangers said patient would violate the medic-patient confidentiality oath we all take when we first start training,"**_

Skyfire nodded "_**Thank you,**_" he went to the door and turned back "_**and thanks again, for everything,**_"

"_**No problem,**_" they waved as the Shuttleformer departed and the medic went back to his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Skyfire flew above Praxus in the direction of Vos he thought of how he was going to tell Starscream; not only could he no longer make the trip, but the two of them were going to be creators! '_He should be visiting his trinemates in Vos now. I just don't feel ready to face him yet,' _luckily, he wasn't actually going to Vos that Solar Cycle.

His destination was a small colony between the two city-states where he had lived shortly before going to the academy and still did when the term let out. It took some time to figure out where he was going as he hadn't been there for quite some time but he eventually found the quaint neighborhood- which resembles the suburbs on earth,- with synth-hedges separating the dwellings into a neat little grid system.

Walking up to the gait and letting himself in, he spotted his neighbor and greeted her. "_**Hello, Greysky, how have you been?**_" Greysky was another flier, a Rainmaker Seekess; she was fog-gray with light blue wings and upper legs with matching tribal markings on her arms face and back.

She was a beautiful femme, but right then he could see the worry in her sky blue optics "_**Oh, hello Skyfire, haven't seen you in a while. Um, did you happen to see Skysong anywhere when you came?**_"

"_**No, I'm afraid I haven't**_" he started looking around his own yard while she searched frantically in hers "_**When did you see her last?**_"

"_**Somewhere around here,**_" she gestured with her servos.

"_**Think she might have gone through the synth-hedge?" **_having no luck out in the open he started searching the foliage in question.

"_**I don't know but she's got to be around here somewhere,**_" the two continued their search; unbeknownst to them they were being watched. The watcher saw a flash of white and went to investigate, upon recognizing its findings it pounced on its unsuspecting victim.

"_**RAWR!" **_

"_**AAAHH!" **_Skyfire jumped high enough he landed sprawled across the borderline with his "attacker" clutching his leg.

Greysky ran over asking what happened as he climbed out and looked down at the sound of giggling. "_**Found her,"**_ he picked up the giggling sparkling and carried her to the gait to bring her to her Carrier "_**and how have you been, little one?" **_ He chuckled as he tickled her causing more laughing "_**Been helping your Carrier while I was away?**_"

"_**Uh huh, she even taugh' me how to make energon goodies,**_"

"_**Did she now? Did she show you her special recipe?"**_ Greysky was well known for her special energon goodies.

"_**Yep, but mine not as good as hers, but I'm gettin' better at it," **_

"_**Speaking of energon goodies, we just prepared a fresh batch. Would you like to join us for evening energon while they cool, Skyfire?**_"

"_**I would love to, thank you,**_" the three went inside to bring everything out to the small table under the eaves outside. "_**What kind would you like?**_" Greysky called from the dispenser while Skyfire set the sparkling down to get the cubes from the cupboard.

"_**Um, got any…low grade?**_"

She leaned back to give him a questioning look. "_**Yes, why?**_"

'_I have to tell her too, just not in front of the little one, she wouldn't understand…' _"_**Just got back from a physical, the medic recommended low grade and gave me some additives for it,**_" Nodding, the Seekess leaned back around the corner and returned with flask of low grade energon.

As the trio sat down to their meal they started to catch up, they talked about all that happened since they last saw each other and laughed when it was funny and scoffed when it wasn't. then came the goodies, Skyfire couldn't help but purr a little when he bit into one but the femmes didn't mind; they were both used to it and were purring themselves.

Soon Greysky finally asked a question that both drove her crazy and Skyfire dreaded "_**so, how was your physical? Did the medic say anything else?**_" He gave her a look and motioned towards the sparkling that at one point had decided to sit in his lap in a '_not in front of the kids'_ gesture. Catching this she got her creation's attention "_**Sweetspark, why don't you go practice your reading for a while?**_"

"_**Okay," **_she clambered down excitedly and ran to her room while the adults talked about "grown-up things". Skyfire watched her go "_**She can read already?**_"

"_**yeah she just picked up a story-datapad and started reading, I thought she was just repeating what I read to her but then she got to a part we hadn't read yet,**_"

"_**Wow, I feel old. They grow up so fast,**_" the femme laughed at him _**"Skyfire you are not old… not what did the medic say?**_"

The mech sighed and thought how he was going to tell her? "_**You remember my lab partner Starscream?**_" she nodded "_**Yes, you brought him and his trine over once, that purple one kept calling me 'Auntie Greysky',**_"

"_**Well… the reason I needed a physical in the first place was because he and I were selected for a deep-space exploration mission by the Council,**_"

"_**Really, that's great,**_" He gave her a soft smile, he gave her the good news, but was unsure how she would take the rest "_**I know. But when we went to get supplies we kind of… got locked in the supply closet**_"

"_**Oh Primus, that must have been horrible**_"

"_**Yeah, someone let us out eventually, but we were in there for two joors, we ran out of things to do to take our minds off it,**_"_** how**_ should he put this?"_**Starscream's Seeker coding kicked in and we…" **_he laced his fingers together to simulate something linking together.

Her optics widened as she grasped his meaning "_**Oh Primus…**_" she shook her helm to clear her processor "_**but what does that have to do with…**_"

"_**the medic confirmed that I'm —I'm Carrying!**_" his voice broke at the words he had yet to come to terms with "_**Oh dear Primus…**_" now that it was actually starting to hit him he started to panic"_**oh Primus what am I going to do?**_" He dug his digits into the sides of his helm, leaning forward trying to get his vents to work. Greysky jumped up and helped him inside and moved him to the couch as Skysong came back with a datapad. "_**What's wrong?**_"

"_**Nothing sweetie, Skyfire just doesn't feel good right now,**_" she came further into the room to see the big mech on his side, he had calmed down somewhat but was he still pretty shaken.

"_**You okay?**_" He onlined his optics to see a small face next to his, she looked just as worried as he was. "_**Yeah, I'll be fine. Come here.**_" He lifted her up and set her next to him. "_**Now, what have you got there?**_"

"_**Something Carrier an' me have been readin'. Want me to read to you?**_" she gave him the look that always melted his Spark. "_**Of course, if you want.**_" She grinned and snuggled into his side as they made themselves more comfortable, turned on the datapad and began reading aloud.

Her Carrier leaned against the armrest and read over his shoulder as they both helped her sound out the words she had trouble with. Soon enough, the femmling's optics started to dim and she started to lean on Skyfire more. "_**I think somebot's ready for recharge,**_" he whispered as he rubbed her helm. She chirred sleepily and nuzzled his servo.

He went to bring her to her room, but Greysky gently scooped her up. "_**It's alright, I got her. You stay put, I want to talk to you some more**_" she turned back and added _**"I'll get you some blankets, you're more than welcome to stay tonight,**_"

Skyfire lay back against the couch, waiting patiently for her to put her creation in her recharge berth as he knew she would want to finish their earlier conversation. He didn't mind, he felt so at peace here he almost forgot his current predicament. '_Will it be this nice when my little one arrives?' _ _His_ little one. Earlier it hit him but now it was finally starting to sink in. He placed his servo on his chest over the spot he was sure the sparklet was developing.

He started when Greysky came back in with the promised blankets from the hall closet and handed to them to him. "_**Thank you,**_" she nodded and pulled a chair up next to him. "_**You sure you're alright?**_" They were speaking quietly so they wouldn't wake the little one recharging in the next room. "_**Yeah, sorry about that, I was just a little overwhelmed.**_" She lay a servo on his elbow-joint "_**Don't you dare apologize for something that wasn't your fault,**_"

He smiled up at her then sighed "_**well, guess that leaves one more thing to deal with,**_"

"_**Telling the Council you can't go?**_"

'_Blast it, forgot about that' _"_**make that two things; I still have to tell Starscream**_"

"_**you mean he doesn't know yet?**_" he raised an optic ridge at her _**"I just found out myself, I stopped at a clinic on the way here,**_" She looked at him "_**and you were just going to set off into space and be gone for who knows how long or what could happen? What if you go into Transfer on some barren unknown planet? You would be completely helpless. You could…**_"she couldn't bring herself to voice those words aloud. He sat up and pulled her into a hug, trying to reassure the distraught Seekess.

"_**Greysky, sister, the risks were always there before, the only thing that has changed is that it would be harder now and I have a passenger to worry about, but I will find a way. I have to give them the results of my physical which has a footnote about my Carrying; if they are still willing to let me go I will just have to be prepared. If not, there is a good chance I could not only get scratched from the mission but also discharged from the science committee, either way I will do everything I can to make sure this new life comes to be as safely as possible**_,"

She pulled away to look him in the optics then looked down and sighed "_**Alright, do whatever you have to; I'll help you every way I can. I just don't want you or your little one getting hurt is all,**_" he smiled his thanks, before falling back against the couch, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. Greysky saw this and pulled a blanket over him "_**Recharge, you need it. I'll just be in my room if you need anything,**_" he tried to thank her as she got up and walked down the short hallway but '_you do so much already, and still you continue giving. Strobelight, wherever you are, you had to have been the luckiest mech in existence to have gotten a femme like her. Why did you leave them like that?' _ His thoughts were on them as he powered down for recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Skyfire slowly brought his systems online, just enough to check his chronometer and see if he had anything important going on right then. Finding nothing he let himself doze off some more, content where he was. Until…

_*WHUMPF_* "_**Mornin' Skyfire!**_" he groaned and slit one optic shutter open enough to see the now awake sparkling sitting on his chassis smiling down at him. Groaning again, he let her slide off while he rolled over mumbling "_**Good morning Skysong. Your Carrier up yet?**_"

"_**Yep, she sent me to get you up too.**_" The little one looked around, confused.

"_**Did she go back into recharge?**_"

"_**I go get 'er" **_she ran from the room only to run right into her Carrier. "_**oof! Mornin' Carrier,**_"

"_**Morning, sweetie,**_" she helped her creation back on her peds. Seeing their interactions reminded Skyfire of what happed the previous solar cycles.

Suddenly feeling very old and tired, He hauled himself up into a seated position. "_**You're joining us for breakfast, Skyfire.**_" He looked over at her, already getting supplies out. "_**Oh, um, thank you for asking but I…**_"

"_**I'm not asking, I'm telling.**_" She shook a digit at him. "_**After last solar cycle you need a bit more rest and some energon before you take off.**_" Skysong looked at him with the same worried look as her Carrier, remembering what happened. She trotted over to him and jumped so she was sprawled across the armrest. "_**Skyfire?**_" he looked over at her "_**Are you okay?**_" he smiled and pulled her into his lap "_**yes, I'm fine, sweetspark, I just…**_" he paused '_what should I say?'_ "_**I guess I'm just nervous about a trip I will be taking soon,**_"

"_**A trip? Where are you going?**_"

"_**Deep-space exploration; I get to go into space and find places no one else has seen before."**_

"_**You get to go into space? Wow**_" She thought about it "_**Can we come wit' you?**_" He was surprised she would ask that; a quick glance at her Carrier revealed he wasn't the only one.

He rubbed her helm "_**Sorry little one, as much as I would like to bring you with it's just too far away**_" Her lower lip component trembled but she tried to put on a brave face and hugged him when that failed "_**but we'd miss you too much,**_"

Not only did his spark melt but he swore it sunk down into his peds somewhere. "_**I know, I'd miss you too**_" he hugged her "_**both of you, but wouldn't you be missed here if you did come with me?**_"

She looked away from him "_**nobot would miss me…**_" she was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard right. He hooked a digit under her chin. "_**I would..."**_ he turned her head so she could look at him "_**… and so would your Carrier if it were you that left. All the more reason to hurry back, and who knows, maybe someday I can show you some of the places I've seen, I just don't know if it's safe yet,**_"

She nodded, sniffling on a coolant tear that escaped "_**Ok,**_" he held her again as his internal comm. pinged.

:You left out a few parts,:

He looked at the only Cybertronian that would have known enough to say that.

:I know, if I get dismissed from the mission I will tell her, if not… at least she'll know why I'm gone:

She came over with two cubes of low grade, one normal sized for him and one small one for her. "_**Just come back safely, and we can worry about that if that ever happens, alright?**_" she handed them their energon and went back for hers. Skyfire unsubspaced his additives and sprinkled the appropriate dose into it and mixed it in with the stirring stick she thoughtfully included.

"_**What's that?**_" he had managed to add his supplements without her noticing before but now she caught him in the act. "_**Just something the medic gave me to add to my energon,**_"

"_**I thought you said you were ok? Why did they give you medicine? Are you sick?**_"

"_**No, I am not sick, this actually helps me keep from getting sick,**_"

"_**Can I try some?**_"

"_**No,**_" both adults tried not to shout but they didn't know what those additives would do to her. "_**Sorry, this is a grown-up thing. You don't have to worry about it,**_" she understood and they finished their breakfast in the same camaraderie as the evening before.

He stayed with them until the two had to go to the sparkling care center; Greysky worked there as a caretaker while Skysong attended; and offered to walk them there. "_**Always the gentlemech, huh 'Big Sky'?" **_he blushed at the use of Skysong's nickname for him.

They walked into the main part of town, looking for all the world like a typical happy little family unit.

"_**Ah, look at the happy widdle couple and their brat sparkling**_" They stopped and looked around to see where the jeering voice came from. A group of mechs had blocked the street and were throwing similar taunts their way. One of them, a blue and orange mech, saw the sparkling and recognized her and her Carrier "_**What are you doing here with **__that thing__**?**_"

Skysong didn't like how things were going and sank deeper into her Carriers servos. Greysky glared at them. 'hell hath no fury like a femme scorned, and the best way to do that is mess with their children' "_**we are on our way to the sparkling center, where I **__work __**and **__my sparkling __**attends her lessons**_"

Skyfire clapped her on the shoulder-strut and stepped in front of her "_**And for the record, we are not a couple; I'm just an old friend making sure they get there safely**__" _ he stood with his wings out, his body language defensive in a territorial threat display. "_**Is there a problem here?**_" Luckily, they knew better than to mess with Seeker-kin when they got like that—especially one that much bigger than themselves- They slowly dispersed, suddenly realizing they had somewhere to be. Greysky pinged his internal comm. :Whoa, I feel sorry for anyone that messes with _your _offspring:

Her opticsfell on a short green mech with horns and purple optics. "_**Wasp? Hello, how's your mate doing?**_" Wasp looked back "_**Oh right, you two work together…**_"he cautiously came closer so they could talk without shouting, wary of the Shuttleformer. "_**She's fine, doing better than last week,**_"

"_**She going to be coming back to the Center anytime soon?**_"

He rubbed the back of his helm "_**Yeah, about that, she just found out she's Carrying**_," the mech stood tall, clearly bragging, but he had every right to brag.

"_**Oh my gosh, congratulations,**_"

"_**Yeah, it'll be a while before she can go back to work**_"

she nodded "_**yes, Carriers do need rest when they Carry, especially in the first and third stages**_" she noticed he kept looking at Skyfire, like he was sizing him up "_**Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Skyfire this is Wasp, he signed up to be an Enforcer while his Bonded works at the care center. Wasp, this is Skyfire, our neighbor; when he's not at the Academy anyway,**_"

Skyfire stepped forward to politely shake his servo "_**Nice to meet you,**_" Wasp hesitated –Skyfire's servo was about as big as _he _was—but grasped it "_**whatever,**_" clearly this bot was arrogant. Mini-bot syndrome: when a smaller build thinks they have to make up for what they lack in size with attitude. They talked for another breem before Wasp also left.

They continued on their way "_**Carrier? What does 'Pit-spawn' mean?**_" they looked at the curious sparkling "_**Where did you here that sweetspark?**_"

"_**One of those mechs said it. What does it mean?**_" Skyfire glared in the general direction they all had left, considering following them and having a few "words" with them himself. "_**That is a very bad word, one no one should **__ever __**say. Don't you ever repeat that, alright?**_" the little femme was dumbstruck; she didn't understand why they would have words if they couldn't say them, but why would they say mean ones like that?"_**What about 'Carrying'? That a 'bad word' too?**_"

"_**No, why would you think that?**_" she pointed up at him "_**'cuz Skyfire got this weird look on his faceplates when that other bot said it**_" Greysky held her out to Skyfire so he could have a turn holding her as they walked.

"_**Well, you see, sweetspark," **__'oh, Primus, I have been dreading this moment since I got this lecture myself' "__**Carrying is when a mech or femme has their own little sparkling growing inside them,**_"

"_**How does the sparkling get inside them in the first place**_?"

"_**Uhh…?**_" He stammered for words, so Greysky interjected "_**because Primus said so and put it there,**_" "_**Right, Primus said so and put it there,**_" of course, like all small children, Skysong's questions never end. "_**But how does it come out?**_"

"_**Hey, how about a game? First one to see the Care Center wins,**_" the little femmling raised herself up in Skyfire's arms so she could see better. "_**No fair, you're both taller and can see it first,**_" Sure enough, when the Care Center came into view the two adults decidedly didn't notice it until they entered the building. Once they were inside, Skyfire politely excused himself and told them he was going to sort some things out at home and said they could comm. him if they needed anything.

As he went back out, one of the other Caretakers, a cheerful red-orange mech, strolled up and asked "_**So who's the new mechfriend?**_" they both blushed and she scolded him good-naturedly while he started walking just a little bit faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire had intended on returning to his own home and collecting any personals he might need while he waited for his neighbors to come home for the night cycle, but first he made a little detour to talk to certain bots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time he made it back to his dwelling, Skyfire was exhausted, and just needed to sit down and rest a while.

As soon as he got inside he sat in a chair and pulled out the datapad he got at the clinic and started reading. After he got through a good portion of the reading, Skyfire set the datapad aside and got up and stretched till his cables and joints popped back into place and began rummaging through his home for anything he might need for the journey.

Several joors later, he realized it was almost time for the femmes to be returning home and decided to meet them there.

He walked the whole way as they had had earlier, would have been a waste of fuel to fly such a short distance. Speaking of fuel, he happened to pass a vendor selling 'freeze-E-treats', whipped energon goodies infused with coolant [A.N.: kind of like ice cream.] He smiled 'I'll treat the femmes to some on the way back,'

He arrived at the care center and was about to open the door when they opened automatically, revealing the red-orange mech from earlier. Both jumped, not expecting anyone on the other side of the door.

"_**Oh, excuse me**_…"

"_**Nah, it's a'ight. Hey, aren't you tha bot that was with Greysky earlier?**_"The mech had an accent.

"_**yes, my designation is Skyfire. And yours**_?"

"_**Oh **__you're __**Skyfire, Graysky's told us a lot 'bout ya. They call me Blaster. Wha's happenin'?**_"

"_**Not much, just visiting with them before I get sent off on a mission,**_"

At that moment, The Seekess came about with her sparkling in tow. "_**Oh, hey Skyfire, have you been here the whole time?**_"

"_**Oh, no, I just saw a vendor selling E-treats down the street and thought you'd want some,**_"

"_**Well, I'll see you bots later, I got to be in Polyhex in a cycle.**_"

"_**Polyhex?**_"

"_**Yeah, ah live there, and ah got another job as a DJ at a dance club there,**_"

"_**Alright, be safe,"**_

"_**Don't worry, Ah will,**_"

Skysong ran up and hugged him "_**bye, Blaster, see you later,**_" Blaster laughed and scratched the spot between her wings "_**See ya later, bitlet,**_" and with that he left, waving over his shoulder strut.

"_**He seems pleasant," **_

Greysky nodded and picked up her creation as they departed. "_**He's a good friend,**_"

"_**Speaking of friends, did you play with any other bots your age?**_"

Skysong sighed, depressed "_**No, none of them seemed to want to play with me,**_"

Skyfire looked to her Carrier for confirmation :Blaster is also the only other caretaker that will handle Skysong, none of the others want her around the other younglings,:

He frowned; he couldn't believe they would be so prejudiced. "_**Well, I feel sorry for them, because they are missing out on knowing a great femme,**_" she perked up as he rubbed her helm affectionately.

They got their treats, but when Greysky reached into her subspace pocket for the credits Skyfire stopped her. "_**Don't worry , my treat,**_"

"_**oh no, I couldn't…**_"

"_**You let me stay for dinner last night, and after what happened you let me stay over on your couch. The very least I can do is get you a 'freeze-E-treat'"**_

They got their treats and munched them as they walked, Skysong walked between them trying to eat hers and hold both their servos at the same time. While Greysky was worried that what happened before could happen again, Skyfire noticed they were passing through a familiar area and brushed his wingtip against hers to get her attention. She turned to look at him with a quizzical look and he flicked his optics to the building next to them. She followed his line of sight and gasped. "_**Is that…**_"

"_**Yes,**_" Up on the wall of the building, was the gang from earlier, their frames welded into place in a seemingly random formation. "_**Notice how the frames are arranged? They sort of form a glyph…**_"

She looked closer at the formation to find that it did; in rough translation, their frames spelled out "Mess with me, I mess you up," "_**Oh, Primus, did you…**_"

Seeing her horror he waved his servo reassuringly "_**No, no they're still online. I do not condone violence, but there are other means to get such a point across,**_"

"_**Morbid body art?**_"

Skysong looked up at the display "_**Carrier? Why are there bots up there?**_"

They both quickly looked away and continued walking. "_**What are you talking about? There are no bots up there,**_" the two adults stifled their giggles as they scurried home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to Greysky's, she asked if Skyfire would have a seat while she cleaned the energon off Skysong's faceplates. He agreed, he really needed to sit down, making his way over to a chair and collapsed into it; he was starting to tire more easily, that was one of the symptoms of Carrying, especially during the first stage.

Now, while some creators and caretakers recently started using wash tubs and cleaning rags, they just couldn't afford to have cleaning fluid pumped to their meager wash racks anytime they wished so for smaller cleaning jobs, like getting sticky energon residue off sparkling servos and faceplates, Greysky preferred the traditional method of personal cleansing; using one's glossa to clean off plating. While some, like nobles and Council members, would think simply licking themselves clean would be primitive and disgusting, there really wasn't anything wrong with it.

He tried not to stare so he took out the datapad and started reading again. Then he realized '_I leave the cycle after tomorrow, I really should be heading back soon,_' he slowly hauled himself back to his peds. Greysky stopped in the middle of cleaning her sparkling's cheek strut. "_**Are you alright Skyfire?**_"

"_**Yeah, I just realized I had better get going if I'm going to be back at a decent time,**_"

The Seekess nodded and set Skysong down and got up to hug him "_**Thank you for stopping by, it was good to see you,**_"

He gently hugged her back "_**Thank you for having me, it was good to see you too,**_"

He released her and knelt down to hug Skysong before smaller femme could latch onto his legs. "_**bye Big Sky, I'll miss you so much,**_"

"_**I'll miss you too, Little Sky,**_" he opened up the Guardian Bond he had with her, they rarely used it, as she was too young to understand how it worked but now was as good a time as any.

He set her back down and walked out the gate and down the street a ways so he wouldn't mess anything up when he took off, smiling and waving at them. They smiled and waved back until Skysong realized something and ran inside.

Skyfire was just about to take off when. "_**SKYFIRE WAIT!**_" he turned and saw Skysong sprinting down the street after him, holding something in her servos. He caught her in his own servos when her momentum nearly sent her helm-first to the ground. "_**Skysong, what's wrong?**_" it took a moment for her intakes to catch up with her. "_**We-we never finished the story,**_"

"_**Oh right, we can always finish it when I get back, is that ok?**_"

She looked up at him with the spark-melting look of hers "_**Promise you'll hurry back,**_"

Skyfire marked the spot they left off on the datapad. "_**I promise,**_" he handed her the datapad back and she hugged him again. "_**Goodbye, Skyfire.**_"

"_**Goodbye Skysong. Be good for your Carrier while I'm gone.**_" And with that he sent her back to her Carrier, gave the one last long look and turned around, got a running start and launched himself off the ground, transforming in midair, and took off.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Skysong looked up at her Carrier "_**Carrier, will I be able to fly like that someday?**__"_

"_**Yes, sweetspark, but not until you are older, ok?**_"

"_**ok,**_" she went inside and set the datapad on the end table by the couch and went back outside to sit and wait. Greysky watched with a worried look; she always did this when he wasn't around, she would sit in the yard for a while, then go into his yard, waiting for him to come home.

_Had he known this could be the last time he'd see them, he probably wouldn't have left._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the Academy_

A clerk was sorting through files, it was late and he really just wanted to get home and get some recharge when he me across some documents for the Council. '_ugh, don't those stuck up nobles realize I have enough work to do as it is?'_

He opened one of them marked "Designation: Skyfire" and skimmed through it. '_hmm says here he is scheduled for off-planet exploration and just needs result from a physical to be good to go, ah here it is,'_ he glanced at the notes that the medic wrote down. "mech unit Skyfire is completely healthy…"

'_works for me,'_ he stamped the file "approved" and filed it with others that needed to be sent to where that one was going and went back to his work. Unfortunately, he failed to read the rest of the report

"… however, it has been discovered that he is the early stages of Carrying. Recommended course of action would be to postpone or discontinue any further participation in scheduled off-world expedition…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire finally made it to Iacon, it was rather slow going for him because he had to keep making rest stops but he managed. When he walked into the main foyer of the space port, he saw Perceptor standing there. "_**Perceptor? What are you doing here?**_"

"_**I have come to see you off. Who knows when I'll be able to see my best friend again,**_" if Perceptor was capable of teasing he would have been.

Without thinking about it, Skyfire reached out and hugged him. "_**I sure am going to miss you, Perceptor, thanks for everything**_"

Having recovered from being caught off guard, Perceptor patted him on the back plating "_**and to you as well, Be careful out there, alright?**_"

"_**Always am,**_" he stood to his full height again and walked to the launch deck, waving over his shoulder. Perceptor waved back and made his way to the observation deck to watch the flyers take off.

Starscream was already out on the platform with his trine, who were clinging to him as he was trying to peel them off him. After they saw he was there, they assumed it was time to go and hurried off to the observation deck with the other spectators.

Starscream turned to the Shuttleformer "_**Ready?**_"

Skyfire suddenly felt sick with nerves "_**yes, but, uh Starscream there is something I need to talk to you about…**_" a loud klaxon buzzer sounded and a flash of yellow light signaling the fliers to get ready and everyone else to get clear.

"_**No, time now. We can talk on the way, alright?**_" he got into position, Skyfire did the same "_**Alright,"**_

The second buzzer and a green flash told them to go, Starscream ran down the runway, Skyfire followed suit, they took off and flew into the vast expanse of space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did not know how long they had flown, but eventually they came to a large planet covered in lush green jungle. The local flora was made up of both organic and technological matter, as well as the various creatures they saw scurrying through the brush. They were on their guard, in case any of the locals were less than friendly, as they inspected their surroundings.

"_**Beautiful,**_" Skyfire examined a large white flower with organic and crystalline petals that gave off a sweet scent.

"_**Yes, very pretty, but we have work to do,**_" They got out a few testing instruments they brought with and took a few samples and image captures. Skyfire made sure to take an extra sample of the flower. "_**Skysong and Greysky would love all this,**_"

"_**What makes you say that?**_"

"_**Oddly enough, when Skysong heard where we were going she actually asked if she could come with, and Greysky loves seeing new places and learning new things…**_"

"_**So why would she Bond with some ground-pounder and be stuck in that back water town? Especially when she could have found a nice flier and be amongst her own kind…**_" Skyfire didn't particularly like his tone. "_**Can we talk about something else, please?**_"

They continued their work until the cycle started to draw to a close. "_**It's getting pretty late, should we set up camp for the night cycle?**_"

"_**It's not that late, is it?**_"

"_**Starscream, check your chronometer. It's well past the middle of the night cycle,"**_

Seeing as he was right, they sought of a good spot to stay for the night. They had found a good sized rock ledge that was just off the ground that had an outcropping overhead as well as a few trees forming a canopy of crisscrossing branches as shelter.

After they set up the portable energy converter they had brought with, they each had a cube of energon and took shifts powering down for the night while the other kept watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, they brought their systems online and realized two things. One, they both forgot whose turn it was and found themselves recharging together in a "lover's embrace". Two, they weren't alone.

Trying not to freak out as Starscream was about to about their current position, Skyfire slowly propped himself up on his elbow joints to look around, and there it was. Starscream was still ranting under his intakes until the bigger flier hushed him. "_**Shh, there's something here,**_"

"_**What is it?**_"

Skyfire got a better look at the creature. It was feline in structure, mostly dark gold with black accents and had red optics with black slit pupils. It was much larger than the other creatures they have seen and judging by the claws, elongated canines and what appear to be a curved blade on the end of its tail it didn't seem like something one would want to mess with.

"_**Looks like some kind of cat-bot,**_"

Starscream saw it too and got out his weapon, again Skyfire stopped him. "_**Don't, I don't think it's going to hurt us,**_" he slowly held out his servo to it.

"_**What are you doing?**_" the Seeker hissed.

"_**I'm letting it catch my scent,**_" the cat-bot stalked forward, wary of the two strangers in its territory. "_**That's right, don't be frightened, I will not harm you,**_" He felt the beast's warm breath as it sniffed his servo.

*Jungle Cat's POV*

Bloodeyes had been hunting when he sensed something else enter his territory. They did not come across the boundaries he had set up like others in the past, they had come from the sky. Curious, he observed the strange creatures from afar until they settled for the night and curiosity got the better of him, drawing him in for a closer look. He stayed at the edge of the clearing while they slept; from how they lay together he guessed they were either mates or siblings.

Soon enough, they woke. The larger one with lighter colors noticed him and brought this to the attention of the other and watched him for moment. The first thing Bloodeyes noticed was the creatures eyes; while his were red as blood, hence his name, this one's eyes were the color of the sky when it was clear.

The smaller one with darker coloring and eyes the color of burning embers took notice of him and directed something at him, but the other stopped him and reached out to him, speaking softly in a language he didn't understand.

The cat sniffed him, trying to catch his scent and learn more; from what he could tell this creature was male but for some reason he was giving off a scent that came from females that were expecting cubs; upon closer inspection he showed other signs of this as well. Next to the male-bearing-young was another male, their scents and how they interacted confirmed his theory that they were in fact mates.

Seems strange to him that a male could mate with another male and bear offspring but he guessed that, since this was a species unlike his own, there would be differences and this was one of them. The cat wasn't one to judge other species and he certainly wouldn't kill an expecting mother or their mate unless they were a threat. Since they didn't seem to be hunters or mean him any harm, he would leave them be.

*Normal POV*

They both watched as the creature smelt Skyfire's servo and looked at them both, like he was seeing into their very sparks, and left as calm and silent as he came.

"_**Well, that was interesting, hope the other creatures here are as… welcoming?"**_

They got up, had their morning fuel rations, and went back to work. They saw more creatures, all techno-organic; there were birds with four wings and colorful plumage, rodents and reptilians of various sizes, and several types of insectoid. They took image captures and recorded information until they had to stop and transfer data from their processors to datapads they had brought with so their memory banks wouldn't get too full. During this process, however, they couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Starscream looked around and, seeing noting, shrugged it off. Skyfire on the other servo was more cautious and spotted the danger first. "_**Starscream, Above you!**_"

Too late, Starscream looked up as something cold and heavy fell on him and knocked him down.

Skyfire ran to help as a large serpent wrapped around his partner until he couldn't move and bared its fangs at him in a loud hiss as the sides of its head expanded to form a large hood and the end of its tail rattled. The great snake noticed the Shuttleformer and turned its teeth towards him; Judging by the amber colored liquid that dripped from them and the bright colors of its scales one could guess the creature was venomous.

The monster tightened its grip until it left dents in its captive's armor, causing the Seeker to cry out. This angered him greatly "_**Get away from him!**_" he pulled out his own weapon and fired a low powered blast at the thing's face. That got its attention as it tossed its head, but didn't stop it so he fired another shot, this one on a higher setting, at the spot beneath its crest where the spine met the back of its head, paralyzing it.

Starscream frantically pushed the unmoving body off of him as Skyfire pulled him clear of it and carried him back to where they set up camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at camp_

Skyfire immediately got out the medical kit and saw to Starscreams injuries. After taking off his outer plating, he checked to see if there was any internal damage to his circuitry or protoform, finding nothing wrong with the former he saw to the fine micro-cracks in the protomatter [_**A.N.: what Starscream has here is an equivalent to bruised ribs.**_]. He pulled out a roll of arti-mesh, which is a type of bandaging, and wrapped it around him. Starscream winced at the contact and tried to sit up.

"_**Easy, Star, it's just me,**_" Skyfire gently pushed him back down. "_**Don't try to move just yet, you have sustained damage,**_" he went back to what he was doing. "_**This might not feel so great, but I have to pull it tight.**_" The Shuttleformer talked him through it; whispering assurances each time Starscream gasped in pain and tried to pull away.

Eventually, they got him all bandaged up so Skyfire let him rest in a defrag cycle while he set to popping the dents out of his armor. "_**It's a good thing you had this on, otherwise that snake would have crushed you completely,**_"

A joor later, Starscream brought his systems back online. "_**S-Skyfire?...**_"

Said mech came and checked on him. "_**Here I am, how do you feel?**_"

"_**Like I've been stomped on by a city-guardian. I think I'm going to hate large snakes for the rest of my life cycle,**_"

Skyfire chuckled dryly "_**After seeing **__that __**I wouldn't blame you. I noticed it had multiple ways of attacking; it was a constrictor but from what I could tell it was also venomous, my guess it suffocated anything small enough to fit in its coils and used its poison bite for larger prey and attackers.**_"

"_**It didn't get you, did it?**_"

"_**No, but it tried, I saw what I'm guessing was venom dripping from its teeth. I'm going to go see if I can collect samples…"**_

"_**YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK THERE, ARE YOU?**_" Starscream sat up too quickly and cringed.

"_**LIE Still,**_" Skyfire eased him back down again "_**I managed to get you patched up but your repair systems still need time to recover, just rest a while. I shot it in or around the spine so it won't be able to move much, if at all, I'll be fine.**_" He got a blanket out of his subspace and covered him with it. Walking away he thought '_I can't let that animal suffer, if it's still alive…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Skyfire came back with several vials of cyber-venom. "_**Starscream?**_" the Seeker shifted. "_**hmm?**_"

"_**How do you feel?**_" he tried to sit up, and regretted it. "_**Easy now, slowly Starscream, slowly**_," Skyfire helped him sit up and lean against the trunk of a tree .

"_**Better now, Thank you Skyfire,**_" He noticed his companion was packing everything up. "_**Skyfire, what are you doing?**_"

"_**Well, we are on an explanation mission, and we've already collected enough samples from the area we are currently in. Once you have recovered all that left for us to do is relocate to a different area or move on to a different planet entirely.**_"

"_**Very well,**_"

Skyfire smiled gently at his friend. "_**Rest now, Little Star, I will take first watch tonight,**_"

Starscream slowly curled up on his side and went into recharge. Once he was sure he was out, Skyfire's thoughts and servo wandered to the spot close to his spark. '_Now, how am I going to tell him about you, Little One?'_

The next morning, they refueled before packing up the converter. "_**Feel any better this morning?**_"

"_**I'll manage, the sooner we get away from this place the better,**_" Starscream pulled himself to his peds.

"_**Alright, just take it easy. Can you transform or should we walk for a while?**_"

"_**If we travel on foot again there might be more of those things. Let's just scout around from the air,**_"

They took off, both were a little shaky in the air, but both had their reasons.

After flying around for a joor they came to the conclusion that there was nothing else to find and decided to move on.

"_**This time, how about we avoid planets with possibly hostile life,**_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the next planet…_

The two explorers stood on the barren ground of a barren planet. The only atmosphere of this planet was enough to send cold winds hammering against their plating.

"_**Okay, how about planets with some sort of sentient life on it?**_"

They took a few soil samples and, finding nothing else, moved on once more.

After some time of this, They came to a solar system consisting of nine planets orbiting a yellow star. Being almost halfway through the first stage of Carrying, Skyfire decided it was now our never. '_I have to tell him…_' He came out of the large rock formation they had taken shelter in after they landed on a moon orbiting the third planet from the yellow star. [**A.N. bonus points and inside info to whoever can guess where they are**_**.**_]

'_Ok, you can do this, just walk right over there and… no, no I can't. Calm down, Skyfire, deep intakes,'_ He paused to cycle air a few times. '_That's better, now just walk right up to… I can't! Why not? What if…'_ Every time he had a reason not to a nagging voice in his CPU had a reason why he should '_He has a right to know' "__**Starscream?**_"

"_**Yes?**_"

Skyfire froze. "_**uhh…**__" 'Blast it, didn't think he was RIGHT THERE!' "__**You think we should check that planet next?**_" he pointed to the planet this moon was orbiting.

While Starscream followed his line of sight and scrutinized the blue and green planet in the distance, Skyfire cursed himself for losing his nerve like that. "_**Doesn't look like much…**_"

"_**Wouldn't hurt to check it out, would it?**_"

"_**Fine,**_" They packed up camp and set off, yet again, to the strange planet.

They flew close as they could until they had bank along the planets orbital field to avoid getting torn apart by the G-forces and ease their way into the planet's atmosphere. They coasted along, well within the cloud line until Skyfire felt the need to land; Carrying was taking a lot of his energy, especially during the first stage of it, and he really needed to land.

:_**Hey, Starscream, I'm… going in for a closer look,**_"

:_**Skyfire, we seem to be flying over a glacial region, there's nothing down there but ice.**_:

Skyfire ignored him and flew lower. Absently, Starscream followed as the wind started picking up. :Skyfire, the weather is picking up:

:I can see that, all the more reason to land and wait it out:

They continued their descent as the storm got worse, the moisture in the air getting into their seams and freezing, the wind trying to wrestle them off course. It got so bad they could barely see the ground and their navigational systems were the only way to tell which way was up.

Suddenly…

:STARSCREAM, I'M LOSING CONTROL!:

:Skyfire, where are you?: _Static. _:Skyfire? SKYFIRE!:

*Skyfire's POV*

I was running low on energy, the storm was too strong, I didn't know where Starscream was, wasn't quite sure where I was either other than I was caught in a white-out and I was pretty sure I was going down. I tried transforming into my bipedal mode to try to straighten myself out but by the time I had I could see snow that wasn't moving; the ground.

Luckily, the snow was deep enough the cushion my fall, but unfortunately it was also deep enough to bury me. I lay there surrounded by a cold blanket of white fluff that melted and refroze around my vents, with my systems slowly slipping into stasis lock. They say your life function flashes through your processor when you think you are going to offline; for a brief moment I saw Cybertron, Everyone I ever cared about, Which brought my thoughts to Greysky, Skysong, Starscream… our unborn child.

'_Forgive me…_' And then there was nothing.

*Regular POV*

Starscream searched for an orn. _An orn!_ And still there was no sign of Skyfire. As the solar cycle had come to a close—the solar cycles here seemed to be much shorter than normal—he returned to where he had set up camp where an arrangement of glaciers formed a slight wind break he could take shelter in.

As he drank his energon—luckily they had each brought a portable converter or he would have been screwed—both to warm his systems and renew his energy he decided he had waited long enough '_I must get help, If I go back to Cybertron I could come back with a search party,' _ He marked the spot with a beacon so he could find it again and fine-tuned his systems to its frequency so he could do so no matter how long it took for him to come back.

Starscream scanned the icy expanse and sighed :Skyfire, wherever you are, be safe. I will come back for you, no matter how long it takes, I will find you!:

After taking one last long look around, he took off. Had he actually taken a closer look at his former "shelter", though, he would have seen that those glaciers didn't form naturally, it was almost as if something really big crashed into the ice there…

* * *

_**A.N.: Well I've finally done it, I have been working on this thing like an oyster on a pearl for almost a year and I finally have it! **_

_**I am still un-Beta-ed so I apologize if any mistakes are made, feel free to speak up if you see any; just remember that this fic is my pride and joy and any Flames will be converted into energon that will be made into energon goodies for the nice people that review.**_


	2. Uprising

ON BROKEN WINGS I'M FALLING

Chapter 2: Uprising

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but my OC's please ask before using any part of them. The song for this chapter is "Uprising" by Muse.

Talking: "English or other earth languages"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

'_thoughts'_

(Bond talk)

:comm. link:

_Epic foreshadowing/ time skip_

* * *

Starscream flew back to Cybertron, only stopping to refuel and recharge. Once he got there he went straight to Iacon in search of the Council. When he finally stood before them to give his piece and request their help they glared at him coldly.

"_**Why have you come here, Seeker?**_"

Starscream hesitated and began "_**I am Starscream of Vos, former student of Cybertron's Academy of the Sciences. I was selected by the Council for an exploration mission with my partner, Skyfire of Vos, who has gone missing. I have come to report this and request aide in searching for him,**_"

The Council was unimpressed. "_**Does it look like we have **__time __**or the personnel to look for missing bots off-world?" **_ One of the Council members saw fit to inform him on what has been going on while he was away. _** "Over the past few orns there have been disturbances in Kaon threatening the well-being of not only their own residents but those of surrounding cities as well." **_

Another Council member sneered at him "_**We just can't spare the time or resources to go gallivanting off to parts unknown to find a single bot, who may not even be online, that was foolish enough to get lost,**_"

Starscream tried to reason with them—that he didn't just get lost and there was still a chance he survived the storm and was in need of medical attention—but the Council wouldn't have it.

"_**We are done here, good day Starscream of Vos,"**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**I said 'Good Day'," **_And with that, the Council left and Starscream was escorted out by security.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream walked the streets of Iacon, kicking a piece of debris long as he went. '_Now what? I can't just leave him out there, looks like I'm on my own.'_

He made out a plan to petition the general populace to get other bots on his side, all he needed was a few bots to help look, a medic in case one was needed and, if necessary, a ship to get everyone there. Now that he had a plan all he had to do is set things in motion. But first things first…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky for him he still had that data file Skyfire gave him when they exchanged contact information, including his emergency contact list. '_Since the Council cannot be bothered and no one else knows, I guess it's up to me to inform his family,'_

Starscream flew to the location of the only listed address in his emergency contacts list, as it turns out, the only contact he had was his neighbor. He found the location somewhat easily and landed further up the street to walk the rest of the way. He stopped at his friend's home. '_So that's where he lives…_' The place looked so well kept that the Seeker couldn't shake the feeling that if he went inside he would find Skyfire inside, as if they never left.

Starscream shook his head at the silly notion and walked up to the yard next door. The gate was open slightly so he let himself in; in Vosian culture if you wanted to keep someone out you would close the doors and gates, if they were open then anyone can come and go as they please. The door however was in fact closed so he knocked and politely waited for an answer.

A gray and sky blue Seekess answered the door. "_**Hello, how may I help you?**_" then she realized who she was speaking to and took a step outside and bowed with a fist clenched across her spark and her arm-servo tucked against her back. "_**Greetings, wing-cousin, the skies have been kind, I see,**_"

Recognizing the Seeker's formal greeting, and appreciated that she remembered, Starscream returned the gesture "_**As always, wing-cousin,**_" They use the phrase "wing-cousin" because, while they were not actually related, the fact that they were both Seekers made them kin. Seekers that were related touched foreheads when they bowed and used "wing-sister" or "wing-brother" or however they were related.

They resumed upright stance and cast formalities aside "_**May I ask who you might be?**_"

"_**I am Starscream, Skyfire's partner, I was told you were neighbors,**_"

The femme's blue optics flashed in recognition. "_**Oh, you're Starscream… I am Greysky. Is Skyfire alright? Did something happen?**_"

Starscream sighed '_So they haven't contacted her'_ "_**That's… actually what I wanted to talk to you about."**_

The Seekess hesitated, Then stepped aside to invite him in. Starscream nodded his thanks and stepped inside. Looking around it seemed like a nice place to live; simple, but nice.

She asked him to have a seat in the living area and offered him some energon, which he politely turned down— Skyfire was never specific about it but he heard enough to know how rough they've had it.—as a small sparkling came running down the hall, excited about something, then hid around the corner when she saw him.

Her Carrier saw this "_**Oh, sorry, she's a bit shy. She must have heard your engines outside and wanted to see what was going on.**_"

"_**That's alright,**_" He didn't really think a sparkling would want to her what he came to say, anyway. "_**So, how much do you know about the mission we were sent on?**_"

Greysky sat across from him and thought a moment, like she was choosing her words carefully. "_**Skyfire came here before you left and told us you both were selected for a deep-space exploration mission and… Perceptor sent word of your departure the solar cycle you left.**_"

She had hesitated, which meant she either couldn't remember the mech's designation or that wasn't the whole story. Starscream assumed it was the former and recounted for her all that had happened since they left. "_**… so I came back to Cybertron to get help but when I went to the Council they outright refused to help saying they have enough to deal with because of the rebellion in Kaon…**_"

"_**What is happening in Kaon is hardly a rebellion, just a mass of miners and other lower-class workers that have been treated poorly by their superiors rioting against the caste system and the corrupted Council that set it all up. The Council—and a few Nobles, from what I'm guessing—are just worried that this, as well as giving in to their demands, would ruin their currently lavish way of life and are doing everything they can to stop it without actually putting any effort into it,"**_

Starscream was shocked by this new information. "_**So, basically, they are willing to let bots go offline because they are hiding from the problems they should have dealt with ages ago?"**_

"_**Precisely,"**_ Both Seekers clenched their fists and grit their denta. '_How dare they?'_

"_**You wouldn't happen to know of anyone that **__would __**be willing to help, would you?**_"

"_**Honestly, I would go myself if I could, but…"**_ she looked down the hall thoughtfully. "_**Ironically enough the only bot I could trust with my creation for that long is the one we would be looking for,**_"

"_**I'm sorry,**_"

"_**As am I,**_" Greysky looked back at him with sad optics "_**I wish I could help you, but I can't, I'm sorry,**_"

Starscream reassured her. "_**Don't worry, I'll figure something out. I just figured you had the right to know.**_" Starscream hesitated. "_**You were the only one on his list of friends and family to contact in case anything happened. I'm surprised you haven't been told already.**_"

"_**We don't have a communication hub like the complex's in the city and it's not like they would send somebot all the way out here to tell us something that, from what you told me, only you and the Council knows about,**_"

"_**Right, sorry,"**_ They both stood as he had to leave soon, Greysky stepped into the kitchen area.

"_**We have some energon goodies here from last night if you want to take some with you,"**_

"_**Oh, no thank you I…"**_

"_**Oh, c'mon, it's not like we'd be able to eat all these, we just baked more than usual to take our processors off of all that's been going on. Even if you won't eat them I'm sure your trinemates would want some."**_

Well that did it, only because these were _Greysky's_ energon goodies they were talking about, he nodded his thanks and saw little gray optics peeking around the corner at him.

"_**May I?**_" he wanted to get the Carrier's permission before trying to coax her out, Seekers were very protective of offspring—even if it isn't their own—and approaching them, even just to talk to them, without their Creator/Caretaker's permission would be seen a potential threat or just offensive.

Luckily he was granted this privilege under said Creator/Caretakers watchful optics, Starscream knelt where he could see the femmeling without scaring her. "_**And whom might you be, little one?**_"

She peeked around the corner timidly. "_**S-Skysong, sir,**_" Skysong came out and bowed to him Seeker-style. "_**The skies have been kind, I see,**_"

The mech's spark swelled in its casing; he had feared that her Carrier might have kept her proud heritage from her and was relieved this was not the case. "_**As always, little winglet,**_" he returned the gesture. "_**Skyfire's right, you are quite a little gem, aren't you?"**_

Skysong's helm snapped up with wide optics. "_**Are you Skyfire's friend?**_"

Greysky set a box on the counter and started putting treats in it. "_**Yes, sweetie, he's the one with went with Skyfire on his trip,**_"

'_Wait, if he's back then…' _The sparkling's relatively large optics shone brighter._ "__**Is Skyfire back yet?**_"

"_**No little one, I'm sorry. He… he didn't come back with me,**_"

Skysong looked up at him with these sad, questioning "turbo-puppy optics". "_**Why?**_ _** He-he promised!**_"The distressed sparkling ran over to her Carrier and hugged her legs chanting "_**He promised,**_" in a whisper through the tears that were threatening to build.

The two were quiet, it was obvious they were talking through their Creator-Creation Bond.

"_**Why didn't he come back? He promised he'd come back,"**_

"_**I know, sweetspark, I know,**_"

Starscream let them have a moment before he dare intrude again. "_**Skyfire got lost in a really bad storm, I came back to get some bots to help find him,**_"

Skysong looked at him, calmer now. "_**You need help finding him?**_"

Starscream nodded. "_**Yes, the area he got lost in is just too big for one bot to search alone."**_

Skysong nodded, and with a set look of determination, she grabbed him by the servo and pulled him towards the door. "_**Okay, let's go,**_"

Starscream spluttered in shock while Greysky looked confused. "_**Skysong, where do think you're going?"**_

Skysong turned back and called over her shoulder "_**to help find Skyfire and bring him home,**_"

"_**Oh, no you don't,**_" the Seekess grabbed her creation and pried her digits off of Starscream's. "_**You're much too young to go to another planet, it's too dangerous."**_

"_**But Carrier, Skyfire…"**_

"_**No 'but's,"**_

Starscream stooped down to her level again. _**"Little one, Skyfire is an adult mech that went through special training so he can go on explorations like this, if he had troubles I shudder to think what could happen to a sparkling like you."**_

Skysong's lower lip component trembled, and then she thrashed her way out of her Carrier's grip. "_**It's not fair! He promised he would come back to us, that he would hurry back so we could… Primus, IT'S NOT FAIR!**_" she ran down the hallway, presumably to her room.

Starscream sighed and rose slowly. "_**I know, kid, I know.**_" He turned to Greysky. "_**I'm sorry, I really am. Is there anyone I can call for you?**_"

Greysky held up a servo. "_**No, it's just us." **_She retrieved the box of goodies off the counter. "_**If you're looking for bots to add to the search party, the medics at the clinic in Praxus are the best around, especially Searchlight, he was a search-and-rescue medic before he became Chief Medic.**_

"_**Searchlight… Oh, he was the one that gave Skyfire his physical."**_

"_**Uh-huh. Although from the sound of things you'll want one with more experience with flyers, in which case your best bet would also be the clinics in Vos. Since you actually have some connections left in Vos you might actually be able to rally a good sized flock of flyers to whatever you need them to do, but other than that I can't think of anyone else.**_" She handed him the box and pulled him into a hug. "_**I wish you the best of luck and hope everything turns out okay. If not…I am sorry for your loss,"**_

Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her back numbly. "_**um, thank you?**_" '_My loss? Skyfire was the only family they have left, and vice versa. We were just really good friends and partners, what could she possibly be talking about…?'_

They separated and she escorted him out and saw him off before she went back inside to look for her creation.

Starscream stuck the box inside his cockpit and was about to take off when he heard something. He stopped and listened, it sounded like… crying? He followed the sound to a spot in the synth-hedge that separated the two yards. Peering inside he found a silver sparkling with sky blue and lavender tribal markings, her little winglets quivered as sobs wracked her tiny frame.

"_**Skysong?**_"

Skysong looked up and saw the older Seeker looking down at her and sniffled; she didn't like it when people saw her cry.

"_**What are you doing out here? Your Carrier is looking for you…"**_

She pulled away when Starscream reached for her. "_**No! Go away! I want Skyfire…"**_

"_**I'm going to find him, I promise. I just need a few bots to help look and we'll need a medic, in case he's injured or someone else gets injured on the way. I already asked the Council but they said they wouldn't help."**_

He heard a rustle in the brush. "_**Aint the Council supposed be in charge of everything?"**_

"_**Yes, but they seem to like being "in charge of everything" a little too much and they've stopped caring about everybot else."**_

Starscream pushed some branches aside to see her pouting. "_**Now that's just stupid. Who put them in charge?"**_

"_**No idea,"**_ She turned to look at him. "_**But they're not doing a very good job,**_"

The little femme slowly crawled over to him, like a frightened animal that wasn't sure if a stranger they encountered would hurt them or not. "_**Do promise you'll bring him back?"**_

"_**I promise,"**_

"_**Cross your spark?"**_

Starsceam sighed. '_Kid's a negotiator,' "__**Cross my spark," **_he heldup one servo and drew the other one across his chest above his spark.

She crawled out and hugged him "_**Thanks, good luck on the mission."**_

"_**Uh… Thanks,"**_ It was an awkward moment, but he had to admit she _was _a cute little thing. "_**Better go find your Carrier before she gets too worried."**_

"_**Ok, see you later."**_

"_**See ya," **_he got up and walked away while she ran to find her Carrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream flew back to Vos to find his trine, and hopefully recruit a few bots for his search party. He flew low around the side of their apartment building and, transforming, landed gracefully on the ledge outside theirs on knocked on the plex-paned doors. The mech that answered was none other than…

"'_**SCREAMER!**_" Skywarp hugged his trinemate and warped them both back inside. "_**TC, Come quick! Look who's home,"**_

They heard a loud crash and some grumbling in the next room, from which a tall blue-and-white Seeker came out and froze when he saw Starscream.

Thundercracker was never one for words. "_**Uh… welcome home,"**_

"_**Thanks…**_"

Skywarp let him go and looked him over. "_**You must be low on fuel, I'll get us some energon**_," he bounced out the room to do just that.

"_**Didn't think you'd be home so soon,"**_

Starscream looked down, he was getting so sick of telling bots this. "_**Skyfire's missing. I thought I'd come see you two before I went running all over Cybertron to find recruits for a search party,"**_

Skywarp came back with three energon cubes, the third was balanced on top of the other two."_**Skyfire? Isn't he that really big mech that went with you?" **_

"_**Yes, by the way, I stopped to let his family know what happened and they sent energon goodies. Turns out the only bots on his contact list was his neighbor Greysky,"**_

"_**Greysky? As in **__the __**Greysky? Her energon goodies are fragging **__legend!__**"**_

The three of them caught up over energon and the delectable energon goodies ; Skywarp telling him all that had happened while he was away—with Thundercracker cutting in when he didn't tell it right—and Starscream telling them all he had been through since he had left up until that moment.

The other two Seekers gawked at their Trine leader. "_**So, the Council just sent you off to parts unknown and then decided you weren't their problem anymore?"**_

"_**Afts, who put them in charge again?"**_

Thundercracker quirked an optic ridge at Skywarp's pout before continuing. "_**Maybe if you tried again, this time with more bots with you, they will be more willing to listen. Have you talk to anybot else that would want to be in on this 'rescue mission' yet?**_"

"_**No, not really, wait, 'anybot else'?**_"

Thundercracker grinned "_**Yeah, we're in,"**_

Skywarp echoed the grin "_**You didn't think we'd miss all the fun, did you?**_"

Starscream grinned back "_**You two are the best sometimes, you know that?"**_

"_**Sometimes?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Trine flew to Iacon, once there they staked out a section of one of the main streets and petitioned anybot that passed them but most either told them there was nothing they could do about it or just ignored them completely.

Just when they were about to give up, a large mob came running through the streets shouting angry and violent obscenities.

"_**I WANT THEIR INTERNALS!"**_

"_**GIVE ME A LEG SERVO!"**_

"_**IT'S OUR ENERGON AND WE WANT IT NOW!"**_

Any bots in their path quickly got out of their way; an elderly femme decided to voice her own protest. "_**You should learn some respect, you ruffians!"**_

One of the rioters, a purple and grey mech with a red visor and an accent, turned on her "_**What did ja just say, jou old glitch?**_"

The femme screamed as he grabbed her and held her down. Starscream saw this and flew down and got between them "_**Beating on an old femme? Is this a **__coupe __**or a youngling gang?**_"

This angered the mech further as his visor shown brighter. "_**Jou got somet'ing to zay, preddy bot?!" **_Just as he was about to strike them he was knocked away by a bigger silver mech with red legs and a fusion cannon mounted on his arm servo.

"_**Blitzwing, stand down, they are not the ones we are after,"**_

Blitzwing bowed respectfully. "_**My apologies, Lord Megatron"**_

"_**I'll let it slide, for now, just catch up to the others."**_

"_**Jes, Lord Megatron**_," He turned on his heel and ran after the others. Starscream, recognizing the designation, stepped forward. "_** 'Lord Megatron'? As in Lord High Protectorate Megatron?**_"

The taller mech turned to the Seeker that spoke as the older femme beat a hasty retreat "_**The same, although I do not hold the actual rank anymore, I have kept the title. Now I lead the revolt against the 'high-and-mighty' cowards that dare call themselves a Council while holding those that need them most under their peds while they attend their fancy banquets and other social events,"**_

"_**If it is the Council you seek, you will not find them at the Citadel, I was there earlier and they left for the solar cycle,"**_

The former Lord High Protectorate growled and contacted his lieutenants :Fall back, the target has fled, we will get them another day: After getting a ping of recognition in response he tilted his helm with a calculating look. "_**Might I ask why you sought audience with the Council earlier?"**_

"_**Yes, but I believe that would be a conversation best reserved for a better location,"**_

Both mechs agreed and contacted their respective groups that they were meeting in a different location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaon, the roughest neighborhood on Cybertron; the city itself was full of slums and taverns while underground there was a massive gladiatorial ring, almost bigger than the city itself.

The place the bots were meeting was one of the many bars, where they got to know each other better. In addition to telling his story, Starscream found out that Megatron started out as a miner, spent his late youngling years up until early adulthood doing manual labor underground, until he was sold into the gladiatorial pits where he worked his way up to becoming the best gladiator in Kaon. The old Lord High Protectorate was so impressed one evening when he himself came to watch that he took him on as his personal body guard and eventually successor when he went offline due to a virus.

When Megatron saw the injustice amongst the people, he spoke up against the Council and was discharged from duty and rank. But he continued fighting for the cause and he wasn't the only one, in fact a lot of his followers were also in his old military unit and gladiators like him.

"… _**So it would seem we have a common enemy, would it not?"**_

"_**Yes, it would,"**_

"_**Perhaps there is a way we could help each other out, while I obviously have a formidable fighting force on the ground, we lack the air support for a frontal assault. However I still have a few… 'inside connections' amongst the higher ups, just as you seem capable of rallying a few flyers to your side as the need arises. If you could perhaps sway a few of your flight capable friends to our cause we might be able to change their minds, and if not, at the very least I can spare a few bots to help you on your quest, if we are not all arrested for our actions, that is."**_

Megatron held out his servo "_**Do we have a deal?"**_

Starscream hesitated, something about this seemed so wrong, but as long as everything worked out in the end… He reached out and grasped the servo "_**Deal,"**_

Megatron grinned as they departed.

_If only he'd known he just sold his soul to the Devil._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few Orns, The two—along with one of Megatron's "right-hand-mech" Soundwave, a tape-deck bot—had begun gathering followers in their respective city groups, and each Orn they tried again to get to the Council, but each time they had encountered resistance which, after a Vorn or so, escalated into an all-out war; their side being known as the Decepticons due to their underhanded methods to win, and the opposing side known as the Autobots, led by a mech designated Optimus Prime.

Over time, The Decepticons figured out a way they all could fly and both sides had forgotten what they were fighting for and begun just fighting to fight until the planet's energy was nearly depleted, then they started fighting over that too.

When word spread that the Autobots were planning on going off-world to find a new energy source, Megatron decided they would follow them, leaving his most trusted lieutenant Shockwave in charge of Cybertron.

Starscream, who was now Air Commander and Second in Command of the Decepticons, had long since wised up to his leader's madness and tried to reason with him and received a verbal and physical beating for his efforts.

In the end, both sides each boarded a ship and blasted off in search of something. Eventually the Autobots detected the ship following them and tried to shake them which in turn lead to the 'Cons boarding their ship and the two sides began fighting. With no one at the controls there was no way they could avoid being pulled into a nearby planet's gravitational field.

"_**What's happening?"**_

"_**G-forces… they're dragging us down"**_

Too late, the two factions stopped fighting only long enough to make a vain attempt to pull up; only to lose the Deepticon ship—the _Nemesis_—in orbit and the Autobot ship—the_ Ark_—with everybot inside, to crash into the side of a volcano. The impact of the crash grounded the vessel and knocked all of its occupants into stasis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four Million Years Later… _

On the planet Earth, a volcanic area in Oregon was undergoing seismic tremors, which caused a rockslide on one of the inactive volcanoes there. Unbeknownst to the local populace, embedded in the side of the mountain side was a large ship that crashed there many years ago, containing Autonomous Organisms from another world.

This rockslide caused the ship's computer to reboot and shine a beam of energy that woke up one of the bots, the Decepticon Skywarp, who helped get the first bot he saw, their leader Megatron, into the light as well and the two went about getting the rest of their faction repaired before gathering on top of the volcano to regroup.

Deducing that they were on another strange planet ripe with resources, Megatron decided they would plunder its energy for Cybertron.

Before he left, Starscream saw fit to bury the Autobots by blasting at the rocks, not knowing this would result in their own awakening. As he turned to follow the other 'Cons, he picked up a familiar beacon signal from long ago. The signal… The planet… '_No, it can't be… can it?'_

* * *

_**AN: *whew* finally, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, if it wasn't writer's block it was my busy schedule practically knocking the computer out of my hands.**_

_**Many Thanks And Energon Goodies—they are Greysky's recipe so you know they are good—to those that reviewed: Enchanted (Guest), Sami-SDGForce, I love all yoai; just to name a few.**_

_**Can anyone guess the references? Extra E-treats, inside info and an honorable mention in next chapter to anyone can catch any references in the chapter or previous ones. **_

_**Suggestions are welcome and feel free to point out any mistakes you see (Don't worry I won't get mad it you do, still un-Beta-ed). Any flames will be converted into energon to be made into energon goodies for the nice people that review.**_

_**Until then, Hugs and mugs,**_

_**Lady Quickshift.**_


	3. Awake and Alive

ON BROKEN WINGS I'M FALLING

Chapter 3: Awake and Alive

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, please ask before using any part of them. Song for this chapter is "Awake and Alive by Skillet" this chapter contains or mentions parts of the G1 episode "Fire in the Sky".

Talking: "English or other earth languages"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

'_thoughts'_

(Bond talk)

:comm. link:

_Epic foreshadowing/ time skip_

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

* * *

They had been on that planet a whole decaorn. A _decaorn, _and not once had the Decepticons been any closer to their goal than when they woke up, whenever they came close the Autobots managed to stop them. The indigenous people—an organic race called humans—had befriended the Autobots, who fought to defend them and help them with the planet's problems and were receiving access to Earth's energy in return for their deeds.

Now on this particular solar cycle, Megatron had the _brilliant_ idea that tapping into the heat of the planet's core would give them plenty of energy, they just needed a way to tap into it. Starscream, being a scientist, was granted that task and found it; in a region the humans called "the Arctic Circle", a frozen region—Starscream shuddered at the thought, Seekers hated cold and frozen regions reminded him of…-there was a shaft of crystalized energy leading right to the targeted core from which they could channel its energy for their own uses.

For about a month they dug through the layers of ice and syphoned the energy out of the shaft and into energon cubes for transport.

One solar cycle, while walking the excavation site, Starscream came across something vaguely familiar. After digging it up and inspecting it more closely he discovered something he had thought he would never see again; his old locater beacon from all those centuries ago. It pained his spark knowing that he finally found the place again only to get there far too late; _nothing _could have survived being lost in this frozen wasteland for so long.

A commotion in the cavern where Skywarp and Rumble, one of Soundwave's cassetticons, was digging caught his attention. When he went to investigate he found the two on the ground partially covered in snow.

"_**Why are you standing around like lumps at a smelter? There's work to do!"**_

"_**We, We found something!"**_

Starscream got a look for himself and froze; it was a bot, a very large one and it appeared to be a flyer… Starscream knew that frame and color scheme anywhere. '_After all this time… Skyfire.'_

Megatron came up and wanted a better look and Starscream was all too eager to dig him out while the Decepticon leader muttered to himself what an excellent Decepticon he would be due to his size and strength and had all the other 'Cons work on de-icing him. While his frame and most of his circuitry was intact, his impulse center was not. Out of desperation, Starscream ordered Soundwave to jolt his frame with fifty thousand volts to activate him.

When Megatron asked him why he was so concerned with "this creature"—as if he wasn't another mech, just like them. [**AN: anyone else still slagged off about that?**]—he had to re-tell his story from long ago.

When fifty thousand volts didn't seem to do the trick Starscream ordered for them to use a million volts, but Soundwave hesitated. After running a scan, he found the mech had been at one point Carrying and while there was still a chance the sparklet could be saved, using that much electric charge could terminate it. "_**Are you certain?"**_

"_**Just DO It"**_

Soundwave transformed his servo into an electro-cannon and fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Skyfire's POV*_

Systems Reboot: in progress.

Systems damage: minimal

Statis: online, been in stasis lock for approximately five millivorns.

Location: unknown

Memory circuits: 98% intact

….

Skyfire slowly brought his systems on with a groan, as he brought his optics online he found himself looking up at a vibrant aurora dancing through a vast night sky that was full of stars. '_Wow, those are so beautiful…'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_*regular POV*_

A low groan caught there attention as Skyfire stirred on the portable they had him on. "_**Ugh, what happened?"**_ He looked around and saw a very familiar Seeker. "_**Star…scream. It's you… you have… rescued me."**_ The Shuttleformer slowly sat up, his systems not quite ready for anything sudden just yet. He ran an internal scan of himself but couldn't find anything and some part of that unnerved him somehow—like he _wanted _to find something but didn't know what.

"…_**But… Where am I? This is **__not __**Cybertron."**_

"_**No, this is Earth, where you crashed many years ago," **_Then it hit him; his sparklet, the crash… '_No…'_ still too numb to give in to the grief and sorrow he knew he should feel he stood up and looked around at the gathered bots surrounding him.

Starscream and a tall silver mech next to him, Megatron, explained to him that Cybertron was all but gone, torn apart by centuries of war and that they, the Decepticons, fought against the Autobots, the enemy. Trusting that since Starscream was with these "Decepticons" they couldn't be all bad, Skyfire went along with it. They gave him the purple insignia all the other Decepticons wore and when asked if he had any sort of weapon he pulled his laser rifle out of subspace and was immediately placed on patrol duty.

Before he left, he started to ask Starscream if he somehow knew about… but then decided it, it didn't matter anymore and instead asked if he was happier being a warrior instead of a scientist.

His response was "_**Yes, it is far more exciting. And one day I, not Megatron, will lead us, and then you will be my second in command." **_ He spoke excitedly in hushed tones; obviously he had been plotting against his "supreme leader" for quite some time.

Impulsively, he almost blurted out the words he should have said so long ago "_**I am…" **_he stopped himself to remind himself of the cold bitter fact. '_The first stage is when a Carrying bot is most likely to miscarry. __**Nothing **__in that state could have survived that crash or the conditions that followed, even if it did I don't think they would want a Carrying mech in their fighting force.' _"_**… grateful to you for freeing me from my tomb of ice, I shall try to bring you credit,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While he was out on patrol, Skyfire's sensors picked up something approaching from the south. '_Earth mechs, perhaps?' _

When the unknown vehicles came close, he held out his gun to get their attention. "_**HALT! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" **_Upon realizing they were Autobots , he knew what he must do, but he wasn't at all happy about it.

"_**You must be destroyed…" **_and the battle began. Somewhere amidst all the shooting, Skyfire heard some strange noises nearby.

'_Must be coming from Earth creatures.'_ he followed the sounds to a spot where the ice had broken apart revealing the frigid water below. There, stranded on an ice shelf, were two small bipedal creatures. Seeing as they were innocent bystanders, he stopped to help them but when he reached out to them they shied away.

Afraid they would hurt themselves, Skyfire grabbed them and ran some scans to make sure they were unharmed, only to find they were afraid of _him._ After scanning them—turns out they were a completely organic species and from what he could tell they were both mechs, one being older than the other—the scientist ran a few recordings of their voices through his universal emulator so that he may learn their language in order to speak to them.

"Why are you so frightened? I will not harm you,"

The two were obviously surprised he could speak, but shook it off in favor of asking about his insignia, at which he assured them "Only the evil Autobots need fear me,"

Then they told him that the Autobots were good and the Decepticons were "monsters". Skyfire couldn't believe it; if that were the case then Starscream…

"No,No, that cannot be true…" Skyfire decided to take them to Megatron to sort everything out, despite their protests. Unknown to him, he was being followed.

On the way, the two organics kept trying to escape his servo. "Please, do not struggle so, I fear that may drop you and do not wish for any harm to come to you."

"Yet you take us to the guy that has done nothing _but _hurt us since he got here."

Skyfire couldn't for the life of him explain it, but somehow he just felt his overwhelming urge to protect them. He looked them square in the optic and said "I promise, nobot is going to harm you." He held them close to his spark to keep them warm.

True to his word, Skyfire brought them to see Megatron, only to see proof for himself that his new friends weren't the ones misled after all. Megatron wasn't at all happy that he promised them safety he wasn't willing to offer, Starscream threw them into a corner and formed a cage of ice around them "Who are you to offer safety to our enemies, Skyfire?"

"Enemies? But they are my…" what was he about to say? "…My friends,"

While Skyfire was unable to enter the ice cave they were in, he reached in only to have his servo shot by a null ray. _'Starscream? Did Starscream just…?_' "I don't understand…"

He heard Starscream muse out loud about how "insignificant" the humans—that's what they were called—were and that once they were no longer useful they will be terminated.

Skyfire looked at the cage sadly '_My function is to further science and learning, not to destroy innocent life forms,'_

From behind the bars of ice, Spike and Sparkplug were having their own conversation.

"Why would a Decepticon care about what happens to humans?"

"Maybe he's not really a Decepticon, maybe he's supposed to be an Autobot that ended up on the wrong side,"

The three left to go see how the others were doing; before he left, Skyfire looked back in and saw a red minibot with horns—'_he looks kind of like that Wasp fellow back on Cybertron'—_come and fire a laser at the bars to free the humans. The younger one saw him so he lowered his wings in a "wing language" way of begging forgiveness, put his servo over his spark and mouthed the words "I'm Sorry," and went to find the others before they came looking for him.

Starcream found him and said "_**Come with me, Skyfire, I have something to show you,"**_

Skyfire frowned and followed him to where the crystal broke through the surface of the ice, where Skywarp and Thundercracker were guarding a small group of Autobots that were lined up against the side of the crystal.

Starscream dismissed the other two and readied his null rays in case the prisoners tried anything while he spoke coldly to Skyfire.

"_**Those years under the ice diminished your loyalty coefficients, Skyfire. But because of our old friendship I will be generous; **__You __**may have the pleasure of melting down these Autobots."**_

'"_old friendship?" was that all it was to him? And since when is murdering bots in cold energon considered a "pleasure"?'_

Swallowing what he had been about to say, Skyfire refused "_**But I am a scientist, not an executioner" **_

The Autobots present were starting to realize something was up; A _Decepticon,_ refusing to kill _Autobots? _Now they realized he wasn't like the others, he had saved Spike and Sparkplug and now he was trying to do the same for them. Then Ratchet recognized him, '_the Shuttleformer that got lost in space before the war even began,' _Skyfire wasn't really a 'Con, he just got pulled over to the wrong side of the war.

Starscream started to become more and more furious over Skyfire's refusal to take orders, especially _his _orders. "_I __**AM **__YOUR __**SUPERIOR! YOU **__WILL __**DO IT!"**_

Skyfire stood tall and tried to reason with him. "_**I will not, they have done no wrong,"**_

Finally losing his temper, Starscream turned his rage—and his weapon—on his old friend. "_**BUT YOU HAVE, TRAITOR!**_" he fired and hit him right in the chest.

Still defensive about that part of his body, Skyfire put up his arm servos to protect his spark chamber. "_**STARSCREAM!" **_he was knocked over by the blast and lay there on the ground, leaking energon and not moving.

The Autobots looked on in horror and disbelief.

"_**Why you…"**_

"_**You miserable machine!"**_

Starscream then turned and fired at them, ranting about how much he'd enjoy destroying them. Pleased with the sight of their dismembered frames he turned to Skyfire. "_**As for you, Skyfire, you should consider yourself fortunate that you did not end up like your 'friends',"**_

Starscream left, careful not to step in any energon but made sure to step on Skyfire's servo on his way past. Once he had gone Skyfire heard a noise amongst the "Autobot parts". Gritting his denta to keep from crying out, he sat up to see the Autobots standing up, not a scratch on them.

"_**B-But… I saw him… d-destroy you…"**_

The others looked at a shorter green mech with white detailing. A red and white mech chuckled and said "_**An illusion, Skyfire. What you saw was actually saw was one of Hound's holograms,"**_

Relieved that they were alright, Skyfire took stock on his own injuries. "_**Then you are… functioning… That's…good,"**_he fell back against the snow covered ground with "stasis lock eminent" warnings all over his HUD.

"_**Yeah, We're functioning… I just hope we'll be able to say the same about you,"**_

He heard them start to move him somewhere for repairs, then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire started to regain some consciousness to find somebot doing repair work on him. He rebooted his optics to see the mech that told him about the holographic trick before standing over him with a wrench. "_**Easy Skyfire, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to repair the damage. I'm Ratchet"**_

"_**Ratchet? ...I remember you, you helped give me a physical back on Cybertron. How did you get here?"**_

"_**Never stopped being a medic, kid, now I'm the Autobot's Chief Medical officer." **_He was then told what _really _happened during the war, not just the edited version Megatron and Starscream shoved down his throat. "_**I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you back into stasis until I'm finished here."**_

He did just that and worked on him until the others found them. As soon as the others saw who he was working on they immediately pulled out there weapons, but Optimus Prime—who Spike had told what happened while they were looking for the others—stopped them and came over. "_**How is Skyfire, Ratchet?"**_

Ratchet looked up from his work to answer the Prime "_**Not good, he was badly damaged**_"

While the others argued amongst themselves of why they should or shouldn't help him, Ratchet was also detecting minute anomalies around his spark and gestation chamber, signs that a bot is in the early stages of Carrying. Upon opening his spark chamber, he found only a tiny blip surrounded by what appearing to be bruising of his spark which meant… '_Oh, Primus, that Pit-spawned fragger not only shot his friend, but when he was Carrying too,"_ Ratchet was just finishing up as Cliffjumper started in.

"I don't get it, why repair a Decepticon?"

"He tried to save us…"

Ratchet threw his wrench at Cliffjumper "…and Starscream **BLASTED HIM FOR IT!"**

The medic wearily closed the large flier's chest plates "I've done what I could, now it's just a matter of time and luck,_**"**_

Minutes later, they were under attack from above, the Elite Trine had found them and were firing upon them. While the others fought back, Ratchet, never to leave a bot behind, tried to revive Skyfire "_**Skyfire, you have to get up, I won't leave you here!" **_before he was shot himself.

Skyfire stirred slightly as he rebooted his systems to find a black and white mech with a blue stripe down his front wearing a visor. "_**Ya alrigh' there, mech?"**_

"_**I… believe so,"**_

The mystery mech smiled. "_**The name's Jazz; Ah'm third in command of the Autobots, Prowl's second but he stayed back at base and Prime's a little busy righ' now, so I guess I'm the one to tell ya this."**_

"_**Tell me what?"**_

"_**Well, Ah'm guessin' ya already know 'bout the war, so Ah'm afraid I have to tell ya ya're gonna have ta choose a side. So… what's it gonna be?"**_

Skyfire thought a moment; he had lost pretty much everything in such a short amount of time—Cybertron, his best friend, he had no way of knowing what had become of Greysky and Skysong, and he was fairly certain he really had lost…

All the sorrow, and most of all _rage_, that had been building up in the past few joor now burned through him like liquid fire. "_**Well, If you mechs would have me…" **_started picking off the purple emblem they had stuck on him.

Jazz smiled and held up a new Autobot insignia "_**Welcome to the club, mech"**_

Skyfire thanked him, took it in his servo and walked over to where the two leaders were fighting just as the Prime knocked the other mech down. As soon as he saw Skyfire, Megatron arrogantly ordered him to destroy Optimus Prime who asked him if he was alright, more concerned with making sure no bots were hurt than anything else.

Skyfire nodded and stepped in front of the shorter mech, he felt his aggression protocols kicking in and he didn't want any Autobots getting in the way. "_**I take no orders from **__you,"_he ripped the Decepticon insignia off his chest plate and replaced it with a new Autobot one.

"_**I AM AN AUTOBOT NOW!"**_

To further prove his point, he picked up the smaller mech and threw him against the glacier hard enough to split it apart.

For the first time in his life cycle, he did not hold back his rage as the other 'Cons came at him, because he had a lot to work out. While Skyfire was inexperienced in battle, as Megatron predicted he was able to use his size and strength to his advantage.

Looking up at the sound of engines, he saw Starscream fly low to fire at him, taunting him. Optics purple with fury, he shouted back "_**You forget, Starscream, I can transform too!" **_He transformed and joined him in the air for aerial combat. In the end, he managed to get above the Seeker and into his blind spot; the best place to strike an opponent in the air for all one would have to do is drop down on them and strike.

After shooting down Starscream, he began losing altitude; he had used almost all of his energy and was going to use what little he had left to cause an avalanche and bury the crystal so the Decepticons wouldn't be able to use it anymore. He heard the others cheering at the fall of Starscream and screaming at him to pull up but he ignored them. '_Just…one…last…blast!'_

He shot at the ridge of snow looming over the glowing mass of green but misjudged the angle and ended up landing next to it as the snow fell.

'_Primus, not again…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_two months later_

Skyfire slowly rebooted his systems and discovered three things; one: he was _very _cold, two: he couldn't move, three, the only thing not rendered completely useless by the other two factors was his comm. link. '_good thing Jazz was nice enough to give me a comm. frequency I could use to call the Autobot base when he gave me the insignia,'_

:Calling Autobot base. Calling Autobot base, This is Skyfire, calling Autobot base.:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Autobot base_

Wheeljack sat at the monitors, bored out of his mind; he was assigned monitor duty and banned from his labs for going against Prime's orders about the Dinobots, even if it was to save everyone else's…

"_Alert! Alert! Incoming transmission with distress signal from unknown source!"_

Wheeljack patched in the frequency and heard :Calling Autobot base. Calling Autobot base. This is Skyfire, calling Autobot base.:

Wheeljack froze; he had heard about what happened with Skyfire in the Arctic and Ratchet told him he was the same mech they had met on Cybertron, but they also said he was buried under the ice and they didn't think he survived. :This is the Autobot base, Wheeljack speaking, Skyfire is that really you?:

:Yes, it's me. I am still functioning but in need of an assist. I am sending coordinates, although I think the others already know where I am as I am right where they left me.:

:Alright, I'll ask around and see what we can do. In the meantime I'm going to patch ya through to the base's computer, Teletran 1, give ya something to do.:

:Thank you, Wheeljack,:

* * *

_**AN: and that is the third installment of "ON Broken Wings I'm Falling". Don't worry, it doesn't end there, keep your skid plates on. **_

_**Here's a shout out and energon goodies for those that reviewed and favorited: **_Florceleste, Kitt21_**, to name a few. **_

_**Can anyone recognize any references? Comments and suggestions are welcome, any flames will be converted into energon to be made into energon goodies for the nice people that R & R.**_


	4. My Sacrifice

ON BROKEN WINGS I'M FALLING

Chapter 4: My Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, please ask before using any part of them. Uses parts of or references to the g1 episode "Fire on the mountain"; The song for this chapter is "My Sacrifice" by Creed.

Talking: "English or other earth languages"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

'_thoughts'_

(Bond talk)

:comm. link:

_Epic foreshadowing/ time skip_

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

Over the next few cycles, Skyfire used the link he was granted with Teletran 1 to search something called the "world wide web" for information about the planet he was on and was astounded on some levels; the humans were an interesting race and there were so many other organic species on the planet as well.

Eventually, he received a ping on his comm. link from an unfamiliar signal and cautiously answered.

:Skyfire, this is Wheeljack, I just got here and I have another Autobot with me, designated Sideswipe. We are here to dig you out. We would have sent more bots but sending too many out here would have attracted unwanted attention.:

:I understand. Thank you for coming.:

:Hey. No problem, so, uh, how ya been likin' Earth so far?:

:Well, from what I've seen for myself of the planet itself, cold and too much snow.:

Wheeljack laughed at that :don't worry, not all of the planet is like this. Some places get snow part of the year but it's not as bad as this.:

:I know, I've been researching Earth through this "internet" the humans have; they are a rather peculiar species, are they not?:

:What makes you say that?:

:Well, for instance, before the development of written dialect they passed stories of historic events to younger generations by putting them into song but if someone by the designation of Jimmy "cracked corn" and nobody cared, why did they write a song about it?:

Wheeljack and Sideswipe, who had been listening in on the conversation, looked at each other with baffled looks and kept digging.

Once they got through the snow and hit solid ice, Sideswipe activated his pile drivers to break through it, while Wheeljack kept talking to Skyfire, telling him about the other bots and the humans and just about anything else to keep his thoughts off his claustrophobia.

About a joor later, Sideswipe was starting to run low on energy from keeping his piledrivers going for so long.

"_**Keep pounding, Sideswipe, he'll turn up sooner or later,"**_

Not wanting to admit he was wearing out, he blamed the climate on his increasingly sluggish motions. "_**He'd better, it's cold enough to freeze the ailerons off a titanium moosebot,"**_

Just as he'd said that, the ice broke apart and shifted to reveal a large shell of ice with something inside it.

"_**There he is… Skyfire,"**_ Sideswipe had never seen him before but Wheeljack had met him and seen him through Ratchets memories when he had shared what happened with their sibling Bond.

Taking out his lazer, Wheeljack melted the ice and thawed out the Shuttleformers circuitry. While he worked he got a message from Prime.

:Optimus prime to Wheeljack, is everything going alright?:

:Yeah, Prime, just thawing out the big guy now.:

:Good, I hate to rush you all, but all able Autobots are needed for a mission.:

:What sort of mission?: he patched in the other two so they could hear as well.

:The Decepticons are up to something…:

:When aren't they?:

:…in South America, somewhere near Peru. When we sent the "sky spy" to check it out it was shot down by a beam of energy. Whatever they are doing, the Decepticons must be stopped.:

:But Prime they're all the way in Peru, they can fly but we can't by the time we get there in could be too late.:

:I can help.:

:Are you sure Skyfire?:

:Yes, I can carry bots inside my cargo hold and get them there more quickly.:

:Alright, I was going to send Brawn and Windcharger to check it out before we did anything drastic, are you sure you're up for it?:

:I am certain.: he really wanted to help the Autobots, and getting back at the 'Cons was an added perk.

:In that case, come as soon as you're ready they will be waiting for you at an open plain near the base, that should give you adequate space to take off and land.:

:Thank you, Prime.:

:See you all when you get back, be safe. Optimus Prime out.:

When Wheeljack was done he asked if Skyfire was warm enough to transform. He was but it was very slowly.

Sideswipe looked up with wide optics at the biggest flier he had ever seen and whistled under his intakes. '_Primus, he's big_,'

"_**Thanks Wheeljack. I have just about had it with the deep freeze treatment."**_

Wheeljack handed him a cube of medical grade energon, to help his systems and replenish his energy, which he drank appreciatively and handed the cube back with a nod of thanks.

"_**Alright, head back to base, you've got to pick up Brawn and Windcharger and fly to the Andes mountains,"**_

The two bots walked past him and were about to start the long drive home, when Skyfire stopped them. "_**Need a lift?"**_

They turned back to see him transform and open his hatch. "_**All aboard,"**_

"_**Gee, Thanks, Skyfire,"**_ they boarded his alt. mode.

"_**Hey, you mechs came all this way to dig me up again, the least I could do is give you a ride back,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he landed and let his current passengers off, Ratchet came up to him with a cube of energon to keep his energy up for this trip.

After he refueled and gave the cube back with a brief thank you, Skyfire assessed the ones who would be boarding him next; two minibots, one was green and brown with a round helm the other was gray and red with a rectangular one. "_**Brawn and Windcharger, I presume,"**_

The green-and-brown nodded _**"yeah, I'm Brawn and that's Windcharger. I'm guessing you're Skyfire?"**_

"_**Yes, pleasure to meet you, are you both ready."**_

"_**Always ready to mess up some 'Cons,"**_

Both impressed and unsettled by the smaller mech's bravado, Skyfire transformed and, after letting them settle themselves inside his cargo hold, took off.

As they flew, the three got to know each other, swapping stories and such. When asked about what happened in the Arctic, Skyfire made it _very _clear that while he wasn't a violent mech he will defend himself and others as the need arises… although, he _did _feel a slight guilty satisfaction from chucking the Decepticon leader into the nearest solid surface.

Brawn barked out a laugh "_**You know what, Skyfire, you're alright," **_the minibot patted the wall of the Shuttleformer's hold.

Skyfire joined in the laughter when his scanners picked up something. "_**Brawn, Windcharger, there's a Decepticon formation below,"**_

"_**If you can fly above them we can drop down on them and take'em down,"**_

Skyfire did so, only to see who was with them, _Megatron._

Still wanting some payback, but more worried about his new friends "_**You sure you don't need my help?"**_

"_**We've got it covered Skyfire, you go check out those mysterious energy readings at those ruins, and when you get back…"**_

Windcharger piped up "_**… We'll let you play 'kick the can' with what's let of Megatron and his merry machines,"**_

And with that, they lauched themselves into the air and came down on the mechs below in an attempt to wrestle them to the ground while Skyfire veered off on his way to his destination.

A comm. from Windcharger got him to turn back and get them out of there. After executing a comlex maneuver that involved Windcharger driving off a cliff in vehicle mode with Brawn riding on his hood and landing into Skyfire's open hatch, they decided to head back to base and gather reinforcments.

Once they got back the others were already waiting for them.

"_**Do either of you need to see a medic, need fuel, or have to use a waste disposal unit?"**_

"_**Nope, we're good,"**_

"_**Then just stay where you are so we can take off**_ _**as soon as everyone is on,"**_

As soon as the Shuttleformer landed he opened his hatch and let everybot drive in, once everybot was settled he closed up and announced "_**Okay, everyone, buckle up for safety. Next stop… Peru!" **_and took off.

As soon as they were safely in the air, Spike—who had ridden in Bumblebee's alt. mode—got out and started to move about the cabin. "Good to see you again, Skyfire,"

"Good to see you too… uh sorry, I am afraid I didn't get your designation,"

"Oh sorry, my name's Spike, thanks for your help here and, you know, in the Arctic,"

Skyfire just recognized him; the younger human from the Arctic. "You're welcome, it's nice to finally meet you Spike, although…" Skyire sighed solemnly "I wish last time… could have gone better,"

Spike patted a bulkhead—seriously, what else was he supposed to pat when he was _inside_ the mech—in a comforting manner. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, the Decepticons tricked you, You didn't know any better."

If Skyfire was in robot mode he would have smiled. "Thank you, Spike,"

The two struck up a conversation; Skyfire asking about Earth while Spike asking about Cybertron; Skyfire, being a scientist was absolutely enthralled with learning about the new planet while Spike listened to his stories and answers to the boy's questions with a childlike fascintation.

'_Childlike?'_ Of course, that's why he reacted to them that way, with their size and short lifespans his coding was registering them as _children!_ He was going to have to ask Ratchet about that when they got back.

Upon arriving in the Andes, Skyfire found a clearing halfway between the ruins and the area where the main group of 'Cons seemed to be heading and let everyone off.

Once he was out, Optimus Prime transformed and patted his fuselage in thanks.

"_**Prime, If my sensors are in sync Megatron is heading towards a mining town just up the road."**_ __

Spike ran up beside the Prime and waved "Good luck at the Incan temple,"

"Thanks, I'll take all I can get," They all stood back to let him take off and head for the ruins while they went to the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__

Skyfire flew as close to the ruins as he could get without being detected, transformed to land behind some trees and snuck closer by moving from one structure to another in a poor attempt to stay hidden.

'_I am too darn big to be sneaking around like this,' _

When he saw the Elite Trine guarding whatever was at the top he hid against the side of the pyramid, away from them, until he saw Skywarp leave.

Pulling his gun out of his subspace, Skyfire slowly made his way up the side of the temple. Once he made it at the top, he checked to see if anybot was around and found nothing, at first. _**"I must destroy their new weapon,"**_

"_**Yeah, but even without our weapon…"**_ Skyfire turned to see Thundercracker behind him with a null ray aimed right at him. "_**I can still fry your circuits extra crispy. Megatron would love it"**_

Still stung by the fact that Starscream blamed him for stealing faulty steel to build the weapon frame earlier, the blue Seeker went on. "_**But that geeky Starscream will take all the credit. However, if I let you wreck our new weapon Megatron would blame Starscream. That would make me **__very __**happy,**_" Thundercracker lowered his weapon and let him__approach the weapon but Skyfire hesitated and inspected it, trying to figure out what the mess of melted metal and weapon's discharge was.

Neither of them counted on Starscream being nearby as he came up behind Thundercracker and shot at him. He didn't really mean his Trinemate any harm, he was just angry with him, and he ducked the shot anyway.

However, when Thundercracker dodged the shot it hit Skyfire in the chest, knocking him over the edge as he fell to the ground below and was knocked into stasis on impact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Skywarp came back with the steel and the others, Starscream and Thundercracker presented Skyfire's still frame to Megatron and immediately tried to pin the blame of how he got so close in the first place on the other until Megatron ordered them to move him into the temple where he'd be out of the way until they could hopefully reprogram him into one of them.

Meanwhile, Spike and Bumblebee drove through a secret passageway into the temple with Luisa, a girl they found in the town that said she will show them the way. Unknown to them, Soundwave had spotted them and sent Ravage in after them.

As soon as they entered they chamber they found a very familiar white and red Shuttleformer. "Bumblebee look! It's Skyfire and he's hurt,"

The boy ran over to the charred and tore up hole in his friend's chassis that was leaking energon.

"Careful Spike, don't touch the energon,"

Spike pulled his work gloves out of his pocket and pulled them on and inspected the wound. "Doesn't look like too much of his circuitry has been fried, looks like null ray damage and I think he was knocked out," he immediately started digging around trying to piece everything back together, borrowing a couple tools that Bumblebee kept with him in case of emergency. '_This circuitry is_ way _beyond me,'_

A noise in the tunnel alerted them that they weren't alone. "Ravage,"

Bumblebee intercepted the Cassette-Cat before it could reach the others.

Luisa screamed "Bumblebee, be careful!"

"Keep working Spike, I'll keep him busy!" the two wrestled while Spike finished repairing Skyfire.

As he worked, Spike didn't notice that Skyfire's systems were actually defragging and at some point, he reconnected some wires and replaced a plug that caused a jolt in his spark. As his systems slowly started to power up, Bumblebee started to lose his hold on Ravage.

"Spike, I can't hold him much longer! Oof…"

As the two humans tried to hide from the advancing feline, Skyfire onlined his optics and, purely out of reflex, reached out and caught the cat in midair.

Spike, taking a moment to realize they hadn't been attacked yet, looked up. '_Why aren't we dead yet?' _he looked up and saw why. "Skyfire, you're okay,"

Ravage thrashed in Skyfire's grip so he gave the cat a squeeze and threw it towards the nearest exit. When Ravage turned back to try again, Skyfire covered the humans with his servo so he could sit up, flare his wings and growl at the 'Con, optics flashing menacingly.

Deciding that outside was a better place to be, Ravage left to find Soundwave.

Skyfire smiled down at them "Never better," he set them down and shifted into a kneeling position "Thanks to you," he started to stand up, but he felt… strange. Like he did back on Cybertron when he and Starscream…

Bumblebee heard noises from a fight going on outside. "Hey you guys, there's a battle out there."

Driven by a sudden burst of energy, Skyfire stood up "Then let's get involved!" He transformed and flew out of the ruins, getting the advantage of higher altitude right away and firing down on the Decepticons below.

On the return sweep, he saw that Megatron had Optimus Prime and Ironhide at point blank range of the energy cannon and focused his firepower on it. Once the frame was destroyed, all that energy that was pouring into it was pouring out of the mountain like a volcano of raw energy. Eventually the 'Cons were run off and now all that was left to do was stop the energy from blowing up the whole mountain.

Wheeljack was working on something to stop it and Skyfire, being a scientist himself, helped him finish it and put it in place. Everyone present cheered and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it actually worked—apparently his inventions often end in disaster more often than not.

While Bumblebee and Spike took Luisa home, it was already getting dark out, the other bots met at the bottom of the pyramid to rest a while and take care of any injuries that couldn't wait until they got back to base.

As soon as he and Wheeljack made it to the bottom, Skyfire sat on the ground with his back against the pyramid.

"_**Ya alright there, Skyfire," **_ The mech in question jerked when he felt Wheeljack's servo on his shoulder strut.

"_**Yes, I'm fine."**_

"_**Did you get shot again?"**_

Skyfire felt around the edges of his latest wound. "_**Spike already took care of the worst of the damage, just need to get rid of the hole." **_ Dizziness hit him suddenly like a brick wall.

"_**Ya sure you're alright?"**_

"_**Yeah,"**_ Skyfire rubbed his optics with his thumb and index digit "_**Just got really tired all of the sudden,"**_ he folded hid arm servos across his knee joints and rested his helm on top of them.

Wheeljack walked off to help his brother with repairs while a few other bots came to talk to him; welcoming him to the team, thanking him for his help, introducing themselves and such. He nodded politely, introduced himself to mechs who didn't know him and answered whatever questions they had.

Soon enough, Spike and Bumblebee came back and they all departed for headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the Autobot , A few days later_

After a long day of work, Ratchet finally got all the bots fixed up from the previous battle and went about cleaning his equipment and putting everything away until the door chime went off. After doing a proximity scan to see who it was, Ratchet remotely unlocked and opened the door to reveal Skyfire, who looked troubled about something.

"_**Skyfire, come in. What can I do for you?"**_

"_**Well, if it's not too much trouble… would it be alright if I asked you about a few things?"**_

Ratchet patted one of the "_**Have a seat,"**_

Skyfire came in cautiously—the others told him stories about what sometimes happens to bots that enter "the Hatchet's" domain—and sat on the edge of the .

"_**Now, what seems to be troubling you?"**_

Skyfire told him about the theory he came up with on the way to South America.

Ratchet pondered a moment "_**Well, you're not alone there, we've all felt it. In fact, when we were first starting to get to know our human friends a few of the bots gathered around Spike and showed off their different mods."**_

Skyfire laughed. '_I wonder how he'd react if he knew his new alien friends were playing our version of "peek-a-boo" with him?'_

Ratchet smiled too, then turned solemn. "_**However, I think another reason you would is… I know you were at one point Carrying, I think your systems took him as your temporary sparkling and…"**_

Skyfire bowed his helm, he knew he still didn't want to accept it, no matter how much he forced himself to.

Seeing this, Ratchet changed the subject. "_**Anything else you wanted to ask?"**_

"_**Well, for some reason, I've been feeling a bit… off lately,"**_

Ratchet tilted his helm to the side, instantly going into "Medic Mode," "_** 'Off'? How so?"**_

Skyfire sighed and folded his servos into his lap before continuing "_**Well, I have been unusually tired as of late, my whole frame has been heating up, and my chassis aches. At first I thought it was because of my time in the ice and getting shot both times, but that should have gone away by now"**_

"_**How long have you been feeling like this?"**_

"_**Since… since Spike fixed me up in that Incan temple."**_

Ratchet thought a moment "_**Did you feel anything unusual while he did that? Anything at all?"**_

Skyfire searched his memory banks. "_**Now that you mention it, I did get this weird shock in my spark?"**_

"_**Did it hurt?"**_

"_**No, it actually felt… **__good,"_

Ratchet mulled over the symptoms and any possibilities in his processor. "_**Where exactly have these aches been happening?"**_

Skyfire pointed out two specific spots in his body, and also mentioned he was feeling brief but sharp pains in and around his spark, which brought Ratchets thoughts to a halt, and a conclusion.

"_**Skyfire, could you lay down a moment. I need to check something," **_

Skyfire did as he was told while Ratchet got out a scanner with a spoon-shaped attachment—it hadn't been used in so long he literally had to blow the dust off it before cleaning it up for use.

Skyfire saw it "_**You don't think…" **_

"_**Just lie still and cycle air,"**_ Ratchet slid it into place and let it do its work. After checking the results he stated "_**Skyfire, you are almost through the first stage of Carrying,"**_

Skyfire froze, then went over the possibilities in his processors, until it clicked. "_**They… they survived," **_

Ratchet nodded "_**As impossible as it may seem, yes your sparklet survived,"**_

Skyfire slowly moved his servo up to his chest, as if he hoped he'd be able to feel something through the plating but was afraid he'd scare it off. "_**Is-is it alright?**_"

"_**As far as I can tell yes,"**_

Skyfire stared to laugh softly as coolant tears of joy and relief trickled down his cheek plate. "_**My sparklet's alive… My sparklet's ALIVE!" **_

Ratchet smiled "_**Yes, It would seem your sparklet was only partially absorbed—it didn't disappear but your spark for a protective shell of sorts around it, my guess is whatever Spike did, for lack of better wording, jumpstarted the sparklet's energy and put the gestation process back on track."**_

Skyfire suddenly thought of something "_**Where's Spike? I have to thank him, unless there's something else you need to check,"**_

Ratchet helped him up "_**Go on, Spike should be just about to head home with Sparkplug by now. Just come by tomorrow early afternoon for another check-up and we'll figure out where to go from there,"**_

Skyfire jumped up and hugged the shorter medic. "_**Thank you, Ratchet, Thank you so much,"**_ and excused himself and ran from the medbay in search of the human boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike was just about to get into Bumblebee's when Skyfire came up. "Spike, wait, hold on a minute,"

Spike got out and walked over to the excited Shuttleformer "Hey, Skyfire, how's it going?"

"I, uh, I never really got to thank you for… for what you did,"

"You mean in the temple? All I did was patch you up,"

"No, it's not that simple, I didn't know the extent of it until just now. While you were fixing a simple shot wound it also fixed… something very special to me that I thought I lost when I first crashed,"

Skyfire picked up the small boy and held him to his spark in the closet thing to a hug he could manage, tearing up again. "Thank you… thank you so much Spike, I cannot tell you how much that meant to me, thank you,"

"Uh… you're welcome?"

After a moment, Skyfire set him back down and knelt in front of him. "Just… how bad was it? If you don't mind my asking,"

Skyfire grinned and was about to answer, then stopped, looking around apprehensively. '_Decepticons could have spies listening in,' _Skyfire smiled secretively "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you,"

"Alright, see ya later,"

"See you later, bye Sparkplug," they waved out the window as Bumblebee drove away and Skyfire waved back until he noticed something in the sky; it was that aurora he saw in the Arctic—_Aurora Borealis_ or "Northern Lights" as the humans called it—shining in the distance. Skyfire watched it a few moments before going back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Skyfire came out of recharge and sat bolt upright, he didn't know where he was. Just before he was able to panic, he remembered he was on Earth, in his new quarters in the Autobot base. Then he remembered what he had found out last night. He slowly leaned back against the wall, letting a servo rest on his chest and cycled air as he tuned his sensors to find something. _There!_ He felt a warm glow pressed against his spark. Smiling, he shuttered his optics and reveled in the moment.

'_I'm going to have a sparkling… I'm going to have a sparkling… I can hardly wait!'_

Realizing it was already late morning, he got up and went to the rec. room to get some energon. He met a few other mechs in the hall along the way and greeted them as appropriate and the same in the rec. room as he got his cube of low grade—yeah, he remembered—from the dispenser and sat down at a table by himself to drink his fuel before going to see Ratchet.

On his way to the he bumped into Wheeljack. "_**Oops, sorry Skyfire, you okay?"**_

"_**Don't worry about it, Wheeljack, I'm fine. Are you alright?"**_

"_**Yeah, just on my way to the labs. You headin' that way too?"**_

The two mechs continued down the hall. "_**Actually, I was just on my way to the to see Ratchet,"**_

"_**Why? What's wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing, I just went to talk to him about something last night and while I was there he scheduled me for a check-up,"**_

Wheeljack frowned behind his mask, his brother wouldn't tell him about what happened last night, even kept it out of their Bond. "_**It's never just a check-up with Ratchet," **_then he snorted a laugh "_**Either it's something serious or ya walk out with more dents than when ya walked in,"**_

"_**We'll see, then, won't we?"**_

As they walked, Spike came running up, "Hey, guys,"

"Oh, hey Spike,"

"Good morning, Spike,"

"uh, Skyfire, it's the middle of the day,"

Skyfire facepalmed "Oh, right sorry, lost track of time,"

Wheeljack clapped him on the back "Don't worry about it, Skyfire, Earth's rotation is different than Cybertron's, you'll get used to it eventually,"

Spike looked up at them "So, Skyfire, what was it you were going to tell me?"

Skyfire knelt down and placed his servo on the ground "I was actually on my way to see Ratchet just now, if you want to come along I will tell you when we get there,"

"Alright," he climbed into Skyfire's servo and held on for dear life when he stood back up. Skyfire placed his thumb in front of him to make sure he didn't fall and give his smaller friend something to hang onto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they reached the doors, Skyfire used the door chime so Ratchet could let them in. "Hello, Skyfire, I see you brought Spike with you," Ratchet was looking through some of his tools and equipment.

"Hey, wait, how did you know it was us? You didn't even look up,"

"Cybertronian proximity scanners allow us to know who is entering a room before the door even opens,"

Skyfire set Spike on one where he would be out of the way if Ratchet wanted to check something while he was here, and where he could see if he wished to, before sitting on another to wait for his examination.

Spike sat on the corner and fidgeted. "So… gonna tell me what's going on?"

Ratchet glared at Skyfire "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

Skyfire gave him a hard look. "I was going to wait, you would know more about this sort of thing than I would, and we were outside where anybot could have heard us. If the Decepticons found out…"

Ratchet understood; Megatron had no tolerance for deserters and after Skyfire left the Decepticons he would do anything to exact revenge on the Shuttleformer, even taking his sparkling away from him.

"Well, I didn't get to tell anyone about this because one, I didn't get a chance to and two, patient-medic confidentiality, but when I was repairing Skyfire in the Arctic I found something in his spark chamber, a partially absorbed sparklet. I thought it would finish self-termination but somehow whatever you did in Peru stopped it, saving the sparklet. You know what a sparklet is right?"

Spike had a look of confusion on his face "no,"

Skyfire remembered something from when he was looking up information about humans "It is similar to what humans would call an embryo,"

Spike took a moment to remember where he heard that word before while Ratchet continued the lecture. "So, from what we were able to gather, Skyfire was Carrying when he came to Earth and somehow is miraculously able to continue gestation as if the last few millennia never happened,"

Spike's eyes widened in disbelief. '_embryo? gestation?'_ "Wait, are you… _pregnant?_"

"Actually the word is 'Carrying', but they are the same basic concept so, in a way, yes,"

Spike took a moment to find his words again and let it sink in before grinning widely "Oh my gosh, congratulations, Skyfire! But… aren't you a guy?"

"Mechs can Carry just as well as femmes can,"

Spike scratched his head "How does that work?"

"Cybertronians don't have genders as humans would think of them, while our sparks, frames and sometimes are personalities dictate whether or not it's a mech or a femme, Our reproductive equipment is the same."

"Ok, so how does Carrying work?" Spike got out his journal that he always wrote about the Autobots in out of his bag that he brought with him so he could take notes.

"Well it happens in three stages, once a sparklet is conceived, it develops in its Carrier's spark chamber, drawing energy off their spark throughout the first stage. This causes the Carrier to be very tired most of the time so they need lots of rest; this is also the stage where a bot is more likely to miscarry, which is why we were so quick to assume the sparklet didn't make it when he was trapped in the ice."

"At the end of the first stage the Carrying bot goes into Transfer, which is the process of the sparklet being moved from the spark chamber through a complex tubing system to the gestation chamber located in the lower body—about the same area where the human uterus is located—now during Transfer, it is _very_ important that the Carrier remains absolutely still and isn't moved because that can cause problems. They must also remain calm as the sparklet can pick up on any anxiety they have and panic themselves."

"Once it reaches the right chamber it will be placed in a protoform, which makes a sparklet an actual sparkling—or baby, as you would say—this is the second stage, and any extra energy that wasn't used up will saturate in their systems and make it hard to recharge—which will make them cranky—and cause systems fluxes that will add to the crankiness, causing 'mood swings',"

"I honestly don't see Skyfire having cranky mood swings, he's just too nice."

Skyfire deadpanned "Give me another month or so, it happens to everybody,"

"Around the time of Transfer and during the second stage, most bots also purge their systems often in what you would call 'morning sickness', due to stress—both on them and their systems—not getting the right fuel, not getting enough fuel or any other reason. There are other systems too, but we can go over those later,"

"The third stage is when the sparkling finishes developing and is by far the hardest as it is like all the previous stages combined; tired, cranky, sore and sick, and most Carriers are anxious over the fact that the sparkling will be Emerging soon. And finally, Emergence is really our word for 'birth', again some differences but the same basic concept. Any questions?"

"None right now,"

"Alright, now that everyone here is up to speed, let's see how you and yours are doing, Skyfire,"

Ratchet told him to lie down, Skyfire did and looked over at Spike. "Spike if you really don't want to watch this you don't have to,"

"I do, but you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind "I just don't want to scar you for life or anything like that," he really wished somebot could be with him for this though.

Ratchet double-checked all of Skyfire's systems to make sure everything was working and got out a scanner and placed it over his spark chamber. "Now there's something I didn't expect to see,"

"What is it, Ratchet?"

The medic looked at him, both happy and nervous about something. "You ready to see your sparklet, Skyfire?'

Unable to find his words, Skyfire nodded excitedly.

Ratchet hooked the scanner up to a screen so they could all see "Here is Skyfire's spark" he pointed to a glowing orb that was dulled in luster by the pixilation of the screen. "And here is the sparklet" he pointed to a much smaller one that was attached to his spark by thin tendrils.

Skyfire stared at the screen completely awestruck; there it was, his creation, in its earliest stages of life.

"You see this dilation here?" Ratchet pointed to a dark spot on the tiny blip that was Skyfire's sparklet. "It means the spark is splitting,"

"_Splitting?"_

Spike didn't know what they were talking about. "Is that bad?"

"No, it means Skyfire's not just having a single sparkling,"

Spike went into a state of shock just in time for Skyfire to snap out of his. "How many?"

Ratchet shrugged "It's still too soon to tell, but you're definitely having more than one. I think that might be the reason for those pains you've been feeling, you've been feeling the split close to your spark,"

Skyfire placed servo on his chassis, looked at himself, then at the screen, then back again. "Wow,"

Ratchet turned off the scanner but left the image on the monitor so he could print out a photogenic copy of the image for Skyfire and set his scanner down on his workstation. "I think that's everything for now, unless there is something else you wanted to have checked over,"

"Not to my knowledge,"

Ratchet nodded and handed the print out of the scan image to Skyfire. "What about you Spike, any more questions?"

Spike finished up the last of his notes and put his journal away. "Not right now, but I'll let you know if I do,"

"Alright, Skyfire I'm going to give you some medical grade, after that you are to go to your quarters and rest, medics orders. Come back tomorrow for another cube, you will have one every day until further notice. In the meantime, try to keep warm, I don't care how hot your systems feel, you'll need to stay warm,"

"Okay Ratchet. Um, could you not tell anyone about this?"

"Well, I have to tell Prime and the other officers when I give the medical report at our next meeting, but other than that I see no reason for _me _to tell anyone,"

Skyfire understood "I know, I will tell everyone when I'm ready, but I can't take any risks that the Decepticons will find out,"

"Understood,"

Spike and Skyfire thanked Ratchet again and left the .

Spike was still excited about the news "Wow, I can't believe it. Who's the… the other…?"

Skyfire saw what he was getting at "Creators are what we call parents, the Carrier is obviously the one that carries the sparklings, and what you would call the "father" is called a Sire. As I said before, there are no gender-specific roles here so both a mech or a femme could be either one.'

"Wait, so not only is it possible for a mech to get a femme Carrying, it's also possible for a femme to knock up a mech?"

"Correct, or two mechs or two femmes however, while just as possible as any other combination it's harder for two femmes to conceive than if there was one or more mechs involved. No one knows why, it just is,"

"Damn, this is a lot to take in,"

"Spike, please watch your language."

"Whoops, Sorry. So, who's your…"

Skyfire sighed sadly "I think you know the answer to that one,"

Spike went to the list of bots that could have known him back then, then gasped "Y-you mean…he's the… and he… Oh god, how could he do such a thing?"

"He doesn't know, I'd never been able to work up the courage to tell him before we were separated on the mission that led us here, and when he found me again I was… Ashamed that I failed to protect the sparklet, I didn't want to admit even to myself, let alone _him_, that I lost…"

Seeing him start to choke up from the emotion Spike placed a hand on his servo. "Skyfire it's fine, lots of people feel a little afraid to tell their partners when they find out their expecting, and when Starscream and the 'Cons found you, you were grieving for a great loss. Nobody in your position would have reacted differently, at least they made it after all, right?"

Skyfire sniffled and pulled him into an almost-hug again "Thank you, Spike, you're the best,"

Spike reached up in an attempt to hug him back "You're welcome,"

The two walked down the hall until they saw Bumblebee, who say Spike and trotted up to them to collect his friend.

"I'd better go see what Bumblebee's up to, See you later Skyfire," he leaned up and whispered "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me,"

"Thanks Spike, see you later,"

Skyfire set him down so he could run up to the yellow minibot and went back to his quarters where he got that cube of medical grade out of his subspace and tried a sip.

'_Ugh, Primus, this is nasty,' _It was a sickly green color and so full of minerals that it had a gritty, slimy texture to it, it was like drinking solvent paste with gravel mixed in.

In the end he drank it and set the cube of his desk and lay back on his berth to recharge for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For a while" ended up being until later the next day, and he was still exhausted.

Forcing himself into a seated position, he swung his legs over the side of the berth and sat a moment; He _really _wanted to go back into recharge, and the aches in his chassis were getting worse and spreading to his joints.

His whole frame screaming at him to lie back down, Skyfire hauled himself to his peds and left the room, grabbing the empty cube from the night before on the way out to get more from Ratchet as per his "medic's orders".

As the days went by, Skyfire seemed to have less and less energy, by the end of the week it got to the point where he could barely move without completely exhausting himself. Ratchet somehow understood this and was nice enough to bring him his daily cube which Skyfire drank, only to have some of it come back up in his mouth as he started purging.

Ratchet saw this and asked if he was feeling alright. Skyfire told him not only had the hot, aching feeling spread it had gotten worse as had his nausea.

Ratchet, reasoning that this meant he would be going into Transfer very soon and told him to lie on the berth and stay there, which Skyfire did, until later that evening when he just couldn't recharge and settled for rereading that old datapad from long ago to refresh his memory.

As he lay on his back, covered in a thermal blanket and holding the datapad up so he could read, Skyfire felt a sharp tug on his spark. Gasping from the sudden unwelcome feeling, the Shuttleformer almost sat up until he realized how heavy his spark chamber felt and something inside him started throbbing, seeming to make a path from his spark chamber to his lower body. Realizing what this meant he immediately contacted Ratchet.

:Skyfire to Ratchet, come in Ratchet,:

:Skyfire, do you have _any _idea what time it is?:

:Sorry to bother you Ratchet, but I think I'm going into Transfer, just thought I'd let you know,:

Ratchet immediately woke up the rest of the way :Are you sure?:

:Yes, I am certain,:

:Alright, I'll be right there to check on you, just need to grab something from the medbay first. Just stay calm and lie perfectly still, I'll be there as soon as I can,:

Skyfire's systems were already starting to slip into modified stasis one at a time. :I will, thank you Ratchet,:

:You're welcome, just stay still and calm. I'll be right there, Ratchet out.:

Skyfire turned off the datapad and set in face down on the edge of the berth between him and the wall and settled down to wait before he slipped into stasis.

By the time Ratchet got there he was out like a light, so he examined the still white mech and hooked him up to a small portable monitor that the CMO could remotely keep track of and an energon drip so he wouldn't lose too much energy while he was unable to refuel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the next officers meeting_

After Prowl gave his reports on the Tactics division and the ones for the duty roster and punishment details and Jazz gave his on Special Ops, it was Ratchet's turn to give the medical report. He did his usual who's injured, who's recovering, what supplies are needed, yadda yadda yadda, he got to the part he both dreaded and was pleased to report. "…_**and on another topic, Skyfire had gone into Transfer just last night and will be temporarily incapacitated until further notice."**_

"_**That's good, Rat- Wait… What?**_"

"_**Yes, as it turns out Skyfire was Carrying when he came to Earth and somehow the sparklet survived," **_

Jazz and Wheeljack bounced up and down in their seats and clapped their servos excitedly, squealing with glee like little school girls. Ironhide sat there with his mouth open while Prime sat quietly with a smile slowly growing on his face plates behind his mask.

Prowl couldn't believe it "_**How could a grown mech, much less a sparklet, survive such conditions for so long?"**_

"_**Nothing short of a miracle, there is a more detailed report in the medical records if you want to see for yourself. It is still unknown who the Sire is as he has said nothing about it, however he did say he didn't want anybot, save for us officers and those he tells himself, to know about this,"**_

The two over excited mechs stopped cheering "_**Ah, why not?"**_

"_**Because there's too much risk the 'Cons find out unless we are really careful,"**_

"_**Righ', don' want the 'Cons findin' out,"**_

"_**Well, that's it for my report, Ironhide?"**_

Ironhide gave his report on weaponry, which weapons needed repairs and what ammo was available and what was needed.

When he was done, Wheeljack gave his report on the scientific and engineering division and requested permission to build and test a new invention. Said permission was granted as long as it was done in the safest manner possible.

With that the meeting was adjourned and they all got up to leave.

Jazz came up and clapped Ratchet on the shoulder strut "_**Hey, doc bot, would ya min' keepin' us posted on Skyfire?"**_

"_**Yes, Ratchet, would you, please? It's been so long since there have been sparklings around,"**_

"_**Alright, but don't tell **__anyone __**about it! The only reason I told you all is because we're all officers and need to know this sort of thing. Other than that, he wanted to tell the others himself and I intend on respecting his wishes."**_

They all agreed and left, some having a new "pep in their step", to continue their duties for the day.

_**A.N.: Holy Slag, actually made it to chapter 4! Many thanks and energon goodies to everyone that has commented and favorited so far; eastwisteria and all the rest of you from previous chapters.**_

_**I already have the next 12 chapters charted out, just need to finish them (but can still add more if necessary), comments and suggestions still are—and always will be—more than welcome. Any flames will be converted into energon to be made into energon goodies for the nice people that review. Until then…**_

_**Hugs and mugs,**_

_**Lady Quickshift**_


	5. Guardians of the Dragon Grail

On Broken Wings I'm Falling

Chapter 5: Guardians of the Dragon Grail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, please ask before you use any part of them.**

**Uses parts of the episode "A plague of Insecticons" and mentions parts of "The Immobilizer", Song is "Guardians of the Dragon Grail" by Majesty.**

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

:comm. link:

'_thought' _

"_Druatch"_

(Bond talk)

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

It was a couple days before anyone other than Ratchet saw Skyfire again, being as the medic didn't want him to be disturbed in any way during his Transfer. Anyone who would have seen him would have thought he was in a coma, but he was still fully aware of what was going on around him—like when Ratchet came to check on him and refill his drip bag—he just couldn't respond in any way.

After seeing he had almost completed the process, Ratchet allowed Bumblebee and Spike to see him as long as they were quiet and didn't try to move him.

After letting themselves in as quietly as possible, Bumblebee used his Special Ops training to sneak himself and Spike into the room, silently closing the door behind them, and crept over to the berth and set Spike on the edge of it.

Spike looked up at the unmoving Shuttleformer with concern; he hadn't seen his friend in days and when he finally does he's under a blanket with tubes hooked up to him making him look like a character off those movies where someone goes into a coma and no one knows if or when they are going to wake up. With these thoughts in mind, Spike crept closer to Skyfire's resting form.

"Spike what are you doing?" Bumblebee whispered so they wouldn't wake him up.

"I just want to get a closer look and make sure he's ok. According to Ratchet he should be fine along as we don't try to move him," Spike crept forward until he was close enough to touch Skyfire and stood by his helm. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Spike tried something his dad sometimes does when he's sick; he reached out and gently rubbed his cheek strut. "Skyfire, you alright? Skyfire?"

Spike jumped back when Skyfire stirred slightly, muttering "_**Blast it Skysong, don't you ever wake your Carrier up first**_?"

Both looked at each other, confused. Spike whispered "Is he… _snoring?_"

'Bee shook his helm "No, he was mumbling in Cybertronian, mentioned somebot named 'Skysong'. Wonder who that could be," Realizing Skyfire was waking up, he Ratchet to ask him to come there.

For the first time in several joor, Skyfire slowly brought his optics online and opened their shutters to see Spike and Bumblebee. "Hey Spike, Hey Bumblebee. How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes, how are you feeling Skyfire?"

"Better than I was, felt like my spark was breaking apart and about half the pieces were sucked into my lower body," he started to sit up when he felt a slight weight in his midsection and froze. _'They really are in my gestation chamber,'_ Skyfire slowly reached up and rest his servo on his chassis and pressed gently on the plating.

"Maybe you should wait until Ratchet gets here before you try getting up,"

Skyfire propped himself up on his elbows so he could lay back down but could still look at them to hold a conversation without straining his neck joints. "How long was I out?"

"About three days, Who's Skysong?"

Skyfire frowned sadly "I lived next door to her and her Carrier, She was just a sparkling when I left… I never saw them again,"

They were just catching up on what has been going on when Ratchet came in to check him over. "Well, Skyfire, everything seems to be turning out just fine. You can come by the medbay later for a more thorough exam and to find out just how many you have in there, here's a cube of medical grade but I suggest you get some actual fuel in you as well,"

Skyfire downed the cube, he needed to refuel so badly right then he really didn't care what kind it was. "Thanks, Ratchet, you were right, I really do feel a bit depleted right now,"

Ratchet helped him sit up "Careful, you are going to be off balance for a while, your center of gravity is off by a lot because of the added weight to your chamber, just be careful when you get up, sit or lie down or move around,"

Skyfire thanked him, Ratchet smiled and reminded him stop by before packing up the equipment he brought in and left.

Skyfire looked over at Bumblebee and asked "Just how much do you know about what's going on?"

Bumblebee scratched his helm "Honestly, Ratchet said you had to stay in your quarters and not to disturb you about three Earth days ago and today he said me and Spike could see you if we were really quiet and didn't try to move you,"

Skyfire sighed "Alright, I'll tell you, but once I do the only beings that know outside the three of us would be Ratchet and I'm pretty certain any of the officers that have access to his medical reports know as well," he looked around, scanning for anyone listening in, and leaned in to whisper "Alright, don't tell anyone, but… I'm Carrying,"

Bumblebee went still and quiet before chuckling "Ah, stop teasing, Skyfire. What's really going on?"

He playfully swung a servo at him only for the bigger mech to flinch away in a panic. "Bumblebee, I'm not kidding, why would I joke about this?"

Bumblebee looked shocked "Well, w-we're in the middle of a war and there hasn't been sparklings around for so long…"

"Makes it kind of hard to believe?"

"Yeah… are you sure you're…"

"Bumblebee, Ratchet has checked me over more than once, I've spent the last couple days in Transfer and am now starting on the second stage, I'm pretty sure I am,"

"Wow… Congratulations Skyfire," Bumblebee hugged him "Guess I'm not going to be the youngest Autobot anymore,"

"Thank you, we'll see," Remembering his earlier problem "Now, then, how about we go to the Rec. Room for a while?"

"Sounds good to me,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the Rec. Room_

They sat at a table and talked while Skyfire and Bumblebee drank their energon while Spike had some hot chocolate, with a bit of coffee added to it that was in the little kitchenette the bots put in the corner for their organic visitors.

They were later joined by Brawn and Windcharger, all the other 'Bots were on duty, in their quarters, or just out enjoying the nice day.

Sparkplug was over by Teletran 1 when a buzzer sounded "Hey, could someone give me a hand over here? I have no idea how to work this thing,"

Spike came over and saw it was an S.O.S. from Bali saying they were being attacked by giant robotic insects. Skyfire, in a sudden burst of confidence and energy announced "Don't worry, the 'Skyfire Exterminator Service' is on the way," He transformed and, unable to say no to the minibots wanting to come along, he let them get into his cargo hold, almost not noticing Spike climb in too as he closed the door.

As the small team left, Sparkplug contacted Optimus Prime and told him what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire flew over the field belonging to the farmers that called for help just in time to see one of the "giant robotic insects" destroy a piece of machinery designed for harvesting crops.

Insecticons, There were three of them in total and they appeared to be devouring the wheat that was growing in that field.

Once he was close enough to the ground, Skyfire opened his hatch and let his passengers jump out—Bumblebee held on to Spike so he wouldn't be injured in the fall—before transforming into robot mode.

As soon as they all touched down the Insecticons also transformed and fired at them, but as it turned out their weapons weren't enough to do any significant damage. However, they were careless enough to mention this out loud, which lead to the Insecticons turning all the surrounding debris into clones of themselves, initially outnumbering the Autobots.

Brawn thought they were optical illusions until they opened fire on them, those shots _definitely _felt real. One of the Kickbacks leapt at Skyfire and knocked him down into the irrigation reservoir behind him. "_**Still think they're optical illusions, Brawn?**_"

They hid in a patch of brush just of the field, Spike and the minibots didn't have a problem with it but for Skyfire it was like a tall grown man hiding in tall grass so he had to lie down on his beat up abdominal plating to stay out of site.

Spike snuck over to ask if he was okay.

Skyfire waved him off, mostly to get him to stay put because he was making the brush rustle, letting the 'Cons know where he was . "I'm fine" he whispered "They didn't get me where it would have been bad for the…"

Suddenly, a loud piercing roar echoed through the sky as a very big creature with massive wings flew overhead.

Spike looked up and yelled "HOLY CRAP! IT'S A DRAGON!"

"Spike, what's a dragon?"

"A creature that was supposed to exist only in mythology; It is said that a dragon is a flying reptile that can breathe fire, some even believed that they possessed magic powers,"

"Well, it's certainly not a myth, let's hope that if the rest of it's true that thing doesn't use its magic fire powers on us."

The Insecticons saw the dragon too and fired something at it, but the creature dodged as it burst into a shower of metal spikes.

Windcharger told everyone to get behind him so he could divert the spikes with his repulsive field.

The Dragon chased Insecticons away from them to the furthest edge of the field, while the Autobots realized their cover had been torn down around them.

Skyfire stood up and tried to transform but couldn't "I can't fly us out of here, that wallop from Kickback shorted my transform circuits,"

The dragon saw Skyfire and looked right at him, slowly making its way over to them look him over. He slowly backed away, afraid it will attack if he makes any sudden movements, until it spoke.

"_**Skyfire?**_" he froze. Judging by the voice it was a femme, and spoke Cybertronian, but with a strange accent. "_**Is it really you Skyfire?**_"

'_How does it-she- know my designation?'_ "_**Um, do I… know you?" **_Upon closer inspection, Skyfire could see it was Cybertronian in origin, but was also part organic; a Techno-organic

The creature looked sad. "_**Guess I am a bit different now, but I would have hoped you would have at least remembered…" **_she notices the dented-in metal of his chassis "_**Oh, you're hurt!"**_ The Techno-Dragoness moved closer but heard something. She looked off to the side, the small appendages on the sides of her helm –What did humans call them? Ears–her ears flicked about, trying to locate something, Something coming towards them from the North.

The Decepticons flew overhead and landed over to where the Insecticons stood and spoke with them. After growling at them a moment, The Techno-Dragoness looked back at Skyfire and smirked "I'm Silverbullet, _**although you might know me as something else**_. Need help getting rid of that lot over there?"

Bumblebee, overhearing the last part, cautiously stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah, looks like where going to need all the help we can get. I sure hope Prime and the others got the message to meet us here,"

Just as all hell was about to break loose, there was a loud crash followed by the sound of a rockslide coming from a nearby mountainside. Spike looked over and shouted "Look, It's Optimus and the whole bunch!"

The other Autobots joined in the battle, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker going straight for Megatron, who knocked the yellow twin away and threw the red one back at the Autobots.

Skyfire caught him in his servos. "That's no way to travel, little fella,"

Sideswipe sat up slowly, senses reeling. "Y-yeah, next time I'll call a cab,"

Silverbullet laughed "Nice 'cradle-catch', Skyfire,"

Skyfire set Sideswipe down and all the Autobots opened fire on the Decepticons, Driving them further away and into the air.

Once they were gone, Optimus Prime turned to the bots that had gotten there first. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're okay, but Skyfire got hit by Kickback and is unable to transform."

Prime turned to the Shuttleformer with slightly panicked concern "Skyfire?"

"I'm fine, just got hit in the chest and something got jarred loose,"

"Nevertheless, You should let Ratchet check you over while he repairs your transformation circuits to make sure… nothing else is wrong," the tone in his voice told Skyfire he knew and was disappointed that he wasn't more careful.

Skyfire nodded and lay down on the ground for Ratchet to do his work.

Ratchet himself came storming over, waving a very large wrench over his head ranting angrily. "_**Of all the stupid, reckless stunts to pull…"**_

Silverbullet, who had been standing off to the side to avoid these strange mechs, didn't like how this red-and-white mech approached Skyfire in such a threatening way. Faster than any of them could follow, she was at his side, wings wide, and letting loose a shrieking roar of rage and defiance that shook the ground and rattled their armor.

They all pulled their weapons ready for a fight, smoke curled out of the Techno-Dragoness' nostrils and between her teeth as she growled at them.

Intent on reaching his patient, Ratchet tried slipping past her. When Silverbullet saw this, she drew air threw her mouth, making a sound that was like a weapon charging up mixed with snoring. Recognizing this as the sound the Dinobots make before they breathe fire, Ratchet and the others quickly backed away, then all out ran when two fireballs came out of her mouth and hurtled in the medic's general direction.

"C'mon guys, let's 'Fus Ro Dah' this thing!" Sunstreaker shouted as a few of the bots readied their weapons to fire but Prime stopped them.

"Don't, you could hit Skyfire, try to lure the beast away from him first,"

"Heeere, Monster, Monster," Sideswipe whistled and patted his legs like someone calling a dog.

Skyfire didn't want to take his optics of the being standing over him, but he didn't feel threatened, in fact he almost felt… safe… with her. "Sideswipe, she is not a monster, she is a dragon, and I don't think she means us any harm,"

"Skyfire's right, it looks more like she's… _protecting _him than actually trying to hurt him,"

Ratchet tried to get to Skyfire again and froze when he got growled at.

"Here, let me try," Wheeljack, being the one that usually handles the Dinobots more than anyone else, tried his own approach. "_**Easy, I mean no harm," **_He saw how she was eyeing his weapon and threw it aside.

"_**Wheeljack, what're ya doing?"**_ Ironhide tried getting him to pick up his weapon but the engineer ignored him.

"_**It's alright, I'm unarmed, nobot's gonna hurt you, just worried 'bout our friend here,"**_

After making sure he was unarmed, Silverbullet moved her wing aside to let him past and wrapped herself around Skyfire, not about to let anyone else near them as he worked.

While Wheeljack worked on his systems, Skyfire opened a private comm. channel with him to ask him about something.

:Wheeljack, what about… are my…?:

:The sparklings are just fine, Skyfire, like you said they got you in the chest and a few relays got knocked loose,:

Skyfire sighed and went limp from relief, then stiffened up again when he remembered what he was leaning against.

Soon enough, Wheeljack closed him up again. "There you go Skyfire, your transform mechanism is unfritzed,"

Skyfire slowly sat up so nothing else got put out as Silverbullet helped him up by letting him lean against her for support as they both stood up. "Thanks, I'll keep an eye on the Decepticons from sky side,"

He transformed and took off with the Techno-Dragoness following close behind.

It wasn't long before they were detected and the Inscecticons turned back to engage them in aerial combat.

"_**Uh oh, what I wouldn't give for a laser-powered fly swatter,"**_

"_**SWAT THIS, YOU AUTOBOT BOOBY!"**_ The Kickback fired upon Skyfire's undercarriage. Fearing he might actually get a lucky shot where it really mattered—his gestation chamber—Skyfire veered off only to have Shrapnel and Bombshell latch onto his wings while Silverbullet went after Kickback.

"_**Stop bugging me!" **_ Seeing as Skyfire was having trouble, Silverbullet doubled back to try to get them off without accidently hurting him.

From down below, the other Autobots saw what was happening and Wheeljack decided to try some experimental flight boosters he had installed on himself to knock one off a wing while the Techn-Dragoness picked off the other one.

"_**Hey, thanks for the hand, Wheeljack,"**_

Kickback came back and went after the intruding Autobot "_**Now try a foot,"**_ Kickback used the same attack as before, targeting the thrusters on the other's peds, knocking him out of the air.

The two fliers dove after him but weren't fast enough. Luckily Prime drove underneath him and broke his fall. "_**Thanks Prime, keep on truckin',**_"

Skyfire pulled up and flew above the convoy while Silverbullet flew directly above them. "_**Whoa, another moment there and you would have been 'Jack on the rocks'. Sorry we weren't fast enough. You alright?"**_

"_**It's okay, my new boosters are trashed, but I think I'll be better off on the ground anyway,"**_

Prime let him hop off so he could transform and they could continue driving.

But the Insecticons wouldn't leave them be, Bombshell swooped down and used his override waves to take control of the Lambo twins and make them attempt to run down the others. Trailbreaker transformed and used his force field to disrupt the override waves.

Seeing as the fight wasn't over yet the others transformed and got involved, Optimus threw Brawn into the air so he could grapple with Bombshell until Kickback knocked him off, sending him plummeting to the ground before Skyfire swooped in and caught him.

As he pulled up, he felt a slight fluttering sensation close to his tanks. He didn't hear Brawn comment about "rough landings" while he tried to figure out what was wrong with him, all his self-diagnostics came up blank.

Bombshell tried to take control of the twins again, this time in robot mode.

"Oh no, not again!"

"Somebody stop us!"

Realizing what went wrong before, the Insecticon sent his puppets after Trailbreaker first, so he couldn't interfere like last time. Unwilling to hurt their teammates, the other Autobots switched to hand-to-hand combat. Luckily the twins' weapons were still in subspace so they couldn't use them, but they were still ex-gladiators so they were still a force to be reckoned with.

Swooping down on them, Silverbullet transformed into her own robot mode—a Techno-organic femme with her dragon wings attached to her shoulders like a demonic angel and talons on her peds and servos—bounced off the wall of the canyon and wrapped her arm and her legs around Sideswipe, using the momentum to turn them both around and knock him into Sunstreaker, who's legs she kicked out from under him as she pulled away and rolled clear, coming up in a fighting stance.

Stunned silence, broken by Spike "Holy Crap, she's a Transformer!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker recovered and came at her. Silverbullet calmly looked up, grabbed a bow out of the subspace in her back, drew it, and fired an energy bolt at Bombshell's antenna, blasting the tips off and rendering them useless.

The Bug Bots retreated to the oil refinery to regroup and get some fuel and repairs, Silverbullet quickly transformed and followed them while the Autobots also regrouped and did the same, both to stop the 'Cons and get some answers from this "Mystery Femme".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the oil refinery_

The Decepticons were busy converting the oil into energon when the Insecticons showed up so they allowed them to drink out of the side of an oil tanker, the energy coursing through their systems from it healing their wounds.

The sound of jets alerted them to Skyfire's approach, Megatron looked up and saw him and Silverbullet flying in the distance.

"_**Ah, visitors,"**_ Megatron's voice was mockingly friendly. "_**Let's prepare a suitably warm welcome for them," **_He and the other 'Cons drew their weapons and fired upon them.

Skyfire veered off to knock the Insecticons of the side of the tanker while Silverbullet drew their fire by transforming and shooting back with her energy bow.

Thinking she is an Autobot, they concentrated their fire on the Techno-organic femme who dodged their shots and crowed "_**Whoo-whee! You couldn't hit water if we dropped you in the ocean!"**_

Soon enough, the other Autobots came to help but Optimus and a few others were taken by surprise when the Insecticons managed to get behind them and forced them into the oil-slicked water.

Not seeing the potential danger there, Thundercracker took out his flamethrower "_**Megatron said to give you a **__warm__** welcome,**_' and fired upon them.

The three in the water hid under the dock before they could be engulfed in flames as the oil ignited and pushed up on the boards where the blue Seeker was standing, sending him right into the fire and water.

Unnoticed by everyone else, storm clouds had been gathering in the distance. But the Insecticons noticed and got really excited about it as they fired something into them, which allowed them to draw lightning from the sky and direct it at the Autobots.

Bumblebee stayed with Spike to make sure he didn't get caught in the crossfire as they watched the carnage unfold. "There's gotta be something we can do before we all get fried,"

Spike remembered two things he learned in science class; one, the less contact with the ground you have the less likely you are to get shocked, two, Rubber was a non-conductive material. "There is, Bumblebee you've got to transform." He did while Spike shared his theory with him and got in.

'_Now to test the theory, here goes nothing,'_

Bumblebee drove right at Bombshell, who shot more lightning at them only to have it glance off of Bumblebee's hood with a burning sting that went away quickly before he rammed into the Insecticon while Spike radioed the others to tell them what they just figured out.

The others immediately paired off and took turns riding on each other in a "piggy-back attack", picking off the 'Cons who were still vulnerable to both the lightning and gun shots.

In a last ditch attempt, Megatron ignited the oil tanker and put it on course for the refinery. '_When the refinery goes up, the Autobots won't know what hit them,'_

Optimus saw the disaster in the making, but couldn't stop the flames from reaching them.

But the Autobots, or at least someone on their side, had a plan of her own. Flying low over the fire, until she was _in _it, Silverbullet drew energy from it until she was covered in flames.

"_**This place could use more 'fire drills', allow me,"**_ She flew high above the refinery and came down in a spiral, causing the flames around her to form a "drill" which sucked the remaining fire that was closest to the dock up to her as she flew down and clipped any 'Cons unfortunate to be close enough on her way by, then shaped what was left into fire balls to chuck at the 'Cons.

Bumblebee pulled away from the fight so Spike wouldn't get too close to the flames "I'm guessing those are those "Magic powers" you told us about?"

"Guess so, sure glad she's on our side,"

While the others battled the Decepticons, Prime took on Megatron while Silverbullet got after the Insecticons.

Ironhide used his liquid nitrogen to put out the worst of the flames that were still in the bay, leaving the Techno-Dragoness none to draw from.

The Insecticons saw this and cackled "_**Looks like you're out of ideas… ideas…"**_

Just then, she saw the energon cubes the 'Cons have gathered, and smirked. "_**You're right, you got me. Guess I can't stop you from taking **__all that energon__**. Then again, why should I? I mean, you did earn it after all…**_"

One thing to know about Insecticons is they were _greedy_, especially when it came to feeding. Seeing her point, they seized the cubes and devoured them hungrily.

"_**Let's take as much as we can and get out of here,**_"

"_**Yes, after all we did earn it… earn it…"**_

After eating their fill, they flew off, not even noticing the Techno-Dragoness slink off with a smile on her face.

Once Megatron saw what they had done, he was furious and roared "_**Decepticons! Forget the Autobots, **_**DESTROY THE INSECTICONS!**"

All the Decepticons took off, gunning for their former allies.

While the other Autobots watched them go, Skyfire was searching the refinery for someone.

He found Silverbullet sitting on the edge of the dock, looking out across the water with a look of sorrow, though her posture was defensive, ready for the next fight should any challengers come along.

Skyfire came up behind her and reset his vocalizer, making a noise like a human clearing their throat, to get her attention. "_**Um, Silverbullet, was it? I just wanted to thank you for…"**_

She bristled and stood up, her talons digging into the wooden dock. "_**Do not thank me, not for **__this!__**" **_she thrust her servo out to indicate the oil-choked sea, and undoubtedly to the other damages as well.

"_**You are right, the damage is severe, but at least more lives have been saved than if we had done nothing,"**_

The Techno-dragoness relaxed visibly "_**Guess you're right,"**_ They heard the other bots looking for Skyfire. "_**You had better go find your teammates, they sound worried about you,"**_

"_**Will we see you again?"**_

"_**Maybe, in the meantime…"**_she pulled out a small disc and placed it in his servos. "_**This is for you,"**_ She closed his digits over it. "_**And only you. It is my comm. frequency, don't lose it and don't give it to anyone. Call if you need of me, ask what you will of me, I will help you any way I can. See you around, Skyfire," **_and with that she turned around and launched herself in the air, only lingering long enough to give him a salute with both servos and flew off.

After checking over the disc to make sure it was safe, Skyfire slid it into a slot in his fore arm and downloaded and saved its data into his processor to add the frequency to his comm. link.

"_**Here you are," **_Skyfire turned to see Wheeljack walking up to him "_**Thought you wandered off. Everyone else is ready to go, you feel alright?"**_

"_**Yeah, just a processor ache," **_He was rubbing the side of his helm to explain why he wandered off, he really did feel a processor ache coming on.

"_**Oh, better get you back to base,**_" They two walked back to where the others were. "_**Ya know, we could always find another way back if you're not up for…"**_

"_**This is faster, besides I have a feeling I'm going to be getting into quite the chat with Ratchet and it would be best to get it over with,"**_

By the time they found the others, everyone else stopped looking, except the twins didn't know he had been found already. "_**How could something that BIG just disappear like that? Oh, there he is, never mind,"**_

Skyfire carefully transformed and once everyone else was on board, took off and went straight home.

On the way, he told Ratchet about the fluttering feeling he felt earlier over private comm. links, worried that something was wrong. After hearing his description of it, Ratchet chuckled inwardly :Skyfire, that was probably your sparklings moving:

At first he didn't believe it, but then he felt it again, his sparklings were _moving!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That evening, on top of the Ark_

Skyfire sat on the roof of the base, luckily the lift had just enough room for him to fit in to get up that way, looking up at the night sky lost in his thoughts.

On that very night, a dark silver shadow was making its way to its destination. Landing silently, the Techno-Dragoness snuck up on the unsuspecting Shuttleformer. '_Just like old times…' _she mused.

One minute, Skyfire was stargazing, enjoying the peaceful night, the next he was being hugged from behind, his "attacker" whispering in his audio "_Shi'adaa_1, _**Skyfire**_,"

"_**AAIIEEEE!" **_he jumped to his peds and spun around, trying to see who or what had grabbed him. He heard laughing and saw a figure step from behind him.

"_**Oh, It's you. You didn't answer my question before, how do you know who I am?**_"

Silverbullet sighed, she had a sad, pleading look about her; like a lost child asking for help, rather than the fierce warrioress he saw before. This was also in her voice as she whispered "_**You said you would come back to us. You promised…"**_ A tear ran down her cheekplate, how he wanted to comfort her, make all her pain go away. The familiar-stranger met his optics again. "_**I thought you were just trying to play tough in front of your 'Autobuddies' before, but if you really don't remember your own neighbors from way back when, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry I bothered you.**_" She reached up and hugged him "_**Bye, Big Sky, I'll miss you so much"**_ At that moment he felt a tug in his spark and his memory banks.

*flash* _He was chasing a small sparkling through the yard, both laughing as they played. _

_*flash* he ran through a Cybertronian kitchen to swipe a pan of energon goodies from the counter,not realizing they just came out of the oven and burnt his servos, ran right into the wall, falling crumpled on the floor in front of a giggling sparkling. _

_*flash* He came online on his berth with a small femmeling sitting on his chassis "__**mornin' Skyfire!**__" "__**Morning Skysong- wait how did you get in my house?**__" _

_*end flashbacks*_

'_Skysong,'_ He looked around as revelation hit him, only to find she was gone. He wondered to himself '_Where could she have gone?' _ Then the base-wide alerts went off "_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECURITY BREECH IN THE ARK CORRIDOR, CULPRIT LAST SEEN NEAR OBERVATION DECK HEADING TOWARDS THE MAIN ENTRANCE!**_" Skyfire took the lift back into the base and found most of its occupants rushing to the scene, some had their weapons drawn. Fearing for who it might be, he ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, the 'Bots found the strange femmethey encountered in Bali. Weapons were drawn as Prime stepped forward. "_**Who are you? Why did you infiltrate our base?**_"

Silverbullet hissed at the display of hostility and got into a defensive stance as she called back "_**I didn't, I figured the stairs was easier then jumping off the cliff…"**_ she indicated the mountain ridge above the base "_**But I didn't know it would cause such a ruckus.**_ _**I just came to see someone I used to know, but apparently he didn't want to see me**_" she mumbled the last part bitterly, Then raised her voice again "**Since no one seems to want me around I'll just be going then. Sorry to have bothered y-" **_**"SKYSONG!" **_

Everybot present looked up to see Skyfire running out of the base; He hadn't stopped running until he spotted her. She laughed softly and slowly turned back to face him "_**Been a **__long __**time since anyone called me that."**_ She smiled at him and there she was, the sweet little femme he once knew. Skyfire cursed himself for not seeing it sooner; she had the same coloring—although in a darker shade—the same tribal markings, the same optics, only now they had blue slit-pupils in them, the same blue as her Carrier.

"_**Hey, Big Sky.**_" Without thinking, Skyfire ran through the crowd and embraced her. Silverbullet, or Skysong, hugged him back as he kissed her helm.

"_**I missed you **__so__** much.**_"

"_**Same here, I thought you were gone for good,**_"

"_**No, I was just trapped for a long time in the…" **_

"_**Skyfire,**_" Remembering they weren't alone, they turned and faced the group, mostly Optimus Prime "_**Care to explain…**_"

"_**Sorry, sir, We used to know each other, She and her Carrier lived next to me and I was an old friend of the family…"**_

Silverbullet cut him off "_**No you weren't," **_

His wings and faceplates drooped. _**"Really?..." **_

She smiled up at him "_**You **__were__** family," **_She hugged him "_**And will remain so until you wish otherwise.**_"

Optimus Prime nodded, having seen this newcomer was not a threat, and dismissed the other Autobots. "_**Well, it's nice to have met you, on behalf of the rest of the Autobots I would like to welcome you to…"**_

The Techno-organic femme cut him off. "_**Sir, with all due respect, I do not recall being told your designation nor have I told you mine, therefore one cannot say we have actually met. Furthermore, I have my own reasons why I cannot join any faction so if you were about to say 'Welcome to the Autobots' I am afraid I must decline, Thank you, but I can't."**_

Optimus, both baffled by and understanding her words, rephrased his. "_**In that case, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and I welcome you to Earth,"**_

"_**I am called Silverbullet, thank you,**_"

Ratchet came up to them. "_**Well, being as I have all the bots patched up, I can give you that check-up you should have gotten earlier, Skyfire,"**_

"_**I remember you, you're that crazy medic that threatened Skyfire with that really big wrench,"**_

"_**And you're the little Beastformer that tried to incinerate us all,"**_

"_**Beastformer? I am no Beastformer, I am a Techno-Dragoness," **_ she flared her wings out in offense.

Skyfire slowly reached out with his EM field to calm her enough to pull her into a one-armed hug. "_**Skysong, sweetspark, how did you get like this?"**_

"_**Skysong?"**_

"_**My original designation, but I changed it when I was turned… Might we finish this discussion later? I seem to recall… um?"**_ she looked towards the medic.

"_**Ratchet,"**_

"_**Right, sorry, Ratchet saying something about a check-up? And I'm pretty sure the Prime has duties of his own, I would hate to keep any of you from anything important,"**_

"_**Actually, one of those duties would be getting Intel from any new bots that passes through here,"**_

"_**And you could come with, if it's alright with Skyfire,"**_

"_**Of course," **_Skyfire thought of something "_**Is it alright if I give her a quick tour of the base first?"**_

Ratchet crossed his arm servos _**"You're not just trying to get out of a medbay visit, are you?"**_

"_**No, no, that's not it at all. I just want to show her around is all" **_The "…and we have some things to talk about too," went unsaid, but not unheard.

Optimus nodded his approval "_**I see nothing wrong with that, although I advise you be on your guard, some of the bots might not see her as friendly after previous encounters,"**_

Silverbullet smiled "_**I'm always on my guard, and I have no intension of hurting anyone, but if they try anything with Skyfire…"**_ she held up her clawed servo and extended hertalons, letting the threat hang.

"_**Luckily there should not be any problems with that, Skyfire usually gets along well with the other Autobots, and vice versa,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the tour_

"_**Well, Skysong, welcome to the Autobot's Earth headquarters, formerly known as the **__Ark,"_

"_**I already know what it used to be, I've been I here before,"**_

Skyfire looked at her "_**You have?" **__'Why haven't I seen you earlier?'_

"_**Yes, my mate and I stowed away in the lower levels of the ship when they left Cybertron, it's how we got here on Earth in the first place,"**_

Skyfire looked at her like he wasn't sure he heard right. _**"'Mate'? You're Bonded?"**_

"_**Yes, he and I got separated right before I found you. We were on our way to where we spend our winter months but there have been reports on 'monsters', aka the Insecticons, so we each tried to find a faster way, I just happened to overhear a transmission saying a certain Shuttleformer happened to be passing near my route and had to check it out,"**_

'_I've been away longer than I thought, I've missed so much,' __**"I am sorry I separated you from your Bonded"**_

"_**Don't be, He knows where I am, he just hasn't gotten here yet,"**_

"_**Oh,"**_ he led her further inside and pointed out everything she would need to know.

"_**That's the control room where the base's computer, Teletran 1, is kept… That's the Rec. Room where bots go to get their energon rations or just spend their time off-duty… these are the offices where the officers do their work… that's the training room, one can usually tell by the noise whose in there,**_"

They could hear cannon fire and shouting through the cast iron door. "_**I'm guessing it's Ironhide, the weapons specialist. Speaking of which, the armory where all the extra weapons and ammo is kept is right across the hall from it,**_"

The pair continued on. "…_**Down that corridor is the , we'll go there in a short while, and further down is the labs, where I would usually be working."**_

Skyfire took her down a different corridor, the shorter femme still had to trot a bit to keep up with his longer strides. "_**And this is one of the many residual blocks where the bots personal quarters are. I have my own in a different part of the base, I'll show you where they are at,"**_

They went further into the base, to where the hallway they were in circled back and met with the one that ran by the labs. Skyfire came to a stop by a door mark with his designation on a plaque in both English and Cybertronian on it. "_**Here we are," **_he entered his pass code into the panel on beside the door and stepped back as it slid open. "_**After you,"**_

Silverbullet suddenly became confused and uncomfortable "_**Aren't you supposed to go see the medic?"**_

"_**Yes, but…**_" skyfire looked around to check if anybot was around "_**I need to talk to you about something first,"**_

Silverbullet cautiously entered the unfamiliar room, discreetly checking overhead and in the corners for traps completely out of habit, followed by Skyfire who closed the door behind him, causing the Techno-Dragoness to jump.

"_**Are you alright?"**_

"_**Yes, just… not used to closed spaces,"**_

Skyfire nodded his understanding and motioned for her to sit next to him on the berth.

She smoothly slid into place next to him "_**So… how have you been?"**_

"_**I am well, thank you. How is…"**_ She threw her arms and wings around him suddenly, trembling as she clung to him as if afraid he would disappear; which she was. Skyfire gently hugged her back "_**Skysong, sweetspark, what's wrong?"**_

The Techno-Dragoness drew a ragged breath through her intakes and organic airways. "_**Skyfire…"**_ her voice creaked like a broken part "_**C-Carrier's gone,**_"

Skyfire felt his spark tighten, he figured as much, but it still hurt to hear. He sniffed "_**How… h-how did it happen?"**_

"_**The Decepticon Coneheads got her."**_ She spat the phrase as if she believed if she said it with enough hatred she would be able to spit acid on them no matter where they were.

" _**A while after you left, Starscream came back and told the Council and us, and anybot that mattered you were missing, but no one would help him look for you because everyone was too busy fussing about what was happening in Kaon and other cities where bots were protesting against the Council's unfair caste system, so he joined Megatron so they could both talk to the Council about their problems but they needed more bots, Megatron especially wanted fliers, by the time his recruiters got to us to try to get Carrier to join, it seemed more like they were building an army so she refused. After they got everyone's responses, Megatron sent the ones that agreed to follow him to… make an example out of anyone that wouldn't.**_

Skyfire held his Charge close to his spark, being as he was her Guardian—and the only family she had left—she was now under his care, adult frame or no. "_**Oh, sweetie, shh it's okay…"**_

"_**I saw it, she-she told me to run and n-not look back, but I wasn't fast enough, I still saw and they got me too,"**_

Skyfire held her tighter, silently furious at the 'Cons for what they have done, wishing he could have been there, then he could have at least done _something. _"_**At least you got away,"**_

"_**I didn't, I was badly damaged to the point where I went offline. A troop of Autobots found me but presumed I was too far gone and left me there, but I remember seeing them walk away as everything went dark."**_

Skyfire could hardly believe what he heard, she _died_ and nobot would help her, but how was she there now?

"_**Eventually, a few Decepticon scientists searched the wreckage for bodies to use as cadaver test subjects for some experiments they were working on, to build the ultimate soldiers by using genetic engineering to create a sub-species that was stronger than an average bot, yet could heal and procreate more quickly than any bot at all,"**_

Skyfire figured it out "_**Techno-organisms,"**_

"_**Yes, they took me to a place called Institution and combined my frame—and used parts of Carriers to replace anything missing—with the genetic material of an organic creature, a dragon, and placed me in a CR tank to complete the grafting and development process. While these bots "played God" as the humans say, I was literally put through the Pit and back. And when it was all over, they put me through training for various fields. And when I wasn't being tested or trained, I was placed in a cage and treated like an animal."**_

"_**Eventually I escaped and, with nothing else left for me, I put my skills to use, putting myself out for hire as anything anyone needed me to be."**_

"_**I'll spare you the gory details, but any way…" **_She told him how she met her mate, another experimental Techno-organic from those same labs, and they both stowed away on the _Ark _and came to be on Earth. "_**We have been online and active on this planet for the past seven hundred Earth years or so. So, what have you been up to?"**_

Skyfire then launched into his story about everything that had happened since he last saw her- leaving out one specific detail, wanting to save the best for last—as she listened with the same eager attentiveness she had as a child.

Then, just like her Carrier would, she asked the question that was on her processor the whole time. "_**Skyfire, if you don't mind my asking, why is it that you need to be checked over by a medic?"**_

Skyfire smiled and sat up, taking her servos in his. "_**Skysong, what I'm about to tell you, you must promise to never tell anyone else unless you okay it with me first."**_

She nodded, so he told her _**"Now, this might sound scary but…**_"

He cycled air while she held hers, fearing the worst. _**"… I'm… I'm Carrying!**_" For once Skyfire was actually excited to tell someone about it, and he gave her servos a reassuring squeeze while she stared blankly at him.

After a breem, she let out a rush of air "_**Whoa, don't scare me like that, I thought you were going to tell me you had a terminal disease or some…**_" then it hit her "_**Seriously**_?"

Skyfire smiled and nodded.

Silverbullet grinned and hugged him fiercely, almost screaming from excitement "_**Oh my gosh, Congratulations Skyfire! How long…?**_"

"_**I am just starting the second stage, but I have known since before I left,**_"

"…_**How it that possible?"**_

He then told her all the parts he left out; the first time he found out, the panic attack at her house, when he thought he miscarried, the role Spike played in putting everything back on track, when he found out they survived, when he went into Transfer, everything up until that point.

"_**Whoa, looks like you're going to have you're servos full… I'll help anyway I can, just ask,"**_

"_**Thank you,"**_

They hugged again and sat back against the wall, just enjoying each other's company.

After a few breems, Skyfire realized something "_**Skysong, wouldn't the Guardian Bond have let either of us know we were on the same planet?"**_

She thought about this "_**It must have been severed when I died, I haven't been able to sense you since,"**_

Skyfire sat up and, as ways the gentlemech, helped her up. "_**Let's ask Ratchet about it when we go see him,"**_

Skyfire started to sit up, but was starting to have difficulties with bending his body that way so Silverbullet helped him up.

"_**Thank you,"**_

"_**No problem, I'm stronger than I look,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the _

Once they reached the doors, Skyfire pressed the door chime so Ratchet could let them in, Silverbullet had taken up post at his elbow, her stature like that of a body guard.

But as soon as those doors opened, her whole frame went stiff, optics widening in fear; the smells, the sounds, it was all so painfully familiar to her.

Skyfire sensed the sudden change immediately "_**Are you alright?"**_

Silverbullet looked up at him, optics filled with fear "_**You're sure they aren't going to try anything they shouldn't?"**_

He looked at her with concern and took her servo in his "_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**This place… just doesn't seem right,"**_

Skyfire remembered how Skysong didn't like medics and assumed '_That's what going on,'_

"_**Don't worry, Ratchet's the best Cybertronian medic in existence, that's why Prime made him Chief Medical Officer,"**_

Taking deep breaths, the Techno-Dragoness slowly followed him inside like someone walking into a haunted house.

Ratchet and Optimus Prime were already there waiting for them.

"_**It's about slagging time you showed up,**_" Ratchet double-checked his equipment and pointed Skyfire over to a while Prime stood to the side and out of the medic's way.

Silverbullet never left Skyfire's side throughout the entire exam "_**Watch it, Ratchet,"**_ she purred when she saw him start to berate him for being late with his wrench in servo. "_**Try anything stupid and you'll have a **__very __**torqued off Techno-Dragoness to answer to,"**_

Ratchet went through the usual examination procedure, checking his systems asking the same old questions and what not, until the part they had been waiting for. Ratchet pulled out the scanner that hooked up to a monitor "_**Alright, Skyfire, if you could please remove your lower abdominal plating, I can scan your gestation chamber and see what all you've got in there,"**_

Nervous, but excited, Skyfire retracted the armor plating that covered his body where his gestation chamber—and his sparklings—were located, and flinched when the probe of the scanner touched him.

Silverbullet saw this and, thinking it was hurting him, got all defensive and hissed quietly.

Ratchet looked him over "_**You alright?"**_

"_**Yeah, it's just cold,"**_

The Techno-Dragoness, seeing as her Guardian wasn't in any immediate danger, folded her wings back down and pulled back to let the medic finish his work.

Ratchet turned on the scanner and slowly moved it across his protoform to get a more accurate reading. "_**Alright, Skyfire, you ready to see your sparklings**_,"

Smiling, Skyfire nodded "_**Any idea how many yet?"**_

Ratchet smiled and turned on the monitor "_**Why don't you see for yourself?"**_

They looked over at the monitor and saw the blurred images on the screen, they couldn't make out any details because of the pixilation of the screen but there were definitely… "_Three?_"

"_**Yep, three, Congratulations Skyfire, you're having a trine of sparklings,"**_

Ratchet turned off the scanner and put it next to the other tools that would need to be cleaned and put away.

"_**Now that that's settled, there are still a few matters we need to go over with Silverbullet here,"**_

"_**What sort of matters would those be?"**_

"_**Nothing too drastic, just tell us about yourself, how you got to Earth, that sort of thing,"**_

Unsure if she could trust them, the femme looked to her Guardian for clarification.

Skyfire pulled her onto the berth next to him and put an arm-servo around her for security purposes. "_**It's alright, tell them what you told me,"**_

Sighing, she took a deep breath and told them how they knew each other, what happened after he left , how she and her Carrier died, her time at Institution, she and her mate breaking out, her life style choice after she got out, them eventually finding their way to the _Ark_, waking up on Earth seven Centuries before they did.

"… _**and other than that, we've been doing the same thing you have been, only the humans have been… less friendly towards us because of what they have heard in stories they themselves have made up, so we have been migrating between the UK and Australia throughout the year, using Eurasia and any islands in between for rest stops. Being Techno-organic, we can pick up radio signals and heard reports of "monsters of 'Demon Swamp'" attacking in Bali, so we split up to find a better way around. When I heard the S.O.S. I had to see what was going on,"**_

"_**Question, why would you stop and help them if you were going through all that trouble to avoid them?"**_

"_**Because, when they were trying to make me this 'lean, mean, killing machine,' they tried this new obedience software so I would obey their orders but something went wrong," **_She trembled with hatred and hurt for a moment before forcing herself to calm down_** "Now I have a glitch that forces me to help anyone that asks for it, no matter who it is or what it is for,"**_

Silverbullet looked over at Prime. "_**That's one of the reasons why I can't join either faction, if I join one side and someone on another asks for help, I won't be able to stop myself, then I will be seen as a traitor by everyone on the side I chose to fight for."**_

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't know,"**_

"_**Don't worry, I manage,"**_

Ratchet scratched his helm "_**Well, I've never met a Techno-organic before, would you mind answering any questions we might have?"**_

Silverbullet smiled shyly _**"No, I wouldn't mind, I'll do my best to answer any questions you bots have… within reason; nothing too personal and NO EXPERIMENTATIONS WHATSOEVER! You can run a test or two if needed, just run it by me first. Fair warning, if I catch anyone trying anything on me while I recharge or not paying attention, nobot will ever find their remains. I'm sorry for seeming overly hostile, but it has happened before,**_"

Prime nodded "_**Alright, That sounds understandable, and I have a feeling quite a few bots will want to take you up on that; If any of my troops give you any trouble, come talk to either myself, or my second in command Prowl, he is the black-and-white Praxian with the human police car vehicle mode,"**_

"_**Thank you,"**_

"_**But, for now it's getting late so I suggest you all turn in for the night—what's left of it—I'll be going myself as soon as I get the straightened out,"**_

Skyfire fought back a yawn "_**How late is it?"**_

Silverbullet checked the time "_**Almost two thirty in the morning,"**_

Skyfire did a double take, he hadn't realized it was _that _late. "_**In that case, there is any extra berth in my quarters if you would like to stay with me for tonight,"**_

"_**You sure you don't mind?"**_

"_**How many times did you and your Carrier let me stay overnight?"**_

"_**Alright, then, you gents have a good evening, sorry to keep you up."**_

Optimus waved her off _**"No trouble at all, you both just get some rest,"**_

Ratchet handed Skyfire another printout of the scan results on the monitor. _**"Unless one of you have any more questions,"**_

Skyfire remembered _**"Actually, yes, we do. Would it be possible to… renew an old Bond at this point?"**_

"_**I'm afraid I don't follow,"**_

They both explained their thoughts about the severed Guardian Bond. "_**Well, I don't see anything wrong with that as long as you're both careful, you both know how it works right?"**_

They both nodded, they knew.

"_**Okay, then good night then,"**_

"_**G'night,"**_

The three of them left the and Prime left to log in a quick report in his office before turning in for the night. "_**Have a nice evening you two,"**_ he waved with a slight mirth in his optics, his tone speaking volumes.

"_**Good night Optimus,"**_

"_**G'night, sir,"**_

They parted ways and Silverbullet leaned in close and whispered to the taller mech "_**The esteemed leader of the Autobots thinks we're going to be having a "Toss in the straw" in berth tonight. Why did you call him 'Optimus'?"**_

"_**He doesn't mind if you call him by his designation rather than his rank outside of formal situations, in fact I'm told he prefers it that way**_,"

"_**Hmm, I'll have to remember that,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got back to his quarters and shut the door behind them, Skyfire immediately went to his berth and lay down.

Seeing the other berth other the other side of the room, Silverbullet started towards it, but Skyfire reached for her servo.

Their optics the only light in the room, but with her dragon's eyes she could make out every detail of his frame in the dark. "_**Still want to renew that Bond?"**_

"_**Right now?"**_

"_**Last I checked, there wasn't any rule against it,"**_

She slid onto the berth next to him. "_**Alright if you're up for it…" **_

Skyfire positioned himself so he was slightly above her and slightly off to the side. "_**Ready?"**_

She nodded "_**Ready when you are,"**_

Skyfire slowly slid his chest plates apart until he had exposed his spark chamber and waited for her to do the same, they had to do this carefully, One misstep could severely harm them both.

Once both their chambers were exposed, they slid them open revealing their pulsating sparks to illuminate the room.

Skyfire looked down at her quicksilver spark, which meant she was a femme that was swift and secretive, with its lavender—shy kindness—and sky blue—free, proud and internally strong—streaks all rapidly pulsating like a beating heart made of liquid fire. He also noticed a few dark green and gold spots that weren't there before; he guessed that was her Bond with her Bondmate.

Silverbullet looked up at her Guardian's spark and almost gasped, she knew they had done this before but she was barely a joor old and couldn't remember, his spark was an off-white—the color of innocence, not purity or naïve, but able to see good in just about everyone and everything—Dark pink—tenderness and kind—orange—curiosity and wanting to learn more—all blended together in a compressed orb of pale fire.

Very slowly and carefully, they edged their essences closer together until they just made contact, they didn't merge like Bondmates did, but the connection was still there. They both shuddered and clung to each other as they were bombarded with sensations and memories that were and weren't their own. Every moment, every thought, every feeling, everything either of them had ever experienced was poured into both their beings.

When the exchange was complete they withdrew from each other, closed up and collapsed against the berth, slowly slipping into recharge as Skyfire pulled a thermal blanket over them both to keep warm with.

(Goodnight.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Skyfire slowly came out of recharge feeling very warm, both in his circuitry and from the warm mass nestled against him, which he pulled closer to him. (Good morning, recharge well?)

(G'morning, not really but you need it more than I do,) Silverbullet slid out from under the covers, hopped down onto the floor and stretched her body feline-style, unfurled her wings to stretch those out, and then shook herself slightly as she got up. "_**Got anything planned for today?"**_

"_**Well, if you like I can introduce you to some of the other bots here, and the humans if they're here today, but other than that I was going to go and collect new samples from the surrounding area. Why do ask?"**_

"_**Well, it's not like I have any plans or anything like that for today, is it alright if I just spend the day with you?"**_

Skyfire pulled himself up and smiled at her. "_**Yes, I'd like that very much,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, later that day found the two of them going about their day, Skyfire introduced Silverbullet to any bot brave enough to approach them; unfortunately these bots were few and far between as most of them were wary of the Techno-Dragoness.

Around midday, Bumblebee came by with Spike and Sparkplug, who went to go see if Ratchet needed help.

"Hey Spike, hey Bumblebee, what are you up to?"

Spike looked up and smiled "Oh, hey Skyfire, we were just about to… Holy frag, you're that dragon lady from Bali!" His eyes widened when he saw Silverbullet, who put her servos on her hips and half-folded her wings in reprimand.

"Young man, do your Creators know you use such language?"

"Oops, sorry ma'am,"

"Don't worry, I've heard worse, and yes I am that 'dragon lady' from Bali, I am called Silverbullet,"

"But her actual designation is Skysong," Skyfire cut in.

"Wait, so _you're _Skysong? Skyfire's told us about you,"

"Really?"

"Actually, no we heard him talking in his recharge about you and asked,"

Silverbullet laughed quietly as Skyfire blushed, but then he noticed she still grabbed her nasal ridge when she was trying not to laugh too loudly like she did when she was a child.

"Skysong, this is Spike and Bumblebee,"

She stopped laughing and looked down at the human boy "Oh, so you're Spike? The one who helped Skyfire with…?"

Spike nodded. Silverbullet knelt down on one knee and, after making sure the change in size wouldn't do any harm_ [AN: Silverbullet's dragon form is roughly the same size as Skyfire, only she's usually down on all fours, while her bipedal mode is the same size as a regular sized bot.],_ transformed into dragon mode and touched her muzzle to Spike's hand.

"_Daashe__2_ ," She breathed a stream of warm silver mist that wrapped around his hand. Spike cringed from the sting as it sunk into his flesh and faded away.

Skyfire and Bumlebee looked on in confused wonder. "What did you just do?"

"After everything he has done and has been through, he has earned that; I Claimed him under the protection of dragons, mostly myself and my mate but while the mark is gone the signature never fades, any dragon kin would be able to detect the scent of it and know there will be Pit to pay if anything messes with him." She changed back into bipedal mode.

Spike rubbed his wrist. "Cool, by the way, there's someone we want you to meet as well, her name's Carly, she met us in town the other day and well, she's worked her way into the rest of the team,"

"She wouldn't happen to be that human femme I saw with Ironhide, would she?"

"Yeah, he was giving her a tour, she'll be here in about a minute or two if you want to meet her,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Bluestreak came walking by with a blonde teenage girl, actively chatting with each other about something. '_That must be Carly,'_

Bluestreak excused himself as Spike waved the girl over. "Hey, Carly, come here,"

Carly trotted up, "Hey, Spike what's… up," she looked up at Skyfire "Whoa, you're really tall, you know that?"

Skyfire knelt down closer to her level. "You must be Carly, I'm Skyfire," he held out a servo, then extended his smallest digit for her to shake since his hands would have been awkward for her. "Pleasure to meet you,"

She smiled and grasped his digit in an almost handshake, "The pleasure is mine, how long have you been on Earth?"

"Longer than the others but I was awakened more recently. This is…"

"Silverbullet," (Stop telling everyone my sparklinghood designation, the only reason I tolerate you calling me that is because you actually knew me then,)

"Oh, wow, you're a girl, and here I thought Cybertronians were all guys," Carly grinned up at the only other female she had seen in the base so far.

Skyfire slowly started to stand up when he felt something in his lower abdomen, like a small nudge inside of him. After taking a moment to figure out what it was, he gasped and slowly moved his servo to the spot.

They all looked up at the sound and Silverbullet immediately became protective. "Skyfire, are you alright?"

Skyfire's optics widened and he nodded. "Yeah, I-I think…" There, he felt it again. "They _kicked!_"

"Wait, _What?"_

"Already?"

"What kicked?"

They all looked at the two humans, and knew they had some explaining to do.

Silverbullet and Skyfire exchanged a glance. (Do you trust her?)

(She seems to have good intentions and I don't think she means any harm, I see no harm in telling her what's going on.)

The Techno-Dragoness looked around to see if anyone was listening in. (Alright, let me know if you need help explaining certain terms to the humans)

Skyfire carefully lowered himself back down, leaning on the wall for support. "Well, being as Carly is the only one here that doesn't know, I'm Carrying,"

"Carrying what?"

(Aaaand, this is where I come in,) Silverbullet crouched down and gestured for the girl to move closer so she could explain without raising her voice. "Carrying is when a bot is expecting a sparkling, which is a very young Cybertronian child,"

Carly though a moment and looked up at him with wide eyes. "So, you're pre—I mean Carrying, and you just felt the ba—erm, _sparkling _move?"

Skyfire grinned and nodded "Well, I have felt them move before, but these were the first actual kicks I've felt."

Carly grinned back "Oh wow, Congratulations, but does that mean you're a… I thought you were a…"

Skyfire saw what she was getting at. "Actually, Carly, while Cybertronians do consist of both mechs and femmes, we are an asexual race and both sides can Sire and Carry offspring just as well as the other,"

Silverbullet jumped in. "In other words, Cybertronians have both sets of equipment!"

"Oh that's… different," Carly stood there like she wanted to ask permission for something but wasn't sure how. "Um, is alright if I…" she held out a hand towards Skyfire to get her point across.

"You want to feel?"

Carly nodded sheepishly.

Skyfire smiled and knelt down with his servo on the ground "It's alright, I don't mind. Just don't tell anyone about this, I'll tell the others when I'm ready," he lifted her up to where the blonde girl could place her hands on where she would have been able to feel , only for her to frown.

"I don't feel anything,"

Skyfire noticed this too. "Oh, I think they might have stopped for now, sorry," he lowered her back down.

"That's alright, maybe later. Although now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't be able to feel it through your armor anyway,"

Silverbullet face palmed, with a loud smack-clang resounding off where her servo hit her helm. 'Dammit, should have thought of that first!'

Suddenly the alarm went off, klaxons blaring accompanied by the monotone voice of Teletran 1. "**Alert! Alert! All personnel to the control room immediately! I repeat, All personnel to the control room immediately! Alert! Alert! ..."**

Silverbullet helped Skyfire up just as groups of bots came rushing past them. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we'd better get to the control room, maybe we'll find out there,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the control room_

By the time the group had gotten there almost all the Autobots had already gathered in the room while Optimus Prime was at the controls for Teletran 1. "Teletran 1, what's the situation?"

"**Warning: unknown flyer approaching at high speed from the south west, current ETA within the next hour or so.**"

"Is there anything you can tell us about this flyer?"

Optimus looked over the readings from the monitor "According to these readings, this 'Mystery flyer' does not have any familiar energy signature, and is of unknown make. However, it _does _appear Cybertronian, but something seems… off about it,"

" 'Off' how?"

Silverbullet tried to read around Prime's frame but had to rely on what Skyfire knew about that sort of material anyway. While skimming collective knowledge through the Bond with her Guardian, she felt a pulse from another Bond she had. '_No… WAY!'_

"Um… If it's alright with you lot, how about I just go check it out for you," the odd tone in here voice did not go unheard as a few bots looked at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of, I think I know what it is, but I want to make sure first," She was already heading out the door. "Just wait here, I'll be right back,"

"But…" Skyfire tried to follow her out but she turned back to them.

"_Just…"_ she held up her servos and lowered them in a "calm down and wait here" gesture before leaving. No surprise, they followed her anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Outside the base_

Skyfire made it out before the others did—he was closer to the door and his longer strides got him outside in less time—to see the Techno-Dragoness scaling up a few large boulders bigger than she as if they were stairs to get a better look at the sky.

Skyfire ignited his thrusters and jet-jumped to a rock ledge close to her "_**Skysong, what is wrong?"**_

Not taking her optics off the sky, she waved him off half-heartedly "_**Nothing, I just want to make sure it's who I think it is,"**_

"_**Who…?"**_

The femme suddenly froze, gasped and launched herself into the air, making a beeline for a dark green dot that had appeared in the sky and seemed to be taking on a form the closer it got. After a few moments they could all see that it appeared to be another Techno-dragon.

Out of instinct, the Autobots drew their weapons, Ironhide chief among them. "ALRIGH' MECHS, READY… AIM…"

Silverbullet overheard what they were planning through Skyfire and immediately sent a frantic message back as she swooped down between the battalion and the approaching Techno-organic (HOLD YOUR FIRE, HE'S FRIENDLY!) Skyfire immediately passed this on the others who, taking his word for it, lowered their weapons but kept them close in case they were needed.

The two flyers flew close together and in one smooth, almost rehearsed, movement they transformed and embraced in mid-air, enticing an aerial ballet of sorts before linking their lip components together in a passionate kiss, still slowly spinning down to earth like maple seeds, making this look like a scene from a romance movie.

To say everyone else was present was shocked would be an understatement, although Sideswipe and Jazz—being Sideswipe and Jazz—took a camera out of Primus knows where and snapped an image capture of the obvious make-out session.

Skyfire fidgeted awkwardly as he watched the pair kissing passionately. "So, uh, who's your friend?"

The two separated but each kept a wing around the other. "This is Greenlades, my Bondmate,"

Skyfire optics widened and pointed at Greenblades. "_He_ is your Bondmate?"

Jazz voiced the thoughts of most of the beings there "…But ah thought Skyfire was yer Bondmate."

The three turned towards him "What gave you that idea?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning nervously. "Ah… kinda overheard ya two talking abou' a Bond and thought…"

" _na Koa_ 3, I see how one can make that mistake, we were referring to the Guardian Bond at that time,"

"Oh, 'K that makes sense now," he gave them a thumbs-up.

"Wait, _you're _Skyfire?" the mech had an accent, not quite a specific one but more like a combination of several, like British, Irish, Asian and Australian all melded together. Silverbullet had traces of it as well, they must have picked it up from all the places they travelled through in their migrations.

Skyfire looked at the newcomer "Yes, why do you ask?"

The Green Techno-Dragon hesitated, as if unsure what to do in the current situation. After he and his mate shared a look, she nodded her encouragement and he stepped forward. "It is a pleasure, honor and a privilege to finally meet you, sir,"

The two grasped hands "Likewise, I have heard many things about you"

"And I of you," Skyfire noticed the shorter green mech had a firm grip on his servo and looked him square in the optic the entire time; a rare thing to find, it meant that he knew what he was talking about, meant every word and didn't have an ulterior motive.

Skyfire turned to his grown-up Charge "Is it alright if we have a few words in private?"

Silverbullet smiled and lifted her servo in a "have at it" gesture. "As long as no one else has a problem with it…" Sensing what he was planning through the Bond she leaned close to her mate as her Guardian made his way up the trail on the side of the mountain to the observation deck "Heads up, he's going to give you 'the Talk',"

Greenblades looked at her "What?"

"Hey, you knew this would happen eventually,"

"I know, I know…" he followed after tall white mech. (Find me later, I have not seen you in far too long.)

(Let me know when you guys are done, I want to spend some time with both of you until he goes into recharge and we have the night to ourselves) he felt the internal wink flicker across the Bond and smiled. (The whole night sky to ourselves.) He agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the observation deck_

Skyfire carefully seated himself on an outcropping jutting out of the side of the mountain that would have held his weight and waited patiently for Greenblades to make his way up the trail.

He didn't have to wait long because the younger mech jogged a few steps, launched himself into the air and with a few beats of his wings he came to land on the ledge that attached the trail to the deck and walked to where he stood in front of him like a teenager that got sent to the high school principal.

Skyfire motioned towards a cluster of boulders to his side."_**Have a seat, we need to talk**_,"

Greenblades graciously slid into place atop the rock pile. _**"'We need to talk', a phrase that holds the power to make one remember every bad thing one has done in one's entire life**_,"

Seeing this as a way to lighten the mood Skyfire smirked back "_**Well, has 'one' done anything bad I should know about?**_"

"_**No, 'one' does not think so,**_" The two shared a brief laugh at that.

After a few minutes, Skyfire realized he had no idea what to say. "_**Well, normally I would establish whether or not you'd be good for my little girl—and yes I still consider her that—and come up with some crafty threat of what will become of you if you harm her in any way shape or form but judging by what she has told me and what I found out when we renewed the Guardian Bond… I see she has chosen well with you as a mate,**_" Skyfire smiled thoughtfully.

"_**Oh, that was you? Whew, thought it was some bot trying to hack into our Bond, but then she assured me everything was fine after it was over. By the way, Dragons have those same customs when it comes to an Intended, or actual mate, meeting the family, as do humans, just throwing that out there,**_"

The two sat there getting to know each other, soon they were talking like old friends and never would have realized it was already afternoon until Silverbullet came up to check on them. "_**I see you two are getting along nicely,"**_

They looked up with a laugh at something one of them said still on their face plates "_**Did you expect anything less?"**_

She smiled and looked over at Skyfire "_**Everyone else is getting their mid-day rations if they hadn't done so already, you'd better go refuel. Ratchet is looking for you, he has a cube of medical grade ready for you**_."

"_**Oh, that's right, I believe congratulations are in order, or are you getting sick of hearing that?"**_

"_**No, I'm not thank… wait how did you know…?**_"

Greenblades moved so his mate could sit next to him on a rock. "_**M'Lady has a Bond with each of us, so I hear what she hears, and when you told her… also, you are giving off the "scent of Carrier" so it's starting to become obvious to anyone who knows where to look,**_"

Skyfire resisted the urge to sniff himself, but he knew it was true; the "scent of Carrier" is an aroma all Carrying bots give off when they are Carrying but it is so subtle at first that no one really notices at first and by the time it's strong enough to notice the Carrier is so used to it they don't really think about it.

"_**Well, how about we go get you some energon,**_"

Skyfire looked at them quizzically as they helped him up so he wouldn't lose his balance. "_**Don't either of you need some?**_"

"_**No thanks, we're fine,**_"

Skyfire remembered something as they made their way back into the base and pulled Greenblades to the side. "_**By the way, since her Carrier isn't here to say this, I'll say it for both of us; If she is harmed in any way, shape or form because of you, I will bury you alive and not tell anybot where you are until I make sure she is alright, capiche?"**_

The shorter mech stood firm with his wings at his side "_**Skyfire, I swear by my wings, my life force and the many graves we would have filled had we not been looking out for each other, I love her more than life itself and I would never let anyone or anything harm her in any way, and will continue to do so until we both leave this life, and even then I would never stop until I found her and would make sure she is alright for the rest of eternity,"**_

Skyfire smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "_**That's what I had hoped you would say," **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later in the Rec. Room_

Prime had just told the other bots that, while both Techno-dragons will be staying in the area and helping them whenever possible, they will be remaining Neutral. This confused most of the 'Bots but most of them tried to be understanding.

Others… "Are you serious?" Cliffjumper was fuming "If they want to help us why don't they just join the faction already,"

He boldly walked up to the Techno-Dragoness, being as he had not seen her fight he assumed she would be less of a threat than her slightly larger mate and would have backed down more easily. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little commitment to something other than you're little mech-toy or your… whatever it is Skyfire is to you? Or are you just afraid to fight? Is that it femme, you afraid to get your pretty little servos dirty?..."

Suddenly she yells "CHERRY!" the small crowd that had gathered looks around, confused

"Whaa..?"

Silverbullet smirks at Cliffjumper "If you're going to 'get up in my Kool-aid' as the humans say, you should at least know what flavor it is." Her tone had subtly changed; it had become smoother, almost seductive, but dark and threatening; a reminder that she was in fact very, very dangerous.

The red minibot snorted "Still think the whole "dragon" thing is weird,"

Silverbullet looks at Greenblades, who had risen to stand beside his mate, with a bored look on her faceplates. "Why do they always think we give a flying monkey's shit what they think?"

"Wait, are they flying monkeys or is it the…" The minibot ducked beneath a chair that was thrown his way and watched it crash into the wall.

Skyfire stepped up muttering "walk away, walk away…" As he lead the smaller mech out into the hallway.

But Cliffjumper wasn't done yet, "Figures you'd stick up for that thing, you should really learn to control your _pets_, Skyfire," the red minibot spat at him.

The Shuttleformer froze. '_Oh he's in for it now'_ he slowly turned around, folding his servos across his chest plate. "That 'thing', as you refer to her, happens to be my little girl, she is not my _pet, _nor is she anyone else's. I helped her Carrier raise her, I am her Guardian and I will defend her as such so I advise you treat her and her Bondmate with the respect they deserve. Do I make myself clear?" He took up the same defensive stance he did all those Vorns ago.

And it never lost its effect. "Yes, sir," Cliffjumper turned to the Techno-dragons "Guess the whole 'pets' comment was a bit uncalled for, huh?"

Seeing as that was the closest thing to an apology they were going to get, the pair took it in stride.

"While it _was_ a tad much…"

"Believe it or not, we have been called worse,"

"But like we said, we cannot take sides so we can't join a faction, but we'll help any way we can."

Finishing each other's sentences, they continued. "However, to keep it fair and not make it so we are Autobots without brands, we might end up helping a Decepticon or two now and then."

Cutting off the uproar before it started, "We assure we would never take part in anything like the evil deeds they have committed so far, at the very most we'll probably just be hauling wounded closer to their base so their teammates don't have to come looking for them, or helping Skywarp and the Cassette twins with their pranks, or running interference if Megs throws a tantrum and wants to take it out on his troops,"

Another murmur pulsed through the crowd. "I guess that works,"

"Yeah right,"

"I still don't trust them,"

"Oh come on, we can at least give them a chance, can't we?"

"Did you just say pranks?" Sunstreaker rolled his optics at Sideswipe's obvious interest in that topic.

"Yep, We've encountered Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy on a few occasions where there antics got them kicked out of the base for a short period of time, turns out there's actually a website where pranksters can go to get ideas and swap stories and such, I can show it to you if you like, they put a lot of their stuff on their too if you want to see it, but you need a profile if you want to put up your own stuff,"

"Sounds cool, We'll…"

"Leave me out of this, bro,"

"Fine,_ I'll_ have to check it out sometime,"

Prowl stepped up, holding a datapad "In any case, there is a matter of your living arrangements. We don't have much available right now…"

"Which is why we won't take away from what you do have, save it for somebot that needs it more, we'll manage something on our own,"

"Are you sure?"

"um… Prowl, right? We have been living in caves, run down out-buildings and pretty much any other kind of shelter we could find away from the elements and humans, we'll manage. Thank you though," The two Techno-organics looked around "Anyone else have something to say?"

Skyfire stepped forward, concerned "Will you still be around though?"

The two exchanged a devious look "Pity the poor fool that tries to make us leave when we are needed here, and may Primus have mercy on them, because we certainly won't!"

Optimus Prime was impressed by their resolve "In that case, we could use allies such as yourself and you are always welcome here,"

Silverbullet risked a shy smile "Cool,"

_**AN: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Chapter number five. Thanks and Energon goodies to everyone that reviewed and favorited this story thus far; including Enchanted and everyone else from before. **_**Sorry this took so long, I haven't had much time for writing since the holiday rush is already starting at work, and this is one of the longer chapters I've written because I needed to get it all in there.**

_**The whole "Koolaid" outburst was based off of something I saw on "Facebook shuffle", only I changed the flavor because the quote used grape, and cherry just sounds cooler.("When in an argument with someone just randomly shout "grape" when they wonder why you said that say "If you want to get all up in my Kool-aid you should at least know what flavor it is,")**_

_**The language the Techno-dragons are speaking is Druatch, the language of dragons. Source of translations is dragon , but here are the ones featured in the chapter.**_

_**Shi'adaa**__** : pronounced "she-add-ah" , Hello or goodbye between close friends.**_

_**Daashe**__**: pronounced "dash-she", means please, thank you and your welcome all rolled into one, used mostly to thank.**_

_**na Koa**__**: pronounced "nah koh-uh", sort of like "ah yes" or "oh, now I get it,".**_

_**Questions, comments, suggestions and predictions are welcome, any flames will be converted into energon to make energon goodies for the nice people that review.**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Hugs and Mugs,**_

_**Lady Quickshift**_


	6. who says you can't go home

On Broken Wings I'm Falling

Chapter 6: Who says you can't go home?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's, please ask before using any part of them, the song is "Who says you can't go home" by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles. Uses parts of the episodes "The Ultimate Doom"

* * *

A week after the Bali incident, Skyfire was in his lab going over some samples he had collected with Silverbullet and Greenblades, who have been teaching him much about Earth's various ecosystems and wild life.

Said Techno-organics were helping him with the samples and jotting down what they found so the three could brainstorm their findings to be put in a report for the officers.

All was quiet until the room shook with violent tremors. "_**Whoa, what was that?"**_

"_**I don't know, I'll go check," **_Silverbullet left the room and went into a "hunting" frame of mind that she used to help track down bots that try to avoid appointments with Ratchet, and summons from Prime or Prowl when they really should go to them.

Skyfire looked over at Greenblades who started straightening things up as they fell. "_**Think she needs our help?"**_

"_**Hardly, normally I'd help her whether she needs it or not, but chances are the whole base is jumping into action and she's usually faster than I, so I'll stay here and help you,"**_

"_**More like she told you to stay and keep and optic on me," **_Skyfire mumbled teasingly.

Greenblades chuckled _**"Yeah pretty much,"**_

"_**Thank you"**_

Not long after that the tremors stopped. "_**Wonder what the ruckus was about?"**_

Silverbullet came back and gripped the door frame anxiously as she leaned in through the doorway. "_**The Decepticons have Sparkplug!"**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

"_**Those quakes from earlier was Rumble, Soundwave sent his Cassettes in while Prime and the others were gone and Lazerbeak flew off with him,"**_

"_**Primus, how's Spike taking it?"**_

"_**Not sure, Bumblebee's with him trying to make sure he's alright, but he's just sitting on a rock not talking to anybot,"**_

Skyfire started putting away his things. "_**I'll go talk to him,"**_

Understanding why he'd want to do that, the other two were already doing the same. "_**The others are already devising a plan to get him back; we're going to see if we can help,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being as Skyfire couldn't go on this mission—he was still in trouble for the last one—and the Techno-organic Neutrals were too much of a variable for Prowl to risk in his plans, the three were among those left behind at base, mainly to be with Spike while Bumblebee went on the mission.

Spike still hadn't moved off his rock, he just stared at the ground lost in thought. Silverbullet crept close and laid her helm on the ground to try to see his face. "Spike?" No answer, she reached out and nudged him gently._ "Spiike? _You alright?"

Spike jumped "Huh? What? What happened?"

The three sighed from relief "You were unresponsive, thought you were in shock or something, you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," he started to lower his head onto his hands again.

"Ah-ah, none of that now," she patted him on the back. "Spike, if you don't snap out of it I'm… I'm taking you to the ," that surprised Skyfire, she _hated _going anywhere near the unless someone needed help, this must be serious.

(Shock is the organic equivalent of stasis lock, if he gets to that point he might need Ratchet's help)

Skyfire reached out and picked the boy up, holding his close to his spark chamber as he carried him into the base. "Don't worry, Spike, the others will get him back,"

Spike didn't respond, he just curled up against his chest plates, subconsciously seeking warmth and comfort given off by his beating spark.

"Feeling any better?"

"Kind of…"

Skyfire ran a few scans and found he was physically fine, just needed reassurance and cheering up. "Hey, how about go back to my quarters for a while? I got an old movie from Cybertron on the viewing console we can watch,"

"Which one?"

" 'Strongest Bonds from spiked energon', want to see it?"

Spike did want to see a Cybertronian movie, but was still worried about his dad and the others. "Sounds good to me,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got back to Skyfire's quarters, he carefully set Spike on his berth and went to set up the console to play the movie with English dub so the human could understand what the Cybertronian actors and captions were saying while the boy made himself comfortable on the gel-foam padding that covered the surface he was on.

The two Techno-dragons, after making sure he didn't need help, curled up against each other on the spare berth they had been sharing since Skyfire said they could stay with him, as long as they didn't interface when he was in the room.

Once he got the movie started, Skyfire went to recline on his berth and dimmed the lights.

"Whoa, it's just like a movie theater. All that's missing is…" Spike paused when a plastic bag of popcorn was placed in his lap. He looked up to see Silverbullet and wondered how she got the popcorn and got across the room without him noticing.

"I always have a bag handy in case something exciting happens and we actually get the luxury of sitting and watching. Just don't spill, ok?" she leapt over to land silently on the edge of the other berth like a cat and curled up next to her mate as the movie started.

"Strongest Bonds from spiked energon" turned out to be about a romantic comedy about two mechs, who were Enforcers and had been best friends so long they were practically brothers, who both decided to take the femmes they intended to Bond with to a night club for a double date, only for an overcharged mech to put something in their energon while they were dancing that chemically induced their mating protocols, prompting the four of them to go home to interface, only to later find out they had a four-way that resulted in the two "brothers" sparking up _each other's _Intended mates, thus resulting in one hilarious fiasco after another with the two mechs trying to care for their femmes while trying to protect them from a local gang with a personal vendetta against them. In the end, they all realized they were slowly falling in love with the bot they were having a sparkling with and Bonded as such… after the sparklings arrived.

All in all it was a good movie; it even got Spike to laugh it some spots. "Oh, man, that was awesome. Remember the part where they were looking for a house they could all live in and the one guy broke the bathroom faucet, spraying water everywhere?"

"Yeah, that was awesome, not as awesome at that hospital scene though. 'Guns are banned on these premises' my hind foot. If anyone smacked a doctor like that in real life…" Greenblades sat up quickly to act out someone slapping someone.

Silverbullet pulled him back down and sat up just as quickly. "Hey, if we ever get in that sort of situation where a bunch of punks with handguns storm a hospital, I call dibs on slapping the incompetent doctor."

Skyfire was about to comment when he got a ping from Ratchet.

:Yes, Ratchet?:

:The others just got back, think you can help with the injured bots?:

Being as he had some medical training in the past, mostly field patching and minor injuries, he agreed. :I'll be right there, did they find Sparkplug?:

:Yep, he's a little out of it right now, but uninjured.:

: That's good I'll tell Spike, Skyfire out.: Skyfire closed the comm. link and looked down at Spike, the Techno-dragons knew he had gotten a comm. and were listening intently to hear what he was going to say.

"Just got a call from Ratchet, the others are back and they found Sparkplug,"

Spike perked up "They found dad? Is he ok?"

"I was just about to go help Ratchet and Wheeljack patch up the injured, why don't we go see him on the way,"

Skyfire held out his hand for Spike to climb into and hauled himself to a standing position.

"We're coming too," the four of them left the room and went to the med bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they made it to the , Skyfire put Spike down so he could run over and hug his father, who deftly wrapped his arms around him, like he wasn't sure what was happening, and then got right to repairing Wheeljack.

Ratchet didn't waste any time putting his new helpers to work, he assigned Skyfire and the two dragons to help repair the first injured bot they saw.

Skyfire went to help Hound get some shrapnel out of his shoulder while Greenblades helped Ironhide move some welding rods and Silverbullet tried to pull Sideswipe away from his brother so he could get repaired while Ratchet tended to Sunstreaker.

The red front liner shrugged her off. "_**I said I'm fine, go fix someone else,"**_

Silverbullet crossed her servos stubbornly "_**Sideswipe, don't you dare lie to me. You are not fine, and I don't even have to know you're lying about being fine to know that,"**_

Sideswipe smirked "_**Oh, yeah? How do you know?"**_

She reached out and ripped something out of his back plates, causing him to cry out. "_**Because I'm pretty sure **__this __**doesn't belong back there," **_she held up a large, elongated chunk of reef that got wedged between his plating. "_**And you're leaking energon in various places,**_ _**I can fix that, if you'll only left me,"**_

Sideswipe hesitated, he and Sunstreaker didn't really trust anyone but Ratchet or each other doing their repairs, then sighed in defeat "_**Fine, just go easy on me, I get enough of the 'tough love' treatment from Ratchet," **_She moved him over to an empty chair and set to work sealing any leaks and removing any debris from his body before checking for any further damage.

"_**Okay, I think that's everything, looks like you're good to go as soon as Ratchet says you can leave,"**_

Sideswipe tested his limbs and got up and stretched. "_**Hey, thanks, you did a pretty good job with those repairs,"**_ he went over to check with Ratchet as Sparkplug came up and started tinkering with the medic's back struts. After he was shooed away he wandered off to fix something else.

Silverbullet strayed over to where Skyfire was leaning against a wall, staring off into space. "_**Something's not right here,**_" The 'Cons had went to all the trouble to capture the man, but from the sound of things they didn't try all too hard to get him back, now he was acting strangely. She noticed that Skyfire hadn't acknowledged she was there and had shuttered his optics, venting heavily.

He _really _didn't feel well right then, he was sure he was going to… _'Oh, no!'_

"_**Hey, you alright?" **_ He didn't answer, he just turned and tackled the nearest waste bin, purging his tanks into it.

Wheeljack came over to check on him "_**Are ya alright there, Skyfire,"**_

Skyfire nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth again as he sat there, panting.

"_**Maybe you should go back to your quarters and lie down for a while," **_

Silverbullet offered to take him there and helped him up.

"_**What should I do with this?" **_he held up his "puke pail"

"_**Keep it, if you happen to fill it up before we're done here just dump it in the waste disposal unit. Call if you need anything,"**_

Spike looked over out of concern, Silverbullet met his gaze and mouthed the words "morning sickness" and waved him off to tell him to not worry about it as she let the Shuttleformer lean on her as he hobbled stiffly out the door.

Suddenly, a loud explosion resounded in the room, and Silverbullet pulled Skyfire around the corner and pinned him against the wall.

"_**What was that?"**_

She peeked into the room and swore in that foreign language she and her mate had been using. "_**I knew something was up, wait here or find a better place to hide, I'm going to make sure no one else gets hurt," **_

From inside the room, Megatron's voice was heard shouting "**ATTACK! SPARE NO ONE!"** followed by the sounds of battle. Skyfire peeked around the corner to see Bumblebee telling Spike to hide. He tried to call the boy over without being detected. "Spike, over here,"

Spike saw him and started to run over to him but tripped over something by Teletran I. He reached back and picked up "…a wrench? Dad's wrench," he looked over and saw that it was lying next to an open panel, revealing removed parts and pulled wires. "That's why the alarm didn't go off… Dad sabotaged Teletran,"

Spike turned at the sound of footsteps to see Sparkplug walking up with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Dad, what's wrong? It's me, Spike,"

Sparkplug tipped his head to the side and spoke emotionlessly. "Don't know… the Decepticons want me to… AGH!" he grabbed his head as if in pain. "…help… HELP!"

On the far side of the room, Silverbullet's whole frame jerked involuntarily and, against all her better judgment, turned and ran to where the two humans were at from where she was fighting Thundercracker off of another bot. Thinking she was now an easy target he pulled his weapon on her, only to have her mate in his dragon form clamp down on him with his teeth and throw the Seeker towards the opening he and his faction came in.

Before Silverbullet even made it to the two humans, Sparkplug had regained his composure, only something was wrong, he wasn't acting like Sparkplug normally would. He knocked his own son away from him and walked away muttering something along the lines of "… Must work…"

Spike went to Teletran I and started patching together the disconnected connections. "It's up to you, Teletran," As soon as it was operational, Skyfire craned his neck to see the monitors, they saw the usual base defenses wouldn't work because the 'Cons were already in the base. Then, Skyfire got an idea, he pulled out his weapon and fired a low powered shot at the overhead fire extinguishing sytems, causing them to set off and spray fire retardant foam on everyone, shorting out the 'Cons circuitry and stopping the smoldering of the bots systems from their new injuries.

Megatron, seeing as staying to fight would have been suicide, called the retreat.

A few bots that were still able to move got up. "Are they gone?"

Spike nodded sadly "Yeah, they're gone, and they took Dad with them."

"**EEEEE! HOLY MOTHER OF SEVEN HELLS! THIS STUFF IS COLD!" ** All the 'Bots saw was a green blur and a silver blur streaking out of the room and the Techno-dragons were gone as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they got Teletran running again, the Autobots were alerted that the Decepticons were building what could only be called "the biggest space bridge ever,"

Prime immediately ordered that all Autobots move out and stop them and Spike insisted on going with, while Ratchet, Skyfire, the Techno-dragons and anybot that was too injured to fight, stayed behind to clean up the mess and repair any damages left behind from the earlier battle.

Ratchet and Skyfire were welding replacement panels over the gap in the wall while the Techno-organics held them in place. Skyfire was just about done on his side, he just needed to secure the bottom corner that his servo was holding down, carefully…

_Clank!_ He jerked in surprise then "_**YEEOW!**_" he dropped the welder—instinctively remembering to shut it off first—and shook his burnt servo.

Ratchet turned off his welding tool and transformed it back into his servo and checked Skyfire's singed one.

"_**You alright?**_" the Techno-dragons had to hold the panels in place while the welds set.

"_**Yeah, just burnt myself… they caught me off guard when they kicked,"**_

"_**When what kicked?"**_ Bluestreak had brought over some more welding rods for them when he overheard what was said.

Ratchet pulled him down so they were all huddled together and shushed him. Skyfire massaged his sore servo. "_**Hey, Bluestreak, can you keep a secret?"**_

Bluestreak knelt down and spoke quietly "_**What kind of secret?"**_

"_**I was going to tell everyone eventually, but I was going to wait until the right time came,"**_

"_**Well, what is it?"**_

Skyfire took a deep intake and blurted._**"I'm-Carrying-triplets. The-only-ones that-know-are-you-me-Spike-Ratchet-Silverbullet-Bumblebee-Greenblades-Prime-Prowl-Jazz-Wheeljack…"**_

"_**Okay, okay, slow down, and people say **__I__** talk a lot. Now what did you just say?"**_

Skyfire took another deep intake and tried again "_**I am Carrying triplet sparklings. I am in the second stage of gestation. The only ones that know outside the five of us would be Spike, Carly and Bumblebee and I'm fairly sure the officers know since Prime and Wheeljack have spoken with me about it and Jazz ambush-hugged me in the hall a while back. Any questions?"**_

Bluestreak sat there, his optics seeming to take over most of his helm for a minute then returning to normal size for him to grin like an idiot. He nearly squealed with glee, but they gently shushed him so he muted the sound until he could speak coherently again.

"_**Oh my Primus, congratulations, Skyfire. How come you haven't told anyone else yet? Aren't you happy ?I mean you're having…"**_

Skyfire politely cut him off. _**"Yes, I'm **__very __**happy, if it hadn't been for the fact I don't want the Deceptions finding out I would have flown laps around the planet shouting it as loud as my vocalizer would allow as soon as I found out. I'm just waiting until the right time comes before I make the announcement,"**_

The young sniper giggled "_**Skyfire, there's never going to be a "right time" for anything, if you don't tell them soon, it'll be too late because they might find out on their own and then they'll be all upset that you didn't tell them yourself, and nobot should be upset about this because these are the first sparklings in, what?, A few million vorns?"**_

"_**Kid has a point there,"**_ Ratchet picked up his welder and finished_**.**_

Skyfire thought about what they said. "_**Alright, I'll tell everyone when we are **__not __**going through some sort of crisis and we are **__absolutely certain __**the 'Cons won't find out somehow,"**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**I promise,"**_

"_**Pinkie swear!" **_Bluestreak held up his smallest digit.

Skyfire smiled, he hadn't heard that in eons and didn't think anybot even knew about it anymore. "_**Alright, 'pinkie swear',**_" he hooked his digit with Bluestreak's smaller one and they both said the rhyme. "_**Pinkie promise, cross my spark, or be left out in the dark,"**_ they both crossed their other servos across their chests and held them up like a bot swearing an oath before pulling apart.

"_**Now you **__have __**to tell everybot when you get the chance,"**_

"_**I will"**_

Suddenly, the ground shook again, but this time the whole mountain seemed to shake.

"_**What now?"**_

They all ran outside to see what was going on and saw a bright flashlight up the sky, then form a giant portal.

"_**A space bridge opening!"**_

"_**I've never seen one that big before,"**_

The shock and disbelief increased when they saw what came through it…

"_**It can't be…"**_

…_Cybertron._

Almost immediately, the worst storm ever picked up, winds almost strong enough to pluck a minibot right off the ground. Everyone took shelter inside the base, where Teletran I picked up a transmission from the others explaining what happened and that they were on their way back. Then they said they lost Bumblebee in the storm and Spike was with him. Hound, Bluestreak and Windcharger left to help look for them.

Ratchet remembered something and caught Skyfire trying to follow the others. "_**Didn't you purge your tanks earlier?"**_

"_**Yes, Wheeljack told me to go lie down but then the 'Cons hit…"**_

Ratchet got a cube of medical grade out of his subspace. "_**Here, go back to your quarters, we can take it from here,"**_

"_**But…"**_

The CMO shook a digit at him "_**No 'buts', go on, shoo, get some rest. Doctor's orders."**_

Skyfire did as he was told, drank the energon while he unlocked the door and locked it behind him and was in recharge as soon as he lay down on his berth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire was deep in his recharge cycle when he was jolted back online as the room shook with a loud rumble like a continuous explosion going off.

He felt something shake his shoulder and turned to see Silverbullet standing over him like she had been trying to wake him from a bad memory purge. "_**Come on, they're evacuating the base, the volcano is becoming active again." **_ She and Greenblades pulled him up and they ran out into the hall in time to see Bumblebee speed by in his alt. mode to protect Spike from falling rocks followed by Prime, who was making sure everyone else got out before leaving himself. But once they got outside, they saw that Ratchet , Huffer and Windcharger were launched out the top of the mountain.

"Holy… halogen luminators!" Skyfire narrowly avoided swearing out loud before taking to the air and catching the airborne bots on his . "_**Have no fear, Skyfire's here," **_he tried to lighten the mood with a phrase he heard on a human show about a human superhero.

Ratchet wasn't impressed. "_**Skyfire, shouldn't you be resting?**_"

Skyfire snorted "_**Yeah, right, like I'm going to go back inside and **__take a nap__** while all this is going on,**_"

The two Techno-Dragons swooped in and snatched a minibot each as Swoop did the same for Ratchet to make landing easier for him and set them on the ground as Skyfire landed and transformed.

Turns out, they Techno-dragons met the Dinobots while both groups tried to stop the impending disasters from causing more damage and immediately hit it off. The only explanation they gave was "It's a 'primitives' thing,".

"_**Is everyone alright?"**_

They all said they were fine, but Ratchet went around to check everyone over, just in case.

"**Ironhide! Come back!**_**"**_

Ratchet looked to see the red mech on a mad dash for the base and facepalmed "Ah, crap, Here we go again,"

Silverbullet saw him too and sprinted after him. "_**Hey! GET BACK HERE OLD BOT!"**_

Skyfire nearly had a systems failure when she disappeared into the volcano, his spark screaming for him to go after her, but his processor kept him frozen where he stood with his servo clamped over his mouth in worry. '_Please, Primus, not her too…'_

The others all cheered when the top of the volcano crumbled and stopped the top and Skyfire nearly collapsed from relief when Ironhide and Silverbullet hauled their soot covered selves back outside and he and Greenblades sandwiched her into a hug between them while the red mech reported to Prime.

They both expressed their relief openly and through the Bonds they had. Once they got back to the others, Skyfire spoke aloud. "I'm so glad you're alright…" then he held her at arms-length and regarded her like a scolding parent. "… but if you ever scare me like that again you will be C.P. until Spike's old enough to shave!"

Said human piped up curiously "What's 'C.P.O.' mean?"

" 'Close Proximity Only', it's normally when a child misbehaves and they have to stay where there Creators, Caretakers or Guardians can keep an optic on them until they can behave,"

"So it's like being grounded?"

They all gasped at his choice of words "No, Grounded is when a flyer is rendered unable to fly, that's worse than a death sentence,"

"Oh, 'grounded' is what humans call that C.P.O. thing,"

"Can we discuss this later?"

Spike wandered off to where Prime and the officers were talking amongst the selves about something. When he was close enough he could make out the words "… I'm not certain but for the moment I feel we must not let the boy find out,"

"Find out what?" They realized he was listening, cursed themselves for getting so used to speaking English they forgot to switch back to Cybertronian when they don't want to be overheard and explained to him that they found out that Sparkplug was on Cybertron.

Spike asked if he and Skyfire could go get him and try to find a way to save him and the other humans.

Skyfire agreed to go with him, along with Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, Bumblebee and Brawn.

Silverbullet added her two cents as well. "If Skyfire's going, I'm going too,"

Brawn looked up at her "Uh, no offense, sweetspark, but I don't see how a _dragon_ would be any help on Cybertron,"

"Ok, first of all, last time I checked I wasn't your sweet-anything, second, who says I'm going to be a dragon the whole time?"

"What do you mean?"

She folded her wings and arm servos smugly and looked over at Skyfire with a knowing smile. "Remember when I said they used parts of Carrier when they were building this new frame they put me in? Well, as it turns out they included her transformation cog, even though mine was still intact, and with her T-cog… comes her ,"

Skyfire took a moment to access this, but Prowl beat him to it "You're a triple-changer?"

"Yep," she made 'pop' sound with the 'p' at the end.

Jazz's visor brightened. "Huh, a Techno-organic triple-changer, who'duh thunk?"

A few other bots were disbelieving. "Alright, then prove it!"

Sunstreaker came up and asked "Just what was your Carriers alt. mode that you allegedly inherited?"

"Amenosokudo1 star racer," most of them had no idea what she was talking about, but those that did went completely slack jawed, somebot had been drinking a cube of energon around the corner and did a spit-take. That particular model had become incredibly rare in recent vorns.

Sunstreaker recollected himself and pretended to not care. "Show us,"

"Oh, this I gotta see," Sideswipe came up and leaned on his brother, who protested the possible risk of his paintjob.

Getting down on all fours, she concentrated and the transformation began. Several shifting parts later, there in her place sat a sleek, alien flight mode, the overall profile of it streamlined and definitely built for racing.

"Okay, you can come,"

She transformed and stood slowly. "I thought so,"

Spike looked up at Greenblades, who perched on a ledge a few feet off the ground. "Can you do that?"

He looked back down with his green optics that reminded one of traffic lights. "What, Triple-change? Well, I probably could, I got a lot of the same mods she does, I just haven't scanned a third mode yet,"

"Why not?"

The dragon shrugged with his wings "Just can't find anything that suits me,"

In the end, Spike would be going with Skyfire, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Brawn, and Silverbullet, Ironhide would be tagging along to take care of a special mission Prime sent him on and would be sneaking through the Decepticon space bridge back to Earth when he was done, while the other Autobots and Greenblades stayed behind to hold off the 'Cons until they could figure out a way to stop them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the flight to Cybertron, the planet's defenses detected them and fired missiles at them.

"Missile shields up, Skyfire," Although Wheeljack's decision was a good one, it would have taken too much of his energy and could possibly harm the sparklings.

"Can't waste the energy, hang on we'll out run them," he careened his way through the barrage while Silverbullet flipped around in her alt mode to fire on the missiles before they could hit either of them.

Wheeljack watched the spectacle through a viewport in Skyfire's hold. "_**Damn, that's flying!"**_

Once they landed, Skyfire opened his hatch to let everyone out but had already started transforming before Brawn was out, causing the minibot to tumble out cursing and protesting.

"Sorry, guess I was a little anxious to get on my feet," he helped the smaller mech up and looked around. The whole place seemed… dead or dying. It didn't seem like home anymore. '_What… happened?'_

Wheeljack saw him looking around in shock. "_**Ya alright?"**_

"_**Yeah, it's just…**_" he waved a servo at the dismal landscape.

"_**Oh, that's right, this is your first time back, isn't it?"**_

The Shuttleformer nodded sadly.

Once Ironhide left, the others gathered around a holographic map Wheeljack was projecting and were planning their next move when Bumblebee saw Spike wander off and step in a small beam of light. Recognizing it as a trip wire, he tried to warn his friend but a trap door opened up and the boy fell in so Bumblebee jumped in after him.

The others rushed to the opening but saw it was too small for any of them except "_**Brawn, follow them, we won't fit." **_The other minibot jumped down the hole as it closed up.

"_**Now what?"**_

Silverbullet clawed at the panel, trying to pry it open. When she was asked what she was doing, she reached into a small backpack she had hidden beneath her wings and pulled out a coil of rope. "_**If I can get this thing open we can drop a rope down to them and pull them up,"**_

A few tries later, they ended up prying her away from the ground. "_**We'll have to find another way."**_ Wheeljack jumped when he got a ping from Brawn.

:This is Wheeljack, _Where are you?_: it sounded harsher than he intended but they scared the bolts off of them.

:In the Decepticon labs, we found out how the humans are being controlled.: then the connection cut off.

:Brawn? BRAWN?: Wheeljack closed his comm. link. "_**That was Brawn, he said they ended up in Decepticon HQ. C'mon, let's go,**_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After tracking Brawn and Bumblebee's energy signatures, The group had found where the others ended up, luckily they were in a chamber with an exterior wall, unfortunately, the Decepticons got to them first. They could hear Shockwave's voice through a vent. "_**Take the boy, and destroy them," **_It was no mystery who he was referring to.

Skyfire felt protective of Spike since his coding registered him as a sparkling, making him, in a way, parental over him; None of the bots in the group wanted any of theirs inside getting hurt. "_**Any ideas on getting in there?**_

"_**Just one," **_ Wheeljack placed a small object on the side of the wall and activated it, a demolition charge.

"_**Uh oh, DIRT!"**_ Silverbullet had learned the hard way that one does not always have time to say "Hit the dirt," and gotten into the habit of just saying "DIRT!"

All the bots got the idea and duck and covered as, _**KAA-BOOOM! **_, the charge went off, making a sizeable hole in the wall.

Noting the opening was just big enough for him to fit through, Skyfire ducked inside "_**Can anyone join the party, or do we need an invitation?**_" he growled as he pulled out his weapon, taking up a defensive stance in front of his friends.

Silverbullet slipped past him and assessed the situation. '_Okay, there is just enough room to transform if need be… there's two exits but one I blocked by 'Cons, who include… Oh, Primus no!'_

The Rainmaker Trine—Rainstorm, Acidstorm, and Sunstorm—and Shockwave. Her uncles, and… that monster!

He dared look at her and speak in an almost cajoling tone, which is rather difficult with that cultured monotone of his. "_**Ah, the little wayward **__science project __**has returned, I see,"**_

Silverbullet drew her bow hissing and growling "_**Survived the fall of Institution, I see," **_she would have sounded mocking if she wasn't so furious. She turned to the Trine with him "_**And you, have you no sense of family values? You left your own sister and her daughter, your niece, to be offlined! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"**_

Skyfire reached through the Bond, knowing trying to touch her in any way might turn her ire towards him, to soothe her, but only added her fury to his own when he saw why she was so mad.

*_Flash back*_

_Skysong scurried to the front room when she heard somebot at the door. "__**I'll get it!**__" she peeked to see who it was through the window and recognizing them from old family pictures her Carrier still had as her uncles, she beat her Carrier to the door and opened it for them, stretching up so she could reach, and shyly looked up at them. "__**Hi, I'm Skysong. Are you here to see Carrier?"**_

_They all pulled away as if she were diseased. "__**Uh… yes, yes we are."**_

"_**Oh, okay, come in and I get her,"**_

"_**Oh… uh… no, I'm afraid we can't stay long. Do you think you could go get her for us?"**_

_The little sparkling smiled sweetly and turned to find her Carrier behind her_. "_**Rain? 'Cid? Sunstorm? What are you doing here? I didn't realize you were coming,"**_

"_**Carrier, why you not use formal Seeker greeting?"**_

"_**Oh, we've known each other for so long we don't really need to do that sort of stuff." **__She looked pointedly at her brothers gathered in a Trine formation in front of her door. "__**Or so I thought,"**_

"_**We actually need to speak to you about something of utmost importance, without…" **__Rainstorm let the sentence hang and looked warily at the femmeling at her Carrier's flank as if he thought it would attack him._

"_**Sweetie, why don't you go to your room for a while okay?"**_

_The little sparkling trudged down the hall but, curious as any sparkling, hid around the corner to see what would happen._

"_**Alright what's this about? You three, along with everybot else in the family unit didn't want anything to do with us these past few vorns, now here you are asking for a private talk. Did something happen?"**_

"_**Yes, Starscream**__**told us about…"**_

"_**I already know Skyfire is missing, if that's what you wanted to tell me, Starscream told us himself as soon as he got back," **__Then they started to tell her about how he and this former gladiator from Kaon named Megatron were gathering bots to help make their case against the Council. "__**… Our numbers are already well into a couple thousand and growing, soon we will able to make a stand against the Council members, none shall stand against us!"**_

_Greysky listened to her brother's speech "__**Sounds to me like this 'Megatron' is building an army and needs and air force so he's targeting flyers,"**_

_Acidstorm waved her off. __**"Ah, c'mon, Grey', I know it sounds bad, but he's actually tried to get rid of the caste system,"**_

_The Seekess crossed her servos, unimpressed. "__**Kind of redundant, being as you have agreed with some parts of it,"**_

_The three mechs slouched in disbelief__**. **__"__**If this about what we said about Strobelight, we were mad at the fact you would rather go off with some ground-pounder than be with your own kind,"**_

"_**No, you **__said it yourselves__**, when we first announced we were together and hoping to Bond, you didn't want us near each other because he was lower-class Enforcer whose Sire owned the bar we met at, while we were middle class Seekers that come from a family of performance stunt flyers and scientists,"**_

_The two were starting to lose patience with her "__**Look, Megatron will be sending troops to Praxus, they will be passing through here with orders to recruit or silence any flyer bots they encounter along the way. It's either come with us or stay here with that slagtard**__**!**__" he pointed at the sparkling who froze when her hiding spot was discovered. _

_Greysky looked at her and slowly turned back to her brother. "__**So, if I go with you… I give up my creation?**__"_

"_**Well, we're sure as the Pit not taking it with us,"**_

"_**AND WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE I DO? There's no one left that will take care of her, SKyfire's missing, Blaster went to join this one group where he is training to be a Communications officer,"**_

_Rainstorm shrugged emotionlessly "__**I don't care, take the thing to Tarn and leave it there, drown it in a liquid waste dump, just get rid of the mongrel freak,"**_

"_**My creation is not a mongrel freak, you glitch, she is a…"**_

_Smack!_

_The sparkling cried out as her Carrier was struck. "__**Enough of this foolishness, you are coming with us right now, whether you…"**_

_Greysky used her hunched over position to reach into a small narrow gap in the wall behind the door and pull out a small blaster and point it at them. "__**Get out,"**__ she snarled, charging the blaster to fire as they left._

_*end flash back*_

_*Flashback number two*_

_Skyfire saw from her perspective; they were strapped down to a cold metal table, forced to look up at glaring bright lights as wires, tubes and Primus knows what were hooked up to them. Movement off to the side, a bot was there, the figure came into view, He was a purple mech with a single gold optic. "__**Hold still, I don't want to make a mess,"**__a devise with four metal prongs arranged around__a spinning drill bit was held directly above their face and slowly brought down as blue sparks of electricity emitted from the prongs…_

_*end flashback*_

Skyfire joined in his Charge's growling as he charged his weapon "_**You MONSTERS!**__" _Shockwave fired a few shots which were dodged by the 'Bots as they fired back to cover their retreat.

Spike turned back to see Skyfire and Silverbullet were still trying to take out the 'Cons. "Skyfire, Silverbullet, come on,"

Skyfire called over his shoulder, still firing. "You guys go on ahead, we'll follow as soon as we do a little… 'house cleaning' here,"

As soon as the others left, the two fired a few more shots for good measure and turned to leave, just one problem; the way they came in had collapsed during the laser fight and there was no way in the Pit or the Well Skyfire was getting out the way the others left.

(Skyfire…)

(Go.)

(NO! I'm not leaving you here.)

Shockwave was behind them charging his weapon for a full power shot "_**You cannot get out,"**_ he fired his cannon, but missed the intruders he was aiming for and hit the spot above the door.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed another large gaping hole, open to the starry sky and just enough room for their alt. modes to fly through. "_**I can now,"**_ Skyfire waved before transforming and jetting out of there, promptly followed by Silverbullet who met him in the air above the small convoy of Autobots speeding down the streets below.

A few flyers came up and started firing down at the ground based Autobots while Skyfire and Silverbullet got the advantage of higher altitude.

"_**Uh oh, Trouble upstairs,"**_

"_**That's our specialty."**_The two flyers stooped after the unidentified Seekers in an attack from above. "_**Butt out, Deceptibum,"**_ Skyfire fired a few rounds at their chassis while Silverbullet aimed for their insignias, which unfortunately were placed on the Seekers' wings.

Once those were shot down, a couple of ground units were sent out. "We've got to lose them, my workshop's just ahead," Wheeljack was speaking in English so Spike could understand now.

Picking up on Silverbullet's side of the Bond, Skyfire told the others "We'll draw off their fire and rendezvous later, good luck,"

Once the others ducked into a tunnel Skyfire fired a shot that blew up the lead "car" which took out the one behind it. Silverbullet transformed into her bipedal mode then switched to her dragon form to grab another street drone and wedge it between two barriers so anyone coming can't get past but the others could push it aside when they came out.

Once they got rid of any auto-guns in the general area they scouted around for any other threats. Finding none, Silverbullet thought of something "_**Hey, want to…" **_She didn't have to finish, Skyfire knew what she was going to say because he wanted it too.

They circled around and, relying on Skyfire's old map and their own instincts and sense of direction, they flew towards the one place they never thought they would see again. _Home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in centuries—first time ever for Silverbullet, as she never flown as Skysong—they flew even with the street and landed in that once familiar neighborhood. But things were different now; the dwellings were all shot up, the roof on his even caved in somewhat. It killed him to see something that once brought such tranquility was now a condemned ghost town.

"_**Come on, let's take a look inside,"**_ Silverbullet pulled the gait open to let him in; technically, they weren't trespassing since the house initially belonged to her now since no one else took it up after her Carrier…

After checking the door to see if it was locked, which it wasn't, Silverbullet held up a servo to keep Skyfire away from it. "_**Wait here, I'm going to check to see if the coast is clear,**_" Silverbullet slipped in and carefully closed the door behind her.

After looking around, Skyfire picked up an old chair that was left on the ground and carefully sat down to wait with his servos in his lap, one subconsciously settling against his abdomen. (You remember this, don't you little ones?)

After a few breem, Silverbullet came out wiping her servos on a cloth. "_**It's clear, you can come in now,"**_

Skyfire hauled himself up and followed her inside and stopped in the door in shock, the walls had scorch marks here and there and various items were broken and appeared to have been thrown. Had Greysky seen what a mess her home had become she would be dragging whoever made the mess in here by the audio receptor and making them help clean it up. '_Greysky…'_

Sensing his thoughts, Silverbullet went about straightening things up "_**Make yourself at home, just stay in the front room here**_," When Skyfire made to ask why, she stopped what she was doing and looked at him from the corner of her optic. "_**Carrier's in her room… Just put her in her berth,"**_

She went back to what she was doing while Skyfire turned to look at the door in question, knowing what lay beyond it, and sat down on the couch. "_**Need any help?"**_

"_**No, I'm just… What am I even doing?**_"

Skyfire smiled and leaned back against the arm rest, as he did he felt the sparklings move a little and a pulse through the Bond he had with them and sent his love and contentment in return. (So you DO remember…)

After pushing the worst of the debris into a small pile, Silverbullet went to get the broom from where it lay by the door when something caught her optic; an old datapad on the end table by the couch.

"_**I remember this,"**_ she whispered as she picked it up "_Everything __**here is right where I left it, isn't it?"**_

She came around and held the datapd where Skyfire could see it "_**Remember this?"**_

Skyfire took the datapad from her and looked it over; it was thicker than the ones at the _Ark_, being and older model and all, he turned it on "_**Hmm, still works,"**_ and read the content. His optics widened, it was the story datapad from all those vorns ago.

"…_**We never did get to finish that story…"**_

Skyfire smiled at her at patted the spot on the couch next to him. Seeing what he was getting at, Silverbullet curled up next to him on the open space, however, unlike when she was a sparkling, it was kind of crowded with the two adults on the couch, but it was more of a cozy kind of crowded.

"_**Comfy?"**_

"_**Yeah, just don't move around too much or I'll end up on the floor,"**_

Skyfire shifted so his arm-servo was around her to hold her in place as she read out loud, slowly at first because she was out of practice with written Cybertronian, but she gradually got the hang of it.

By the time the story was over they both had this natural sense of calm descending over them like a warm blanket, it was as if the past millennia never happened.

Until Skyfire got a comm. from Wheeljack saying they might have found a way to free the humans from Decepticon control and were going to test it when they were going to try rescuing Sparkplug again.

Not really wanting to move from where he was, Skyfire slowly sat up and, as promised, Silverbullet slid off the couch and onto the floor.

"_**Oops, sorry Skysong,"**_

"_**No problem. We have to go again, don't we?" **_She didn't sound all too happy about it.

"_**Afraid so,"**_ Skyfire helped her up and she looked around, one last time.

"_**If there's still a chance to when this is all over, I'll be coming back here, I can't bury her now because of what's going on, but as soon as the Earth is saved I will try to find a way to come back here… she wanted to be placed near Sire, The least I can do is give her that much,"**_

She looked at him with conviction "_**Greenblades and I were going to come back here after the war was over, fix this place up, and live in it again. If anything happens to us before that day comes… I want you to have it,"**_

"_**Me?"**_

"_**Yes, you, Your old home got totaled and you're going to need a place for you and your little ones, who better to inherit this place than you?" **_ She stashed the datapad in her bag and went to her old room. "_**If you can think of anything from your place you might want, I can slip inside and get it before we go,"**_

Skyfire followed her "_**Just out of curiosity, how did you manage to sneak into my house all those vorns ago?"**_

"_**There was a small gap in the wall behind your shelf that was hidden from the outside by the synth-hedge. I just moved the datapads on the bottom shelf aside and put them back where they were when I was through,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they both raided their old homes, they flew back to Kaon to meet up with the others and found them in trouble with the base's auto-guns again.

:We have Sparkplug, but things are getting hot down here.:

"_**Then let's cool them off," **_Skyfire dove almost straight down and fired on the weapons tower so he could land and pick up the others while Silverbullet continued firing until the tower was rendered virtually useless. The team flew straight back to Earth and contacted Prowl, who could best direct them to where they needed to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back on Earth_

The other Autobots had managed to get the humans away from the Decepticon starship enough for them to engage the other faction in battle but they were still at a disadvantage, the humans were still in the general area and the 'Cons had them pinned down under laser fire.

Greenblades, adamant to keep up Neutral status, went about dragging wounded to the appropriate sides of the battle field, and making sure the humans and any other organics were safe—even shielding them from stray shots with his own body—and snapping at whoever fired those shots.

Prowl made his way over to Prime. "_**We are outnumbered. I suggest a strategic retreat for regrouping,"**_

Optimus shook his helm and pointed out that if they backed down at that point Cybertron's next orbit would tear the Earth apart. Sadly, they would have to fight on.

Prowl was barely aware of Ironhide charging towards them in the heat of battle when he got a comm. from Skyfire telling him they were now in Earth's atmosphere and requesting their coordinates for rendezvous, Prowl acknowledged and sent them a databurst just as Ironhide said "_**We need reinforcements, and we need'em NOW!"**_

Prowl looked up at the sound of engines in the sky and smiled "_**Ask and you shall receive,"**_

They all looked up to see their own flyers rocketing through the sky towards them.

Seeing Starscream flying away in the distance with a human in his servo, Silverbullet shot after them like an arrow, but upon seeing it was the crazy cyborg scientist that invented the mind control chips in the first place, she decided to leave him to whatever fate Starscream had in store for him.

"_**Your slave control times are over Megatron," **_Skyfire flew low over the fray and opened his side door. Spike and Sparkplug had already strapped himself down to the seats at the front of Skyfire's cockpit but still they and everyone else was buffeted by the gusts of air that threatened to suck them out the door and into the open space beyond.

Wheeljack held onto a metal bar that ran across the top of the door and leaned out, holding the sonic pulse emitter they used to save Sparkplug and turned it on "_**IT'S INDEPENDENCE DAY!" **_Bumblebee leaned out and looked below them "_**Holy slag, it's a long way down…"**_ then he saw it was working and the former mind slaves dropped what they were doing and ran. "Hooray! They're free!"

Skyfire found a spot to land in in a nearby clearing while Silverbullet came down on a 'Con about to open fire on Greenblades and went to see if her mate was alright when he limped up to her and they touched noses.

The other Autobots riding with Skyfire came running out to join the fight. "Fire fight, anyone?"

Skyfire let the humans out so he could transform and run after them "Save Megatron for me!"

"Ooh, no, you don't," Skyfire stopped and looked back at the sound of Spike's voice. "You shouldn't be fighting in your condition, especially not Megatron of all bots,"

Skyfire's shoulders drooped "Right, sorry, I got a little carried away,"

"What condition?" '_Oh, right, forgot to tell Sparkplug,' _

"I'll tell you when this is over, and there's less of a chance the Decepticons will find out," They all looked up at the sound of the Decepticon starship powering up and taking off. All the other Decepticons realized their leader was leaving without them and took to the sky to follow him.

All the Autobots and Spike had gathered around Prime and watched them go. Silverbullet walked slowly over to where Skyfire knelt by Sparkplug with Greenblades limping beside her.

They all jumped when the sound of Prime's laser rifle went off, the Techno-dragons growled until they saw that Spike somehow had gotten a hold of it and fired it and Prowl had fired a few counter-shots with his Acid pellet rifle before it hit somebot.

Then Prime got an idea and called out the order. "**Fire on Megatron's star ship! It has enough energy on board to knock Cybertron out of Earth's orbit!" **

(Oh, _that_'s what the boy was trying to do,) The Techno-dragons transformed and drew their energy bows and fired upward along with Skyfire and the other Autobots once Prime got his rifle back.

Cybertron was already making its way across Earth's atmosphere, the storms and Earthquakes were getting phenomenally worse. Prime looked up and muttered a prayer to Primus they weren't too late.

As predicted, once the ship took a direct hit the explosion, while causing all of Earth to tremble, pushed the other planet away, causing all the tempests and quakes to simmer down to a halt.

While Spike talked to Prime about how that day went, Sparkplug looked over at the Shuttleformer kneeling off to the side, looking exhausted and almost sickly. He went over to him and patted his leg to get his attention, noting how feverishly hot the mech felt. "Hey, Skyfire?"

Skyfire looked down, yeah this mech has definitely seen better days. 'Yes, Sparkplug?"

Sparkplug scratched his head. "Well, the Decepticons are gone, what were you going to say before?"

He hesitated before answering. "I understand Ratchet has been teaching you about our anatomy, correct?"

The man shrugged "Well, yeah but I'm no expert…"

"Has he taught you how we… reproduce?"

Sparkplug flushed, Ratchet _had _ taught him about that, saying he "never know when one might need to know this sort of thing", he even used _pictures_ and explained similarities… he was never going to look at an electrical outlet the same again… he shook off such thoughts and nodded.

Skyfire smiled softly "Well, since you're the only human I've met that doesn't know…" Skyfire looked around and leaned in to whisper "I'm Carrying,"

Sparkplug's eyes widened "Doesn't that mean…?"

Skyfire nodded and Sparkplug smiled and patted his leg "Congratulations, big guy, how far along are you?"

"Somewhere in the second stage, hard to tell just how far exactly due to my time in the ice,"

"Wait, you had a _sparkling _inside of you the entire time you were in the ice?"

_Clink! _Skyfire sighed and placed his servo over the spot where he felt another kick that was followed by another. "Actually, they were just a sparklet when I left Cybertron and…"

"Spent the past few eons as a Botsicle?" Skysong curled against him, trying to keep him warm, she knew he needed it.

"Yeah, that. Anyway…" he told Sparkplug they were conceived back on Cybertron and he found out before he left, thought he miscarried when he woke up, then told him how Spike revived them in Peru…

"That's what you needed to talk to him about that was so important?"

"Yes, and then…" he told him about how he went into Transfer and the sparklet split into triplets.

By the end of his story, Sparkplug had to sit down. "So, let me get this straight, you "did the deed" with some bot on Cybertron, you went on your mission with Starscream where you got lost in that storm, you _and _your unborn managed to survive all those years, and now you're expecting _triplets?_"

Skyfire nodded "As the human saying goes, "That's it in a nut shell", and the only ones that know so far are me, obviously Ratchet, Prime and the other officers, Spike, Bumblebee, Carly, the Techno-dragons, you and Bluestreak found out while they were rescuing you from the _Nemesis,_"

"Well, thanks for the save, again, and for what it's worth if you ever need any 'Parenting tips' feel free to ask."

"Thank you,"

They all looked over when Prime told everyone to head back to base. "Guess it's time to go,"

"See you guy at the base," Sparkplug waved as he went to get in Bumblebee's alt. mode with Spike while the others used the hydrofoil boards they used to get to the island to surf away.

Skyfire turned to Greenblades and tried to access his injuries while the Techno-dragon instinctively tried to hide them from view. "_**Are you able to fly back to base?"**_

Greenblades nodded proudly and launched himself into the air and hovered, beating his wings to keep aloft. "_**Do not worry about me,**_ _Aren'sol'shan_3_**, I have had to do far more with worse injuries than these in the past. Besides, I believe it is you who should be taking it easy, not I**_,"

Silverbullet flapped her way up to where he was and they both hovered there, waiting. "_**Ready when you are,"**_

Skyfire chuckled and, after getting a running start, jumped high above the tree line and transformed in midair, banking around so the three could follow the others back to base.

* * *

_**AN: Many thanks and energon goodies for everyone that commented and fav'ed; McCrane55 and Chikyu for example.**_

_**Translations: **_

"_**Amenosokudo" is based off of "Ame no sokudo" which means "speed of rain" in Japanese. I'm not Japanese, I looked it up and thought the sound of it suited the intended design for the racer.**_

_**In Druatch "Aren" is wing, "Sol'shan" is kin or close family, Hence "Aren'sol'shan" means "Wing-kin" **_

_**I also got a guest review asking if the inspiration for Silverbullet and Greenblades was based on the dragons from Foxbear's story "Dying Embers", the answer is no, I have had the idea for these two for much longer than that, but was unable to get them into a story until recently.**_

_**Questions, comments, suggestions and predictions are welcome, any flames will be converted into energon to make energon goodies for the nice people that review.**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Hugs and Mugs,**_

_**Lady Quickshift**_


	7. somebody that I used to know

On Broken Wings I'm Falling

Chapter: Somebody that I used to know

Rated:T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's, please ask before using any part of them. The song is "Somebody that I used to know" by Gotye.

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

:comm. link:

'_thought' _

"_Druatch"_

(Bond talk)

* * *

On their way back from rescuing the human "slaves" from the Decepticons, Optimus Prime received a message from Teletran I.

:Teletran I, what seems to be the problem?:

:I am receiving a transmission from Cybertron stating that the planet has reestablished a stable orbit where it previously resided. Also we can expect some reinforcements in the near future as a small team of Autobots are currently in the process of commandeering the Decepticon space bridge to come to Earth and offer their assistance.:

:Who is this transmission from?: There was still a chance it could be a Decepticon trick.

:The vocal frequency confirms that Autobot field commander Ultra Magus is the one relaying the message. The team's ETA is approximately a joor, depending on how much interference they encounter.:

:Alright, we will meet them there and escort them back to base. Optimus out.:

"Autobots, Teletran I has just informed me that reinforcements will be arriving shortly via the Decepticon space bridge, we will rendezvous there and make sure the get an Autobot welcoming committee rather than a Decepticon one. ROLL OUT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Space bridge site_

The Autobots drove as fast as they dared to where the Decepticons had their space bridge located while Skyfire and the Techno-dragons flew overhead. Once they got close, they all transformed and hid behind the first thing they saw that hid them from view before creeping forward, always trying to stay out of sight, until they came to the edge of the cliffs overlooking their objective. There they readied their weapons and waited.

Eventually, the space bridge opening formed in the sky and beamed down onto the platform behind the circular barriers, and judging by the energy signatures that just appeared on the radar, the occupants weren't Decepticons. The only Decepticons that seemed to be in the area at all were the Elite Seeker Trine who were guarding the bridge and were confused about its unscheduled activation.

As the gates slid open, Optimus Prime stood up and shouted the order "**AUTOBOTS ATTACK!**"

The Autobots on the ridge came sliding down with their weapons blazing, the 'Bots on the bridge converged with them in the same manner. The Seekers immediately transformed and took to the air to get an advantage, but they were beaten to it by the other flyers already in the air and bearing down on them with laser rounds and flames.

Down below, the ground mechs were starting to fall back to where they could get out of the riverbed and drive away.

"**AUTOBOTS, FALL BACK, WE HAVE DONE WHAT WE CAME HERE TO DO!"**

Skyfire was about to follow the others back to base when a tri-colored jet cut him off and started to harry him around.

"_**Going somewhere, traitor?"**_ Starscream fired a shot from his null ray forcing the Shuttleformer to barrel roll out of the way.

'_This is getting old _really _fast, Star,' _Out of nowhere, Skyfire became absolutely furious and opened fire on his old friend before rocketing off with the Air Commander hot on his trail.

Deciding to just end the ridiculous game of "cat and mouse" then and there, Skyfire flew behind the rock face and waited. Starscream, thinking he had the larger flyer cornered, zoomed around the corner after him, only to nearly collide with the fuming mech in his bipedal mode.

"_**What is your problem?"**_

Starscream transformed and skidded to a halt on the ground.

"_**Why is it that **__I __**am the traitor here when you actually tried to kill me multiple times because you weren't getting your way? You are the one who has repeatedly tried to overthrow Megatron countless times, not I. Well, guess what? I'm done, I'm done making excuses for you and I'm done pretending you aren't the power crazed egomaniac everyone says you have become."**_

Starscream stood there and gawked in disbelief at the fact that _Skyfire _of all mechs was calling him out like this.

"_**So, until you finally pull your processor out of the clouds and the rest of you out of the slag pit you've dug yourself into, good bye and good luck because you're going to need it!**_"

Skyfire turned and launched himself into the air where he could blast off and leave the shell-shocked Seeker behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out, that "special mission" Prime sent Ironhide on was to find any remaining and able Autobots and let them know they were all still fighting on Earth, but they needed reinforcements. Luckily Ultra Magnus, an old friend of Optimus' who he left in charge in his absence, was able to send a team of bots to help them out.

The newcomers were surprised when they saw Skyfire fly up and land few meters away. A few thought he was a Decepticon and drew their weapons but stopped when they saw the Autobot insignia. Only one of them actually recognized him.

Perceptor took a few hesitant steps forward. '_It cannot be…'_ "_**Skyfire… Is it really you?"**_

"_**Yes, Perceptor, it's me,"**_ Skyfire smiled down at him.

The red microscope rushed forward and hugged his friend. "_**I thought you were… everybot thought you were… I can't believe it! After all this time…**_"

The Shuttleformer shushed his friend gently and rubbed his backstruts.

At this point the Techno-Dragons came forward to stand flank with Skyfire in their bipedal modes with their wings held high, drawing gasps from the new comers. "_**I take it this is one of your friends, Skyfire?"**_

"_**Oh, that's right, you two haven't actually met. Perceptor, this is…"**_

"_**WHO ARE YOU?! YOU WEREN'T IN THE DEBRIEFING DATA I RECEIVED! INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS**_!" a small red-and-white mech ran around in hysterics shouting at the top of his vocalizer while blue sparks crackled out of his helm.

"_**Red Alert, calm down, The Techno-dragons are our allies, they mean us no harm,"**_

"_**WELL, WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF THIS? I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT ALL THE AUTOBOTS AND DECEPTICONS CURRENTLY ON EARTH IF I AM TO DO MY JOB PROPERLY!"**_

"_**That's because you were told about the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth, we are Neutral,"**_

Jazz and Prowl stepped forward, the latter having a datapad in his servo. "_**Alrigh' everybot, we're gonna do a quick bot count ta make sure everybot is here before we head back ta base for medical checks and debriefin'," **_Jazz read off designations from Prowl's datapad while the SIC had a stylus ready to cross names off.

"_**Beachcomber?"**_ "_**Right here,**_" a blue and white mech with a visor said in a calm smooth voice like ocean waves.

"_**Cosmos?" "Here," **_ an almost comically stout green mech that appeared to turn into a space craft of sorts hovered above the crowd so the officers could see him and landed at the back of the pack, out of the way.

"_**Communications Officer Blaster?" "Righ' Here, mah mech" **_a red-orange tape deck mech pumped a fist in the air. Silverbullet's wings and optics flared in recognition as she stepped forward, looking him over. "_**Blaster, is that…?"**_

"_**Oh for Primus' sake,"**_ Skyfire facepalmed "_**Are we really going to go through this again? She may have changed her designation but she's still the same femme,"**_

Greenblades decided to get right to the point "_**Blaster, you remember Skysong, right?"**_ He gestured to the two as if he was making a quick introduction. "_**Blaster, Skysong. Skysong, Blaster. Now hug and tell each other how much you missed each other already!"**_

Silverbullet immediately threw her arm servos around the mech and pulled him into a hug, Blaster took a few klicks to process the situation and hugged her back, saying the usual "I can't believe you're here," "How have you been?" "I thought you were dead," and all that.

"_**Hey, don't I get a hug?**_" a blue mech with winglets on his back said arrogantly, although it was clear he didn't really _want _a hug with how he was avoiding contact with her.

The Techno-Dragoness pulled away from her old friend and looked at this new mech and bluntly asked "_**Who in seven hells are you?"**_

The mech preened himself "_**I am Tracks,"**_

She shrugged and walked away "_**Never heard of you,"**_ The vain mech spluttered at such treatment.

"_**Inferno?**_" "_**Here,"**_ a tall red med with white finials on the side of his helm lifted his servo from where he was trying to calm down Red Alert.

"_**I believe we have already established that Security Director Red Alert is here,**_ _**and from what I gather Omega Supreme will be arriving later this orn?"**_

"_**Yes sir,"**_

"_**Perceptor?" "Present,"** _

Wheeljack came over and pulled him into a hug. "_**Oh, I'll give ya a 'present' all right,"** _retracted his mask part of the way and kissed the other mech passionately. Skyfire stared, flabbergasted.

"**_How long have you two...?"_**

They pulled apart and looked at him, Wheeljack's mask clicking back into place. "_**I heard about your mission and wanted to see you off but by the time I got there you were already gone, that's when I met Perceptor."**_

Perceptor nodded in agreement. "**_We got to know each other and eventually started courting, we hve been Bonded for quite some time now,"_**

**_"Oh, sorry I missed that. Congratulations,"_**

They both hugged him breifly. "**_Thank you,"_**

"_**Powerglide?" "Powerglide, here and ready to go-o-oh!" **_a red minibot with plane wings at his sides transformed and took off, doing aerial stunts above them. A few bots mumbled the word "Show-off," at the display.

"_**Grapple?" "Here," **_a yellow mech with a crane arm coming out of his back saluted.

"_**Hoist?" "Here," **_a green mech with a visor and face mask held up his servo.

"_**Sea Spray?" "He-rr-e" **_A Boatformer mech with a gurgling voice and face mask bubbled out.

"_**Skids?" **_

"_**H-here…" **_ Prowl didn't hear the reply and called it again himself. "_**Is Skids here?"**_

"_**Ah, c'mon Prowl, he's righ' there. SPEAK UP KID, NOT EVERYBOT CAN HEAR YA!"**_ Ironhide yelled at the shy young mech.

"_**Smokescreen?" "Here…" **_

"_**SMOKEY!" **_Bluestreak ran over and hugged the maroon and blue Praxian mech with the number '38' on each doorwing and a yellow chevron. "_Oof…"_ Smokescreen stumbled back but collected himself quickly. "_**Missed you too, Blue, but can you please stop crushing my manifold?"**_

Prowl came over and peeled the younger mech off the other. "_**Good to see you again, brother,"**_

"_**Likewise, brother," **_The two mechs smiled at each other before Prowl went back to business and continued the roll call.

"_**Tracks?" "Here,"**_

"_**Warpath?**_" "_**BAM! POW! HERE!"**_ a dark red mech with a large gun barrel protruding from his chest called out.

"_**Alright, that's everybot, debriefing and medical checks back at base, Ready when you are Prime,"**_

Prime transformed back into vehicle mode and everyone else did the same, automatically getting into formation behind him.

"**Autobots, Transform and head back to base!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back to base, the Techno-dragons and Skyfire flew back to base with Powerglide following close behind while the others drove back so the new bots would know how to find the base.

Blaster and Perceptor didn't have mobile alt. modes so they had to ride with someone else. Blaster was with Jazz who told him all about Earth, mostly its music; turns out they were old friends and had some catching up to do. Perceptor rode with Skyfire for the same reasons Blaster rode with Jazz, only they talked more about science than anything.

However, upon arriving back at base, Skyfire felt that sickly feeling creeping up on him again. Trying not to retch in vehicle mode—mostly because he was sure it would be physically impossible to actually do so—he slowed down and kept his vents cycling evenly as he spoke with Perceptor "_**Percy, not to sound too forward, but I want you to get out as soon as I land, alright?"**_

Confused by the sudden request in a strange tone, Perceptor scooted closer to the hatch and got ready to bail out "_**Skyfire, what is wrong?"**_

"_**I-I'll tell you later, we're landing right now. Brace yourself, this might get rough…"**_

Skyfire skidded a bit as his landing gear hit the ground, so he partially transformed to land on his legs and let Perceptor out before transforming, wobbling on his peds as he tried to stand.

The others had transformed and were muttering amongst themselves about the base and Earth until they saw the rough landing and made sure the Shuttleformer and his passenger were alright. Perceptor said he was fine and tried to catch Skyfire's optic when the taller white mech covered his mouth and dry heaved "…_**I-I'm sorry… Excuse me…" **_ Skyfire doubled over with one arm-servo wrapped around his body and the other servo clamped over his mouth as he hurried into the base.

"_**Ah no, he's going to heave again,"**_ Silverbullet trotted after him.

Optimus Prime addressed the congregation of Autobots "_**I'm sure our new recruits have had a long journey so I'll get right to it; Any questions you all have will be answered in due time. In the meantime, you are all to report to Ratchet for a medical exam and have a written report turned in to Prowl by the end of the day, other than that you are free to do as you wish for the remainder of the solar cycle, or day as they are called on Earth,"**_

Ratchet stepped up and said his piece "_**Alright, I already have a schedule typed up so come when it's your turn, if you don't come on your own I will ping you, if that doesn't work I will take up the Techno-Dragons' offer to help hunt down any run away patients. If it comes to that… don't run, they'll just chase you,"**_

The Autobots and the humans made their way inside, Skids stopped near Greenblades, who was looking around to make sure everyone got inside and that no one had followed them.

"_**So… Neutrals?"**_

The Techno-Dragon looked over at the blue Vanformer with doorwings and nodded "_**Aye," **_

"_**And you are… Techno-organic, I see," **_

Greenblades gave the timid mech a friendly smile. "_Kaaji__1__, __**that we are, don't worry, we don't bite," **_he extended his incisors to reveal retractable fangs.

Skids squeaked when he saw the sharp pointed denta and drew back but Greenblades held up his servos in a "calm down" gesture. "_**Whoa, hey, easy there, didn't mean to startle you there, mech," **_he retracted his fangs again "_**It's just an inside joke Silverbullet and I use on the newbies we meet. The name's Greenblades, by the way,"**_

"_**Skids, nice to meet you,"**_

"_**Likewise,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting checked over by Ratchet and turned in the report he had written out while waiting for his turn—it helps when one takes notes on everything one encounters anyway—Perceptor decide to seek out his old friend and ask about what had happened earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the washroom_

For what had to be the third or fourth time, Skyfire gagged and choked as more of the partially processed fuel in his systems came spewing out of his mouth and into the waste disposal unit he was hunched over until it slowed to a stop long enough for him to rest his forehelm on the cool metal of the rim while Silverbullet rubbed his back comfortingly.

"_**Feel better?"**_

He nodded and slumped forward onto his elbow joints and tried to cycle air without getting the retched smell in his olfactory sensors.

Silverbullet eased him down onto the floor and placed a cold cloth over his forehelm before hitting the switch that got rid of the sludge by flushing it out of the disposal unit's pipes and into a special reservoir built where the "ejection hatch" that normally sent trash and bodily waste into space opened into the mountain and dumped it into the volcano where it would be incinerated on contact.

Skyfire held the cloth on his helm and cracked an optic to see a familiar red mech in the doorway, looking concerned. "_**How long have you been standing there?"**_

Perceptor came in and knelt beside his friend. "_**Long enough to see you purge your last rations,"**_ he reached out and placed the back of his servo against Skyfire's cheekplate, he felt warm, feverishly warm. "_**Are you alright,"**_

Skyfire slowly propped himself on an elbow joint. "_**Yeah, I've just been purging lately,"**_

Perceptor frowned "_**Nobot just purges like that without a good reason,"**_

"_**Oh, I have a pretty good reason, let me tell you,"**_ Skyfire rested a servo on his abdomen, a subtle hint that the red Microscope missed completely.

"_**And what might this reason be,"**_

Skyfire grinned and patted his abdominal plating. "_**Second stage,"**_

Perceptor's optics widened "_**A-Are you really…? Primus bless it, Skyfire this is wonderful! Congratulations…"**_

"_**Thank you,"**_

"… _**Who's the Sire?"**_

Skyfire thought a moment "_**Well, let me put it this way, had you come to let us out of that storage room back on Cybertron a few breems sooner you would have walked in on their conception,"**_

Perceptor thought about it then blanched. "_**You mean you two actually…? I knew the signs were there but I didn't think you'd actually…" **_

_Clink!_

Perceptor stopped his tirade while Skyfire balanced the cold cloth on his helm so his other servo could join the one on his abdomen. "_**They are moving again,"**_

'_They?'_ "_**How many?"**_

Skyfire sighed, not quite over his nausea, but otherwise content. "_**Three,"**_

"_**A Trine?" **_

Skyfire nodded before his optics widened and he pulled himself up to lean against the side of the disposal unit again.

Perceptor placed a servo on his friend's back plate while Silverbullet wrapped an arm-servo around him to hold him steady as he retched and dry heaved, though nothing came out. While he was distracted, Silverbullet asked Perceptor if he could refrain from telling anyone and explained why, which he understood completely.

After a breem his systems finally settled "_**Ugh, that was disgusting, but I think it's passed now,"**_

Silverbullet wiped his faceplates with a rag and gave him a small cup of mild cleaning fluid to rinse his mouth with. "_**For now anyway, though I think we should get you checked over, just in case. Can you walk?"**_

Skyfire spat the rinse out and hit the switch that sent it down the tubes after what had been in his tanks. "_**I think so,"**_ he shakily stood up, servo against the wall for support, and let the smaller femme and mech lead him down the hall to the where Ratchet looked him over and gave him a cube of green medical grade.

"_**This should help with the nausea, drink it along with your usual fuel, other than that just take it easy and get plenty of rest and you should be fine."**_

After giving Perceptor a quick tour of the base, the three went to the Rec. room to get some fuel, Greenblades met them there after having a lengthy conversation with Skids about Earth as well as organic and Techno-organic life, something the young bot seemed interested in.

While getting a cube of energon for himself, he noticed the Techno-dragons retrieve empty oil barrels that have been cleaned out with the tops cut off and fill them with water which they drank.

"_**If I may ask, how do the two of you refuel? I have been told that energon can be harmful to organic matter,"**_

The two Techno-Dragons looked him over and smiled "_**It's ok, we don't mind. Being Techno-organic we can feed off of both organic food stuffs and energon, although being as the latter is in such short supply we have been using that less and have been leaning more towards actual food and solar energy that we get from sunning ourselves during the day,"**_

"_**You mean you can reenergize just by lying in the sun?"**_

They sat down at the table Skyfire saved for them after getting his own cube. "_**Yes, this planet orbits an energy-rich yellow star. I myself have been up on the roof of the base with them in the late evening; it feels quite nice, actually,"**_

"_**That's because the last light of day is always the richest in solar energy."**_

Perceptor leaned forward, rapt with interest. Greenblades saw this and gave his usual friendly smile "_**Seriously, though, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Can't promise we'll be able to answer right away but we'll do our best,"**_

What they didn't expect though was that the scientist immediately took out a datapad and jotted down notes on what they just said before asking his next question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the new arrivals needed physical exams upon arrival to update their medical files and make sure everybot was healthy, Ratchet figured he check over all the other Earth stationed bots since he hadn't actually gotten around to repairing them from the battle involving the human "slaves".

Unfortunately, the last one on the list was his brother, who had coincidently excused himself from the where he was helping with other patients just before Ratchet checked the list. Ratchet made sure to grab his trusty wrench to go look for him. He found the Engineer about to go into the labs.

"_**Now, I know you're not going in there before I checked you over, are you?"**_

Wheeljack ran like Unicron himself was after him, although at the time he didn't doubt the Doom-bringer would have ran too; there is just no messing with Ratchet the Hatchet when he gets this angry.

"_GET BACK HERE!"_

Oh, yes he was angry. The whole base could hear him yelling, most of them peeped out into the hall to see a green-and-white blur followed by a very loud and angry red-and-white blur. The pursued mech yelled back in his native language "_**What the Pit? I didn't do anything! Why are you chasing me?" **_

"What is wrong with Wheeljack?" Spike looked up at Bumblebee

"Haven't heard any explosions yet, he probably tried to skip his check up again"

The two ran past them "STOP RUNNING AND I'LL STOP CHASING YOU!" He threw a wrench at his helm, which he dodged.

"Stop chasing me and I'll stop running." Wheeljack ran into the rec. room and ran around and in between the tables and bots.

Silverbullet and Greenblades watched with predatory interest from where they sat with Perceptor and Skyfire, the two mechs reminiscing until Skyfire looked over too. "_**Wheeljack, what did you do this time?"**_

"_**He didn't do anything, yet, which is why I want to get his physical in before he does what Wheeljack does best."**_

Perceptor sighed and knew what was going on without even looking over. "_**They're at it again aren't they?"**_

"_**I'm afraid so,"**_

Perceptor took another drink of his energon _**"They have been like this since they were younglings, wonder if they'll ever come to grips with each other?"**_

"_**Well, as far as I can tell, until you-know-where freezes over, the only 'grips' those two will have with each other would be is the ones Ratchet uses to throttle Wheeljack right after he puts him back together again," **_Silverbullet downed the rest of her drink and stood up and whistled "_**Oi, Ratchet, want me to get him?" **_

The two brothers were circling each other around an empty table. "_**No, he doesn't want you to get him!" **_Wheeljack deadpanned as he dodged a swipe of the infamous Wrench of Doom across the table.

The Techno-dragoness laughed slightly, like she had a trick or two up her proverbial sleeve "_**Ahh, C'mon Jackie-chan, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can get back to what you were doing," **_she purred in a low, sweet tone as she stalked her way over to them and leapt across the table, grabbed the engineer and threw him over her shoulder and carried him out of the room, bantering back and forth.

"_**Ah, c'mon, I don't **__need __**a check-up, I'm in the enough as it is, I'm pretty sure my records are up to date,"**_

"_**A stitch in time saves nine," **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Meaning if you get everything taken care of now you'll have less to worry about later,"**_

Ratchet followed behind them, shaking his helm, and everyone else went about their business.

Wheeljack looked over at the mechs at the table she was just at with pleading optics "_**Uh, Guys, a little help here?"**_

Perceptor got up and followed them out "_**I am sorry, Wheeljack, I will come with if needed but you know how Ratchet gets when patients test his patience," **_

Skyfire chuckled "_**Yeah, he has no patience with his patients. Sorry, Wheeljack, but better you than me,"**_

Silverbullet stopped and turned to Ratchet "_**Speaking of which, did you need to check Skyfire over again?"**_

"_**No, Wheeljack's the only one left, although Red Alert was supposed to get a cube of medical grade for his paranoia glitch, but he forgot to take it with him when he left the ,"**_

"_**I can take it to him, you deal with Wheeljack. Where is Red Alert at now?"**_

"_**The Security Hub, as always, it's smack dab in the middle of the base on the second level, just take the lift up and go straight down the hall, it's the heavily enforced double doors on the end,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silverbullet followed Ratchet's directions exactly—although she _hated _riding the lift—until she came to big armored double doors that looked like they belonged on a vault.

Cracking her knuckles, she knocked on the door, only to receive a few pitiful _Clinks_ glancing off of it. A soft buzzing noise like a remote control car overhead made her look up to see a surveillance camera swiveling to look at her, and a tiny speaker in the side of it speak to her in the Security Director's voice.

"_**State your business here or go away,"**_

Silverbullet stood at attention. _**"CMO Ratchet sent me here, I mean you no harm,"**_

After a moment, there was a buzzer and one of the doors slid into the wall. "_**Enter,"**_

The femme did as she was bid and, out of habit, immediately scanned the room for threats, finding none she looked at the room itself; there was a semi-circular desk with a couple control panels on one side, the entire wall above it was covered in monitors and in another corner was a bot-sized couch.

Red Alert sat in an office chair watching the monitors and a hardline cable from his left hip connected to a console beneath the desk.

Walking in so she wasn't just hovering in the doorway, Silverbullet set the cube she brought with her in an empty chair next to him. "_**Ratchet said you left without your cube earlier; I wanted to make sure you got some fuel**_,"

The Security Director didn't look up from his monitors. "_**What did you do to it?**_"

Ignoring the accusation, she answered the question "_**uh… I carried it. I swear the seal on the cube hasn't been touched since Ratchet put it in place,**_" no response, she sighed " _**I just figured since I was already helping Ratchet with his more… trying patients I could bring it to you while he finished up in the ,"**_

"_**Ratchet I trust, you on the other servo…**_"

Silence, then "_**you know, you're not the only one with a glitch… or trust issues…**_"

"_**I am well aware of Prowl's**_…"

"_**I wasn't talking about Prowl,**_" He tilted his helm to show he was listening. "_**I know you have a paranoia glitch… Prowl has a logic glitch… and I have an obedience glitch,**_"

Red Alert almost looked at her, but was adamant to keep at least part of his attention on his monitors. "_**Whenever someone asks for my help, no matter who it is or what it's for, I can't stop myself, I always end up helping them somehow**_." She looked at him with hurt optics "_**Do you have any idea what it's like, knowing you'll have to save your own enemies' lives, no matter how much you want to just offline them, just because they ask you to? To be seen as a traitor by the people you would give your spark for because you had no choice in the matter?"**_

She took a deep breath in that weird Techno-organic way, in through her organic nose and intakes and out her mouth and vents, to calm herself. "_**That is why I must remain Neutral, I may be loyal to every possible extent, but no faction would ever have a place for… something like me,"**_

After a few minutes of silence, Silverbullet decided she wasn't going to get anything more out of him and was about to leave.

"_**Thank you for the energon,"**_

She turned back but he was focused on the monitors as if he was never interrupted. She smiled, somehow knowing he still would have seen it. "_**You're Welcome,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that night in the Rec. Room_

Blaster, Perceptor, Skyfire and the Techno-Dragons all sat at a table in the corner of the Rec. Room, the only light was a small lamp set up in the middle of the table, plotting amongst themselves.

"_**Now, are we clear on how this is going to work? You mechs sure you want to do this?"**_

They all nodded. "_**Yeah, we're sure. I still don' feel righ' about not givin' her a proper burial, even with the war keepin' us busy,"**_

"_**Indeed, while I didn't know Greysky very well myself, I agree with Blaster, how we have regarded our fallen is inexcusable. The least we can do is pay our respects,"**_

"_**Alright, but you are all going to need permission to leave so soon, especially you, Skyfire,"**_

Greenblades looked over at the Shuttleformer "_**That is, if you are certain you are up for this,"**_

Skyfire narrowed his optics "_**Try and stop me,"**_

They stood up "_**It's settled then, the next opportunity we get, we will head back to Cybertron to give Greysky the burial she deserves."**_

Blaster tossed his empty cube of high grade into the recycling bin. "_**Ah know she wanted to be put with her Bondmate, luckily his grave is right where they left it, ah know where it is,"**_

"_**Thank you, thank you all. Now, we'd best be getting to our quarters, tomorrow always comes sooner than one may think,"**_

Silverbullet helped Skyfire up and out of the room, They all turned in for the night, Perceptor shutting off the lamp on his way out.

* * *

_**AN: and this is the next chapter. I'm sorry, It's mostly fluff and filler to get the story from one point to another but things will be getting better after this. **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Kaaji; Druatch for "yes" or "affirmative"**_

_**Questions, comments, suggestions and predictions are always welcome, any flames will be converted into energon to be made into energon goodies for the nice people that review.**_

_**Hugs and Mugs,**_

_**Lady Quickshift**_


	8. Rocketeer

Chapter: Rocketeer

Rated T, just to be safe, includes a flashback to my own take on a Cybertronian funeral and mentions of character death.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, please ask before using any part of them.

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

:comm. link:

'_thought' _

"_Druatch"_

(Bond talk)

_Flash back or change of time or place_

_Note: I have recently edited the last chapter, so you might want to read that if you haven't already._

* * *

Skyfire came online with a start, not realizing where he was. He searched his memory banks and remembered he was in his quarters, in the _Ark, _on Earth, and lay back down. Then he remembered what had happened the past couple of Earth days.

*_Flaskback*_

_Blaster had gotten the other officers together so he, Skyfire and Perceptor could make their case and request permission for a quick mission to Cybertron to pay their respects to Greysky._

_After telling them who she was—a Seekess from a long line of exhibition flyers that Bonded to a Praxian Enforcer and got a job at the Care Center—Jazz found something familiar about that designation._

"_**Would this happen ta be the same Greysky that lived at…"**__ he listed off the address, and Skyfire confirmed that._

_Jazz bowed his helm solemnly. _"_**Yeah, ah knew her too,"**_ _Since the rest were waiting for him to continue, he vented and told them_. "_**It was one o' mah firs' missions, back then ah was still a rookie makin' rookie mistakes. I got the mech ah was s'posed ta get, but ah was badly damaged. Ah was wanderin' the side streets hopin' nobot would see meh, but she found meh passed out in a synth-hedge, leaking energon and left fo' scrap. She called her Bondmate ta help her get me someplace safe cuz she was Carryin' and couldn't move meh. He brought a few o' his Enforcers with to deal with things while the two of them brought meh ta their place. Greysky fixed meh up and Strobelight had one of the Enforcer mechs bring meh home. Tha's how ah met Prowler,"**_

_Prowl flicked his doorwings with a far way look on his face plates._ "_**Ah, now I remember her, she was Chief Enforcer Strobelight's Bondmate, she gave each of us an energon goodie before we left."**_

_After much debate, they got permission to go, if Jazz went with and they were all careful, and be gone for one megacycle._

_*Second flashback*_

_When they got to Cybertron, Skyfire carried the ground based mechs inside his while the other to flyers followed him in their flight capable robot modes to what was left of the once welcoming neighborhood where their objective lie waiting for them._

_Once they got there, Silverbullet lead them all into the berth room where she placed her Carrier and covered her with a tarp. She moved to the head of the berth and, gripping the edge of the cover, looked at the mechs in the room. "__**Ready?"**_ _They all nodded and, very slowly, she folded back the trap to reveal the grayed over face then folded it down the middle to uncover the rest of the sleek and beautiful frame marred by the charred and tattered hole in the cockpit that went clean through her chassis._

_After laying out the collapsible stretcher they brought with, they carefully placed her on it, her joints stiff to the point of immobility, and got out the containers of polish and cleaning clothes they also brought and cleaned the dried energon and dust particles off her armor and placed her arms across her chest plates and carefully, oh so carefully, removed her wings before covering her back up and placing them on top of her, as per Seeker tradition._

_Once she was all ready to go, they hoisted her up pallbearer style and carried her out—since the house was built with flyers in mind it had wide doorways so they didn't have to worry about hitting the door frames—and into the streets._

_The small profession slowly made their way down the street, Blaster and Jazz leading the way because they were the only ones that knew the way to their destination. Not one of them made a sound until they reached the mausoleum where the Praxus Enforcers were placed after they joined the Well of Allsparks. Jazz reached out with his free servo to type in the pass code to let them in, everyone winced when the door screeched painfully aside to grant them passage. Once the doors were open, they went down the ramp to the level where the bots that were Enforcer Chiefs when they went offline were placed and found the door marked with Strobelight's designation._

_They set her down and, carefully pried the door open and carried the corpse inside and placed it next to the coffin within. After saying a quick prayer for forgiveness for disturbing the rest of the deceased, they lifted the lid off of the closed casket, revealing another covered body, this one with red and black doorwings placed across it._

_Resisting the temptation to pull the dusty cover off to see the Sire she never knew, Silverbullet leaned over it like a parent checking on their child sleeping in their crib. "__**Hey, Sire, sorry to bother you, but we know you and Carrier wanted to be together after you both passed on, so we brought her here for you, sorry it's a little late,"**_

_They lifted Greysky's body off the stretcher and placed her next to her mate and each bowed their helms and said a quick prayer to Primus to watch over her and paid their last respects. Jazz thanked her for her absolute kindness way back when, Blaster patted the edge of the metal box and said__** "Rest easy, ol' girl, You've earned it…", **__Perceptor said nothing as he didn't know her but was respectfully silent throughout the whole thing, Greenblades pulled a black rose__1__ out of thin air and placed it between the two lovers "__**I may have not known you, but you are the family I never had before I met your daughter. Rest in peace, **__Sol'shan__2__**, we will be alright here, and we will always remember you," **_

_Silverbullet knelt beside the coffin and gently reached underneath the shrouds and placed her Creator's servos together. "__**Carrier, I cannot begin to thank you for everything you've ever done for me, for everyone. Sire, I might not have known like I would've wanted to, but it would have been selfish of me to pull you from your rest just for that. I hope I can still be the Creation you both deserve, I love you both more than words can describe and will miss you very much, rest now you've…earned it,"**__ she threw herself into her mate's embrace as her resolve started cracking and she had to fight back tears. _

_Skyfire placed a servo on her shoulder to comfort her and let the other rest on his abdomen before taking a deep intake and paying his own respects. "__**Hey, Greysky, I know I promised I would come back, but as fate would have it, it took me longer to come back than either of us thought," **__he pressed on his abdominal plating when he felt the sparklings kicking. "__**You were right, I did go into Transfer on some foreign planet, though I did have medical help available for it. Turns out the sparklet survived all this time, and I'm having a Trine. I just wish they could have met you, I know for a fact they would have adored you."**__ He felt his optics prickle from his own coolant tears "__**Rest now, sister… Until all are one!"**_

"_**Until all are one,"**_

_They placed the cover back on the tomb and left the mausoleum just the way they found it._

_*****__end flashback*_

Skyfire swung his legs over the side of the berth, making it easier to pull himself up, but he still felt like lead. '_Oh, well, I'm up now, might as well start the day,'_ he hauled himself to his peds—emphasis on _hauled_ as he had to push off from the wall to get into an upright position—and went down the hall to get some energon.

On his way to the Rec. Room, he came across Prowl giving a tour to a group of mechs he had never seen before. They all appeared to be flyers, and predominately had mostly red and white color schemes, though one had darker colors than the rest.

"…_**and down this way would be the labs and … Hello, Skyfire how are you this morning?"**_

The new flyers froze when they saw him, as if afraid of the taller mech then most of them calmed down; one of them getting all shy, another standing tall with his arm-servos crossed as if sizing him up, while the rest were just curious, judging by their behavior they were incredibly young.

"_**I am fine, Prowl, how are you?'**_

"_**I am well, I am just showing the Aerialbots around,"**_

Skyfire gave them a friendly smile "_**Hello, I'm Skyfire, and you are…?" **_he held out his servo.

The shy one came forward first "_**Hello, Skyfire, I'm Silverbolt," **_he grasped the taller mech's servo.

The one with darker coloring came up next "_**I'm Skydive,"**_

Then another one came up, grinning like Bluestreak does when he's excited about something. "_**Hi, I'm Fireflight, wow you're really tall, you know that?"**_

"_**Yeah, I get that a lot,"**_

The one that was sizing him up before just looked away in disinterest until the other flyer leaned on him "_**I'm Air Raid, and this idiot's Slingshot," **_Slingshot growled and pushed Air Raid off of him.

"_**Nice to meet you all, are you new here? I haven't seen you around,"**_

Prowl stepped up, he was slowly losing his patience with the flyers that were wasting time talking when they could do that after the Aerialbots were settled in. "_**They have only just arrived on Earth today, I'm sure any of the others would be able to tell you about it in the Rec. room, which is where everyone else is at this time, we will be there shortly after I'm done showing these five around,"**_

Realizing he was starting to run low on fuel, Skyfire decided he should be heading to the Rec room himself. "_**Oh, alright, if you mechs will excuse me, I'll see you around,"**_

Skyfire turned and went one way to the Rec. room while the little tour group went another.

Once he got to the Rec. room, Skyfire got a cube and sat at a table where Wheeljack was telling Perceptor about what he missed while they went to Cybertron.

"_**Hey, Skyfire, did ya hear? The Autobots got their own gestalt team!"**_

Skyfire's optics widened; when he was still on Cybertron Gestalts were entirely theoretical, however being as he saw Devastator for himself he now knows that is not entirely true, but to hear there was one on their team was mindboggling. "_**A-a gestalt, really?" **_

"_**Uh huh, they're called the Aerialbots,"**_

"_**Oh, them, I just met them in the hallway, how did they get here?"**_

Wheeljack told him how Megatron used Vector Sigma to create a gestalt of carformers called the Stunticons to give them the advantage on the roads so Optimus Prime gathered a few Autobots to go to Cybertron to do the same and create a team of flyers, thus creating the Aerialbots.

Speak of the devils, by the time he finished the story the five of them came into the Rec. room laughing to themselves at something one of them said as they got cubes from the energon dispenser. Perceptor and Wheeljack excused themselves as they finished their energon and went back to their quarters to finish putting away Perceptor's belongings—Skyfire was still surprised that those two were now Bonded—leaving the Shuttleformer alone with his energon at the table.

The Techno-dragons came in just as the two scientists left and came over to where Skyfire was sitting and pulled up chairs to sit with him. Before actually sitting down, Silverbullet noticed the new bots on the other side of the room, looking for a spot where they could all sit together. She nodded in their direction. "_**New guys?"**_

Skyfire looked over at them "_**Yeah,"**_ remembering what it was like to be the "new guy", he tried to get their attention and invite them over but he was only trying to meet their gazes to do so and they were avoiding optic contact with everyone outside their little group.

Thinking the same thing he was, Silverbullet opted for a direct approach and actually approached them, after setting the bag of… something on her chair to reserve it. At first they were scared of her, this strange being that walked right up to them, but she smiled at them. "_**Hey, want to come sit with us?" **_ She jerked her thumb over to where they were sitting.

They looked over and saw there weren't enough chairs. "_**We can drag some more chairs over if you wish, it's not like each table has to have a certain amount of chairs," **_

They followed her over to the table where she snagged a chair on each arm and brought them with her and set it at the table before grabbing a third and seating herself back in her seat, leaning her bag against her leg as Greenblades came back with a cube for each of them. "_Daashe__3 __Ninah__4_" she gave her mate a quick kiss on the cheek strut and they sat down to their energon and reached into the bag. "_**Do you mechs mind if we…"**_

Skyfire knew what they were asking. "_**No, go head. You didn't have to kill what's in that bag, did you?'**_

They each pulled a small round orange object out. "_**Nope, after we got done hunting we came across a vender selling pumpkins on the side of the road. They are quite common this time of year and it isn't often we get to have this sort of treat so we exchanged some old trinket we have no use for at something a humans call a 'pawn shop' for some money—that's what humans call their credits—and got a bag for dessert,"**_

Just as they were about to pop the pumpkins into their mouths, Air Raid asked "_**What are you?"**_

Silverbolt scolded him "_**Air Raid, don't be rude,"**_

"_**No, it's alright, To answer your question… Air Raid, was it? We are Techno-organic dragons, or Techno-dragons. We are Neutrals. I am Greenblades and this is my mate Silverbullet,"**_

"_**Whoa your name sounds kinda like Silverbolt's,"**_

Skyfire cut in before Silverbullet could stop him "_**Actually, her designation was originally Skysong, but she changed it when she came back from the dead," **_And the awkward silence strikes again.

"_**So, now that you know who we are, how about telling us who you are?"**_

The Aerialbots introduced themselves and they all started talking like old friends, except for Slingshot, who just turned his chair around and straddled it so he could lean on the back of it.

Over the next few days they had become close, the older flyers teaching the gestalt brothers about different flying techniques and the Techno-dragons teaching everyone about them and Earth.

A couple of days after the Aerialbots arrival on Earth, the Autobots decided to have a day out to show the new comers more of Earth and let the flyers do what they do best, stretch their wings and fly. The Techno-dragons had shown Skyfire and the Aerialbots one of their favorite places to fly during the day, a spot of beach that was close to some cliffs that generated thermals for added lift when flying.

Seeing as this was a beach, the other bots wanted to come too, Sea Spray loved cruising through the waves while the ground based mechs came to watch the flyers and do what most people do at a beach, Bumblebee even brought Spike and Carly along.

After a while, the Aerialbots got bored of just flying around aimlessly and started to chase each other around and practice all these complicated maneuvers they made up as they went and the Techno-dragons joined in their fun too.

Unable to keep up with the smaller flyers as they practiced their agility in the air—both because he was already exhausted and he just wasn't built for it—Skyfire landed on the beach close to where the others had gathered to watch. One of them—he assumed it was Ratchet, but he wasn't sure—called out to him. "_**You alright Skyfire?**_"

Skyfire waved "_**Yeah… fine…just going to rest a bit**_." He wandered over to a spot under a rock overhang that gave him some cover but still had a good sized patch of sunlight underneath. "_**I'm too old for this crap**_," Skyfire mumbled as he settled into the sand with his hands folded over his face and one leg crossed over the other.

He had started to doze off when he felt something tap against his shoulder plating. Peeking between his digits he saw it was Carly, who was wearing what the humans call a "swim suit"—a somewhat revealing type of clothing that has been deemed appropriate for swimming—humans seem to have a different outfit for every occasion.

"Oh, Hello Carly," Skyfire uncovered his optics and propped himself up on an elbow joint. "How are you?'

"Hey, Skyfire. Fine, thanks, and you?"

"I am fine, thank you,"

"That's good," She tugged on the towel she had rolled up under her arm. "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"Oh, go ahead. I don't mind," He lay back down as the blonde human femme spread her towel out on the ground.

"Nice day out," Carly lay stretched out on her towel.

"mm-Hmm," They both were looking up at the sky so they could watch the Aerialbots rocketing about playfully like dolphins in the surf while the Techno-Dragons glided on the thermals like birds of prey.

"I saw you up there, you were incredible"

"How so?"

"Well, you're faster than the dragons, but you're more careful and more experienced than the Aerialbots. You make flying seem serious but at the same time fun, like 'this is no laughing matter, but man, do I enjoy it!',"

Skyfire chuckled. "Well, basically, that is what flying is; while it is exhilarating it is not to be taken lightly. It's not just a favorite pass time, or a means of getting someplace quickly, it is a means of survival, In more ways than one."

She sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Skyfire sighed and propped himself up against the cliff side behind him. "You know how when you try to cage a wild animal it does everything it can to get away? Well that's how flyers feel about being on the ground, they feel safest when they are in they are sky, when they are 'in their element', as one might say. On the ground, Seekers, and all flyers in general, we all have that same "sky hunger" that calls us back into the air and if we stay grounded to long we slowly start to go insane."

"Why?"

"For some reason our coding just tells us 'You belong in the air, the ground is not safe, get in the air now!' It also makes us claustrophobic in tight spaces. Praxians have this as well, they just don't feel the need to fly."

"Is that why Prowl doesn't like sitting too close to people and Bluestreak won't park in our garage when he comes over?"

"Yes, don't take it personally, they can't help it,"

"I don't, I'm just glad I know why,"

"Good, anyways, back to our previous topic, like I said flyers just can't handle being grounded. For example, before the war, Starscream…" Skyfire cycled air for a moment, the red-and-white Seeker was still a touchy subject for him. "Starscream was actually a shy, honest and caring mech. Of course he had a little bit of a temper to him, but so does everyone."

"Not you,"

Skyfire quirked an optic ridge at the human femme "They didn't tell you what all happened in the Arctic, did they?'

Carly returned the gesture. "They didn't tell me anything about the Arctic,"

Skyfire nodded. "Tell you later. Anyway, while most bots think that his current state of mind is because his rank made him power mad, I actually found out that Megatron discovered that the best way to punish his Seeker troops is to cage them until they do what he says, even if it means…" Skyfire reset his vocalizer. "…threatening to remove their wings."

"Is it really that bad?" before he could answer her…

"**INCOMING!" **Something small and white came streaking past them followed by something big and yellow that tripped over Skyfire's legs, he instinctively grabbed Carly so she wouldn't be hurt as it toppled over.

"Carly, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok,"

Skyfire sighed in relief and looked down to see Sunstreaker sprawled across his knees. "Sunstreaker? What are you…?"

The yellow frontliner grumbled around a mouthful of sand "Frisbee," there in the sand was a large white disc.

"Frisbee…?"

"Hey guys!" Skyfire looked over as Sideswipe flopped down next to him and propped his peds on top of his twin's with his arm servos folded behind his helm. "Nice spot you got here, Skyfire."

"And we _were _having a nice conversation too."

"Really? About what?"

"Skyfire was telling me why flying is so important to flyers…"

"That it is," Sideswipe suddenly seemed distant, like he was remembering something from a very long time ago.

"… And that Megatron threatens to remove his flyers' wings if they don't do as he says. I'm guessing that's bad?"

Sunstreaker spat out the rest of his sand and heaved himself up on all fours. "Bad? That is beyond 'bad'. If a flyer suddenly was unable to fly they'd go crazy."

"And you would know this because of your… Jet Judo, right?"

Sunstreaker halted his tirade and looked at his brother, both their shoulders slumped. "No,"

Sunstreaker sat on the other side of Skyfire, careful not to get sand in his joints. "Back on Cybertron, there was this festival called 'Wnggathrin', the gathering of the wings. Anybot that had wings, flyers and doorwingers alike, all gathered at the highest place on Cybertron that would hold everybot,"

Sideswipe cut in "It was our version of what you would call 'Independence Day',"

"There were races and other sporting events held, music that only the sensors on wings could pick up played throughout the night and day cycles…"

"Anyway, anyone can join in if they know when and where it happens. At the time we happened to… know some gladiator flyers that showed us the way."

Skyfire detected the obvious lie but didn't push it. '_What are you hiding?'_

"The catch is, if a flyer challenges another flyer they have to go through with it because it they back out…"

Skyfire set Carly down on his leg so she could look at all three of them without hurting her neck. "they will be seen as unworthy of their wings and by Vosian law… hunted down and dewinged."

" 'dewinged'? As in have their wings surgically removed?"

"No, as in the challengee will gather up a few of their buddies and hunt down the challenger, hold them down and rip their wings right out of their backs." Sideswipe saw they were looking at him and his brother with "how the hell do you know all of this?" expressions.

"We've seen it done…"

"… And most Grounded usually end up offlining themselves. The ones that don't aren't that much better off."

"So, basically, if they don't want to play the game when they said they would, someone sends a lynch mob after them?"

The three looked up "lynch mob" and found it suited the description perfectly. "Precisely,"

"Wow, that sucks." Sunstreaker grumbled something that sounded suspiciously similar to "_**Tell me about it,**_"

Carly tried to brighten the mood. "Hey, you guys want to go look at tide pools?"

"What are tide pools?"

"When the tide comes in sometimes water is left behind when it goes back out and you can see some of the tiny sea creatures that wash up on shore with it."

Always the scientist, Skyfire was instantly interested. "Sure, I'll go."

"Pass."

"Yeah, we'll just get back to our game," Sunstreaker picked up the giant Frisbee and waved his brother off. "Go long!" Sideswipe ran away with his servos held up ready to catch the disc as Sunstreaker threw it with a flick of his wrist and laughed when his red twin missed and they both ran after it.

"So that's 'Frisbee'? Alright, then, shall we go see those tide pools?" Skyfire set Carly down so he could use the cliffs for support to haul himself to his peds. "Sorry, I'm tired and I've been a bit wobbly lately,"

"Does 'You-Know-What' have anything to do with that?" She gave him a knowing look.

Skyfire grinned back. "Yes, it's _all _'You-Know-What's' fault,"

They both laughed as Carly led the way to a rocky spot where sea water had accumulated. Skyfire was careful not to disturb any of the rocks as he looked in the pools and saw the variety of aquatic wildlife there. "Fascinating,"

"What are you guys looking at?"

The duo looked up to see Silverbolt waking towards them. "Hey, Silverbolt. Thought you'd want to fly some more,"

The Aerialbot looked at the ground sheepishly. "I… uh… I don't really like heights,"

"Oh, that's okay. We're actually looking at tide pools. Care to join us?"

Silverbolt smiled and crouched down next to them, not realizing he and Skyfire were both leaning on the same rock for support until their servos touched, by then the rock gave way beneath their combined weight and their helms brushed together and they leaned away; that was awkward. But both had felt something in the other's EM field that they liked the feeling of, maybe if they just happened to bump into each other again…

Suddenly, the sound of jet engines roared overhead, and judging by the shouts further up the beach it wasn't the Aerialbots.

Sure enough, there in the air were three jets; a red-and- white, a blue-and-white, and a black-and purple; The Decepticon Elite Trine.

"_**AUTOBOTS, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!**_" Optimus Prime's voice could be heard throughout the cove. Silverbolt took to the air to go help his brothers while Bumblebee and Spike came over to get Carly. Skyfire was about to take off as well when Prime's voice rang out again. "**BUMBLEBEE, GET THE HUMANS TO SAFTEY! SKYFIRE, YOU GO WITH THEM!"**

Skyfire wheeled around and followed the yellow minibot and the humans back to the off-road approach they came in by, where he shepherded them behind a rock formation that gave them at least some cover.

Turns out, it wasn't like the 'Cons were actually attacking, Starscream and his trine just wanted to hackle the new Autobot fliers and saw this as the perfect opportunity, or it would have been had it not been for the fact that they hadn't counted on dealing not only the rookie Aerialbots, but also the Techno-Dragons and the rest of the Autobots as well. In the end the trine were outnumbered and left to lick their wounds while the Autobots headed back to base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire had found a spot in the Rec room after everyone got back from the battle—except for Bumblebee who was taking the humans home—and sat drinking the special energon Ratchet had given him before; thinking about what had happened earlier.

"_**Hey Skyfire**_," he looked up at the sound of Silverbolt's voice to see him and the other Aerialbots approaching him and smiled. "_**Hello Silverbolt, Skydive, Air Raid, Fireflight, Slingshot**_," The gestalt greeted him back in their own ways; Fireflight's enthusiastic "_**Hey, Skyfire**_" Air Raid and Skydive's collected "_**hey**_" with a wave from Skydive and Air Raid's two-fingered salute, Slingshot just snorted arrogantly and pretended to stare off into space.

"_**How are you? I see you have been repaired**_."

"_**We're fine, thank you,**_" Skyfire smiled, glad the younger fliers had recovered; they had become like little brothers to him, although he felt more drawn towards Silverbolt, they seemed to have become more attached… "_**What is that you're drinking, by the way?**_" said mech's question interrupted his train of thought. "_**hmm?**_"

"_**That energon you're drinking, is something wrong with it?**_" Skyfire looked over and noticed Fireflight was rather interested in his cube of Carry-grade.

"_**No, why do you ask?**_"

"_**Well, it doesn't look too good, I mean it's GREEN! And slimy lookin'. And when you drank it you made the same faces Silver' does when he Ratchet gives him medical-grade**_," Skyfire quirked an optic ridge at the Aerialbot commander who glared at his brother "_**at least I take mine, rather than running away to play hide-and-seek with the Hatchet,**_"

"…_**and guess who does the seeking**_." The six of them jumped in their seats and turned to see Silverbullet seated in a chair next to Skyfire that hadn't been there before.

(It's scary how she does that.) echoed through the gestalt's Bond on all sides.

"_**Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything…**_" She got up to leave.

"_**No, no you're fine**_," Skyfire motioned for her to join them.

Hesitating, she did. "_**So, you were saying?**_"

"_**We got to talking about how we all hate medical grade when we saw Skyfire's cube…**_"

"_**Which looks very gross by the way**_," Skydive rolled his optics at Fireflight "_**yes 'Flight, we know… and asked about it," **_

The Techno-Dragoness glared at the cube then the Shuttleformer holding it "_**Weren't you supposed to have drunk that up by know? Or did you get another one while I was hunting down run away patients?**_" He looked down at his cube as if he hated the thing. Her expression softened as she reached up to grasp his shoulder. "_**Remember what Ratchet said,**_"

Skyfire gave her a gentle smile. (I know, my sparklings need the energy, minerals and other nutrients, but that doesn't mean I have to like this sewage.)

She returned the tired smile as Air Raid spoke up "_**What did Ratchet say?**_"

They looked at each other, and tried to explain "_**it's specially modified medical grade. Skyfire has a lot going on lately and his systems are under a lot of strain…**_"

Slingshot scoffed "_strain?_ _**He barely ever does anything. He either sits in a lab or he's off being the ground-pounders' taxi! Except when he stops for fuel or recharging in his quarters, and he's been doing that a lot lately hasn't he…?**_"

A low growl silenced him "_**Need I remind you who hauls your sorry broken down aft back to base when your stupid stunts almost get you killed on a regular basis?**_"

The light on his visor shifted like he was rolling his optics. "_**At least I know how to take a few 'Cons down with me. He's too much of a geek to be any good in a fight,**_"

'_Is he seriously taking phrases from Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave's cassettes?'_ the Techno-Dragoness shrugged "_**at least a geek gets the job done, a nerd doesn't**_" Everybot laughed at him.

Slingshot glared at them "_**Whatever, drink your snot**_."

Everyone laughed again; Skyfire took another drink, and almost choked it back up '_stupid gag reflex'_ he cursed as he swallowed again.

Now it was Silverbolt's turn to quirk an optic ridge. He leaned towards Skydive "_**Do I really do that?"**_ Skydive looked at him then at Skyfire and back "_**Yep**_"

'So, _he really does make the same faces as me'_

Soon after that, however, the officers came in and sat at their own table, and it was obvious they were planning something, which turned out to be a counter-attack for earlier. As they made plans and argued about said plans, Skyfire noticed a lot of it relied on him being able to fly them to different locations and pick them up later, he really didn't feel up to flying anywhere, let alone what they were expecting of him.

'_Enough is enough…' _Skyfire shot up and burst out shouting_ "__**DAMMIT! I BECAME A SCIENTIST TO GET AWAY FROM THIS SCRAP! SCREW THIS!**_" and ran out of the room, clearly upset.

The rest of the room stared after him, confused. "_**What brought that on?"**_

Silverbullet shook her helm in dismay "_**It was only a matter of time before he snapped, while part of me didn't think it would be this soon, the more dominant part of me wonders why he didn't put his ped down ages ago,**_"

She followed him, only to find he wasn't in the hallway anymore. Going down the list of places he could be '_okay he just left the rec room, so that's out' _she checked his quarters but they were still locked from the outside '_not there…' _ she looked in the medbay, _'not here either'_ and ducked out before Ratchet could wonder why she was there. The Techno-Dragoness was getting worried, she knew he didn't go outside because his scent wasn't near the entrance. '_So that leaves…_' she slapped herself _'why didn't I check there first?'_ Then she ran towards the labs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire lay curled up under his work bench, trying to block the rest of the world from his processor. '_Why do they always think I can just drop everything to ferry them to whatever potential battlefield or distant mission they can't drive to? Why did they think that just because of my size I would be more than willing to fight? They all must think I'm a soft-sparked nerd just because I'd rather discover things than destroy them,' _his whole frame shook with silent sobs as he started to cry_._

He felt movement from within; his sparklings, they sensed how he was feeling and it upset them. Sending waves of love and comfort through the Bond, he rubbed the armor that covered them.

Skyfire started at sound of someone entering. '_great, probably someone to talk to me about my rude behavior,' _he curled into a tighter ball and tried to stop crying but couldn't; he hadn't meant to lose his temper like that, but he reached the point where he just about had it, and the gestation was making him very emotional '_like now…'_

"_**Skyfire?**_" Silverbullet peered under the table to find the distraught Shuttleformer in tears. "_**oh, Sky…**_" the Techno-Dragoness slid under the table next to him and put an arm-servo around the mech "_**It's okay, sh-sh-sh-sh, it's okay**_,"

Skyfire leaned against her pressing his helm against her shoulder plating, then pulled away with a muffled "_**sorry**_".

She froze when he touched her, but hugged him back "_**Don't worry about it,**_"

Skyfire leaned into the hug again and sniffled. "_**You must think I'm a weak-sparked oaf…**_"

"_**Skyfire, I would never think that, and neither should you**_" she replied firmly before softening her tone. "_**It's ok to cry… People cry sometimes, not because they are weak but because they have been strong for too long,**_"

He sniffled and hugged her "_**thanks Skysong**_"

"_**Anytime Big Sky, anytime**_,"

She let him vent his thoughts and emotions for a while longer, listening to him like a student does when a teacher talks about something interesting. When his coolant tears started to run closer to his air intakes she handed him a rag to dry them with; but when Skyfire opened his mouth to thank her, a wave of intense nausea hit him in the tanks. Seeing him cover his mouth and dry heave, Silverbullet grabbed a nearby waste bin and handed it to him as he purged his internals into it. Not knowing what else to do, the Techno-Dragoness rubbed his back in a comforting manner until it had passed.

Suddenly wore out by the ordeal, he collapsed against the table. "_**Feel any better?**_" she placed a servo on his cheekplate to find he seemed a bit feverish. "_**No, but I have things to do right now…**_" he tried to stand but fell back down again.

"_**Oh no, you need rest, and I'm sure Ratchet and anyone else in the know will back me up on that. If they need to get someplace badly enough I'm sure they will figure something out,**_" Skyfire tried to protest but his energy was fading fast. "_**Shh, r**_**est, **_**I'll ask Ratchet or Wheeljack or somebot to look you over in case your stress levels got to high. Rest, I'll be right back.**_**"** Skyfire lay back on his side and succumbed to a light recharge as she quietly slipped out and went to do as she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the Rec. Room_

Some of the present Autobots looked up when Silverbullet returned.

One of them, Huffer to be precise, spoke up "_**Well, is Skyfire coming or what?**_"

She glared at him "_**Well, being as he just got sick… I'd say that's an 'or what'. Have a nice walk.**_" The purple minibot immediately started whining while some were more focused on important things like the mission and "_**What do you mean 'he just got sick'?**_"

Silverbullet looked over at Ratchet "_**You lot got him so worked up he purged his tanks and passed out on the floor. He was resting when I left, I'll show you where he is**_"

Now it was Tracks' turn to open his vocalizer. "_**Well, What are we supposed to do now? Forget the 'Cons?"**_

The Techno-Dragoness whipped around and deadpanned "_**Primus gave you peds and wheels for a reason; use them,**_" and was gone into the hall.

Sideswipe leaned towards his brother "_**ok, She's got to be Skyfire's daughter, they said themselves he helped her Carrier raise her, and look how they stick up for each other.**_" Sunstreaker whispered back "_**Would Skyfire want his creation talking like that?**_"

Meanwhile, the others were reorganizing their plans to work around this new development and eventually came to the conclusion that, since this wasn't an actual attack, it wasn't anything that couldn't wait until later.

In the meantime, certain bots—namely the young fliers that slipped out while everybot else was distracted—wanted to find out what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire stepped out of the medbay with Ratchet who was going over the results of his "quick checkup". "_**Well, Skyfire, everything seems to be checking out fine, Just try to take it easy from here on out. You can still do some of the same things you normally do just nothing too strenuous; it's not good for you or the sparklings when your Carrying,**_"

"_**Thank you, Ratchet. I'll try to be more careful in the future, but right now, unless anybot minds, I just want to head back to my quarters and rest a while,"**_

"_**Alright, if you have any questions or something doesn't feel right just let me know." **_

"_**Thank you, I will see you later," **_Skyfire excused himself and turned down the hall only to see Silverbolt standing around the corner with a shocked look on his faceplates. "_**Silverbolt…"**_

"_**Skyfire, are… are you really…?**_" he had overheard the conversation and knew what it meant but he wanted to make sure but Skyfire shushed him.

"_**Keep your voice down, I don't want the whole base to know just yet. Now, you were saying?**_"

Silverbolt whispered as he was told, but also because he was afraid to speak louder than a whisper. "…_**Are you having a baby?**_"

Skyfire smiled nervously and slowly nodded "_**Yes,**_"

Silverbolt gasped—he had never met a Carrying mech before, in fact the only reason he knew of such things is because he and his brothers were brought online with a lot of basic information in their processors.—and cautiously reached out and hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silverbolt and Skyfire walked in silence to what has become known as the "flyers' hanger", which is a large living space that had been carved out of the mountain so that each flyer could have their own little private room with one big common room in between for social interaction.

The other Aerialbots were waiting for them there; apparently either Silverbolt told them over the Bond or they were eavesdropping through it because Silverbolt's earlier question was repeated, Skyfire repeated his answer—this time elaborating that he was having three—more hugs followed and then the younger flyers started asking Skyfire questions.

As it turns out, they were sparked with enough basic knowledge to grasp the concept of it but they just didn't know how it all worked. Luckily, Skyfire was happy to answer any questions they had and explained it all for them.

_Clank! _ "_**What was that?**_"

Skyfire placed a servo on his chassis. "_**Sorry, sparklings are kicking again.**_"

"_**I want to feel**_!"

Before Skyfire even realized what happened he suddenly had AirRaid perched in his lap. "_**AH!**_"

AirRaid sheepishly crawled back down "_**oh, sorry, did I hurt you?**_"

Skyfire took a deep intake of air and let it out slowly. "_**It's alright, just be a little more careful.**_" They heard few more _clanks _and he smiled at them "_**Still want to feel?**_" AirRaid and Fireflight nodded, Silverbolt and Skydive looked curious, Slingshot was, well…Slingshot. Skyfire chuckled "_**alright, come here…**_" the younger two sat next to him as he dimmed the lights.

"_**What's up with the lights?**_" Skydive wondered out loud

"_**The sparklings aren't used to bright lights, but I need to remove some of my abdominal plating because you can't feel them through my armor. So I'll need to dim them, Is that alright with you?**_"

"_**Fine, just asking."**_

Skyfire slowly opened the lower part of his chassis, just enough to reveal where his protoform had become somewhat swollen and shinier in that area by this point in the gestation and cupped his servo against it to locate the little ones within. The brothers looked at each other, uncertain, before Fireflight slowly reached out so Skyfire could guide his servo to the right spots. "_**It's alright, Just be gentle.**_"

After a few minutes "_**Ohmigosh, I can feel them moving! Wow…"**_

AirRaid wanted a turn so Skyfire led his servo to another spot _**"… and here's a little ped…**_" he frowned at first not realizing what he was feeling, then his faceplates lit up as he just barely felt the outline of a tiny ped nudging his servo. "_**Whoa, cool! Wait, you can tell if it's a ped?**_"

Skyfire laughed dryly "_**yeah, I feel so much better being able to **__identify __**what parts of them are assaulting my internals.**_"

Having had enough of this, Slingshot snorted "_**I'm going out, you guys want to stick around and give him belly rubs go ahead. I'll be out flying**_."

Not wanting to miss out on a chance to go out flying the others got up to go with. Fireflight turned back and leaned close to where his servos just were "_**See you later guys, we're just going flying for a little while**_," Fireflight and AirRaid ran after Slingshot.

" '_**Flight, you know they can't actually hear you, right?**_"

"_**Actually, once the audio receptors develop they can hear what's going on outside, so yes they did**_."

"_**Really?"**_ Skydive put his servo in the place of his brother's "_**high-five buddy**_!" He felt a nudge against his servo.

"_**I think… that was a servo**_,"

"_**Sweet!**_" he ran after them "_**hey guys!…**_" Silverbolt shook his helm at their antics and looked at Skyfire "_**sorry about that, they're just**_…"

"_**I know, it's alright.**_" He rested his servos against his chassis "_**Do you want a turn?"**_ Silverbolt pointed to himself in a 'who me?' gesture "_me_?"

"_**Yes, you**_."

He sat next to Skyfire who shifted his position to make it easier for both of them and positioned his servo. Silverbolt frowned, "_**I… I don't feel anything**_,"

Frowning himself, Skyfire held his friend's servo in place and gently prodded with his digits "_**Well, don't be rude, bitlets, say 'hello'**_." Still nothing "_**Maybe they'll respond if you tried talking to them."**_

"_**I thought you just said that so Fireflight wouldn't feel bad,**_"

"_**That too, but they really can hear**_"

Silverbolt thought for a moment and leaned in "_**Hey in there,**_" '_Primus this is awkward' _"_**I'm Silverbolt, I'm a friend of your Creator and, I guess everyone else thinks this too, but I can't wait to meet you," **_they both gasped when the sparklings moved; Silverbolt because it was the first time he felt it, Skyfire because it was much harder than the other times, he also felt them through the Bond.

"_**They like you.**_"

Silverbolt smiled up at him, only to notice how dim his optics were getting. "_**Oh, that's right, you were going to rest, weren't you?**_"

"_**Well, I **__was __**but…**_" Skyfire trailed off as he replaced his armor, he hadn't realized how tired he really was.

"_**Sorry, We really should have let you recharge,"**_

"_**Don't worry about it, I'm glad I was able to answer your questions for you,"**_

"_**Well, thank you, and don't worry, I'm going to make it very clear to the others that they can't tell anyone, not that they would but still,"**_

"_**Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll…**_ He started to get up in an attempt to get to his berth, only to find that was more difficult than he had thought. "_**On second thought, maybe I'll just sit here a bit longer.**_"

"_**Alright, just rest up, okay?" **_

Skyfire nodded his thanks and leaned back on the 'Bot-sized couch they were on. Silverbolt remembered something "_**Umm…**_ _**if you don't mind my asking, who's the Sire?**_"

Skyfire sighed, a completely innocent question that he dreaded but knew was inevitable. "_**These sparklings were conceived just before I left on that exploration mission long before the war even started. I… I never even got to tell him…**_" By then his systems had powered down for recharge.

Silverbolt watched him a moment '_Poor mech, having to go through something like this alone…'_ he got up and retrieved a blanket to cover the slumbering Shuttleformer with; with a silent promise. '_Not anymore…'_

* * *

**AN: Hope everyone had a fun Halloween! A quick Thank you and energon goodies to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites and follow lists, including Chasm chan and everyone else mentioned in previous chapters. **

**Meanings:**

A black rose is a funeral flower as it means "Death" and "Farewell".

Sol'shan: Druatch for "kin" or "family"

Daashe, druatch for thank you or please.

Ninah, druatch for lover, literally meaning "my heart"


	9. two pink lines

On Broken Wings I'm Falling

Chapter 9: Two Pink Lines.

Rated T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, please ask before using any part of them. the Song is "two pink lines" by Eric Church

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

:comm. link:

'_thought' _

"_Druatch"_

(Bond talk)

_Flash back or change of time or place_

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

* * *

Skyfire slowly came online the next morning, judging by his chronometer it was around 5 am Earth time, feeling dizzy, feverish, and his plating _itched_ like there was no tomorrow.

Realizing he was still on the couch in the common area of the flyers' hanger, Skyfire pulled himself to a seated position and slumped forward, trying to decide whether or not to lie back down and rest some more or get up and get an early start on the day. Skyfire shrugged and pushed off on the back of the couch and gripped the arm rest for balance, he noticed the thermal blanket slung across him. '_Did somebot cover me up last night?'_ then he noticed the bottle of coolant on the end table that had a little paper note propped against it.

Picking the note up, Skyfire read it to himself "_Figured you might need this after a while." _ It was signed by a glyph that spelt out both the Techno-dragons' designations. Skyfire smiled and placed the note and coolant in his subspace.

After folding the blanket and hanging it off the back of the couch, the Shuttleformer made his way down to the labs to get an early start on his shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, in addition to the same ailments he had woken up with, Skyfire now had a terrible processor ache, his nausea came back and he couldn't stop scratching himself as the itch of his plating had worsened.

Now nearing the half-way point of the gestation period, the build-up of excess energy was also contributing to _another _kind of itch that he wouldn't be able to do anything about since the Sire was not with him and he wasn't Bonded; he will just have to bear with it because he _certainly _wasn't going to use another bot—especially not a friend or teammate—for his own personal release.

Finally giving up on trying to focus on examining the specimen he was looking at—a quick check of his notes told him he already examined the same sample three times already—Skyfire leaned against his workstation with his helm in his servos and his elbow joints on either side of his datapad full of notes, taking deep intakes to try to settle his systems.

That helped some but not enough, he got out the bottle of coolant and took careful sips of it, that made him feel better but he had to be careful it didn't come back up.

Feeling kicks again, Skyfire let a servo fall to his lap and rub the armor that made soft clinks as tiny peds and servos made contact with it as the sparklings moved around. "_**I hope you're comfortable in there,**_" he felt pulses of _love_ and _happiness _through the Bond and reciprocated the feel with a smile "_**I love you too, and I'm sure you will be worth all of this in the end,**_"

With a sigh he pulled himself up out of his chair "_**In the meantime, let's go see Ratchet and see if there's some way to alleviate this infirmity, shall we?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet had just unlocked his office for the day when Skyfire had come to the medbay. "_**Good morning Ratchet,**_"

Ratchet turned to see who just walked in. "_**Morning, Skyfire, what are you doing up so early?**_"

"_**Woke up earlier and couldn't get back to recharge. Would you happen to have anything for itchy plating I could use?**_" Skyfire reached over his shoulder to try to get to a spot between his wings but couldn't quite reach it.

Catching on, Ratchet smiled and went to his cabinets. "_**Well, let's see what we have here. Just have a seat on one of the berths, as long as you're here I can give you a quick check-up,**_"

Skyfire did as he was told while the medic searched for a mint green tin with a yellow lid. "_**Ah, here we are. Anti-itch wax,**_" he handed his patient the can. "_**Just use it after you use the washracks, don't wash it off just let it dry and buff it with a cloth,**_" Ratchet pulled a wheeled table over to his workstation and set a couple of scanners and small tools on it before wheeling it next to the berth. "_**Now just lie back and relax, I'm going to take a few scans and check on some things,"**_

Skyfire reclined on the berth and let the medic do his job. While he worked, Ratchet asked a few questions like what symptoms he has been feeling, how bad they were on a scale of one to ten with ten being unbearable, what he did about them, has he been getting plenty of fuel and rest and so on.

Skyfire answered each one truthfully, but was a little embarrassed to ask a certain question himself. "_**Ratchet, is there a way a Carrying bot can get rid of excess energy without harming their sparklings?"**_

Ratchet thought a moment before answering. "_**It is quite common for Carriers to get a build-up of energy since their systems have been gathering it throughout the first stage and no longer need so much. The safest way to dispel it would be interfacing, otherwise too much energy build-up can cause problems for the Carrier and their unborn sparklings,**_"

Skyfire looked away with a sigh "_**I was afraid you were going to say that,**_"

Ratchet placed a servo on his friend's shoulder. "_**Hey, it'll be alright. Your energy levels haven't risen enough to be called a "build-up" just yet, so you still have a little time before it becomes a problem.**_" Changing his tone to a more conversational one "_**So, other than that, how are things?**_"

"_**Fine,"**_

"_**Been getting along with everyone? Even the newcomers?"**_

"_**Yes, why do you ask?" **_Skyfire noticed a slight edge in Ratchet's tone, like he was implying something.

Ratchet shrugged "_**Nothing, it's just there a lot of bots here and still on Cybertron. Surely there is **__someone __**you consider a 'special someone'?"**_

Skyfire became serious and defensive, his servos folded across his middle as if to try and protect his sparklings without being too obvious about it. "_**If you were asking about the Sire, I was just, for lack of better wording, a 'friend with benefits' to him and once he no longer had need of me he wanted nothing to do with me,"**_

Ratchet thought about what he said, it was highly unlikely for a Sire to abandon a Carrier like that if they knew they were Carrying their offspring. "_**Did he know about…"**_

Skyfire shook his helm "_**No, He still doesn't know I conceived the one time we interfaced and, as much as I feel he has a right to know, due to the circumstances I'd like to keep it that way,"**_

Knowing how irritable Carrying bots can be, Ratchet chose his words carefully. "_**Skyfire, I have had a pretty good idea of who the Sire might be for a while and I understand why you don't want to talk about it, but I wasn't referring to that. I was talking about a little rumor I heard going around, about you and a certain Aerialbot commander…"**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about," **_he heard them too, but didn't think it was anyone else's business.

Ratchet gave him a look "_**Don't play dumb with me, you're smarter than that. Everybot here can see how you two look at each other. I know it's not really any of this old fool's business but talk to him, the worst he can do is say 'no',"**_

After letting this sink in, he asked if Skyfire had any more questions, which he didn't and dismissed him after giving him a cube of Carry-grade.

"_**Thanks, Ratchet**_," he grabbed his can of anti-itch wax and left the medbay mulling over what Ratchet had said about telling Silverbolt how he felt, which was easier said than done especially since he couldn't make sense of what he felt for Silverbolt, let alone act on it.

'_Even if I did tell him I have developed feelings for him, when he finds out the whole truth will he still want me? Will he still want… us?' _he had to factor his sparklings in this, they were his whole world and any decisions he made would affect them too.

"_**How about I go get us some energon? Then I can see if this anti-itch wax actually works**_," Skyfire put said wax in the same subspace pocket he put the bottle of coolant in after he drank half of it earlier and went to the Rec. room to get a cube of regular energon to go with his medical grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There weren't too many bots in the Rec. Room at this time, just a few bots that had early shifts and wanted to get some energon before reporting for duty.

Skyfire got a cube and sat down at a table with his helm propped up by one servo while the other swapped out the cube he just got for the one in his subspace, he had learned a while back that if he drank the regular energon last he could use it to wash the bitter after taste and residue from the Carry-grade out of his mouth.

"_**Hey Skyfire,**_"

Skyfire looked up from the cube he was drinking "_**Oh, hey Bluestreak,"**_

The young gray Praxian came over to his table with his own energon cube in hand. "_**I didn't know you had an early shift today. Is it alright if I sit with you a while?"**_

Skyfire gestured to an empty chair at the table. "_**Go ahead, and no I wasn't scheduled for an early shift I woke up really early and couldn't get back into recharge so I got up and got an early start. Do you have an early shift?"**_

Bluestreak took a drink and swallowed before answering. "_**Yeah, got a morning patrol shift with Sunstreaker,"**_

Skyfire looked at him "_**Are you sure you're up for that? I hear Sunstreaker is a handful on patrol, especially early shifts,**_"

Bluestreak shrugged "_**Ah, Sunny's not so bad once you get to know him. He's actually a pretty great mech when he's not trying to be that scowling, bad-'a' bully everyone thinks he is,**_"

"'_**bad-a'?**_"

Bluestreak looked sheepish "_**I don't want to say what the 'a' stands for, it's not nice," **_

Skyfire smiled "_**it's alright, I think I get the idea anyway,"**_

Just then, the object of their conversation came and sat down next to them. '_Speak of the devil,'_

"_**Hi Sunny!"**_ Bluestreak patted his friend on the back to try to wake him up.

"_**Don't call me that,"**_ Sunstreaker drank his energon. Sunstreaker was _not _a morning person, the way he was in the morning reminded Skyfire of a documentary he saw on the human TV channel called "Animal Planet" about bears when they came out of hibernation.

Out of nowhere, his red twin—who apparently _was_ a morning person—came bouncing up and slid into the chair next to his brother, almost tipping it over and crashing into him. "_**Ah, c'mon Sunny, don't be like that,**_"

"_**Sideswipe…**_" his brother's growl didn't phase the red trouble-maker in the slightest.

"_**Ah, is my big bwother being cwanky again? Here, this'll cheer you up,**_" he wrapped his arm-servos around the golden frontliner and scooted closer. "_**Now how did that song go again? **__You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy-y when skies are gray…_" Sideswipe sang loudly while roughly rocked back and forth with his brother until he pried his arm servos off and pushed him on the floor.

Bluestreak tried again. "_**So, you ready for patrol?**_"

Sunstreaker looked at Bluestreak for a moment before downing the rest of his energon and giving him one of his rare smiles. "_**Ready when you are, Blue," **_The two said a quick "See you later," to Skyfire and Sideswipe before departing.

Skyfire waved at them as they walked away while Sideswipe climbed into the chair his brother was just sitting in.

"_**They seem to get along pretty well,"**_

Sideswipe nodded "_**Yeah, they are good for each other. I just hope they realize that before it's too late to do anything about it,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the desert, a golden _Lamborghini Gallardo_ drove next to a gray _Datsun_ along a dried up river bed. Bluestreak chatted with Sunstreaker who talked right back but mostly listened, bored out of his processors but glad to be out of the base on such a nice early-autumn day, especially with… he stopped that line of coding right where it was. '_He probably doesn't like me that way anyway,'_

Bluestreak was somehow able to completely lose himself in a conversation yet at the same time be completely aware of everything around him. '_Wow, it's a really nice day out. Sunny seems to be enjoying it too, we should do stuff like this more often, only not just for patrols… maybe a da-' _Bluestreak sighed inwardly. '_He probably doesn't like me that way anyway,_'

Further down the river bed, they started picking up sounds of drilling and went to investigate. There, in the side of the canyon the river once flowed through, were the Constructicons boring into the rock under the watchful optics of the Elite Trine.

Sunstreaker transformed and slid to a stop, Bluestreak did the same thing and crashed into him. "_**Hey, hey, watch the paint…**_" then they realized the noise they made reached the Seekers audios and Thundercracker started looking around. They two started towards some cover whispering "_**Go-Go-Go-Go…" **_pushing each other to get the other to go faster.

Once they were hidden behind some rocks, Sunstreaker contacted the base to report what they had found while Bluestreak got out his laser sniper rifle in case things went downhill.

:Sunstreaker to base.:

Sideswipe's voice came on the line. :Bro, what's going on? I can feel your tension through the Bond,:

Sunstreaker face palmed :Slag, that's right, they had you on monitor duty, we're _really _in trouble now. Tell Optimus we just found the Elite Trine and the Constructicons by the dried up river bed, they seem to be digging for something. They don't know we're here yet but they might figure it out right about…:

"_**Autobots!**_"

:Now.: Sunstreaker ducked a shot that went mere inches over his helm. :Whoa, we could use some back up right about now.:

:Alright, just told Prime and we've tracked your coordinates, we're on our way.:

:Thanks, bro, We'll try to hold them off until the others get here, Sunstreaker out.: Before he cut the link he heard Sideswipe say :Be careful, bro.:

Sunstreaker looked at Bluestreak as he fired back at the Decepticons who just shot back at them. "_**The others are on their way, we just have to hold our own until they get here,**_" They both shouted as the boulders they were behind got blown to bits.

"_**Easier said than done,**_" Bluestreak fired a shot at the Seekers weapons to try to disarm them, he succeeded in knocking one of Starscream's null rays off but now the Constructicons were joining the fight. At some point Skywarp decided to teleport himself and Thundercracker up on the ridge behind them, catching them off guard.

"_**BLUESTREAK, LOOK OUT!" **_Sunstreaker knocked the gunner out of the way and took direct hits from both the Seekers' weapons to the shoulder and leg.

Bluestreak saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his optic and turned to see him tumble down the steep slope to the ravine below. "_**SUNSTREAKER!**_" he put the safety on his gun and put it in subspace so he could slide down after him and tried to make sure he was okay. "_**Sunny, are you ok?"**_

Sunstreaker grunted as he pressed on his wounds to stem the leaking energon. "_**I'm fine, Blue,**_" he heard the rumble of engines in the distance and saw Optimus Prime drive up and transform on the opposite ridge, followed by a troop of other Autobots.

"_**AUTOBOTS ATTACK!"**_ they all fired on the Decepticons who returned fire. Bluestreak helped Sunstreaker up and supported him as he hobbled alongside as they tried to find a way back up to where the others were. Skywarp and Thundercracker took to the air and joined the fight, firing down on the Autobots below.

Prowl spotted Bluestreak and Sunstreaker from where he was firing at one of the Constructions to keep them from forming Devastator and opened a comm. line with them. :Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, take cover. There is a small cave about fifty meters from your current position, follow the river bed north and it should be on your right side. We will come get you as soon as we are able, just stay out of sight until then.:

They followed Prowl's instructions and stumbled into the cave to wait out the rain of laser fire. What they didn't anticipate though was a stray shot hitting the rock above the cave opening causing a rockslide that sealed them in. One of the rocks hit Bluestreak in the helm hard, causing him to collapse. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bluestreak came to, everything was dark, his night vision didn't work but judging by the echoes he was picking up on the sensory panels of his doorwings he could tell he was inside the cave, then he realized he didn't know where Sunstreaker was.

"_**Sunny?"**_ Bluestreak fought to keep the frightened quiver out of his voice, and failed. Primus, it was like the fall of Praxus all over again; trapped in a dark hole, he could hear the sounds of jets overhead. He didn't know if his friends were all right, it all made him feel like a terrified youngling again.

'_Where's Sunny? Did he get buried under the rubble? Is he still outside or in the cave with me? What if no one finds us? What if there's no one _left _to find us?'_ Such thoughts pounded through his processor.

'_It's too quiet, no, there's noise but it's the wrong kind. It won't distract me from the voices because it __**sounds just like them!'**_ Again he could hear in his memory the screech of bending metal, the shattering of crystal and the screams of bots as they ran for their lives and the cries of agony as those attempts had failed.

Just when he was about to scream himself, about to lose his mind "_**Blue?"**_ he froze, he knew that voice, but it held none of its usual strength and arrogance, it sounded raspy and broken.

'_He sounds hurt_. _I have to find him'_ he began to feel around in the dark, trying to locate the unseen frontliner. "_**Sunny? Sunny where are you?**_"

Sunstreaker scoffed "_**What did I say about calling me that?**_" he spat some energon on the ground '_slag, I'm messed up,'_ he realized his legs were half-buried under the rock and tried to dig himself out, but he only had the use of one of his arm-servos, the other one hung limply at his side.

He felt a servo touch him, and his frame heated up. "_**Bluestreak? Is that…?"**_

"_**Yeah, it's me,"**_ Sunstreaker reached up to touch the servo and followed it up the arm to grasp it. Bluestreak ran a couple scans and checked him over. Finding no internal damage, he carefully helped the beaten mech dig himself out and lifted him up so he was leaning him against him and held him close.

Feeling the gray Praxian was shaking, Sunstreaker put his good servo across his friend's shoulders to try to comfort him.

"_**Sunny…"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

Bluestreak bit his lower lip component, "_**Why did you do all that? You could have been killed back there,**_"

Silence. "_**I… I don't want anything to happen to you, Blue."**_ Realizing what he just said, Sunstreaker quickly added. "_**I mean, we're pals, aren't we?**_"

Bluestreak sighed "_**well…**_"

Sunstreaker felt his processor spin '_I knew it, he doesn't like me anymore. Happens every time, no matter how close I get to someone they_ _get sick of putting up with me or Sides and ditch both of us. It's always been just me and Sides, I guess…'_

"_**Sunstreaker, I-I don't want to be just… how can I say this without sounding too corny? Sunstreaker, I lo…**_" Sunstreaker suddenly twisted around and captured his mouth—and his words—with his.

When he broke the kiss he cupped Bluestreak's face with his servos "_**Blue, I love you, I just didn't know how to say it without scaring you off because I didn't think you'd feel that way,**_"

Bluestreak's optics shone brighter "_**You really mean that?" **_It was so dark in there the only light in the cavern were their optics, but they could see those clearly and that was all they needed to see.

"_**More than anything,**_" Bluestreak hugged him, then hissed as he pulled away, holding his helm. "_**Hey, you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, helm just hurts,**_" he looked at his servo and saw glowing pink energon smeared on it, the rock must have cracked his helm when it hit him.

Sunstreaker saw the crack that was now steadily leaking energon in a small trickle. "_**Here, let me see,**_" he forced himself to sit up and faced Bluestreak so he could look him over.

Bluestreak winced when his artist's digits gently probed the wound to check how severe it was. "_**Sunny?**_"

Sunstreaker "_**Hmm**_"ed again, this time it was a "I'm listening but I'd rather you not interrupt me right now," tone.

"_**Well, what I've been trying to say, for a really, really long time, is that I like you a lot. I **__do __**feel the same way you do, for a really long time now but I didn't want to say anything because I thought you always thought of me as just a friend and I didn't want to make things awkward and…**_"

Sunstreaker kissed him again before going back to what he was doing. "_**That was such a nice way of telling me to shut up. Ow,"**_ Bluestreak could feel energon dripping down to his audio, then he shuddered when he felt something wiping it off. Sunstreaker's glossa, he licked the energon off the side of his helm.

"_**I hope you don't mind that, I don't have any other way to clean the cut and we can't let it get infected,"**_

"_**Oh…Oh I didn't mind,"**_ Bluestreak sounded dazed.

For a moment the only sound inside the cave was their own systems then a loud explosion seemed to go off right outside the rock pile that trapped them. Bluestreak squeaked and scooted closer to Sunstreaker, who held him close. "_**Shh, It's alright. We're safe, I would never let anything happen to you,"**_

Then they noticed how close together they were. "_**Uh, Blue, have you ever…"**_

Bluestreak giggled "_**Oh, just kiss me already,"**_ he pulled him close and leaned back until they fell over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, everyone fought against the Seekers and the Constructicons, who eventually formed Devastator. Fortunately, Omega Supreme, the Rocketformer that was the same size and strength as Devastator, arrived in Earth's atmosphere and was directed to the battlefield where he and the Aerialbots, who formed Superion, made quick work of the Decepticon gestalt and the 'Cons quickly retreated.

As soon as they were gone the Autobots split into two teams, one to find their comrades the other tried to find out what the 'Cons were up to, while Omega Supreme kept watch in case the 'Cons came back.

The Techno-dragons arrived and lent their aid in digging up the two caught in the cave. After clearing any loose rock from the top to prevent another cave in, the two used their clawed servos to dig away the loose rock around where Sideswipe was using his pile drivers to break the bigger rocks down to where they could be moved. Soon, with the combined work of the bots and Techno-organics they made a small opening almost big enough for a mech to squeeze through. "_**We're through, let's see if we can get them out of there,"**_

Silverbullet came over and peered into the hole, then quickly pulled her shield off her back and covered it with a slight blush on her face plates. "_**On second thought, how about we give them another minute or two…"**_

Sideswipe was the only one close enough to hear her, but Greenblades had a theory. "_**Let me guess,**_ cupcakes?" the Cybertronian language didn't have a glyph for cupcakes so he said it in English. His mate nodded slowly "_**uh huh, lots of '**_cupcakes_**' from the looks of things,**_"

"_**What are **_'cupcakes'?"

Since they couldn't explain it properly in Cybertronian since the language lack many terms humans used they switched to English. "Cupcakes are a type of small cake that humans, and other organics, enjoy a lot. We also use the term as a code word for… something,"

Though he had no clue what those two are talking about, Sideswipe just wanted to see if his brother was alright. "_**A code word? For what?"**_

"_**Sideswipe, use your Bond,"**_

Sideswipe reached across the Twin Bond and blushed at what he unintentionally interrupted, his cooling fans kicking in. "_**Oh… that,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the cave, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak lay curled up together. In the heat of the moment they had gone further than just a kiss and their systems were tingling from overload.

Sunstreaker held Bluestreak close "_**Not bad for a first time, huh?**_"

Bluestreak craned his neck to look at him. "_**How did you know it was my first time?"**_

"_**I didn't, it was my first time too."**_

"_**What…"**_

Sunstreaker gently tightened his grip. "_**I've heard the rumors the others have been spreading about me and Sides. Let's get one thing straight here, just because we spark merge once in a while to keep our Twin Bond strong doesn't mean we are the 'face crazy nymphos everybot thinks we are,"**_

Speak of the devil, he felt his brother trying to reach him across the Bond again. Sunstreaker threw the Bond wide open like a slamming door. (What?)

(Hey, bro, you guys decent? 'cuz we're going to start trying to dig you out again.)

Sunstreaker looked at them both, the light from his optics and the pale glow of energon illuminating the lubricant and other unidentifiable fluids that covered them both. (Thanks for the heads up, bro. wait, why wouldn't we be decent?) His brother's embarrassment present in the Bond drew a groan from him, his younger brother heard _everything_!

(If it makes you feel any better the Techno-dragons are keeping everyone away from the opening we made to give you guys some time. Are either of you injured?) It was a stupid question since he could feel his Twin's injuries through the Bond, but he asked anyway.

(Bluestreak got hit on the helm by a falling rock, but it doesn't look too bad. I got shot in the leg and shoulder and was partially buried under the rock before we dug my legs out. Now, we're just waiting for someone to find us.)

(Alright, we're going to try to make the opening bigger, Ratchet just got here so he's going to check you over before he gets a few bots to help get you out. See ya soon.)

Sunstreaker forced himself to sit up and he swirled his fingers around in the spilt fluids, mixing them together so anyone that saw would think it was all energon that leaked from their injuries.

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**The others are outside digging us out. I'm mixing our fluids with the energon so no one knows we just hooked up without properly courting each other first,"**_ Ratchet would be able to tell if he got a good look at it but Sunstreaker was hoping he would just wash it off right away when he fixed them. He _hoped _he'd get a wash soon, the dirt and grime that was sticking to him made him feel absolutely filthy, and he was sure Bluestreak felt the same way.

"_**Oh, okay. Sunstreaker, would **__you __**want us to court each other after this? I mean if you don't I understand but…"**_

Another punctuating kiss before Sunstreaker interrupted. "_**Blue, I never would have done this if I didn't want to try, although I would have preferred to go slow with you first. I guess I just got so caught up in the moment I got ahead of myself. But I would **__never __**interface with a bot just for a quick frag and leave them hanging,"**_

Bluestreak smiled so brightly his denta seemed to glow. "_**Same here,**_" he started to sit up to help with the mess only to fall back as everything started to spin. "_**Oh…**_" he pressed a servo against his helm, careful of his chevron.

"_**Hey, You okay?**_" Sunstreaker noticed Bluestreak's optics were dim and flickering.

"_**Yeah, a little dizzy, but I'll be alright,"**_

Thinking it might be because of the blow to the helm, he helped his new lover find a more comfortable position "_**Rest, I'll let you know when the others get here. Just don't go into recharge, you hit your helm pretty hard,"**_

Bluestreak nodded and leaned back, shuttering his optics so the double vision he was developing wouldn't make his processor feel any worse while Sunstreaker cleaned up the mess—or rather, made the mess look like a different kind of mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, they had dug an opening big enough for a bot to crawl through easily. Sunstreaker started to get up when Ratchet came in followed by a mech he had never seen before.

"_**Don't even try to get up, Sunstreaker, you are badly damaged," **_Ratchet growled as he knelt down to look over Bluestreak, thinking the young Praxian was unconscious.

Sunstreaker glared at the new bot. "_**Who are you?**_"

The mech was mostly white with red and he wore a visor and battle mask. He fidgeted nervously. "_**F-First Aid, sir. I'm one of the Protectobots that came here with Omega Supreme,**_"

Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet, who was now checking his legs for injuries. "_**Protectobots?**_"

Ratchet nodded gruffly "_**Another gestalt, First Aid and his team are all emergency vehicles. Since First Aid has been training to be a medic, he and Swoop will be starting as my apprentices,"**_

"_**Whoa, whoa wait, Swoop? As in the Dinobot Swoop?"**_

"_**Yes, Swoop has expressed an interest in the medical field and, believe it or not, he is actually quite good at dealing with the minor injuries that the other Dinobots get from their skirmishes,"**_

First Aid checked on Bluestreak, who opened his optic shutters a slit to look at him. "_**Don't worry, I'm a medic. Are you feeling any pain, numbness, or anything else out of the ordinary?"**_

Bluestreak smiled weakly at him. "_**I'll be okay, just a little dizzy. Is Sunny ok?"**_

Sunstreaker turned to him, Ratchet thought he was going to berate the use of the nickname but surprisingly, he didn't. "_**I'm fine, Blue, it looks worse than it actually is,"**_

"_**Judging by how much energon that's here, and the little trail of it you two left for us, you are not 'fine' so shut…**_" Ratchet stopped when he noticed something strange about the energon, the texture was off and it smelled almost like… he caught the same scent coming off of them and nearly groaned.

'_You two just couldn't help yourselves, could you?'_ he knew both of them had feelings for each other but he didn't think they would do … _that_ under these circumstances.

Ratchet turned to Bluestreak. "_**Bluestreak, can you walk?"**_

"_**I think so,**_" he started to get up, leaning on First Aid for support at first but was able to stand, albeit a bit wobbly on his legs.

Ratchet helped Sunstreaker up and supported him as he hobbled up to the opening where he was passed to his brother who hugged him while Ratchet turned to First Aid, who was helping Bluestreak "_**Help Sunstreaker get into the back of my vehicle mode, I'm going to have to work on his legs when we get back to base." **_Ratchet transformed into his alt. mod and opened the back doors so Sideswipe and First Aid could help Sunstreaker climb inside.

Ratchet drove over to where Omega Supreme transformed into his own alt. mode to help transport the wounded back to the base.

Once Ratchet had driven into the Rocket's cargo hold, he opened his doors again. Some other strange bots came and helped Sunstreaker and any other injured bots that were unable to get back to base on their own get situated; judging by how they all seemed to have various emergency vehicles as their alt. modes it was easy to assume that these were the other Protectobots.

First Aid came in with Jazz, whose visor got cracked and he had trouble seeing, while Sideswipe lead Bluestreak in; the poor mech was so out of it he almost ran smack into the side of the door.

"_**Ratchet, I know there are a few mechs here that are worse off than they are but they are not going to be able to drive back to base,"**_

"_**Never said I was going to make them, but you're right First Aid just find Jazz a spot over there. Sideswipe put Bluestreak…"**_ before Ratchet even finished saying his designation, Bluestreak went over to Sunstreaker and sat down next to him, leaning against his side by his good arm.

Everyone that saw this waited for the vain mech to push him away but he just put his good arm around him and glared at everyone, as if daring them to say anything while Bluestreak scooted closer and let his helm rest on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

Sideswipe meant to go sit on his brother's other side but was stopped by Ratchet. "_**Sorry Sideswipe, but unless you're too beat up to be able to drive back to base you're going to have to go back with the others,"**_

"_**But Ratch…" **_

Ratchet got out his trusty wrench "_**No 'buts', the only reason I'm riding with is so I can look after the injured on the way there. I'm sure Omega Supreme won't appreciate any extra weight on the return trip and the less he has to carry the quicker we can get everybot back,"**_

Sideswipe eyed the Protectobots and saw two of them weren't leaving with the rest of their gestalt. "_**I don't see them leaving,"**_

"_**All the Protectobots are just as capable of helping but since First Aid has had more medical training than the others and Blades is lighter because of his alt. mode and he has the second most training of that bunch they will be staying to help.**_"

One of the Protectobots, the pale blue one with a battle mask that looked like he turned into a fire truck, put a servo on his shoulder. "_**Don't worry, you'll see them when you get back and from what I've heard about Ratchet they're in good servos with him and my brothers looking after them,"**_

Sideswipe still wasn't convinced so Sunstreaker got his attention. "_**Hey, Sides…**_" when they made optic contact Sunstreaker sent a "_don't worry, it will be okay" _pulse through the Twin Bond and said "_**Race ya back," **_with a grin.

Sideswipe grinned back "_**Oh, it's on,**_" he turned and rushed out followed by the other three Protectobots.

Once all the his passengers were situated and everyone else was out and a safe distance away, Omega Supreme fired up his engines and departed for the coordinates Optimus Prime gave him to land near the base.

On the way, He had conversations with a few of the bots he carried who couldn't help but compare this to the times Skyfire airlifted them; whenever Skyfire talked to them while flying his voice seemed to come from all around them but was always polite and gentle they weren't that put off by it. Omega Supreme's voice also held a gentle tone but was so deep and rumbling that, along with the darker colored metal he was built from and the roaring sound of his thrusters, his passengers felt like they were inside a storm cloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at base_

Since he couldn't land too close to the base, Omega Supreme landed on the makeshift airfield the other Autobot flyers have been using for landings and take offs. As soon as he landed and opened his doors, Ratchet and the two Protectobots that rode with immediately started unloading the wounded, Perceptor, Swoop, Hoist and Wheeljack coming out to help them get everyone to the .

In the end the damage came down to several relatively minor injuries with Sunstreaker and Ironhide being the worst off with the older Weapons Specialist having a shattered windshield, a dislocated shoulder, a cracked chip in his memory circuits and both his knee joints not functioning.

Jazz and Bluestreak, being the least hurt, were led over to a couple of chairs to wait while the more severely injured bots were dealt with.

Soon enough the others came back, The other Protectobots and the Techno-Dragons came into the to help with repairs. Ratchet told them to "_**Just help whoever,**_" so they dispersed and went about fixing the first bot they saw that didn't already have someone working on them.

Perceptor was working on Ironhide's damaged memory chip while Greenblades worked on the rest of him. Out of habit, the red Microscope talked to himself while he worked.

Ironhide got impatient "_**Would ya quit talking to that chip and fix it already? I can't remember a thing without it!"**_

Silverbullet walked by with a roll of arti-mesh to patch a gaping hole in Cliffjumper's side. "_**You know the more you distract him the longer it will take,"**_

The old red mech narrowed his optics at her "_**Who're you?**_"

The Techno-Dragoness crossed her servos and replied sarcastically "_**I am you, you are having an out of body experience right now," **_

"_**Oh…" **_Ironhide looked her up and down "_**Day-um, ah **__am __**hot!"**_

She gave him a double-take before going over to patch up the red minibot with the dark gause-like material so his self-repair systems could replace whatever protomatter he lost while they welded his plating back together.

Once all the Autobots were accounted for, Optimus checked with Ratchet while Prowl went right to where Bluestreak and Jazz were sitting "_**Are you both alright?**_"

Jazz reached out to grab his Bondmate's servo, who grabbed his when he missed the first few tries. "_**Ah'm alright, Prowler, ah just let the mechs that're actually hurt go first befo' ah got mah visor fixed,"**_

Bluestreak started to tip to the side as he nodded off then snapped back up again. "_**I'm okay, just hit my helm, Swoop welded the crack and let me use the washracks to wash the dirty energon off I'm good as new. Well, except that I'm really tired, but that's ok, I'll recharge when Ratchet says we can leave,"**_

Prowl let out a sigh of relief at the news that his mate and his little brother were alright before excusing himself to go talk with Prime, Beachcomber and Trailbreaker to try to figure out what the Decepticons could possibly have been looking for in that river bed.

Trailbreaker was a strategist that knew the surrounding areas well and Beachcomber was a geologist, they would have the best chances of figuring something out but they didn't have enough information. Prime came to a decision to wait "_**Until we have more information about what the Decepticons are planning it would be unwise to make any plans of our own. In the meantime, we will keep a sensor on that area and make sure no one else gets hurt,"**_

They went to their duties, Trailbreaker getting stopped just before the door by Greenblades coming over and hooking their arm servos together and spinning them around to keep the tall dark mech from walking away. "_**Trailbreaker, a word…"**_ the two stopped spinning and faced each other "_**Did you have any fuel yet?**_"

Trailbreaker looked away, his silence being the only answer the other mech needed. "_**Trailbreaker, you **__need __**to refuel. I know your work is important, but all those hours in the strategy room won't do anyone much good if you neglect your own well-being to do it,"**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**No 'but's, if I have to add you to my 'people I shamelessly stalk' list to make sure you refuel I will,"**_

Trailbreaker held up his servos in defeat. "_**Alright, alright, let's not get crazy here. Don't worry, I'll… wait, you have a list? Who else is on there?"**_

"_**Come on, mech, I'm a predator by nature, odds are I would have stalked **__something __**at some point in my life span,"**_

Prowl walked back to Jazz and Bluestreak and gently placed a servo on the drowsy younger Praxian's helm. "_**Hey, sleepy, I just talked to Ratchet and he says you are cleared to leave as long as you rest," **_

"_**Oh… Ok, can we just wait here for a while? I want to make sure…" **_Bluestreak couldn't keep his optics open any more, he slumped against his chair and went into recharge on the spot.

Jazz didn't bother looking over but he heard him power down. "_**Dang, kid's exhausted,"**_

"_**I know,"**_ Prowl reached down to lift the younger mech into his arm-servos, careful not to hit his doorwings.

"_**I'm worried about leaving him alone, what if he has a… what do the humans call them? A concussion?"**_

"_**Take 'im back to our quarters, he can stay with us so we can keep an optic on 'im,"**_

_The Next Day…_

Bluestreak slowly came online feeling dizzy and exhausted despite the fact that a quick check of his chronometer told him it was around noon of the next day. At first he thought '_ugh, must have hit my helm harder than I thought'_ but that didn't why his circuitry burned or his chassis ached or why his spark felt so…

He tried to sit up but he sat up too fast and regretted it. '_Something's wrong with me…'_ he slowly turned over and got on his servos and knee joints before climbing off the berth. Using the side of it and anything else he could reach for balance, he went to the door and opened it, stepping out into the painfully bright hallway where he collapsed from the vertigo.

Eventually someone found him and went to get Ratchet, Prowl came around shortly after to check on him and found him lying on his side in the door way with his servo over his optics. Prowl fell to his knees next to him and shook him gently after checking to make sure he was uninjured. "_**Bluestreak? Bluestreak, are you alright?"**_

"_**Uhnn… Prowl? Not so loud… I don't feel so good,"**_

Prowl immediately contacted Ratchet :Prowl to Ratchet…:

:If this is about Bluestreak I'm on my way.:

:How did you…:

:Windcharger already came and got me and judging by your tone I'm guessing you just found him because the only reason you would contact me over the comm. links in that tone is if Jazz or Bluestreak was sick or hurt and since Jazz just left with a new visor I figured it was him. I'll be right there I'm just down the hall now.:

Sure enough the CMO came running around the corner and knelt beside the two and examined Bluestreak, who told him he fell on his way to the and why he was going there.

The two mechs rushed him to the and set him on a berth so Ratchet could check him more thoroughly.

"_**Alright, Bluestreak how long have you been feeling like this?"**_

Bluestreak tried to look up at Ratchet but the light of the reflecting off of the medic's plating made him dizzy. "_**I don't know… yesterday, maybe? But it was a lot worse when I woke this this morning,**_"

Ratchet started getting out some scanners and tools he thought he might need. "_**Yesterday? Was this before or after you got back from being trapped in that cave with Sunstreaker?**_"

"_**Actually, it was right before you guys dug us out,**_"

Ratchet got really quiet, he had a pretty good idea what might be going on but he had to ask a dreaded question. "_**Bluestreak, I want you to tell me the truth on this one, Did you and Sunstreaker interface when you were inside that cave?**_"

The two Praxians stared at him "_WHAT?!" _

"_**Answer the question,**_"

Bluestreak looked down at the floor and nodded. Prowl was furious, he had heard the rumors about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe but he didn't think he'd…

Prowl crouched down to optic level with Bluestreak "_**Bluestreak, I know Sunstreaker is your friend but don't you dare lie to me; did he take advantage of you?**_"

Bluestreak looked like he had been struck. "_**No, no he didn't. We're not just friends anymore, we decided to start seeing each other, but we got a little carried away, that's all. Nothing bad happened we…**_" Bluestreak's doorwings started to shake, meaning he was trying not to cry.

Prowl saw this and pulled him into a hug, speaking softly "_**I am sorry, Blue. I am not angry, I just wanted to make sure,**_" Prowl turned to Ratchet "_**Now, what does those two interfacing have to do with Bluestreak getting sick?**_"

"_**I have a feeling I know what's going on, I just need to check one more thing to be sure. Bluestreak, can you open your chest plates for me please?"**_ While the young mech did as he was told Ratchet got out a hand held scanner with a spoon shaped attachment on the end of it.

Ratchet turned to Prowl "_**I know you want to be here for him but this could take a while and being as you only take breaks 'once in a blue moon', as the humans say, I don't want you to spend it hovering around here,"**_

Prowl looked like he was going to argue until Ratchet set down the scanner and shoved him towards the door. "_**Bluestreak will be fine, go get yourself some energon,**_"

Prowl looked at Bluestreak who smiled "_**I'll be okay, Prowl. Go, on,"**_ Prowl was still reluctant to leave, until Ratchet got his wrench out.

As soon as the SIC was gone, Ratchet picked up the scanner and stood next to Bluestreak. "_**Now, Bluestreak, just lie back and relax. I am going to insert this probe between your spark chamber and your protoform, it will be very uncomfortable but just lie really still and cycle air at a steady rate and let the scanner do its job. Ok?**_"

Bluestreak nodded and did as he was asked so Ratchet could insert the probe, It felt like someone was trying to poke a hole in his chest but he held still and took deep intakes until the timer beeped.

Ratchet carefully withdrew the scanner and looked at the small screen to read the results and his optics widened. This scared Bluestreak "_**R-Ratchet, what's wrong?**_"

Ratchet pulled off the probe tip and put it in the decontaminator before turning to Bluestreak. "_**Bluestreak… You're Carrying,"**_

Bluestreak wasn't sure he heard right. "_**What?"**_

"_**You're Carrying, and judging by these read outs, the sparklet was sparked just yesterday,"**_

Carrying, Bluestreak was _Carrying!_ He slowly reached up and placed his servo on his chest directly above his spark chamber. "_**Wow…**_ _**Is it…?"**_

"_**The sparklet is fine, and so are you, you are just experiencing symptoms of the first stage. Those should become more tolerable as your body adjusts to your current state. Are you feeling any better or worse than before?"**_

Bluestreak thought about it and did a few self-diagnostics, finding nothing out of the ordinary except for dizzyingly low energy levels and the warm pulsing glow he found next to his spark. He smiled, starting to feel better, "_**I'm actually starting to feel a bit better…" **_then he sat up, starting to panic. "_**Wait, I'm Carrying?! But we're in the middle of a war! How are Sunny and me going to do this? Pit, how the hell am I going to even tell Sunstreaker?...**_"

Ratchet gently gripped his shoulders to snap him out of his stupor. "_**Bluestreak, calm down, I know it won't be easy but I'm sure Sunstreaker will understand if you told him,"**_

Bluestreak calmed down a little so Ratchet continued, letting him sit up._** "As for the war we will manage; remember Skyfire is also Carrying. Now, I am going to tell you the same thing I told him,"**_ Ratchet gave him a datapad on Carrying and sparklings and listed off all the different symptoms he could expect to feel in the near or distant future.

"…_**And I want you to come in for regular check-ups so we can make sure everything is going how it should, If at all possible I would like your next one to be around this time next week. Any questions?"**_

Bluestreak shook his helm. "_**Okay, I think that's it for now. If you do have any questions or if anything feels out of place feel free to come talk to me and if I'm not around to answer your questions just consult the datapad I just gave you. You want to go back to Prowl and Jazz's room or do you want to stay here for a while?"**_

Bluestreak slowly stood up, one servo still on his chest the other on holding on to the berth for balance. "_**I think I'd better go back to their quarters, Prowl probably told Jazz what happened so they'll probably want to know the rest," **_

"_**Alright, you need help getting there?"**_

"_**No, I'll be fine. Thanks Ratchet," **_Bluestreak left the , leaving Ratchet standing there shaking his helm before going about cleaning the equipment he just used.

'_I really hope those two are up for the challenge. Honestly, I can't really see either of them as _parents _but they still have as good a chance as any,'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bluestreak walked down the halls of the _Ark_ in a haze. He couldn't believe it… he was Carrying a sparkling! Sunstreaker's sparkling to be precise. He wondered what it would be like, would he be a good Carrier? Would Sunsteaker be a good Sire? Would Sunstreaker _want _to be a Sire?...

Soon enough he came to the door for Prowl and Jazz's quarters and, hesitating, knocked on it. It was quickly opened by Jazz who smiled at him. "_**'Hey, Blue, c'mon in! Ya know ya didn't really hafta knock. You're always welcome here,"**_

Bluestreak smiled back and stepped inside "_**What about the last time I came in here without knocking first?"**_

Jazz blushed and his cooling fans kicked on at the memory. "_**Oh, right… that,"**_

"_**Where's Prowl?"**_

Jazz smirked and held up three digits. "_**3…2…1, Door,"**_

Prowl entered the door right on cue "_**Hello, Bluestreak, are you feeling better?"**_

Bluestreak rubbed his arm-servo and shifted his weight nervously. "_**Uh, depends on what you mean by 'better',"**_

The two Bondmates noticed something was off about Bluestreak, he was too quiet and he seemed really nervous. Jazz pulled Bluestreak over to the berth and sat down next to him while Prowl pulled a chair from by the desk to sit across from them.

"_**What did Ratchet say?"**_

Bluestreak took a deep intake and slowly let it out. '_Okay, Blue, you can do this, Just tell them. I mean they're Jazz and Prowl for goodness sake,_

"_**Well, Ratchet did a few a scans and he… um… found something. Don't worry I don't have any viruses or anything like that but the reason I felt so awful earlier is because…" **_ he stopped talking for a moment, Jazz and Prowl thought his processors crashed until his faceplates lit up with a smile now that it really hit him. "_**I'm Carrying,"**_

Prowl's optics widened and judging by how Jazz's visor shone brighter his did too as their jaws dropped. Bluestreak's smile disappeared, thinking they were upset by this news, but then Jazz broke out in a grin and hugged Bluestreak. "_**Ahh, our lil boy Blue is havin' a sparklin'!"**_

Bluestreak smiled and hugged Jazz back, then looked over the Saboteur's arm-servo at his older brother, who was still frozen. "_**Prowl, are you ok? What's the matter?"**_

Jazz looked over at his Bondmate who snapped out of his trance and stammered "_**A-Are you sure?"**_

Bluestreak nodded "_**Yeah, me and Sunstreaker…" **_he trailed off as Prowl habitually ran this new information through his Battle computer and Logic Centers—the only reason the latter didn't crash was because he knew they had interfaced and the chances of one of them sparking—to try and make a plan to make sure everything works out in the safest way possible for all involved.

Prowl looked at Bluestreak with a look that was both the look he gave him when he was called in to his office to give a report and the one he gives him when he's trying to calm the younger Praxian down after one of his nightmares. "_**What are your thoughts on this?"**_

Bluestreak thought about it for a moment; this was a big step, it wasn't like he was deciding on which table in the Rec. Room he was going to drink his energon ration at, this was _parenthood_ they were talking about. Then he felt it—the warm, bubbly feeling next to his spark. He took a deep intake of air. "_**I know it's not going to be easy but if there's any way I possibly can…"**_ he lifted a servo and let it rest over his spark. "_**… I want to keep it,"**_

Prowl gave one of his rare smiles "_**Well, in that case…" **_he went over to Bluestreak's other side and hugged him just as fiercely as Jazz was. "_**Congratulations, Bluestreak," **_

Blue streak put and arm-servo around each of them and hugged back. "_**Thanks,"**_

After a moment of "group-hugging" they pulled apart. "_**So when are you going to tell him?**_"

Bluestreak frowned, he still had to tell Suntreaker he was going to be a Sire. "_**I'm not sure, where's he at right now?"**_

"_**He just got let out of the this morning and then he and Sideswipe pulled a prank on Tracks right before you went in. I was in the process of trying to help locate them and put them in the brig so he could be anywhere by now,"**_

Bluestreak felt himself start to nod off again and Jazz saw this and leaned him back so he was on his side and pulled his peds up on top of the berth. "_**Go back to recharge, we'll tell him ya want ta talk ta him when we find him, a'ight?"**_

Bluestreak smiled and let his systems power down for recharge, but before he completely went into stasis he yawned "_**Can you guys please not tell anyone yet? I want to tell Sunny first,"**_

"_**Okay Blue," **_The two waited until he was completely out before they silently slipped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Immediately, Jazz squealed with glee and Prowl shushed him. (Careful, Jazz, we promised we wouldn't tell)

(Ah, c'mon, we don't get news this good very often and when we do we can't tell anybot, NO FAIR!)

(I know, but that just makes it all the more exciting. You're in Special Ops, you should know that,)

(I know) then they switched back to speaking aloud "_**Now, where were we? Ah yes, **__A-hunting we will go A-hunting we will go, Hi-ho a dairy-o A-hunting we will go,"_ Jazz sang quietly as he stalked down the hall in search of the Terror Twins. Prowl rolled his optics and went the other way to cover more ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In another part of the base_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran down the halls with Ironhide hot on their heels, servos reaching out to try to grab them by the scruffs and drag them down to the brig.

"_**GET BACK 'ERE!"**_

The two snickered and transformed into their faster alt. modes and drove down the hallways, pulling ahead of the furious red mech.

"_**NO DRIVIN' INSIDE THE BASE!"**_

The two Lamborghinis sped through the _Ark_, taking sharp turns only they would dare try in such tight spaces, until they came to where the hallway split with one way going past the med. bay and the labs the other went past the quarters block. Once there they hesitated to see which way they should take only for both routes to be blocked by a silver Dragoness growling at them. "_**What are you two playing at now?"**_

They squealed their brakes and transformed to stop more easily. Sideswipe sent a databurst explaining the prank they just pulled and Ironhide chasing them.

Silverbullet's dragon eyes widened "_**You two pulled a prank on **__Tracks__**?**_" She transformed to her bipedal mode and put her hands on her hips with a mock glare "_**And you didn't invite me along? Jerks,"**_

Sideswipe dared to hope "_**So… You'll help us?"**_

She smiled at them "_**Yeah, that mech's an aft, you guys went easy on him just painting him to look like a "**_Miss America" _**contestant," **_She sent them in opposite directions down the two tunnels and whispered her plan in their audios on their way by.

A few moments later, Ironhide came storming up to her as she was turning away from the tunnel Sunstreaker just went through. "_**Alrigh', which way did those two go?**_"

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,"**_

"_**OH, them," **_She crossed her arms and pointed in opposite directions "_**They went that-a-way,"**_

"_**THIS AINT NO JOKE FEMME!"**_

Had it been any other mech, she would have seen this as hostility and taught them some "manners" but since this was Ironhide and she knew he was too much a gruff gentlemech to intentionally raise his voice at or strike a femme or youngling, she let it slide._** "I never said it was, they split up and each went a different way,"**_

The red Vanformer nodded his thanks and ran down the hall she was just looking down—thinking whoever went down that one would be closer—leaving her standing there, with a smile in her optics.

As soon as the sound of his pedfalls faded away she looked up at the ceiling until a set of blue optics peered down at her. "_**Never said they **__kept __**going that way but oh well,"**_

There on the ceiling, hanging like giant spiders, were the twins, who let out a sigh of relief now that the Weapons Specialist was gone before dropping down.

"_**How are the repairs holding up, Sunstreaker?" **_Silverbullet noticed the golden frontliner was favoring his one side.

"_**Fine, and thank you,"**_ Sideswipe nodded his thanks too.

"_**Don't thank me yet, you have a few minutes before he circles back around and comes back here. Might I suggest a hiding spot outside the base? That way it will be harder for them to find you. Just don't go too far in case something happens and not into the city, there's traffic camera's and they will be able to ask people if they've seen you,"**_

They smiled and walked away "_**Thanks**_**, **_**see you later,"**_

They parted ways in case Ironhide realized he had been duped and came after all three of them; the mechs made for the base entrance and Silverbullet went to find Skyfire so she could check on him.

She found him in his quarters, laying down on his berth with his peds propped up by folded up blankets and his servos resting on his middle.

He turned his helm to look at her, she noticed his optics weren't actually shining like they normally did, they had more of a "sparkly" effect to them, the Cybertronian version of the "glowing" found in human females in Skyfire's current condition.

Skyfire smiled and spoke softly "_**Hello,"**_

She smiled back and spoke in the same tone. "_**'Hello' yourself," **_She came in the rest of the way and shut the door behind her. "_**How are you feeling?" **_She noticed a new scent in the air that was coming off of him; smelled almost like the special lotion humans used called "Baby Magic" for an infant's sensitive skin and as an insect repellent for people that don't want to use the foul smelling sprays, mixed with the smell of fresh cut grass and pine.

"_**Hmm, you smell nice,"**_ she came to sit next to him.

"_**Thank you, It's that anti-itch wax Ratchet gave me to use. It works, but after I put it on when I was done in the wash racks earlier I really needed to lie down so I came back here,"**_

"_**Well, you're keeping your peds up, so that's good,"**_ she adjusted the padding under them to make sure he was comfortable and felt his helm. "_**Though you do feel a bit warm, you should have a sheet or something to keep condensation off of your frame,"**_

Silverbullet took a sheet out of the box in the corner and went to put it over him but he waved her off "_**No, thank you, I'm fine," **_ only to have her give him _The Look__**; **_ not just the spark melting look she gave him as a sparkling, but also her Carrier's "I'm not asking, I'm _telling_!" look.

As soon as the sheet was over him she sat back down and noticed he seemed somewhat distant. "_**What's wrong, Big Sky?"**_

Skyfire snapped out of his thoughts. "_**Hmm? Oh, sorry, it's nothing really,"**_

"_**Don't you dare lie to me. I don't need the Guardian Bond or the built-in lie detectors in my audio relays to know you are hiding something. I know you better than that,"**_

Skyfire sighed. "_**It's just that… I'm getting close to the point in the second stage where…"**_ he blushed and trailed off, not quite sure how to approach this subject with her.

Somehow she beat him to it "_**Where the Sire helps disperse the excess energy that could otherwise cause problems?"**_

"_**Yeah, how did you know?"**_

She got really quiet, Skyfire swore he saw her blink back tears before she looked down at her claws. "_**You're not the only bot that's ever Carried before you know,"**_

At first the Shuttleformer didn't know what she was talking about but then he remembered something he saw in her memories when they renewed the Bond. "_**You've had a sparkling before. Where's yours?"**_

She sighed and curled up behind him like a back rest, a habit she picked up from her animal side. "_**Yeah, I **__had__** sparkling,**__"_

Skyfire noticed the emphasis on past tense and was able to guess the reason for it. He reached up and grasped her servo. "_**What happened?"**_

"_**The same thing that happened to Carrier…"**_

_*Flash back shared through the Bond*_

_They walked across an abandoned part of a Cybertronian city, Silverbullet and Greenblades walked hand in hand with a small Techno-dragon sparkling who trotted between them, looking around with interest._

_The sparkling had his GrandSire's red and black coloring but with his Creators' silver tribal markings_

_Suddenly, Greenblades let go and ran ahead, Silverbullet scooped up the sparkling and ran after him, passing the mechling to his Sire with an underhand toss. The Techno-dragon caught his son and tossed him back to his Carrier, neither of them had a problem with this since it was both a Seeker-Praxian tradition and a dragon one._

_The mechling squealed with joy and cheered for them to go higher. They looked at each other and nodded. "__**Okay, Trigger, here you go!"**__ they passed him back and forth a little higher each time until they found themselves at the edge of a ridge and stopped._

_Silverbullet held Trigger in her servos and let her mechling look out over the open space for a moment until Greenblades rubbed his helm affectionally "__**Say, you think he's ready to come flying with us**__, __ninah?_

_Trigger perked up and looked up at his Creators. "__**Can I?**__"_

_They both smiled at him "__**Sure, you want to ride with Sire or Carrier?"**_

"_**Carrier,"**_

_Silverbullet held him tighter and took a couple steps back "__**Okay, ready?**_" he held on to her and nodded. "_**Okay, hang on!" **__ She launched herself off the ridge and into the air, Greenblades following close behind. At first Trigger was afraid but after a while he slowly spread his wings and pretended he was actually flying._

_They circled in the air together, not a care in the world, until the sound of jet engines reached there audio receptors and they dove for cover, But on the way down something crashed into Silverbullet, and then Greenblades. Whatever crashed into the Techno-Dragoness pried her son away from her and flew off with him. Following the sound of her son's cries, she leapt back into the air like a cat going after a bird and saw her little one in the clutches of a familiar Cone-headed Seeker._

_Ramjet laughed as he tossed Trigger up and down like a toy "__**Well, what do we have here?"**_

_Silverbullet snarled with a blood-lusting rage "__**GIVE HIM BACK!"**__ she lunged for him but the older flyer tossed the sparkling to his Trinemate, Thrust. _

"_**I don't think so,"**_

_She growled, she was malicious-intent-incarnate. "__**You call yourselves Seekers? A true Seeker would never treat a sparkling like that,"**_

"_**I don't see how you can talk about true Seekers, mongrel, nor do I see this as a sparkling, just the spawn of two freaks," **_

_Dirge yelled for Thrust to pass "it" over to him and caught him, with his claws digging into his tiny body._

_Silverbullet lunged forward, Greenblades came around the other side. _

_Dirge simply dropped Trigger "__**whoops,"**__ his voice dripped fake innocence as both Creators threw all caution to the wind and dropped like stones in pursuit of their creation…_

_*End flash back*_

Neither of them made it, She cut off the memory before he could see what happened, but some part of Skyfire _knew_ neither of them caught up to him in time, and at such a young age where he was unable to fly on his own… Skyfire pulled her into a hug "_**Primus, Skysong, I am so sorry,"**_

"_**Don't be, it's not your fault," **_then she remembered who she was speaking to and kicked herself for being so insensitive. "_**Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this sort of thing right now,"**_

Skyfire hugged her tighter, "_**No, you shouldn't keep this sort of thing bottled up. I can handle it,"**_

He couldn't see her face but he knew it "in his bones", as the humans say, that she was giving him The Look. "_**Alright, I'll admit I am a little worried about what might or might not happen, but there's nothing we can do but deal with things as they happen,"**_

Silverbullet adjusted herself so they could look at each other from the corner of their optics "_**I'm supposed to be looking after you, not the other way around. What the rust?"**_

Skyfire laughed, but it was cut off by a grunt when one of the sparklings kicked him extra hard.

Silverbullet put a servo on his helm "_**Are you alright?"**_

"_**I'm fine, they've just been really active lately," **_he gently pressed on the armor covering them, only to get another kick from a different spot.

Understanding how uncomfortable he must be, Silverbullet reached underneath him and started rubbing his back plates to try to alleviate the tension in them. "_**Have you been getting enough fuel or recharge? That might have some effect on how they act,**_"

"_**I've already gotten plenty of fuel today, but I don't think I've gotten much recharge last night, they're starting to keep me up at night,"**_

Silvebullet nodded and pulled the sheet further up on his shoulders. "_**Shh, rest, you need it. They'll calm down soon, just try to recharge. You'll get sick if you don't,"**_

At first Skyfire was going to protest, and lie, that he didn't feel that tired, but she started to rub his helm and hum an old Cybertronian lullaby, he recognized it as the same one her Carrier used to hum to her. What he didn't know was she was also using her "Dragon Magic" to help him fall into the warm embrace of recharge but he did feel more calm and drowsy; he could feel the sparklings slipping into recharge through the Bond and instantly relaxed.

Silverbullet smiled when he slowly shuttered his optics and his vents slowed to soft "snores". "_**Rest well, Big Sky,"**_

* * *

_**AN: thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or added this to their alerts and favorites list, by the way one of the guest reviews mentioned a crush on Skyfire… Get in line.**_

_**Silverbolt: Yeah, get in line!**_

_**Silverbullet: Could you two keep it down? We almost got him to recharge when you woke him up again and he needs his rest.**_

_**Whoops sorry.**_

_***Whispers* Reviews, Suggestions and predictions are welcome. Any flames will be converted into energon goodies for the nice people that review, and if no one else reviews I'll give them to Bluestreak and Skyfire to cheer them up.**_

_**Hugs and Mugs,**_

_**Lady Quickshift**_


	10. Human

On Broken Wings I'm Falling

Chapter 10: Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, the song for this chapter is "Human" by the Killers. This Chapter contains references to W.I.T.C.H., I don't own that either.

Rated T: for language, possible suggestive material and other things I forgot to mention.

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

:comm. link:

'_thought' _

"_Druatch"_

(Bond talk)

_Flash back or change of time or place_

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

* * *

Later that night, while every other bot in the base was in recharge, a shady figure slunk through the orange halls of the _Ark. _It was a good thing no one else was about because otherwise he would have been spotted with his red coloring.

"_**Oh, Primus, this is going to be the best prank yet,**_" the trickster snickered as he snuck into the quarters of his first victim of the night.

It took him a while to be done and get out of the first room, but that was because the first two bots on his list were both in that room—one of them actually said it was okay to prank him if he could prank back and the other… he was one of the deviant's favorite targets so he should have seen this coming.

Toting his bag of supplies the red devil snuck from the room and into another, this one also had two bots recharging in their berths, but only one was on his list, he knew better than to prank the other… bad things happen when you prank the other.

He slipped out of the room and into another one where he did his thing with another target before running back into the previous one to finish up in there.

After finishing his business and moving on to the next room he almost squealed with glee but restrained himself; these quarters held _five _bots and _all _of them were on his list. Once he was finished in there he had most of the work he planned for the night already taken care of.

He crept silently up to the last room, this room held three bots and one of them always seemed to be one step ahead of him, but they were a fellow prankster themselves so that was to be expected. He hacked into the key pad on the door to grant him entrance, just as he had the others, and practically ghosted his way in and peered about the dark room.

Seeing as no one gave any sign of sensing his presence, he tip toed up to one of the berths and reached into his bag.

"_**Sideswipe?**_" Sideswipe looked up and saw a pair of silver optics with narrow blue "pupils" looking right at him.

"_**Gah!"**_ sideswipe stumbled back and nearly dropped his bag. "_**S-silver, I uh didn't realize you were awake,"**_

The feline optics smiled at him "_**Didn't realize you would actually try something on Skyfire, especially under my watch. I'm not a sound sleeper you know,"**_

Sideswipe kicked himself, apparently his fellow prankster was _two _steps ahead of him tonight.

Silverbullet shifted slightly from her position beneath Skyfire's helm so she could look at Sideswipe while they talked in hushed whispers so they wouldn't wake him. "_**Was he the only one you were after tonight or did you manage to get others?"**_

Sideswipe grinned "_**I had a whole list, this was my last stop for tonight,"**_

The Techno-Dragoness held her helm in one servo and hummed "_**Do you have a pattern you follow or is it just random bots,"**_

Sideswipe replied coolly "_**Femme, I prank who I prank, and sometimes if they are a really good target I prank'em twice,"**_

Silverbullet smiled and crossed her servos beneath her "_**Well, as long as no one is hurt in any way, I really don't see anything wrong with a few practical jokes here and there,"**_

"_**Even if they're on you?" **_Sideswipe asked this, thinking she would say something along the lines of "No fragging way" or "You're pushing it" but she just laughed a laugh that was completely silent and said "_**Like I said, as long as there is no lasting damage of the physical, mental or emotional variety, Jest away,"**_

Sideswipe sat there silently for a moment before slowly backing out the door "_**Wait here, I'll be right back," **_And he was gone.

Silverbullet laid her helm back down to try to rest some more before she was woken up again, rolling her mirth filled optics. '_Girl, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sideswipe ran through the hall as fast as he could without making any noise, shouting across the twin Bond. (SUNNY. SUNNY. SUNNY. . SUNNY. SUNNY. SUNNY. SUNNY. SUNNY. SUNNY…)

Finally he came to the room he shared with his brother and jumped onto his older twin's berth, careful not to hit his helm on his own—they had made their berths one on top of the other like human "bunk beds" to give them more space in the room.

"_**Sunny, wake up, I need your help,"**_

Sunstreaker swung his arm-servo to try to get his brother off of him and growled groggily "_**Go away, Sides, I'm tryin'a 'charge,"**_

"_**But Sunny, this is the prank opportunity of the vorn…"**_

Sunstreaker finally succeeded in pushing his brother onto the floor "_**Forget it Sides, I'm not getting into any more trouble 'cause of your stupid pranks,"**_

Sideswipe sprung up and looked down at his brother_** "We won't get in trouble for this one,"**_

Sunstreaker opened his optic shutters a slit and looked at him_** "How do you know?"**_

"_**Because she **__wants __**to be pranked!"**_

Sunstreaker sat up, fully awake now_** "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" **_

Sideswipe grinned and nodded "_**Yep, just talked to Silverbullet…"**_

"_**The dragon lady?"**_

"_**Yeah her, she said as long as no one gets hurt she's okay with pranks, even if they're on her!"**_

Sunstreaker jumped off the berth, the two of them shoving each other to get the other to move faster "_**What are you waiting for? let's go!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silverbullet's optics snapped open when she sensed someone entered the room and saw Sideswipe sneaking in with his brother.

When they saw she was awake Sunstreaker held a digit to his lip components while Sideswipe waved a servo to get her to lie back down "_**Go back into recharge, it's only fair to the others if you don't see what we're doing until the morning,"**_

Silverbullet sighed "_**Can't really recharge when someone's doing something to me but I'll keep my optics shuttered," **_

She shifted from her position beneath Skyfire's helm and shoulders so he wouldn't be in the twins' way.

Suddenly there was a _clank_ sound and Skyfire grunted and tensed up, his servos moving towards his midsection in his stasis. Silverbullet stroked his helm and shushed him gently "_**Sshhh, It's alright, go back into recharge. Sshhh, it's alright. Sshhh,"**_

Skyfire relaxed and resumed his quiet recharge. Sunstreaker looked over the Shuttleformer in a rare bout of concern for another bot "_**That sounded like it hurt**_,"

Silverbullet slid so she was lying alongside him. "_**It probably did. We should let him rest, he's been having trouble recharging,"**_

"_**If that's been happening a lot I can see why,"**_ The two waited until she was situated and dug through the bag Sideswipe had brought with to see if they had everything.

"_**Remember our deal?"**_

Both of them nodded "_**As long as no one gets hurt in any way and nothing permanent,"**_

"_**Alright, just don't be surprised if I try to prank you back,"**_

They both snickered, pleased by the thought she would attempt to prank them; they practically invented pranks. Once her optic shutters closed, the two got their supplies out and got to work.

While they worked the three of them talked quietly through the internal comm. links, they had exchanged contact info recently so they could use the comm. links for when they needed to call each other or just wanted to have a conversation without anyone over hearing.

:So, have you guys been on "PrankPack" at all yet?: as promised she told them about the website where pranksters go to share ideas and post any pranks they actually pulled on people.

The two smirked :Yeah, it's awesome. I feel so much better knowing there are others out there that like pranks as much as I do.:

:Eh, it's okay, for a human website. Have you been on there recently?:

She nodded, which earned a half-hearted growl from Sunstreaker for messing up his work. :I still go on there when I get the chance.:

:Oh yeah? What's your username?:

Silverbullet hesitated :You're not going to hack my account if I tell you, are you?:

When they promised they would do no such thing she whispered over the link :Poisoned*Candy*Apple:

Both their servos froze :_You_'re Poisoned*Candy*Apple?:

Silverbullet smiled :Ah, so you have heard of me?:

They resumed their task :We've seen of your work, it was… How did you come up with some of that?:

Sideswipe was more excitable than his twin. :I'll say. Femme you're a _genius_. How did you not get caught?:

:Practice. Now that I've given you my online alias, it's only fair I get yours. So which deviants are you?:

Sideswipe attached something to her servos with duct tape so they wouldn't be crossing a line by using glue. :Mine's "Swiper-no-swiping":

The femme snorted :Clever. What about you, Sunstreaker?:

Sunstreaker hesitated with his paintbrush before the artist continued the even strokes for the detailing—he was using washable paint so it would come off, again they didn't want to cross any boundaries. :Moonshiner:

Silverbullet mulled the word through her processors :That actually suits you quite nicely.:

:How so?: he finished painting her chassis and was going to let it dry before moving on to the rest of her, namely the metallic "skirt" around her thighs.

:A "moonshiner" is someone that makes their own alcohol and from what I hear you two brew the best high grade in the entire Autobot faction. Also the moon and sun both give off light, so Moonshiner is the perfect alter ego for someone named Sunstreaker.:

Sunstreaker smirked at his younger brother :And you thought it was a stupid name.:

The two finished their work and gathered their supplies :Thanks Silver, now remember, no peeking until morning.:

:Alright fine, G'night guys.:

:Night.:

The twins both went to their room and went to their berths.

(That was fun, we should try to find more willing victims for our pranks)

(Yeah, but you do know she's going to get us back later.)

(Don't worry about it, what's the worst she could do to us?) They both powered down, only to bring their systems back online a moment later.

(Didn't she say she was "Poisoned*Candy*Apple"?)

(Oh Primus…)

They both leapt from their berths and logged on to the internet on their computer terminal and went to under Sideswipe's username. In the top right corner they saw he had a "Pack-mate" request, which is kind of like a Facebook friend request, and a message; both from "Poisoned*Candy*Apple". She must have used Skyfire's terminal after they left to send them.

He accepted the request and read the message before opening another tab to let Sunstreaker check his, same request and same message. Sunstreaker also accepted the request and they both read their messages:

"_Recharge with your sensors on, boys, the game is on and the next move is mine."_

They looked at each other and logged off before going back to their berths and recharging… after Sideswipe double-checked the door was locked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

A few bots were in the Rec. Room when the twins crept in to get their energon before finding out what the aftermath of their, mostly Sideswipe's, activities last night.

Prowl entered the Rec. Room at the exact same time he always did with a data pad in his servo like he always had, Only today he had been painted almost completely black with a rubber sword strapped to his back and a mask made of black fabric was wrapped around his helm. The only way to even know it was even Prowl was the fact his doorwings were left untouched.

Cliffjumper, not recognizing him right away, pulled his gun on the SIC and started interrogating him. "_**Who are you? How did you get in here?"**_

Prowl looked down at the red minibot and spoke in a cool tone of voice "_**Stand down, Cliffjumper, it is only me,**_"

Cliffjumper uttered a quick apology and put his weapon away before going about his business.

Jazz came in a few minutes later with the same energetic grace he always had, except his chassis was painted like a red and blue cheerleader uniform and he had some kind of cloth draped around his hips like a skirt and crudely made pom-poms duct-taped to his servos.

A few mechs laughed so he flashed them a cheerful smirk and struck a pose saying "_**Don' hate meh cuz Ah'm beautiful,**_" more bots laughed and he laughed with them.

Prowl finally located the twins among the laughing crowd and glared at them "_**I am under the impression you two are responsible for this?"**_

Sunstreaker shook his head and pointed at his brother mouthing the words "_**He did it,"**_ while Sideswipe tried to sneak away.

Just then, Silverbullet came in the room in her own uniform, She was also made into a cheerleader but hers were blue and white and was obviously done by Sunstreaker's artistic skills, the detailing made it almost look like actual fabric.

The Techno-Dragoness almost skipped over to where the twins were sitting and hugged them. "_**Thanks guys, how did you know I used to be a cheerleader?**_"

Sideswipe threw his arms in the air "_**THANK YOU PRIMUS! We finally got the desired reaction from one of our pranks!**_"

Sunstreaker looked up at her "_**We didn't, we just thought it would look cool**_,"

Jazz looked at her amused "_**Ya used to be a cheerleader?"**_

Silverbullet looked at him with a smile "_**Yes, I used to…"**_ she noticed he was also painted the same way. "_**Right now I'm torn between thinking 'Ah Hell yeah, that suits you perfectly,' and 'Oh hell no, you are not wearing the same outfit I am',**_"

Prowl walked up to the twins and eyed them through the cloth mask that was wrapped around his helm. "_**What do you mean you 'finally got the desired reaction' from one of your pranks?"**_

Sideswipe looked up at him "_**Well, since you guys haven't figured it out, the only reason we pull so many pranks is because…**_"

"_**TWINS!"**_ With an angry snarl, Ironhide and Ratchet came storming into the room, The two _Lamborghini_s screamed and ran around the tables to avoid the other two mechs.

Normally this wouldn't surprise anyone, but for some reason Ironhide was waving a rather large wrench around while Ratchet was firing low powered shots out of a small hand blaster; normally it was the other way around.

After a moment of senseless rage-fueled violence later, "Ironhide" shouted "_**The next time you two are in the med. bay you are in for one Pit of a check-up!**_" and "Ratchet" bellowed

"_**YA'LL GET YA TURN WITH'EM WHEN AH'M DONE WITH'EM IN THE TRAININ' ROOM!"**_

Everyone didn't know whether to laugh or stare in disbelief; Someone had switched Ironhide and Ratchet's helms and repainted them to look like each other, since they had the same build they might has well switched bodies.

"_**Ah, c'mon it was just a joke!"**_

"_**I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!"**_

They ran and hid among the other bots they were just talking to, Mostly behind Silverbullet. "_**A little help here,**_"

"_**Once again, I get to save your afts from angry Autobots,"**_ Silverbullet stepped between them and the two officers.

First she faced the CMO and knocked his wrench out of his servos with a snap kick and caught it midair.

"_**Hey, give me back my wrench you**_…" She held out her free hand and a band of silver-blue-purple flame shot out and wrapped around his mouth, silencing him.

While Ratchet clawed at his face, she conjured a few rings of the same energy and slipped them around Ironhide, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. _**"Hey, LEMME OUTTA HERE!" **_Being the Weapons Specialist, he tried to use his weapons and brute force to get free, but his bindings were as snug as loops on a barrel and they neutralized his weaponry.

"_**Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking?"**_ she gestured to Sideswipe with the wrench. "_**You were saying?"**_

Sideswipe reset his vocalizer, which imitated the sound of a human clearing their throat. "_**The reason we pull pranks is because we are trying to get people to laugh. We aren't trying to hurt anybot or make other bot's lives miserable, we're just trying to have some fun and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't include everyone else on the fun?"**_

Any irritation and anger towards the twins faded from everyone's face plates; they all thought they were having a laugh at everyone else's expense but now that they thought of it no one was ever seriously hurt unless something went horribly wrong with the prank, and some of them were kind of funny… unless you were the victim that is.

Silverbullet hummed thoughtfully "_**Sounds reasonable,"**_ she went over to the two mechs she had bound. "_**Are you going to behave now?"**_ They both hesitated and nodded.

She sighed in relief and the strangely colored fire disappeared. Ironhide flexed his arm-servos and Ratchet rubbed his face plates muttering "_**That was**_ _cold_! _**But it was fire, how could it be cold?"**_

Sunstreaker crossed his arm-servos. "_**For the record, I am really getting sick of getting blamed for the ones Sideswipe pulls on his own. Out of whatever he did last night, I only helped with the one we pulled on Silverbullet and since she actually kind of gave us permission I really don't see why we should get brig time for that,**_"

Silverbullet looked over Sideswipe "_**You told me last night you had list, who all was on the list?"**_

Sideswipe looked around "_**I think everyone's here… except the Aerialbots,"**_

In a forced deadpan tone that hid her amusement, the Techno-Dragoness asked "_**Oh, no, what did you do?"**_

Sideswipe beckoned her closer and he whispered in her audio receptor. She nodded "_**Uh huh, wait, what show?**_" Sideswipe whispered into her audio some more and she smiled "_**Oh,**_ _that_ _**show,"**_ her smile turned into a grin when she walked out of the room "_**Oh, this I have got to see,"**_

Ratchet glared at Sideswipe "_**Sideswipe, What did you do?"**_

Sideswipe cautiously smiled and explained "_**Well, the other day I was looking through the human TV channels to find something to watch and there was this one show about these little pixie creatures and since there was five of them and five Aerialbots… I think you get the idea,"**_

"…_**Oh no,"**_

A blur of silver, blue and white came streaking into the Rec. Room whooping "_**SIDESWIPE YOU ARE A GENIUS!" **_Silverbullet came in holding a Cybertronian sized camera with the Aerialbots not far behind.

The five of them had blue and green stripes painted on their legs, their pelvic areas were painted purple and their chassis were either painted blue or pink. To top it all off they all had giant wigs on their helms and they all had little blue and green pixie wings painted on their actual wings.

Silverbolt had a wig with short red hair and his chassis was painted pink which spread to his arms for long "sleeves".

Air Raid had a wig with short brown hair and his chassis was painted blue with long "sleeves".

Slingshot's torso was also painted pink and he had a black wig that had three braids that stood up like spider legs and closer inspection revealed that he had little wire glasses frames attached to his visor.

Skydive had a long blond wig that went down to his waist and his torso and arms were also painted blue only it didn't cover as much, obviously depicting a human "belly shirt".

And finally Fireflight's black wig had two ponytails that went down to his waist and his chassis just had a little blue that went around his chest and swirled up around his neck. He was the only one not actually chasing her and just went over to the energon dispenser like nothing was happening.

A few bots laughed "_**Run, Silverbullet, the angry pixies are going to get you!"**_

The Techno-Dragoness dodged Skydive as he jumped off the back of the couch to lunge for the camera as she ran past "_**They're not pixies, they're guardians of an interdimensional rift known as The Veil that can manipulate the elements of nature and lots of other magical stuff,"**_

The crowd stopped laughing _**"…What?"**_

Sideswipe called over "_**You mean you actually watch that show**_?"

"_**I don't usually watch human television but when I do get the chance… HELL YEAH!**_ Guardians Unite!" Silverbullet changed the tone of her voice to sound more like a younger teenage girl rather than her usual accented alto voice.

Greenblades came in and saw what was unfolding before him, having been told by his mate what was going on through the Bond, and thought of something "_**Oi, why are you lads so bent on getting the camera when everyone on base already saw you anyway?"**_

The gestalt stopped running and looked down at themselves and then blushed as they slunk to the side to try to fade into the wall.

Silverbullet slowed to a jog and circled around to stand next to her mate and give him a kiss on the cheek. "_**Hey**_, _ninah_, _**how was hunting last night?"**_

The Techno-dragon nuzzled her "_**Without you it was desolate, but there was plenty of game where I was,**_"

The two started talking in their foreign tongue until Skyfire came in to grab a cube and sit down. They changed the subject and flanked him to a table.

The other victims of Sideswipe's pranks started removing the evidence of the previous night, anything that wasn't glued or painted on was pulled off and thrown in the trash.

Unfortunately, due to the fact almost all of them had _something_ painted on them there was a line for the wash racks.

Skyfire noticed Silverbullet's little "outfit" and wondered why she wasn't going to the wash racks. "_**Aren't you going to the wash racks as well?"**_

The Techno-Dragoness pulled a flask of Primus-knows-what out of subspace and took a drink. "_**No, the line will probably be long. Besides, after all the trouble they went through to paint this I hate to just wash it off after just a few minutes,"**_

"_**How do you know the line will be long?"**_

Silverbullet waggled her digit at him "_**Think about it, there are at least nine bots gunning for the wash racks, not including the ones that just want a wash before their shift, and four stalls for them to use,"**_

Skyfire thought about it then looked confused "_**Skysong, there are five stalls in the wash racks,**_"

Silverbullet took another swig from her flask and swallowed "_**I said four for them to**_ _use. __**The fifth one Sunstreaker always loosens the nozzle so it doesn't spray as well so no one uses it, that way he increases his chances of getting an open stall when it gets busy. He just fixes it when he's ready to use it and puts it back when he's done. Sideswipe does it too,"**_

"_**Clever, but with the wash racks being as busy as they are someone might use it anyway**_,"

Silverbullet thought about it and her optics widened "_**Oh slag…"**_ she got up and ran from the room shouting "_**GUYS, DON'T USE THE ONE ON THE END CLOSEST TO THE DOOR!"**_

Skyfire and Greenblades watched her go, the former looked to the younger mech for an explanation "_**Any idea what that was about?"**_

Greenblades picked up the flask his mate had dropped and put it in his subspace. "_**I think I have a pretty good idea. Would you excuse me for a moment?"**_ the green Techno-Dragon climbed over the back of his chair and jogged off in the direction the femme had gone.

Silverbullet didn't stop running until she got to the wash racks and swung the door open. The mechs inside shouted and tried to hide themselves from view.

The Techno-Dragoness huffed and placed a hand over her optics "_**Oh calm down, I've killed bots for a living, it's not like any of you have anything I haven't already seen before on someone else,"**_

She let the door swing close, but heard another shout from inside, like the kind someone makes when someone runs water while they're in the shower. Pacing outside the door, she waited until Greenblades came up behind her. "_**What happened?"**_

"_**I don't know, They don't want me to go in there and see,"**_

Greenblades placed a servo on her shoulder "_**Wait here, I'll go,"**_ Greenblades went into the wash racks and saw the Aerialbots, minus Air Raid and Skydive, gathered around the stall Silverbullet had been trying to warn them about. "_**Boys, what's wrong?"**_

The three leaned out of his way so he could see inside the stall; inside were the two missing brothers, frozen solid in an arc of ice stemming from the shower head.

Silverbolt looked over at Greenblades "_**They went in the same stall so they could get each other's backs and **__this__** happened," **_

Judging by the vapors coming off of the ice someone had routed liquid nitrogen through the pipes. Greenblades stepped into the stall with the two "bot-sicles", careful not the step in the nitrogen, and tapped on Air Raid's frozen shoulder strut. "_**Talk about 'cooling your jets',**_"

He looked at the other bots in the room "_**Is it alright if Silverbullet comes in here to help get those two out? I assure you she won't look at the rest of you, and you are all in your armor still,**_"

They all agreed reluctantly. Jazz stepped in the stall Prowl was using—despite the tactician's off handed protests about wash rack protocol—because he had to remove his pelvic plating to get the fabric out from under it; the two got really quiet when the cloth was thrown over the stall door.

Silverbullet came in and went right into the stall to examine the two frozen bots "_**Sorry guys, This is usually the one the twins rig so no one else can use it. I was going to counter-rig it to get back at them. Didn't mean to get you instead,"**_

Ratchet came out of one of the stalls, the worst of the paint gone and whatever remained could be repainted. "_**This one's open if one of you needs it,"**_

Silverbolt went to use the stall but he felt something around his neck. Looking down he saw a silver pendant with a round pink stone inside hanging from his neck that he had never seen before. He lifted it to his optics for a better look "_**Huh, where did this come from?"**_

Silverbullet looked over to see what he was talking about and her optics widened "_**Silverbolt, where did you get that?"**_

The Aerialbot commander let the amulet fall from his servo "_**I don't know, it was just around my neck,"**_

"_**And you've never seen it before?"**_ the mech shook his helm so the Techno-Dragoness opened a line on her comm. link :Sideswipe, can you come to the wash racks please. _NOW._:

She closed off the line as Fireflight took notice of the trinket and reached out to touch it "_**Ooh, shiny…"**_

"_**Don't touch it!"**_ that sounded harsher than she intended but the youngest Aerialbot pulled his servo back. "_**Sorry, kiddo, but you can't touch that, it's dangerous,"**_ Silverbolt looked down at the medallion like it suddenly became a live bomb around his neck. "_**Don't worry, Silverbolt, your safe. Just take it off and give it back, carefully please,**_"

"_**What is it?"**_

The Techno-Dragoness glared at the door "_**I'll explain when Sideswipe gets here; whether before or after I beat the living scrap out of him for taking it depends on what he says when he does get here,**_" she drew her sword and hacked the frozen arc off in two places so they could drag the two encased bots out to thaw them out with heat waves and dragon breath while someone else used that stall now that the liquid nitrogen had run its course.

After a few minutes, Sideswipe came creeping in like a kid that got sent to the principal's office. He saw Air Raid and Skydive and was quick to point out "_**I didn't do that,**_"

Silverbullet used her claws to pull a chunk of ice off of Skydive's side "_**We know, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about,"**_ She turned to Silverbolt "_**May I see the amulet please?**_"

Silverbolt gingerly pulled the chain above his helm and held it in his fingers. "_**Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. I just can't attempt to take it off of you myself,"**_

"_**Why not?"**_

The amulet was placed in her servo and she gathered the chain in the other "_**The little bugger seems to have a mind of its own, if it believes I am a threat to its wearer it would incinerate me. Same goes for anyone else that tried anything stupid on you while you were wearing it,"**_

The now livid Techno-Dragoness turned to Sideswipe "_**Which brings us to the matter at hand. How did this get around Silverbolt's neck?"**_

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm "_**Uh… remember the other day when you said I could borrow a roll of duct tape from that weird little bag you keep with you?**_"

"_**What of it?**_"

The red twin slowly edged away from the now eerily calm femme "_**Well when I was looking for the tape I saw that little necklace. It was just sitting there in the side pocket and I wanted to find something to go with Silverbolt's costume. I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed that too,"**_

"_**Do you also recall I said 'Don't touch anything but the duct tape'?"**_

Sideswipe feigned innocence "_**Must have slipped my processors," **_

The Techno-Dragoness slowly placed the amulet around her own neck and crossed her arm-servos. "_**Dragons are highly territorial creatures, known for guarding treasure and relics, especially relics as powerful as this,"**_

The occupants of the room stared at the building tension of the situation "_**Just what is that dinky little thing supposed to do?"**_

Silverbullet ran the pendant back and forth on its chain "_**It's a special amulet made to amplify the wearer's own power as well as allow them to 'borrow' power from others. For example,**_" she pointed her servo at one of the shower stall and concentrated until a stream of water came pouring out of the shower head and floated around her like a ribbon she twirled over her helm.

"_**While adding to my dragon ability to manipulate certain elements, like that fire at the oil rig in Bali,**_" She sent it down the drain and reached out to grab Sideswipe by the arm servo and sent a small jolt through his frame and stepped back. "_**It also enables me to use another bot's special powers for a while, like so,"**_

Silverbullet transformed her servos into a set of pile drivers that were eerily similar to Sideswipe's. "_**Savvy?" **_They all nodded and she grabbed Sideswipe's arm servo again and sent another jolt through him.

"_**Now let's release these two before their systems shut down,"**_ They had already gotten the worst of the ice off, they just needed to free the arm-servos and shoulders so they could move and remove the ice from their helms.

As the ice on their upper bodies was being thawed it started cracking apart until the trapped bots were able to flex their arm servos and shrug the shards of ice off. Once they were able they jumped apart and started clawing at their own helms, their brothers had to hold them still while the Techno-Dragons got the ice off. "_**Almost… There, you guys alright?"**_

Air Raid and Skydive stood there shivering, the former stuttering "_**I-If I w-wasn't s-so c-cold, I-I'd k-kick your af-ACHOO!" **_Air raid sniffled "_**Wha' was tha'?" **_

Silverbullet took a rag out of her subspace and wiped his vents "_**Humans refer to it as a sneeze. You were actually expelling traces of ice that got into your vents so you can cycle air and defrost properly. And not to brag, but I hardly doubt any of you boys could kick**__ my __**aft,"**_

"_**Oh yeah, how's this?"**_ Slingshot rushed her.

She nimbly stepped to the side and grabbed his arm servo, sweeping her leg beneath his and flipped him onto his back on the floor. "_**Brash, sloppy, amateur at best," **_she placed her taloned ped on his chest "_**I've been fighting for much longer than you and all your brothers combined have even been functioning. Next time you want to try your luck against someone you haven't actually fought before, don't,"**_

Slingshot glared at her defiantly and tried to get up. "_**Oh good, you're willing to try again. Are you going to try something different or is it going to be the same as every other time where the only thing you use your head for is to charge in helm first?" **_ She let him up and stepped back when he went to roughly shove her away and stomped over to his brothers who were staring at her.

"_**How did you do that?"**_

She smiled at them. "_**If you **__really__** want to know I can show you sometime,"**_

Sideswipe cut in "_**Uh, you guys might want to wash that stuff off you first,"**_

They all looked down at themselves "_**Right," **_everyone finished their business in the wash racks and continued their day without much further incidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bluestreak came out of recharge, still in Prowl and Jazz's quarters. '_I hope I didn't keep them from recharging in their own berth,'_ then he remembered what had happened the previous solar cycle. '_I still have to tell Sunny…'_ He stood up and walked over to the door, only opening it enough so he could peer out to make sure no one was around.

Seeing no one, he crept out and made his way down the hall, trying to see if he could disappear like Mirage or at least move without being noticed like Jazz does when he's doing Special Ops.

He made it to the Rec. Room without being spotted by any bots in the hall way—he knew Red Alert must be having a fit in the security hub seeing him sneak around like this but he wasn't too worried about that.—but Bumblebee saw him when he went over to the energon dispenser.

"_**Hey, Bluestreak, how are you feeling this morning? Jazz said you weren't feeling well yesterday,"**_

Bluestreak grabbed his cube and smiled—that was one of his traits, no matter how upset he was he was always smiling. The only way anyone could tell, outside of when it was enough to break him, was that he always talked fast, but only Prowl and Jazz knew him well enough to distinguish that from his usual "Bluestreak babble"—and sat down next to the young scout. "_**Oh, I'm feeling better, But Ratchet says he might pull me off the duty roster for a while, just to be safe, you know. Um, would you happen to know where Sunstreaker is?"**_

The yellow scout pointed towards the door "_**He just left a little bit ago. Why?"**_

Bluestreak gripped his cube with both servos and looked down at it. _**"I kind of need to talk to him about something,"**_

"_**What kind of something?"**_

Bluestreak had already told Jazz and Prowl because they were worried about him getting sick but he didn't want to tell anyone else until he told Sunstreaker he was going to be a Sire. "_**The other day… when we were trapped in that cave… we said some stuff to each other and I want to know if he meant it,"**_

Thinking the more irritable yellow mech on the crew had said some hurtful things to the sweet, sensitive sniper, Bumblebee patted him between the doorwings "_**I'm sure he didn't mean whatever it was he said,"**_

Bluestreak spat the energon he just drank back into the cube and squeaked "_What?_"

Bumblebee looked confused "_**Was it something I said?"**_

Bluestreak was starting to panic, if Sunstreaker had been lying and just wanted to have some entertainment while they waited for rescue and those sweet nothings meant just that—nothing—would he still want him? And if he did would he want a sparkling with him? He forced his panic down and the corners of his mouth up "_**Well, we were actually starting to get close while we were in there, **__really __**close. We even mentioned maybe starting to see each other once we were out. But if you're right and he didn't mean it…" **_ Bluestreak downed his ration and stood up "_**Which way did you say he went? I want to ask him about that myself,"**_

Bumblebee pointed at the door again "_**He went left about a breem ago,"**_

"_**Thanks 'Bee**_," Bluestreak went over to the cube return and slid his cube inside before jogging out of the room.

Out in the hallway he met Prowl. "_**Hey Prowl,"**_

Prowl was professional as always but Bluestreak could tell by the friendly swish of his doorwings he wasn't being completely no-nonsense. "_**Good morning, Bluestreak, how are you this morning?"**_

"_**Better than I was yesterday,"**_

"_**That's good,"**_

Then Bluestreak had an idea, if anyone would know where Sunstreaker was Prowl would "_**Um, do you know where Sunny is? I kind of need to talk to him,"**_

Prowl frowned "_**He and Sideswipe have punishment detail for the prank they pulled on Ironhide yesterday; Sideswipe has triple punishment detail for the pranks he pulled last night as well,"**_

"_**Okay, where?"**_

"_**Wash racks,"**_

Bluestreak smiled and waved as he walked away "_**Thanks Prowl, see you later,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the wash racks, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were cleaning up the mess left by the bots that were in there earlier to clean up. To further add to his punishment, Sideswipe's scrub brush was so small in his hand it was similar to a human scrubbing something with a tooth brush.

"_**This sucks!" **_he threw the brush in the suds bucket.

Sunstreaker didn't even look up as he continued scrubbing the side of the wash racks he was assigned to clean. "_**Well if you'd quit glitching about it you'd get done faster. I'm almost done over here,"**_

Sideswipe knee-walked over to look into the stall his brother was in. "_**Yeah, 'cause you got a bigger brush. Besides, even after we get done in here I got to clean out the armory, **__and __**take supply inventory for Ratchet and the science team **__and __**when that's all done I have to write up a report and have Ratchet, Wheeljack and Ironhide sign it and give it to Prowl for him to sign and put on file,"**_

Sunstreaker rolled his optics _**"Oh you poor **__baby__**," **_he finished up the last bit in the corner of the stall he was working on. "_**There, I'm done with my side,"**_ he got up to pack up the cleaning supplies he had used and stretched, about to leave.

"_**Hey, no fair, you're just going to leave me to clean the rest by myself?"**_

Sunstreaker felt his back struts pop back into place after being down on all fours for the past hour. "_**Sideswipe, our punishments were that we each clean half of the wash racks. We both worked together on the main area out here and I just finished my half of the stalls. If you'd just stop complaining you'd finish those two stalls you have left,"**_

Sideswipe scrubbed angrily, grumbling "_**Oh sure, he tells me to stop complaining, Mr. 'Oh-no-my-paint!'**_. _**Hissy-fit throwing dandelion…"**_

Sunstreaker dumped his bucket of dirty wash water on him and walked out of the stall with the bucket slung over his shoulder.

"_**Hey, you big bully!"**_

Sunstreaker slumped in defeat. '_Damn brotherly loyalty…'_ "_**Fine,"**_

He took his brush back and handed Sideswipe the one he was supposed to be using and they both tackled the rest of the mess together.

After a few minutes, Bluestreak came in looking around nervously.

Sideswipe didn't look up to see who it was. "_**Wash rack's closed!"**_

Bluestreak stepped up to the stall they were in. "_**Hey Sideswipe, have you seen…**_" then he saw Sunstreaker. "_**Oh, hey Sunstreaker… um can I talk to you?"**_

Sunstreaker stood up and leaned against the stall door. "_**Sure thing Blue, what's up?"**_

Bluestreak looked up at him with big blue optics "_**Did you really mean what you said in that cave before?" **_

Sunstreaker looked at him like he wasn't sure he should laugh or be offended "_**Of course I did, Blue. Why would you doubt that?"**_

Bluestreak held in a sigh of relief, the second hardest part was over "_**Nothing, I just wanted to make sure,"**_ He took a deep intake and rubbed the back of his helm, more nervous than he'd ever been in his whole life function. '_Okay, Blue, you can do this, just break it to him slow, you don't want to scare him off,' _"_**So, uh… there's this drive-in movie playing in town this weekend. You want to go see it?"**_

Spike had been teaching the 'Bots about human entertainment and recently took Bumblebee to see a drive-in movie, the minibot wouldn't shut up about it until the movie came out on video so they could bring it to the base and watch it. _**"What's playing?"**_

Bluestreak tried to remember, he just brought up the movie out of a moment of what the humans call "Chickening out". "_**I don't remember what it's called but I hear it's pretty good,"**_

Sunstreaker thought about it for a moment and smiled "_**Okay, sounds good to me,"**_

"_Sunny and Bluestreak, sittin' in a tree, K-I-,"_ Sunstreaker swung his ped and booted Sideswipe in the aft, sending him face first into the bucket of sudsy water he was bent over.

"_**Friday at six sound ok?"**_

Bluestreak smiled "_**Okay, wait, meet outside the base at six or be at the movie at six?"**_

Sunstreaker snorted a short laugh "_**Meet outside the base, the movie doesn't start till seven,"**_

Bluestreak laughed and rubbed his helm. "_**Right, Okay, see you later,"**_

Sunstreaker went back to helping clean the wash racks in a better mood than he was before, completely ignoring his brother and his teasing.

Outside the wash rack, Bluestreak rubbed the armor over his spark chamber for a moment—both to try to steady his spark's rapid pulse and wonder how he was going to tell his lover what now rested against it—before walking away.

'_Well, that could have gone better, but now I have a better chance of breaking it to him gently if we go on a date or two. Isn't that how it normally works? Go on dates _then_ talk about the possibility of kids? I still have time to tell him, right? Right?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that day_

The Aerialbots gathered on a butte not too far from the base waiting for someone that asked them to meet them there.

"_**We were beginning to think you weren't going to show,"**_ The young gestalt looked up to see the Techno-Dragons circling above them in their bi-pedal modes and gradually descending to land on the edges of the bluff on either side of the little group, wings out and still warm from use with heat coming off them in vapors in the chill autumn air.

The younger fliers smiled at them. "_**Well, here we are. So what were you going to show us first?"**_

The two Techno-organics smiled at the enthusiasm "_**That depends on what you already know, that's what this little meeting is about; for us to find out what you need help with and help you with it and teach you things you didn't know at all," **_The two folded their now cooled wings and stepped to the side to give the Aerialbots more space and crossed their arms. "_**So who's first? Should we do this by rank, age, or alphabetically by designation?"**_

The five looked at each other uncertainly before Silverbolt stepped up. "_**I'll go,"**_

Silverbullet smiled at him "_**Alright, let's see how you do in the air,"**_

If Silverbolt had a throat capable of doing so he would have gulped as he stepped to the edge of the ridge nervously. Sensing his nervousness, Silverbullet gestured towards the open area off the bluff with her servo and gently encouraged him. "_**Go on, it's okay,"**_

Instinctively, he started to look down to see how far off the ground until Silverbullet reached up and put her hand under his chin. "_**Don't look down there. You're not going that way,"**_

Taking a deep intake, Silverbolt shuttered his optics and launched himself off the bluff, almost panicking while he fell several feet before he shifted into his alt. mode and flew back up into the air where he did every maneuver he could think of in or out of his alt. mode—some were more successfully executed than others—before turning back to rejoin the others.

At some point Silverbullet had gotten out a data pad and started jotting notes down on it. "_**Pretty good, Silverbolt. You seem to have excellent speed, your maneuverability seems fine except you seemed a little more shaky with higher altitudes,"**_

Silverbolt looked embarrassed "_**Sorry, I… I kind of have a problem with heights,"**_

Silverbullet smiled "_**That's nothing to be ashamed of, if you want we can help you with that," **_she saved what she had just written and opened a new file. "_**Okay, who's next?"**_

Air Raid went next, he did well out in the open but he almost overshot the bluff when he tried to land. Silverbullet jotted down more notes. "_**You were doing really well out there, just be a little more careful landing. Don't want you or anyone else getting hurt. Ok, who's next?"**_

Skydive went next, he took longer than the other two because he had been studying old flight tactics in Teletran I's archives and knew more maneuvers than his brothers did. He executed most of the moves right but messed up on a few he hadn't actually tried before and, like Air Raid, overshot the landing.

Silverbullet jotted down more notes on her data pad. "_**Impressive, aside from the landing and a few minor slips I don't see why you would need help in the flight department,"**_

Then Fireflight went, he kept getting sidetracked by something he saw fly by—like a bird he somehow felt compelled to chase and bring back with him—or he just let his mind wander and started to veer off course. Each time he did one of his brothers would yell at him through the Bond or one of the Techno-Dragons would let out a shrill whistle to snap him out of his musings until Silverbolt called him back to the bluff. "_**Fireflight, You're a good flier and all but if you lost focus like you did just now in an actual fight you would have been offlined before you even realized there were 'Cons nearby,"**_

The youngest Aerialbot looked sheepish. "_**Sorry**_,"

Greenblades clapped him on the shoulder, careful not to hit his wing. "_**Don't worry, you're learning,"**_

Silverbullet saved her notes and turned to Slingshot "_**Slingshot, anything you care to share?"**_

Slingshot crossed his arms and glared out at the open area his brothers just flown through.

She saved the blank page she had opened for Slingshot on her data pad. "_**Yeah, you guys are a lot like human teenagers. Problem is you'll be going against seasoned troops of soldiers and will be expected to act like it out on the battlefield. Perhaps we can find a way to balance the two out so you guys don't get killed out there but not end up war-hardened grunts like some of the older bots. No offense to them,"**_

"_**Why do you have that data pad?"**_

She put it in her bag she brought with her. "_**Because, Fireflight, I had to get permission from Prowl to be out here with you guys. He said he was fine with it as long as I give him regular progress reports of what we teach you guys and how well you do if we continue this,"**_

Slingshot snorted "_**So now you got Prowl involved in this?"**_

Greenblades crossed his arm servos. "_**We also told him we would not be ordered to help you guys with your training, we will only do this if you choose to do it. The moment one of you decides they don't want our help anymore we are done,"**_

They all nodded "_**Ok,"**_

"_**Good,"**_ the two Techno-dragons looked up at the sky. "_**You boys better get back to base. There's a storm coming in and the others will probably be wondering where you are,"**_

Slingshot grumbled "_**You're not the boss of us," **_before jumping off the butte and transforming on the way down to fly back to base.

Silverbullet jotted down some notes on her data pad before putting it away for real and looking out across the landscape.

The Aerialbots turned to follow their brother but stopped "_**Aren't you coming?"**_

Greenlades turned and waved them off. "_**We'll head back soon. We just have some hunting to do before the storm hits,"**_ he crouched next to where his mate was perched. "_**See anything good, **__ninah__?"_

She pointed to a few brown dots in the distance "_**There's a herd of deer over yonder,"**_

"_**How many?"**_

"_**About a dozen of them, mostly females but only one male,"**_

Greenblades spotted it. "_**I see him, best avoid taking that one, with all the trophy hunters looking to snag a '**_ Big Buck,' _**this deer season those will be harder to find; for us and the females looking for mates later,"**_

They turned and saw the Aerialbots staring at them "_**You four still here?"**_

Fireflight got down and crawled over like he thought he would scare to deer away if he walked at full height "_**We want to see how hunting works,"**_

The two looked at each other and back at the younger mechs. "_**Maybe later, why don't you guys go back to base and make a list of anything else you guys want us to show or teach you,**_"

"_**Better hurry, the skies are starting to look nasty,"**_

The younger fliers took off to beat the storm while the older two took off to catch their meal that had just gotten spooked by the sound of jet engines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the base_

The Aerialbots got back just as everyone else was getting ready to leave. "_**What's going on?**_"

Jazz stopped to explain on his way by to get to the front of the group by Prime. "_**We just got word that Elita 1 an' some o' her femmes are coming ta Earth through the space bridge. Prime wants a team out there to meet up with 'em and bring 'em back here," **_

The Aerialbots had heard about Elita 1 and her femme unit back on Cybertron but never actually met any of them, in fact the only femme they had ever met was Silverbullet. Needless to say, they were eager to meet some new faces.

They took off and flew above the ground unit that was driving in formation behind Prime in case they needed air support.

As they neared the area where the 'Cons kept their Earth stationed space bridge the beam of light came down, signifying that someone just came down.

Unfortunately, they were not the only ones that saw it…

"_**DECEPTICONS ATTACK!**_" Seekers launched off of the ridges atop the walls of the canyon that the space bridge was situated in and transformed to gather in an attack formation and fire down on whoever stepped off the platform as the gate into the bridge opened.

The bots were obviously femmes, the pink and white one at the front of the group called out over the rising ruckus. "_**Alright, femmes, roll out!"**_ The femmes pulled out their blasters and fired back as they ran for cover.

Said cover happened to be coincidentally located near where the Autobots came bursting onto the scene.

Optimus made sure all of his Autobot troops were behind cover before ordering them to retaliate. "_**Autobots, RETURN FIRE!**_" The Autobots and the newcomers took cover behind a stand of boulders to fire back at the 'Cons from around the rocks.

Since all the Autobots were behind the same cover, Optimus Prime made his way to where the commander of the femme troop was hunkered down. She spotted him and smiled at him. "_**You know, Optimus, when you said there would be a welcoming committee waiting for us when we came to Earth I didn't think the Decepticons would be included,"**_

Optimus smiled back from behind his mask. "_**What can I say? They crashed the party,"**_

Just then the Aerialbots flew overhead. The femmes didn't know who they were and fired on them, thinking they were Decepticons.

One shot came dangerously close to Skydive's wing. "_**Whoa! That was **__way __**too close!"**_

Optimus waved his servo over his helm. "_**HOLD YOUR FIRE! SOME OF THOSE FLIERS UP THERE ARE AUTOBOTS!"**_

That made them more careful of whom they were shooting at until they saw the Decepticons were calling in their own backup; both from the sky above and through the space bridge.

One of the femmes, a blue-and-white one, saw this and her optics widened "_**Oh no, they're following us through,"**_

Ironhide crawled closer to her, and so he could get a better shot at whatever was coming through the bridge. "_**Who is, 'Mia?"**_

The femme looked over at Ironhide before swapping her pistols for a bigger rifle out of her subspace. "_**Shockwave had a few triplechangers guarding the gate to the bridge. He must have ordered them to come after us,"**_

"Oh shit!" Ironhide resorted to using a human curse he learned from Sparkplug before following the femme's example and taking out a bigger weapon and waited for whatever happened next.

Out of the bridge came two very large gray-and-purple mechs, they both appeared to have components of both ground vehicles and flight capable alt. modes.

"_**It's Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Autobots, fall back! We're done here!"**_ Optimus Prime ordered and everyone transformed and everyone drove away.

Well, almost everyone. A quick glance back revealed the femmes sitting on the ground in their Cybertronian alt. modes, revving their engines helplessly.

Seeing their trouble, the Decepticons swooped down like vultures on a fresh kill, only to be intercepted by two very big and very angry green and silver blurs that knocked the jets off course.

The Techno-dragons flew in circles above the stranded femme unit, roaring and breathing fire on any 'Con that came close until they slowly descended to the ground a few feet from the femmes.

They looked down and spoke calmly. "_**Quick, transform and climb on,"**_

The femmes transformed but didn't come any closer to the strange Techno-organics that crouched next to them. The pink commander that spoke to Prime before eyed them warily. "_**Who and what are you?"**_

Silverbullet smiled in a friendly manner but all they saw were her fangs "_**We are Techno-Dragons. I am Silverbullet and this is my mate Greenblades. Don't worry, we mean you no harm, we are Neutrals but there's no rule against carrying people away from a battle field,"**_

Greenblades slowly sidled closer. "_**Come, your magnetic panels won't work here like they would on Cybertron. Climb on,"**_

A silver-and-teal femme vaulted up onto Greenblades' back and spurred him in the sides. "_**Alright, giddy up!"**_

The Techno-dragon winced and turned his head to look back at her "_**Please Lady, was that really necessary?"**_

The femme commander looked up at her with her servos. "_**Yeah, Moonracer, don't be rude,"**_

Moonracer looked sheepish. "_**Sorry,"**_

Greenblades smiled "_**No worries. Now, let's get you all out of here before the Decepticons figure out what is happening,"**_

There weren't that many Autobot femmes there—femmes were rare enough as it was and it's not like they could bring the whole contingent planet side with the 'Cons causing trouble on Cybertron too—so each Techno-Dragon took two femmes and Optimus Prime circled back to let the rest of them crawl into his trailer with Roller and Autogun to ride back to base.

Once their passengers were seated on their backs like horseback riders, the Techno-dragons took off at a trot with the Autobots beside them.

The Decepticons were about to chase after them but then the skies turned nasty and lightning flashed everywhere so they were forced to head back to their own base before it got worse.

The Autobots, Aerialbots and Techno-dragons thought it was safe to slow down when the rain began to fall.

"_**Ah, it's raining…"**_

The femmes immediately started to panic, thinking it was the acid rain they got back on Cybertron. "_**Quick, we need to get to some cover before we all short out!"**_

It took them a few minutes to convince the newcomers that they were not in any danger, once they realized this they actually started to enjoy the rain falling on them.

It started to let up when Silverbullet felt a tug on her spark coming from Skyfire's side of the Bond and filled him in. His reaction made her bristle. "_**Oh no…"**_

She had the blue-and-white femme—Ironhide's Bondmate Chromia—and a navy-and-pink femme astride her. The younger of the two femmes looked down at her "_**What's wrong?"**_

Silverbullet started to pick up her pace "_**Skyfire just found out we're carrying you ladies on our backs and is considering flying out here to carry us all back himself. Hang on, I'm going to take off at a run here,"**_

"_**I thought you already were running?"**_

The two Techno-dragons snorted. "_**We are dragons, over flat ground we can run up to two hundred miles an hour,"**_

The two then launched themselves forward in a full sprint, slowed down by their loads but still keeping ahead of the convoy of Autobots. The base came into view just as Skyfire stepped outside the main entrance.

"_**SKYFIRE!"**_ Silverbullet transformed out from under Chromia and the other femme and ran up to lead the Shuttleformer inside. "_**Honestly, you have got to be either the craziest son of a glitch I ever met or the dumbest smart guy that ever functioned…"**_

The femmes all looked at Greenblades who was crouching down to let his passengers—Moonracer and an orange-and-pink femme—climb off.

"_**What was that about?"**_

Greenblades looked at the base entrance like he wanted to follow his mate inside before answering the femmes' question. "_**Skyfire is the only family she has left, besides myself, so she gets rather protective of him,"**_

They all sat there silently before Greenblades spoke up. "_**I'm sorry, in our culture the females always lead the introductions,"**_

Optimus pulled up and let the other femmes out just in time for them to hear him say that.

Elita-1 smiled at him "_**How gallant. Do you always let the ladies go first?**_"

Greenblades transformed and smiled at her "_**Of course,"**_

Elita smiled "_**I am Elita-1, commander of the Autobot femme contingent and Bondmate of Optimus Prime,"**_

Greenblades smiled. "**_Greenblades._**_** E-li-tah? Did you know that in our language your designation means 'The Fire Cloud'?**__**1.**_"

Elita smiled _**"You know, I never thought about it like that. Well met, Greenblades,"**_

Moonracer stepped up "_**Like Elita said before I'm Moonracer, I'm a sniper and the team's medic,"**_

Chromia stepped up "_**I'm Chromia, the team's weapon specialist and Ironhide's Bondmate,"**_

The pink-and-orange femme threw her arm servo around the navy-and-pink femme and pulled her into a one armed hug. "…_**and we're her sisters. I'm Flareup and this is Arcee, we're both scouts,"**_

Arcee struggled to get out of the headlock her sister had her in "_**What she said,"**_

Once the femmes had introduced themselves, Optimus Prime stepped up and spoke. "_**I'm sure we all have plenty of time to catch up and get to know new friends and allies but we all had better get inside before the storm gets any worse,"**_

While Prime lead everyone into the base the Aerialbots landed on the dirt track close to the base they had been using as a landing strip and came jogging up to get in out of the rain. Once everyone was inside they all took a moment to let themselves drip dry.

Moonracer went over to the Autobot fliers and leaned against the wall next to them. "_**Sorry about shooting at you before. It's been so long since having jets flying overhead would be considered a good thing,"**_

Silverbolt smiled at her "_**It's cool, at least no one got hurt. I'm Silverbolt and these are my brothers,"**_

Skydive waved once. _**"Hey, I'm Skydive,"**_

Fireflight bounced up "_**Hi, I'm Fireflight. Wow, you're all so pretty,"**_

All of the femmes heard him and giggled. Moonracer smiled at him "_**Why thank you, Fireflight,"**_

Air Raid smirked at her slyly "_**Hi, I'm Air Raid and like my idiot brother just said, you **__are __**pretty,"**_

Knowing he was hitting on her, Moonracer smirked back "_**I'm also Bonded,"**_

Air Raid's smirked disappeared and he rubbed the back of his helm. "_**Oh… awkward,"**_

Slingshot laughed and shoved his brother. "_**Haha, rejected!"**_

Air Raid shoved him back. "_**Shut up, Slingshot!"**_

Greenblades transformed and stood on his hind legs so he could grab the two younger bots by the scruff bars and deposit them outside. "_**Knock it off, you two!" **_he dropped them in the mud, inciting cries of protest from them. "_**That should cool them off,"**_

Silverbolt looked at Moonracer apologetically. "_**Sorry about that, Slingshot's a bit of a jerk sometimes but he doesn't mean anything by it,"**_

Fireflight piped up "_**Yeah, and you guys are the only femmes we've ever seen except for Silverbullet," **_he looked around for said femme. "_**Hey, where'd she go? I'll go find her," **_he took off running only to crash into the Techno-Dragoness as she came around the corner. "_**Ouch, Hey I found her!"**_

Silverbullet caught him before he fell. "_**Easy, kid, I've only been gone a few minutes. I was letting Prowl know you all were back,"**_

As if on cue, the SIC came around the corner with a datapad in his servo. "_**Elita-1, if you and your femmes would follow me I wish to give you a tour of the base and show you where you will be staying while on Earth,"**_

The femmes went with Prowl to begin the tour and the others dispersed to go about their business; while the Autobots went further into the base, the Techno-dragons stepped back outside to try to hunt again in hopes they might get lucky this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The storm had gotten worse later that evening. Right around the time when Spike and Carly stopped by the base after school and a few hours after Elita-1 and her femmes were brought to base, the weather got so bad it caused a power outage in the base, everyone thought it was a Decepticon attack at first but calmed down after a while.

To pass the time, Carly suggested they play a game called "truth or dare" so all of the bots gathered in the Rec. Room where they set up lanterns and other emergency lighting around the table to play.

The game actually went quite well, everyone was having a good time, oddly enough Prowl was the first one to skip a turn by removing his arm guard when asked what he does when he has time to himself and no one is around; after seeing his reaction the other bots were curious—and a little concerned—what the answer might be.

At some point it was Cliffjumper's turn. "Skyfire, Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Did you enjoy your time with the Decepticons when you sided with them when you first woke up on Earth?"

A few of the bots that weren't there at the time whispered amongst themselves "Skyfire?... A 'Con? I don't believe it…"

Skyfire frowned and crossed his arm-servos "Worst joor of my entire life cycle, but at the time I was in a state of shock and naively believed every word Megatron and Starscream told me. Though not all of it were lies; they were right about the state of Cybertron, and they were right about the war, they just didn't say who started it. But I am glad I switched sides, I certainly wouldn't have lasted long otherwise. Anymore questions?"

Just as Skyfire was about to take his turn, Bluestreak spoke up. "Hey, Skyfire, wasn't there something _else _you were going to tell everyone?"

Skyfire thought a moment before he realized what the young Praxian meant and hissed "Not now,"

Bluestreak tilted his helm to the side. "What do you mean 'not now'? You said you would tell the others when we weren't in the middle of a crisis and we're not in the middle of a crisis, well we're kind of in the middle of a black out caused by a really bad storm but that's not really my point…"

Brawn started to get impatient "Bluestreak, we're in the middle of a game,"

Bluestreak pointed at Skyfire "But you pinkie promised!"

Silverbullet looked up at him "He's right, you did promise, and in front of witnesses too,"

Skyfire sighed out his vents, it almost sounded like steam was coming out of them. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope, they're going to find out eventually so might as well tell them now and get it out of the way," Silverbullet added over the Bond (and if they start reacting negatively just go out into the corridor for a few minutes, we'll try to straighten them out for you.)

Skyfire looked at every bot and human there, trying to predict what their reactions might be but gave up on that because he really didn't know everyone that well and just told them. "Well, for those of you that don't already know… I'm Carrying,"

For a nano-klick it was so dead quiet they could almost hear the storm outside, then his words sunk in and everyone reacted in their own way, the younger femmes squealed—Moonracer and Flareup rushed over to hug him quickly before sitting back down—and several bots offered their congratulations; sparklings were definitely something to be happy about.

Chip wasn't sure he heard right and Raoul was just confused, they were the only humans present that didn't already know. The latter boy piped up in his New Yorker accent "Hey, man, is this some kinda 'alien robot' lingo or am I missing something here? What is it you're carrying that everyone here seems so happy about?"

Chip gestured for him to come closer. Raoul leaned down and Chip whispered in his ear what he heard from the bots about this particular topic. Raoul's eyes widened "You mean even guys of your species can have babies?"

Tracks put a servo on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah, and rumor has it fliers usually have multiples. Is that true, Skyfire?"

Skyfire shifted nervously in his seat, not used to this much attention "Well, I'm a flier and I'm having three so probably.

"…I think I need to lie down…" Raoul fell back from his seated position and lie there on the table, unmoving and muttering to himself.

Elita-1 smiled from her seat next to Optimus "Congratulations, Skyfire, when are you due?"

Skyfire smiled back "Thank you, I'm somewhere in the middle of the second stage but it's hard to tell exactly due to my time in the ice,"

Chromia looked at him with a look of shock "You mean you were Carrying when you were buried under ice? How long were you under there for?"

"From what I've been told… the duration of the war. These sparklings were conceived before the war even started," he crossed his arms and looked at a few choice bots in the crowd "So all those rumors going around about me interfacing with Decepticons can stop here because there _were _no Decepticons or Autobots back then. And yes, I have been hearing what you all have been saying about me behind my back I just didn't say anything about it because I'm used to it,"

Some of them looked ashamed, Skyfire decided to get the game going again. "Bluestreak, truth or dare?"

Bluestreak thought a moment "I don't know, What if I pick truth and can't answer the question? Or pick dare and can't do it or…"

"Bluestreak it's fine, just pick one, alright?"

"Okay, dare," Bluetreak said with his trademark smile he always wore when he was around other bots.

"Dare him to be quiet for once in his life," a flash of motion and a loud _BANG!_ later and Huffer was on the floor and Sunstreaker was walking back to his seat shaking his scuffed up servo that now had chips of purple paint he was trying to shake off.

The golden frontliner looked at the other bots "Anybot else got a problem? No? Good," he sat down in his seat, which just happened to be next to Bluestreak. The grey sniper let his servos fall beneath the table and discreetly reached over to touch Sunstreaker's servo.

The other mech's facial expression didn't change, but he moved his servo to gently hold his lover's while they waited for Skyfire to think of a dare for the young sniper.

The Shuttleformer held his chin in thought. "Hmm, I saw a group of humans doing this in town the other day but I don't know what it is called,"

"What were they doing?" Skyfire sent Silverbullet the image capture he took of the phenomenon and she looked embarrassed. "Oh, you saw that? Okay…" she reset her vocalizer and explained "What you saw was called a 'flash mob' it's where a group of people get together and do something completely out of the norm in a public place but they time it just right to make it look random. That dance they were doing is called the 'Caramelldansen',"

Skyfire looked at Bluestreak "Okay Bluestreak, I dare you to do the 'Caramelldansen',"

Bluestreak let go of Sunstreaker's servo and stood. "Okay, how does it go?"

Silverbullet stood up and stood across from him. "I'll show you," she noticed the bots that were sitting between them were partially blocking his view. "Hang on, I'll move where you can see me better,"

She sat back down and a spot on her chest lit up and a silver-blue-purple fireball shot out. As it flew through the air on its way to the table it started to change form and when it landed in the center of the table, a young blonde woman with feline blue eyes with tribal marking tattoos on her arms, wrists and ankles wearing a blue and white school girl uniform with lavender accents on it stood barefoot in the middle of the table before them.

No one recognized her until she spoke "Can you see me better now?"

They all gawked at her "Silverbullet, is that you?"

She smiled up at them "Yes, this is an astral projection of myself that I use to blend in with the humans when I can't use my true form,"

Hound stared with curiosity, and a little jealousy; he always wanted to know what it was like to be human. "You think we could be able to do something like that?"

She gestured to herself with her hands "All of this is just a solid light hologram infused with my own nanites, I'm sure you guys could figure something out." She turned to Bluestreak "Okay, Bluestreak, you ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay…" Greenblades set a small data pad next to her "Oh, thank you _ninah_," she pressed a few places on the screen to set something up and looked up at Skyfire "The duration of the song that goes with the dance is two minutes and fifty five seconds. You want him to dance to the whole thing or just part of it,"

Skyfire looked at Bluestreak and back at the tiny femme waiting for his response. "If he wants to finish the song once he gets going I see nothing wrong with that,"

Sideswipe started recording the image for later use "I am so uploading this on the internet,"

Silverbullet glared at him "Don't point the camera at me, if you want to record him point it at him," He moved to stand where she had been standing before so he could see Bluestreak and have her out of the camera angle so they could begin.

"Okay, Bluestreak, it's actually really simple; hold your arms-servos up like this…" she held her arms over her head and he mimicked her. "…Open and close your servos like this…" she flexed her fingers like she was imitating a crab and he in turn imitated her. "…and move your hip joints like this," She swung her hips back and forth and he moved his in turn. "And that's how you do the Caramelldansen,"

"Okay, just keep doing that while the song plays, I have it downloaded on this data pad here," she pressed a few places on the screen and music played.

As the music played Bluestreak followed the dance moves to the beat of the music, occasionally fluttering his doorwings adorably.

When he finished his turn he asked Fireflight and the game continued until the power came back on.

They all groaned when the lights came back on. They wanted to keep playing so they shut off the lights and kept playing until everyone had a turn and they all went to their quarters for the night.

The humans were allowed to stay the night since it was really late; Raoul stayed in Tracks and Blasters quarters, Spike roomed with Bumblebee, Carly stayed in a spare room where some of the femmes were staying and Chip was in Perceptor and Wheeljack's room.

Only Wheeljack wasn't in his room that night, he stayed up and worked on a new project he, Chip Perceptor and Skyfire had been working on right before the storm hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next morning_

Hound, Spike, Bumblebee and Silverbullet went to the labs along with Chip and Perceptor to see what they were working on yesterday.

When they got to the labs they found Wheeljack already there, working on a strange devise.

"Wheeljack, were you up all night?"

Wheeljack looked at them and rubbed the back of his helm. "I guess so, but it'll be worth it if I can get this new invention to work,"

Spike leaned over to get a better look. "What is it?"

Wheeljack held it up so they could see it. "This little do-hickie will allow us to project holoform avatars of ourselves in or out of our vehicle modes,"

"You mean like what Silverbullet did last night?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah, we've actually been working on this for a while now. The only reason we didn't say anything last night was because we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if it didn't work,"

Spike leaned in for a closer look "So this thing could make a hologram of a human version of you guys?"

Wheeljack inspected the devise for possible flaws "Not only that, we will be able to make our holoforms as close to being actual humans as we can get, the only way they would be different from an actual human being is that they won't have bones, or organs, or actual flesh. If it works,"

Chip turned his wheelchair to face everyone else "Does it work?"

"Well, it's set to react to a Cybertronian's systems but I don't usually install anything into a bot's frame without testing it first, which leaves us with one other option," Wheeljack got out a datapad and hooked it up to a wire and attached the other end to the projector.

"I'm just going to project an image off of this datapad to see if the projector works, that's the only thing we haven't tested yet besides whatever tests we need to run once it's been installed," He pressed the screen and suddenly there was a small pond surrounded by rocks in the corner of the lab.

Spike went over and knelt next to it "Wow, it looks so real," he reached in to touch it, half expecting it to fizzle out and disappear like other holograms but was surprised when ripples formed across the surface "It even feels real," Spike splashed around in the "water" until it disappeared.

Wheeljacks optics crinkled around the edges like they do when he smiles and his helm fins flashed a neon blue like they did when he was really happy about something "Sorry to ruin your fun there, Spike, but at least we know it works now,"

Silverbullet clasped her servos together and addressed the other bots in the room "So, who wants to try it out first?" the mechs hesitated, not sure if they trusted one of Wheeljack's untested inventions implanted inside their bodies. She crossed her arm-servos "Okay, let me rephrase that… Who wants to be human for a few breems?"

Hound jumped to the front of the group with his servo raised. "I'LL DO IT!"

Wheeljack took out a few tools "Actually, Hound, how about I test it out the first time. That way no one else gets seriously hurt if something goes wrong,"

Perceptor opened a comm. line with Ratchet. :Ratchet, Wheeljack's installing his inventions into himself again…:

Ratchet came in a few minutes later. "Wheeljack, what have I said about installing your inventions into yourself?"

"Wait until to you get here to, and I quote, 'Make sure I don't blow my fragging processor off' unquote,"

"That's right, now give me that screw driver!" Ratchet snatched the screw driver out of his brother's servos and lied him down on the work bench to deactivate his pain receptors so Wheeljack could talk him through how the infernal thing was supposed to be installed.

Once the procedure was finished Ratchet put Wheeljack's systems how they were before he grafted the new component into them and helped the engineer up. "Okay, Wheeljack, how do you feel?"

"Fine, just need to see if the holoform projector works," Wheeljack transformed into his alt. mode and activated the projector.

In the _Lancia_'s driver seat appeared a middle-aged man with bright blue eyes that seemed to shine and dark hair that was starting to gray at the tips by his ears wearing a surgical mask on his face with cowboy boots, white cargo pants and a matching jacket over a red and green T-shirt.

The man got out of Wheeljack's alt. mode and examined himself. "Hey, it works!"

Ratchet snorted "Give it a few minutes, not all your inventions blow up right away,"

Perceptor knelt down and held out his servo for his Bondmate's holoform to climb on. "Ratchet is correct, there are still more tests to perform before we can determine just how effective the holoform is,"

Hound crossed his arms and mumbled. "If this works, I call dibs on the next one,"

* * *

_**In Druatch, "li" means fire and "tah" means cloud so in rough translation "ELita" could mean "The Fire cloud".**_

_**AN: Jeepers Creepers, this is the longest chapter I've typed so far. Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts, like Mireille84, Enchanted (Guest), Draconia Snowmantle-Snape, RodimusPrime12, qaz1234, electro moonlight, Nyanaz,**_


	11. Come and be welcome

On Broken Wings I'm Falling

Chapter 11: Come and be welcome

Rated T for language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, the song for this chapter is "come and be welcome" by Heather Dale. This Chapter contains references to the movie "Die Hard", I don't own that either.

Rated T: for language, possible suggestive material and other things I forgot to mention.

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

:comm. link:

'_thought' _

"_Druatch"_

(Bond talk)

_Flash back or change of time or place_

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

* * *

Over the next few days the science team had dedicated their spare time—when they weren't dealing with Decepticons or making sure they got enough fuel and rest to function—to testing out the holoform projector and building more.

During this time a waiting list was actually formed for bots that wanted their own projectors; Hound was naturally first on the list, then Bumblebee—for the sake of experiencing human activities from a human point of view and so Spike wouldn't get in trouble for "driving" underage when he rode in his alt. mode anymore—Optimus Prime, and surprisingly Tracks wanted one too.

Eventually, once they saw it worked, almost everyone on the crew wanted a holoform projector.

Once they had enough projectors for at least the bots that absolutely wanted one, they gathered all the bots that needed them installed in the med. bay where Ratchet, Perceptor and Wheeljack were performing the installations.

Skyfire was number twenty on the list since he was part of the science team and gotten his after the officers who had all gotten theirs after Hound and Bumblebee since the two of them spent so much time with humans and the officers often had meetings with political leaders so they were high priority.

Since he was going to get an examination done anyway and Ratchet wanted to make sure the procedure didn't endanger his sparklings in any way, the CMO was the one that installed his while he was getting his check-up.

Once he was closed up again, Ratchet patted him on the shoulder. "_**Okay, Skyfire, I just finished installing the projector. Try it out,**_"

After moving to a corner of the med. bay where he had more room to transform into his alt. mode and doing just that, careful not to disturb anyone or anything by doing so, Skyfire projected his holoform inside his cockpit to make sure nothing was wrong with it before showing anyone else. Once the avatar materialized he examined himself; he still had the same number of digits only now they were human fingers and thumbs, two arms, two legs, a torso…

He looked down at said torso and gasped. He ran his hands down his sides and pinched himself to see if his whole holoform felt real enough—and to make sure this wasn't some strange dream cycle, everything felt so surreal. "_**Well, this was… unexpected,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the med. bay, the others started to worry when Skyfire didn't come out and show them his holoform.

Silverbullet, who had been standing next to him the entire time, gently tapped on the glass of his canopy. "_**Skyfire, are you alright?"**_

The hatch in the underside of the Shuttle opened and they heard Skyfire call out. "_**Um… Ratchet, could you come check something for me please?"**_

Ratchet activated his own holoform—a man the same age as Wheeljack's holoform with blue eyes and red hair that was graying at the top where his chevron would be, wearing a white lab coat over a red shirt and white cargo pants with boots—and clamored up the ramp Skyfire let down to allow him aboard his alt. mode and pulled up with the medic still on it to close the hatch before anyone else could see inside.

Silverbullet simply projected her holoform right into the cockpit to see if her Guardian was alright.

Inside Skyfire's , they saw a tall man that appeared to be of Japanese heritage with white-blonde hair that went just past his ears and kind blue eyes. He wore reading glasses and a white pilot's uniform that had red piping over a blue shirt and gray boots.

"_**Skyfire…?"**_

The man nodded "_**Yes, it's me,"**_

The two looked up at Skyfire's holoform, slightly slack jawed; he now stood at around six foot-eleven and was actually quite handsome. They both snapped out of their stupor when they realized it was in fact him and Ratchet stepped forward "_**What was it you wanted me to check, Skyfire?"**_

Skyfire frowned and stiffly stepped out from behind the seat that had been partially hiding him from view. The holoform's abdomen was incredibly swollen, forming a very large "baby bump" that he supported with one hand underneath while the other gripped the back of the seat he had been hiding behind for support. "_**I think the similarities between the holoform's and our actual bodies are a little **__too__** accurate," **_

Ratchet stepped up and examined Skyfire, dropping down on one knee to get a better look at his distended belly. "_**Hmm, I think you're right. Since you're Carrying the coding that determines what the holoform looks like based on the bot is making you look like you are heavily pregnant. I'm going to have to run this by Wheeljack and Perceptor and check the others for anything unusal,"**_

Skyfire sighed and rubbed his new bump._** "I guess this means I can't use my holoform in public like the others can,"**_

Ratchet stood up and made Skyfire sit down. "_**It's only until the sparklings arrive. In the meantime you could use a regular hologram instead, that shouldn't be affected by the sparklings, and according to Wheeljack the holoforms can be changed so you can even use a female holoform so the humans don't start wondering how a man could have gotten pregnant,"**_

Skyfire nodded "_**I guess that makes sense…" **_suddenly he froze, his eyes widening. "_**Ratchet… should I still be able to feel the sparklings' movements in my holoform?"**_

Ratchet reached into his coat pocket and took out a stethoscope, using it to listen to what was going on inside of Skyfire's holoform. After a few moments he pulled the ear pieces out of his ears and let the instrument hang around his neck. "_**It would appear the sparklings are also projecting into your holoform,"**_

Skyfire let his hand rest on a spot where the kicks seemed to be targeted most and felt little nudges under his hand. He smiled down at his belly, somewhat glad he could keep his little ones with him when his consciousness wasn't entirely in his own body.

They heard tapping on the canopy glass and looked up to hear Wheeljack's voice above them. "_**Hey, you guys alright in there? Everyone else is done and waiting for you,"**_

Ratchet and Silverbullet looked at Skyfire's holoform and saw he was trying to stand up but was having difficulties. "_**Skyfire, you don't have to go out there in your holoform if you don't want to,"**_

Skyfire gave up trying to stand and turned off the holoform so he could switch to a hologram, the bump was replaced by toned abs that seemed better suited for his strong build than a big belly. "_**I know, but I can at least show them what mine is **__supposed __**to look like,"**_

Skyfire reopened the hatch and let down the ramp for them to disembark from his alt. mode. As promised everyone else was already in their holoforms either examining themselves or milling around to get a look at everyone else's.

Spike spotted Skyfire's hologram and assumed it was a holoform just like the others. He gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Looking good Skyfire,"

Skyfire smiled at the boy "Thank you, Spike,"

Wheeljack reactivated his holoform so he was down on the same level as everyone else. "So, did you guys figure out what was up with Skyfire?"

Silverbullet smirked "He encountered an unexpected _bump _with his holoform,"

Skyfire gave her a look. (That was _not _funny.)

The Techno-Dragoness-in-holoform bowed her head "Sorry,"

Ratchet grabbed Wheeljack by the arm and whispered in his ear. The engineer listened for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh, sorry Skyfire, I didn't think about that when we were building the projectors,"

Skyfire smiled at him "That's alright, Wheeljack, I'll just use a regular hologram until… the issue sorts itself out,"

Spike looked up at him "What issue?"

Skyfire leaned closer and spoke in a low voice "Remember when I told you before that Cybertronians don't… 'show' when they Carry? Well, our holoforms are meant to look as human as possible so…"

He let his sentence hang but Spike got the point. "Oh, so this is just a regular hologram?" he reached out to touch him but his hand went right through.

Skyfire nodded uncomfortably "Yes, now would you kindly remove your hand from my intestines, please?"

"Ew," Spike slowly pulled his hand out and wiped it off on his pants.

Wheeljack and Ratchet laughed at the boy's reaction "Don't worry, he doesn't have any intestines,"

Skyfire looked over at them "But I know where they are supposed to be,"

Chip, who had been talking to Perceptor this whole time, had a question "Are you guys able to eat and drink in your holoforms even if you don't have organs?"

The scientist's holoform, a tall thin man with red hair and blue eyes wearing a lab coat over a red shirt and blue trousers with half-moon spectacles, nodded and pushed his glasses further up on his nose when they slid down from the motion "Of course, our holoforms are infused with nanites which, in theory, will incinerate any liquid or solid matter that is consumed by our holoforms, releasing energy which will be converted into energon by the same nanites for our true bodies,"

"How many times have you guys tested that theory?" One of the twins piped up, most likely Sideswipe because he had spiky red hair and was wearing a red shirt that said "I didn't do it. Unless it was a good thing, then I did it twice," on the front—the only difference between his holoform and Sunstreaker's was their hair and the shirts they wore.

"Don't worry, it works. Watch, I'll prove it," Wheeljack reached into a cooler they had hidden beneath a work bench and pulled out a soda. "Now how do you open these things again?"

"See that tab on the top of the can? Grab that, pull it forward until it pops the seal on the top and fold it back down so you can drink out the opening,"

Wheelack did as he was told, perking up in fascination as the can hissed and popped as it opened, and took a careful sip beneath the cloth face mask he had in place of his blast mask, not wanting to unfold it all the way back and reveal his face to everyone. His optics widened at the taste "Hmm, that is good,"

Spike got an idea "Hey, how about we get you guys some human food to try,"

Sparkplug agreed "Great idea, Spike, I'll go with,"

Bumblebee ran to his "I'll drive," the two humans and the holoform piled into the yellow Volkswagon and drove to town while the others kept themselves occupied.

After a while, Spike, Bumblebee and Sparkplug came back with bags of food, plenty for everyone who had gathered in the Rec. room. "Okay guys, we weren't sure what you all wanted so we got a variety,"

After thanking their human friends, they all helped themselves and sampled a bit of each thing, not that they were hungry they were just curious.

Skyfire, who was only using a hologram and therefore couldn't eat or drink like the others were, noticed the Techno-dragons were just sitting off to the side watching the others rather than eating. "Aren't you going to have some?"

They each held up a hand "No, thank you, we're not hungry,"

"Also, we don't eat meat unless we killed it ourselves or we are starving and have no other choice,"

Skyfire nodded, not quite sure he understood but didn't want to offend them by disrespecting their beliefs.

Unfortunately, one of the 'Bots in holoform overheard what they said "Wait, you mean whatever we're eating had to be _killed_ to be edible?"

"Uh huh, well, I don't think all of it was… What do you have over here, anyway" She came over and looked at the spread for herself "Hm, I see some fruits and veg, those are good this time of year, especially the apples… I also see you ordered what the humans call "pizza" not exactly the healthiest choice but easy to get on short notice and good in moderation and… oh dear…" she stopped at a red and white cardboard bucket and looked over at the humans "Seriously, KFC?"

Sparkplug shrugged "They were having a "Wing-Ding" special today,"

The Techno-dragoness scanned the crowd to see who all had unwittingly taken part of the "wing-ding" special. "Yes I can see that, that is what worries me," then she spotted some, in the hands of the last mechs it should ever be in. Sighing, she went over to where the Aerialbots were eating in their holoforms sitting on the ground by their alt. modes. "Hey guys, how are you liking the human food?"

Fireflight grinned at her with some sticky orange stuff all over his face "It's really good, especially these little spicy things, except we keep finding these hard little sticks in the middle of them,"

The others nodded their agreement as they gnawed the edible parts off the little "sticks" and set them aside on their paper plates.

Silverbullet sighed, she didn't want to have to tell them the hard truth, but it was the only way they would learn "Uh guys, those 'sticks' are called bones, they're parts of an animal's skeletal structure,"

They stopped chewing for a moment and looked at her '_Didn't that mean…?'_

"You guys do realize you are eating Buffalo wings, right?" They all spat out their food and started freaking out.

"You mean we were eating _wings?"_

"Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"_THAT POOR BUFFALO!"_

Silverbolt and Airraid didn't say anything, the latter stared down at his plate in horror while the former set his plate aside altogether

Realizing her error, Silverbullet set to calming the young fliers down "No, no, that's not what I meant! Sorry, poor choice of words,"

They calmed down a little so she continued. "Now then, as much as I hate to tell you this, Slingshot, yes you were eating part of a wing of some small Earth bird. However, the bird those were made from is a flightless bird called a chicken. Incredibly stupid little things that are built for running so it didn't use its wings for anything,"

"So we're not eating a buffalo?" Fireflight looked at her with big blue eyes that looked eerily similar to his own "puppy optics" that he always seemed to have on his actual face.

She smiled gently and handed him a napkin "No, Fireflight, no buffaloes were harmed in the making of whatever it was you were eating. The term 'buffalo', while being the name of a type of animal, is also a type of sauce. That would be the orange stuff that was on them, and is now all over your faces," she tapped a spot on her chin to illustrate her point and they all wiped their faces.

"Was it the sauce you all like or what was covered in it?" They all agreed it was the sauce they liked and not the actual wings. "Are we all going to be more careful about what we consume in the future?" they all nodded. "Good, I'm sorry I had to tell you all that but if you all found out later things might have been worse,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone had finished eating, Wheeljack stood up to announce to the others "As long as everyone is here, I got something else to show ya,"

Most of the 'Bots and humans in the room were curious, and a little wary due to the engineer's track record. "What is it, Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack gestured for the Dinobots to come to him which they did after they turned off their holoforms. "I've been working with the Dinobots recently to try to teach them a little more finesse. Today we're going to be showing you all how they're doing so far,"

Everyone's holoforms immediately vanished as they reverted back to their robot modes, some diving for cover; the Dinobots weren't known for "finesse" and they weren't sure if Wheeljack was actually able to do anything about their volatile clumsiness.

Said engineer went to a bin he had dragged into the room while Bumblebee and the Witwickys were out getting food and got out a couple stacks of large traffic cones. "A couple weeks ago I saw the Techno-dragons going through their training exercises and noticed they had music playing while they trained. After a few minutes of watching I noticed they were timing their movements to the beat of the music,"

Greenblades leaned against the wall and nodded "Yeah, so we can get used to timing our movements to match all surrounding sounds so no one can hear us when we are on the move,"

"Yeah, I've been working with the Dinobots to try to get them to do the same thing," Wheeljack set up some traffic cones on one side of the room with enough space for the Dinobots to step in between them.

Once he was one he looked at Blaster "Blaster, would you pick a song for us please?"

Blaster stepped out of the crowd "Sho thang, 'Jack," he looked through his personal music library and searched the radio airwaves for a song he liked.

Wheeljack turned to the Dinobots "Ok guys, show time. Grimlock you first," he gestured to the T-rex who stepped forward.

"Me-Grimlock show them-Autobots and humans how it done,"

Deciding to be clever about his song choice, Blaster played "Walk the dinosaur" by Was (not Was).

Grimlock recognized the song was about dinosaurs and looked at the Communications Officer in surprise. Unfortunately he was in his alt. mode and his tail swung at his brothers, who had transformed into their robot modes and were sent falling to the side like dominoes.

Grimlock turned to see the others on the ground "Why you-Dinobots on the ground? Get up!"

A few of the Autobots snickered to themselves and Huffer called out jeeringly "You're wasting your time, Wheeljack. Once a Dinoklutz, always a Dinoklutz. I mean look at them, they turn into primitive beasts for Primus' sake!"

Wheeljack hung his helm, he hated it when the other 'Bots treated his creations like dirt and took them for granted when they needed the larger and stronger bots' help.

The Dinobots themselves were also offended by the "primitive beasts" comment. They weren't the only ones, The Techno-Dragons hissed at the purple minibot and he along with all the bots that had been laughing flinched away from them, suddenly quiet.

Silverbullet stood up from her defensive position between her mate and Skyfire and walked up to the Dinobots. "Maybe instead of barking instructions at them as if they were dogs you can try actually _showing _them what you want them to do," She held her servo out to Swoop. "Care to dance, young one?"

Swoop squawked and answered shyly "Okay, me-Swoop dance,"he carefully grasped her servo and she lead him to a more open part of the room.

"Okay, now all we need is some music,"

Blaster started to play another song but Greenblades stopped him. "_**Don't worry, I got this one,"**_ he took out the small data pad he had when they were playing truth or dare, hooked a small speaker device to it and made a selection.

While he got the music playing Silverbullet held Swoop's servo to the side and put the other on her waist. "Just follow my movements until the song is over, alright?"

The music started playing and she led the Pterodactyl through some simple dance steps to "Be good to me" by Ashley Tisdale. At first Swoop was nervous and it showed in his movements but after a while he got the hang of it.

Once he got the moves down she steered him over to where Wheeljack had set up the traffic cones. "Alright, I'm going to take you through the cones now. Just follow me and try not to step on anything, ok?"

Swoop was nervous all over again but did as he was asked, with the older Techno-organic whispering assurances and the occasional praise as needed.

By then time the song ended, Swoop had knocked down about half the cones. He kept apologizing but Silverbullet assured him "_**No, It's okay, you're learning. Just be a little more careful next time,"**_

They separated and Swoop went back to his brothers while Silverbullet clasped her servos together. "Okay, who's next?"

Another snicker was heard in the crowd "_**Let's see if any of the other Dinobots can actually manage to miss a cone,"**_

Silverbullet turned in the direction of the derisive comment "Ah, Slingshot, thank you for volunteering,"

Slingshot's visor shown brighter when he realized she was coming to get him. "Whoa, wait I wasn't… is this about the time I pushed Silverbolt off the cliff because he wouldn't take off for flight practice?"

She smiled at him but it was not a very good smile "What gave you that idea? I just thought you would want to learn a few dance moves so you can 'wow' everyone at the party in about a week or so,"

A few mechs perked up at the mention of the word "party". "Party, what party?"

Greenblades smiled at them "Oh, I guess we forgot to mention that. See, in just over a week from now is the human holiday known as Halloween. Have any of you heard of it yet?"

Some have heard of it but some didn't. Silverbullet's optics lit up "Oh, this is going to be fu-u-un!"

She and the humans all explained what Halloween was and there were quite a few 'Bots that were interested, especially the twins when they heard about the custom known as "Trick-or-Treat" and that while some believed otherwise there was no real age limit so they could do it too if they wanted.

Jazz brought the conversation back to the first topic that started it. "So wha' about this party ya two were talkin' 'bout jus' now?"

"Lots of people throw parties on Halloween. We happen to be throwing one neutral ground that night if any of you want to come. Anyone that wants to wear costumes can and since we have a distiller that converts solar energy into energon there will be high- and mid- grade energon for anyone that wants it,"

Optimus nodded "That sounds like a great idea, but since there will be energon for the taking I fear the Decepticons may try to take it,"

The Techno-dragons nodded like they planned on that. "And if the Decepticons want to come too they can. Like we said before it is _neutral ground _so anyone can come… as long as there is no fighting,"

Ironhide burst out "Ya can't be serious! The Decepticons aint gonna jus' play nice 'cuz we're on neutral ground, they'll just take whatever energon they can get and make off with it!"

Silverbullet crossed her arm-servos "No one is forcing anyone to go, and if _anyone_ tries to start any fights, Decepticon, Autobot or otherwise, at that party they will be removed from the area and not let back in until the party is over and everyone else has left. And I mean _anyone_, is that clear?" she looked around at each of the 'Bots and the humans who thought about this.

"Now, unless anyone needs us for anything else I believe that is our queue to go give the Decepticons their invitation and explain the terms,"

The two Neutrals left with only a brief exchange with Skyfire telling him to call them if needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Nemesis_

Megatron sat upon his throne, trying to come up with his next plan to either destroy the Autobots so he could drain the planet of its energy sources without interference or get enough energon to revitalize Cyberton and enslave them. In all honesty, he would do well with both, but how to achieve either one?

Soundwave entered the room and droned in his monotone voice. "_**Megatron: incoming transmission requesting attention. Source: the Techno-Dragons,"**_

Megatron rubbed his chin "_**Those meddlesome Techno-organics that helped the Autobots protect the humans? What would they want?'**_

"_**Request: audience with you and other Decepticons,"**_

Megatron thought about it for a moment "_**Very well, gather the available troops and let them in,"**_

Soundwave bowed and left to carry out his orders. Starscream turned to his leader and voiced his concerns. "_**Megatron, how could you just let those horrible Techno-organics just waltz into our base like that? They can't be trusted!'**_

Megatron glared at him and raised his fist like he was going to beat him "_**Silence fool!" **_When his second in command was quiet again he settled into his throne. "_**Obviously they wouldn't contact us first if they were planning an attack or they would lose the element of surprise which they have been reliant on in the past. But if they try anything foolish…" **_he looked around at the few mechs he had already had with him in the room "_**… You all know what to do,"**_

A few minutes later all the Decepicons in the base had filed into the throne room followed by the Techno-Dragons who were being led by an armed escort consisting of Skywarp and Thundercracker.

They came to a stop in front of Megatron who sat up straighter and smiled at them as if he were welcoming guests. "_**Have you come to surrender yourselves to the Decepticon cause?"**_

The two looked at each other and Greenblades nodded, letting his Bondmate speak first. "_**Actually, we are merely here to extend an invitation to you and your soldiers,"**_

Megatron leaned back into his throne and narrowed his optics. "_**An invitation for what?"**_

Greenblades smiled "_**In less than an orn, we will be holding a gathering to celebrate the human holiday known as**_ 'Halloween' _**and if you or any of your troops wish to come you are more than welcome to come as long as you don't try to pick any fights with the other guests,"**_

Megatron sneered at them "_**And why would we care about human customs?"**_

Silverbullet smiled up at him "_**Really, Megatron, it's a holiday where people do anything they can to scare each other and exchange treats with one another while wearing costumes. What's not to like?**_" While they all thought about the pros and cons of calling a temporary truce to attend a party she cast a sidelong glance at Skywarp which shifted towards Rumble and Frenzy who were standing close to Soundwave. "_**And word tells us some of the troops here enjoy pranks. This is also the best time of year for that as well,"**_

The cassette twins looked at each other mouthing the words "Let's do it!" while Thundercracker face palmed in mortification when he saw the way Skywarp's face lit right up at the thought of a holiday dedicated to pranks and sweets, two of his favorite things ever besides flying, teleporting and his Trine.

Greenblades turned to Megatron "_**No one is forcing anyone to go, as we told the Autobots before coming here, and yes they are invited as well but if **__anyone, __**Autobot, Decepticon, human or otherwise starts a confrontation of any sort, even if it's a couple of squirrels fighting over a horde of nuts, they will be removed from the premises,"**_

They both looked up at Megatron and spoke in unison "_**Will that be all, Lord High Protectorate?" **_

Megatron quirked an optic ridge, no one had referred to him by his old title in millennia and it felt both wonderful and strange to be addressed as such now. "_**You are dismissed," **_he waved his servo dismissively as he would to one of his soldiers when he needed to be left alone to think.

The two of them bowed, careful not to bend at the knee or bend too low for that would show fealty rather than respect and put themselves in a vulnerable position should any of the mechs surrounding them decide to strike. "_**Thank you for your time, Lord High Protectorate,"**_ and with that they backed out of the room and were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening happened to be Friday night and at exactly five-forty-eight, Bluestreak paced nervously at the entrance of the base, waiting for Sunstreaker. He knew the golden frontliner wouldn't be out there that early—if he wasn't on time he would be "fashionably late", as the humans referred to it—but he couldn't stop worrying.

'_What if something comes up and he can't make it? What if he changes his mind? What if we get there and he hates the movie or something bad happens?' _he started to feel dizzy and steadied himself on the side of the mountain, careful not to mess up his armor; Jazz had caught him in the wash racks earlier and shined him up with a special polish as if he were a rare trinket the visor-wearing mech wanted to put on display. "_**Ah wanna make sure ya look purdy fo' yo' date, Blue,"**_he had said.

'_Easy, Bluestreak, Ratchet said any extra stress right now isn't good for you or the sparklet,"_

"_**Hey, you okay?"**_

Bluestreak looked up and saw Sunstreaker standing next to him, looking ready to catch him if he fell. He nodded "_**Yeah, I'm fine. Just a felt a little dizzy for a klik there but I'm fine now,"**_

Sunstreaker didn't look like he really believed him but he nodded "_**Ready to go? Or would you rather do this some other time because if you're not feeling well…"**_

Bluestreak pushed off the mountain side and gave his usual smile "_**Ready when you are,"**_

The two transformed and drove into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they drove into the lot where the cars parked for the drive in movie, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak found an open spot and parked there, unsure of what to do next.

They saw other movie-goers pull in and pull these little black boxes that were tethered to posts that were scattered across the lot over to their vehicles and hook them on their car doors.

"_**I think those are speakers so you can hear the movie. Carly told me about them," **_Bluestreak went over to the closest post in his holoform and lifted a speaker off the hook and carried it over to his alt. mode and rolled the window down so he could set up his speaker.

Sunstreaker got his and set it up on his own door and the two settled on their axles to enjoy the movie; they couldn't watch it in their robot modes because from what Bumblebee told them about these drive-in movies the people don't like it when the people in front of them blocked their view of the screen and their robot modes would surely do just that.

After the commercials that played before the actual movie had played and it was a few minutes into the movie the film's title, "Die Hard", flashed across the screen.

Sunstreaker recognized the title "_**Oh, **__this __**is 'Die Hard'?"**_

Bluestreak's holoform looked at him to show he was listening. "_**Oh, you **__have __**heard about it?"**_

Sunstreaker rocked on his axles in an alt. mode equivalent of a nod "_**Yeah, Kind of,"**_

The two of them returned their attention to the movie with Bluestreak babbling about the movie, asking questions, laughing at anything he found remotely funny and occasionally repeating something one of the characters said.

What Bluestreak didn't know was that Sunstreaker had actually already seen parts of the movie himself, he saw it from the road when he was driving back to the base the night before and knew what was coming next.

Timing it just right, he waited until the main character, McClane, was about to drop Marco's body down onto Eddie's car when he tried to slip out of the building disguised as a security guard to meet with the police to tell them everything was fine and projected his holoform over Bluestreak's alt. mode and dropped down on his hood.

Bluestreak was so intent on the movie when he heard a loud _thump _and felt what felt like a person on his hood he actually thought someone dropped a dead body on him and reacted accordingly, rolling backwards a few inches and screaming bloody murder.

Sunstreaker looked up from the hood and saw Bluestreak's holoform was pale as a ghost and looked absolutely horrified. "_**You okay, Blue?"**_

Bluestreak instantly recognized Sunstreaker's holoform when he spoke and his fear was partially replaced by indignation. "_**SUNSTREAKER, THAT WAS **__NOT __**FUNNY! HOW COULD YOU?"**_

Sunstreaker felt guilty about scaring the flighty Praxian and petted his hood "_**Hey, I didn't mean…" **_Then he noticed Bluestreak was shaking and had a feeling what it meant. He slid off of the Datsun's hood and went over to where the driver's side window was rolled down so the speaker that let Bluestreak hear the movie was slung across his door and peered inside.

Sure enough, Bluestreak's holoform was curled up in the front seat, crying.

Sunstreaker reached in to touch his shoulder, causing him to jump. "_**Easy, it's just me," **_he reached down to tap on the lever that opened the door. "_**Mind if I come in there with you?"**_

Hesitating, but knowing he wanted his lover close and they couldn't be in their bipedal forms without blocking the view of the screen for the people behind them, Bluestreak opened the passenger side door and Sunstreaker's holoform came around and got in the passenger seat.

Sunstreaker looked around at the gray interior of Bluestreaks alt. mode and ran his hands across the seat. "_**So this is what riding 'shot gun' feels like…" **_he looked over at Bluestreak's holoform and saw he was still pretty upset.

"_**Hey, it's okay," **_Sunstreaker pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, he wasn't usually openly emotional but he wanted to comfort Bluestreak. "_**Shh, don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Did I hurt you?"**_

Bluestreak's lip quivered as he buried his face into Sunstreaker's holoform chest. "_**I-It's not th-that. You c-could've been h-hurt. You c-could've…" **_he broke off and started to tear up again; the reason he had been crying in the first place was he realized Sunstreaker landed on his hood, his spark chamber went into his engine compartment when he was in vehicle mode. If Sunstreaker had landed on it and hurt the sparklet…

Sunstreaker held him tighter "_**Hey, it takes a lot more than dropping four feet down onto a car hood to really hurt me… and as long as you're okay I'm okay, okay?"**_

Sunstreaker pretended to turn his attention back to the movie, still unfamiliar with the more mushy stuff that came with loving someone.

Bluestreak smiled and stretched up to peck a quick kiss on Suntreaker's lower lip "_**Thanks Sunny,"**_

Sunstreaker stiffened in surprise before kissing back and the two went back and forth for almost the remainder of the movie, they would have kept going except Bluestreak's lack of energy caught up to him and he started to doze off in the last few minutes of it. His holoform flickering in the arms of Sunstreaker's, causing the other mech to worry.

"_**Bluestreak? **__BLUESTREAK?"_

Bluestreak snapped awake and his holoform rubbed his eyes tiredly. "_**Sorry, I think I dozed off a bit,"**_

Sunstreaker scoffed in mock indignation "_**I didn't know I was so bad I bored you to recharge,"**_

Bluestreak's holoform sat up, shaking his head and grabbing his steering wheel for support. "_**No, you're fine. I'm just really tired and…" **_he leaned into Sunstreakers holoform chest "…_**I just feel so safe around you,"**_

Sunstreaker smiled down at him before checking the time and that the movie was almost over. "_**Come on, the movie is just about over and we should be heading back to base,"**_

"_**Uh, Sunny…"**_ Bluestreak held up the speaker still attached to his door and pointed over to Sunstreaker's alt. mode.

"_**Oh, right,"**_

They both exited out the driver's side door and went back to the post the speakers were hooked up to so they could put the speakers away, holding hands the whole way.

A few other movie-goers were doing the same as the end credits had come up on the screen, they had just hung their speaker boxes on their hooks when a cup was thrown at them, hitting Bluestreak's holoform and splattering ice and somebody's back-wash all over Sunstreaker's.

"FAGS!"

Sunstreaker turned to see the culprit, a teenage boy around Spike's age wearing a letterman's jacket standing with a group of his peers who were laughing at what he just did. This made him see red, how _dare _they insult him and his lover like that when they did nothing to them.

He lunged forward, about to beat the slag out of the kid, but Bluestreak stopped him and picked up the cup. "Excuse me, is this yours?"

Sunstreaker looked at Bluestreak when he heard a female voice come out of his holoform's mouth and saw he had made subtle changes to make his holoform appear to be a young girl with short red hair wearing a thick denim jacket to ward off the autumn chill.

The punks also noticed the difference in what they thought they saw and what they now saw. The guy that had thrown the cup sheepishly went over and took the cup back from the "girl" he had thrown it at. "Sorry, I was…uh, aiming for that trash can over there,"

Bluestreak gave him a small smile, the mech in the female holoform knew for a fact that wasn't the case but he didn't want to start a fight. "Oh, okay, sorry we got in your way. Have a nice night,"

He looped his arm around Sunstreaker's and led him back to their alt. modes. "_**Come on, let's get back to base. I bet you have patrol tomorrow and right now I'm tired enough for the both of us,"**_

The two of them got back into their alt. modes and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On their way back to the base, the two of them drove through a part of the city where the buildings gradually spaced out until the city limits. The whole way Bluestreak talked nonstop about the movie and kept asking Sunstreaker what his favorite parts were.

The golden _Lamborghini _was mostly quiet except for a few appropriate responses here and there until he had to voice a question that was on his processors. "_**Hey, Blue… how did you do that thing with your holoform at the drive through?"**_

Bluestreak's female holoform looked at him through his rolled down window—he had the windows rolled down in hopes the night air blowing around in his interior would keep him awake until they got back to the base—and it morphed back into a young man. "_**I walked into the med. bay when they were testing all the different features for the holoform projectors and saw Wheeljack using a female holoform. He showed me how to do it and I did it at the drive through because Jazz told me that some humans don't like 'same-sex' relationships and that's what ours would be considered as and I didn't think you would want to be the femme so I made my holoform female when…"**_

Suddenly they were caught by surprise by a group of jets roaring overhead. A group of sickeningly familiar jets.

Sunstreaker swerved to try to get Bluestreak to pull over behind some buildings and spoke through the internal comm. links :Blue hide, it's the 'Cons!:

Bluestreak did as he was told, already contacting base for back up since there were six jets and only two of them but Sunstreaker transformed and came charging out as soon as Bluestreak was safely out of sight.

Or so he thought.

While Starscream and his Trine kept Suntreaker distracted the Coneheads transformed and dropped down around Bluestreak, who instinctively transformed to try to defend himself but Dirge and Thrust grabbed him by the arm servos and lifted him up.

Sunstreaker turned when he heard Bluestreak cry out and pulled out his blaster to try to shoot the jets off of him but Ramjet fired back while his Trinemates took off with Bluestreak held between them and carried him to the top of a nearby high rise.

Sunstreaker opened a communiqué to base while still dodging shots and trying to get Bluestreak away from the 'Cons. :Sunstreaker to base, We need back up. NOW DAMMIT!:

Blaster's voice came on the line :No need ta shout or use that kinda language, Sunny. Prahm an' the others are already on their way, Blue just called us an' said ya' were havin' some trouble wit' the 'Cons. So what's goin' down?:

Sunstreaker sprinted towards the building they had taken Bluestreak to the top of but had to fall back because all six jets were firing on him now. :The 'Cons have Bluestreak. The Elite Trine had us distracted so the Coneheads swooped down and carried him off. They got him on top of a tall building downtown.:

He dodged more shots and looked up when he heard jet engines overhead. Only it wasn't a jet, it was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, up on the roof_

The Coneheads set Bluestreak down on the roof and circled back to rejoin the Elite Trine. Bluestreak crawled to the edge of the building and saw them firing at the ground, undoubtedly at Sunstreaker.

Bluestreak sat there helplessly; what could he do? It was too high to jump and he couldn't exactly take the stairs.

A few minutes later he heard another set of jet engines approaching and looked to see Megatron coming towards him.

Bluestreak backpedaled as far as the roof top would allow. "_**S-stay away from me!" **_he tried to sound tougher than he felt but ended up stammering just enough to show how scared he really was.

Megatron laughed "_**Oh come now, do you really think I would be scared of a frightened Youngling like you, Autobrat?" **_then he became serious and looked out into the distance, growling "_**Optimus Prime and the rest of his Autodolts are here." **_He looked back at Bluestreak and a sinister smile crept up on his faceplates. "_**Hmm, I **__was __**going to bring you back to the **__Nemesis __**for interrogation but this might work just as well,"**_

The Decepticon warlord grabbed Bluestreak by the neck and dragged him towards the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down on the ground, Sunstreaker told Blaster about the new arrival, knowing the Communications Officer would relay the information to Optimus Prime. :Now Megatron's here too. He just showed up and landed up where they've got Bluestreak.:

Optimus Prime's voice cut in :I see him.:

"_**MEGATRON!**_**"**

Sunstreaker looked around and saw Optimus Prime pulling up with a troop of Autobots behind him. He was relieved to see his brother in the ranks. (Hey Sides, ready to show a few Seekers who's boss?)

Sideswipe sent a wave of amusement (Why do you think I'm here, bro?)

Megatron stood at the edge of the building's roof, holding something over the edge "_**IF ANY OF YOU MAKES A MOVE I WILL THROW YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE GUNNER OVER THE EDGE!"**_

They all zeroed in on what, or rather who, Megatron was threatening to drop to the ground several stories below; Bluestreak.

The Autobots below stood down, they couldn't do anything right then without endangering one of their own. Optimus called up "_**Alright, Megatron, you have our attention. What are your demands?"**_

Megatron cackled "_**You know me all too well, Optimus. All I ask is rather simple; that you and all of your Autobots surrender, as of this very moment, and I will let him go,"**_

Bluestreak knew that was a lie, he couldn't tell what the others were doing due to the fact he was being held over the edge with his back plates pressed against the border that ran around the edge of the roof but he did know Megatron's grip was slowly releasing.

'_Yeah, he'll let me go alright. So I can crash on the sidewalk.'_ This realization activated his Creator's Protective programming and it immediately started screaming at him "PROTECT YOUR SPARKLING!"

Grabbing onto Megatron's arm, Bluestreak scooted back onto the roof as much as he could and bit down on the bigger mech's wrist, hard.

Megatron roared with outrage and shoved Bluestreak away from him to check his servo for damage while Bluestreak fell over the edge, barely grabbing hold of a narrow lower ledge that ran beneath the one he had just been shoved off of in time to catch himself.

As soon as Bluestreak was out of Megatron's servos Sunstreaker launched himself into the air with his rocket pack, his brother not an astrosecond behind him.

Megatron pulled his fusion cannon on Bluestreak "_**No one does that to me!" **_

He was about to fire when Sunstreaker came rocketing up to them and tackled the silver mech away from the gray Praxian.

"YIPPY KAI YAY, MOTHER FUCKER!"

Sunstreaker caught him off guard and knocked him away from Bluestreak while Sideswipe got him down from the ledge he was trying to climb back up on.

For some reason, when Sunstreaker saw that Bluestreak was out of danger he pulled away from the fight and followed him down while he would normally stay and beat the 'Con he was fighting to a sparking, energon-bleeding pulp.

He pulled up so he could position himself under Bluestreak's other arm-servo to help support him as they descended to the ground. "_**You okay, Blue?"**_

Bluestreak slowly on-lined his optics "_**Yeah, I-I think so," **_He smiled weakly up at Sunstreaker "_**You took that off the movie we just saw, didn't you?"**_

Sunstreaker thought about it and realized he just quoted one of the main characters off of 'Die Hard' "_**Yeah, I guess so,"**_

They noticed Bluestreak was shaking and looked at each other "_**We'd better get him to Ratchet,"**_

They touched down and carried the trembling sniper between them to the CMO, who somehow knew he would be needed and had come along. "_**Alright, alright, lay him down. Let me get a look at him,"**_

The two brothers lay the Praxian on the ground so he was on his side so he wasn't on his doorwings and in case he purged while Ratchet knelt next to him to begin his examination.

Another stray shot went past them and the Twin Terrors growled at whoever fired it, Sunstreaker reached down and gave Bluestreak's servo a reassuring squeeze "_**Bluestreak, I gotta go help fight. You gonna be okay until I get back?"**_

Bluestreak nodded and squeezed back "_**Yeah, I'll be okay. You guys just be careful out there, okay?"**_

Sunstreaker rubbed Bluestreak's helm while he stood up. "_**When are we **__not __**careful?"**_

Ratchet looked up from scanning Bluestreak "_**You want a list?" **_

The twins both waved him off before launching themselves back into the air to deal with the flyers the ground troops couldn't reach until the Aerialbots showed up.

Down on the ground, while everyone else was fighting, Ratchet examined Bluestreak and his sparklet while talking to the mech through private comm. frequency so they wouldn't be overheard. :Do you feel any pain, tingling or anything else out of the ordinary?:

Bluestreak thought about it and ran and internal scan before answering :No, I feel fine, just a little shook up. How's my sparkling?:

Ratchet made a more thorough examination of the smaller spark attached to its Carrier's. :Your sparklet seems fine as far as I can tell. I'm going to give you a more thorough examination back at the base just to be safe.:

:Okay,:

Just then, The Aerialbots showed up to even the score, which tilted in their favor when the Techno-dragons suddenly dropped down out of the darkened night sky and onto the jets that weren't being used for Jet Judo at the time to light them on fire until they all fled.

Megatron called retreat, after his troops had already left without him, and left the Autobots to deal with the aftermath.

Bluestreak, being the only casualty that was unable to drive, was loaded into the back of Ratchet's alt. mode to be transported back to the base. While they all drove in a convoy behind Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker drove as close behind Ratchet as he could.

The CMO got sick of the golden sport's car hovering so close to his bumper and snapped "_**Sunstreaker if you don't stop driving so close to my aft I will brake-check you!"**_

Sunstreaker's engine gave a low growl of warning but slowly backed off.

Once he did, Ratchet asked Bluestreak through the intercom in his alt. mode so no one would overhear their conversation. :Did you tell Sunstreaker yet?:

Bluestreak shifted slightly, ashamed. :I was just about to do that when the Decepticon's showed up. I'm going to have to try telling him again later.:

Ratchet could tell his patient's energy levels were getting low so he let it slide for now. :Alright, but you're going to have to tell him soon. Rest for now, you need the energy.:

:Thanks Ratchet.: Bluestreak powered down for recharge.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you, all my lovely readers for sticking with this story for as long as you have; Enchanted (Guest), Sami-SDGForce, Skyress98, Taxicat2, Olypmian-King,**_


	12. Us against the world

On Broken Wings I'm Falling

Chapter 12: Us against the world

Rated T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

"English or other Earth language"

"_**Cybertronian"**_

:comm. link:

'_thought' _

"_Druatch"_

(Bond talk)

_Flash back or change of time or place_

Time changes:

Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.

* * *

A few days after the incident, Skyfire and the Techno-Dragons were at a table in the Rec. room showing files containing notes and image captures of places they had been to in their travels to the Aerialbots, the Protectobots and Spike, Carly and Chip when the humans came to the base after school when Silverbullet got a call on her comm. link.

"Excuse me for a moment," She walked to another part of the room and activated her comm. link which she spoke into in hushed tones.

Carly scrolled through a random data pad full of just image captures until she came to a series of still frames and video recordings of a jungle landscape that consisted of both colorful jungle plants and crystal flowers, some of which appeared bioluminescent. "Oh my gosh, this is beautiful, where were these taken?"

Skyfire saw she was looking at one of his datapads and looked over her shoulder. "That's one of the first planets Starscream and I stopped at on that exploration mission the Council sent us on. Not sure if it was actually named anything but the image captures don't do it justice. I think I still have a few samples from there someplace…"

He dug around in his subspace pockets "Ah, here we are," he pulled out a small stasis pod he had placed the crystallite flower in, thankful he had thought ahead. He carefully placed the object on the table for them to see

The two gestalts and the Techno-dragon leaned in while the humans crowded around the flower, the fragrant scent hitting them like a linen sheet on a line being blown about in the breeze.

"It's beautiful,"

"Looks almost like some sort of tropical lily,"

Silverbolt picked up the datapad Carly was just looking through "You said Starscream was on this trip with you, is he in any of these pictures?"

Skyfire frowned "I did include him in a few of the pictures I took, but only so we could use his height to scale so we could later guess how big a specimen was later. I already figured out the scales and wrote them down in the notes so I could edit him out of the pictures,"

"Oh, wait you missed one,"

"Where?" Silverbolt showed him a picture of a smiling Starscream standing next to a tree.

"Here let me take care of that…" he took back the datapad, got out a stylus and, even though it wasn't the most mature thing he could have done, he started drawing on Starscream.

'_Let's see, some devil horns… fragger tricked me and made my life hell since, a blackened optic and some "missing" teeth because I'd never have the spark to actually do it to him…'_

"**He did **_**WHAT?**_" Silverbullet raised her voice and came back over to the table. "Hey, I got to go deal with something, can you guys just put mine and Greenblades' data pads and stuff back into the bag when you're done?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks, see you later," she got back on the comm. line and was all business when she spoke out loud into it. "Alright, I'm on my way out right now. Where is he at, What does he look like, and How many pieces do you want the authorities to find him in?" she walked out of the Rec. Room with perplexed looks from everyone that heard her.

Greenblades sighed and cradled his helm in a servo as he looked at a picture of the Ice Castles in Colorado "Must have been a client she was talking to,"

Skyfire looked at him with a bewildered face "Who was the client?"

The Techno-dragon wearily put the datapad down. "Judging by the sounds of things and the fact that they are calling her directly it's either a private contractor that wants someone 'taken care of' or it's someone that needs help tracking down a dangerous criminal,"

Skyfire's expression turned to a 'deer-in-the-headlights' while the others stared in frightened awe. "Oh, she still does that?"

"We both do, she just gets called for the more… 'special' missions," Greenblades stood up and stretched "Please excuse me, I am going to go see if she needs any back up,"

Skyfire, who still considered himself the Techno-Dragoness' Guardian whether she was a grown femme or not, couldn't help but worry about them both. "A-alright, you two be safe,"

Spike asked to hear about more of their adventures when they got back. Greenblades smiled and told him "Maybe, a lot of our missions are classified but there might be one we can tell you," and he left whistling an old Irish shanty to himself.

They all looked through the data pads until they had each gone through each one at least once, by then the Aerialbots needed to head out for flight practice before it got dark and the Protectbots had to report for evening duty and the humans needed to go home so they put all the Techno-Dragons' things into the bag they were kept in and Skyfire put all of his back in his subspace.

Skyfire picked up the bag and was going to bring it back to his quarters so the Techno-Dragons could pick it up later but Silverbolt tried to grab it away from him "_**Here, let me get that. It looks heavy and you shouldn't be carrying things when you're Carrying. I mean…"**_

Skyfire smiled at him and held the bag just out of reach. "_**It's alright, Silverbolt, I understand what you mean. But really, I can manage. Besides, you should be getting your flight time in with your brothers,"**_

Silverbolt tried to grab the bag again, faking left and going to the right to grab the bag away from him. "_**Ah hah! Meet you outside guys,"**_

"_**Okay, see you out there Silverbolt. If you're not out there by the time we're in the air we're coming back in here to look for you," **_The other Aerialbots turned down the hallway to go outside while Skyfire and Silverbolt turned into the corridor that went to the Autobots' quarters.

What they didn't see was one of the Aerialbots trailed the line and doubled back to secretly follow his older brother and the Shuttleformer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two bots made it to Skyfire's quarters, Skyfire keyed in the code to open the door and turned to take the bag from Silverbolt. "_**Thank you,"**_

Silverbolt smiled and started to hand it back to him "_**No problem,"**_

Their servos brushed together and they shocked each other with static electricity, both their EM fields flaring up at the contact. They both pulled away blushing before slowly reaching forward to try again.

Silverbolt smiled up at the taller mech shyly "_**So, uh, See you around?"**_

Skyfire tucked the bag under his arm-servo and smiled back "_**See you around,"**_

Skyfire went inside his quarters while Silverbolt went to go meet his brothers outside. Neither of them saw the figure duck out of sight into an open closet and partially closed the door until the Aerialbot Commander left.

Slingshot cautiously peeked out the crack in the door before coming back out into the hallway and looking the way his brother had gone and glaring at the door Skyfire had disappeared behind. '_Those two sure have been spending a lot of time together, and with what just happened…'_

Skyfire had just sat down when he heard someone pounding on his door. Heaving himself off of his seat, he walked to the door and scanned the other side. Since his scanners found the energy signature of one of the Aerialbots, he saw nothing wrong with opening it, until it opened to reveal Slingshot, who seemed very agitated about something.

As always, he tried to be polite. "_**Hello, Slingshot, how are…"**_

"_**Why do you keep playing around with him?" **_

Skyfire was confused by the accusation. "_**I beg your pardon?" **_

"_**If you want to keep a 'Con's bastard spawn that's your problem but don't drag Silverbolt down with you."**_

Skyfire was at a loss for words. _**"Slingshot, I…"**_

The younger flier's visor flashed as he lashed out at him, Skyfire narrowly avoided the punch aimed at his midriff but flinched when he screamed. _**"Just stay the hell away from us!"**_

Slingshot turned and stormed down the hall, leaving Skyfire standing there completely numb with shock.

After a moment of standing there like an idiot, he stepped back into his room and let the door close behind him. As soon as the lock clicked into place, sealing him off from the rest of the world, Skyfire slid down the door to the ground with his helm in his servos and cried.

After a few… he didn't know how long he cried before his sobs quieted down to teary gasps and sniffles. Once he had calmed down—or at least made it to the eye of the emotional storm he was caught up in—he ran a servo across his abdominal plating and pressed gently on it. "_**I guess it's just you and me for now, little ones,"**_

After struggling to his peds, which had now become so difficult it was actually starting to hurt getting up on his own, he dragged himself to his berth and climbed onto it.

Since the Techno-dragons were out hunting—whether they were actually looking for food or moonlighting their roles as mercenary assassins he had no idea—he had the room to himself. With no one to see him break down, he cried himself into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Skyfire ran through narrow alleyways and up a fire escape, always using the ever increasing shadows of twilight to hide him from view as he made it to the roof of a building. Carefully leaping across the alley he had just come through, he came to land on a balcony that ran around the second story of the next building, crouching low as he slunk along the building and into an open window that lead to an empty room. _

_He sensed someone was in the room with him, but they were no threat so he paid them no mind as he glared at a window in a hotel across the street. _Why did that window seem so important?

_Skyfire looked off into the distance and saw a beautiful city with bright lights illuminating tall buildings full of windows and a park that was dotted with well-groomed trees whose leaves had turned all sorts of shades of scarlet and gold that were associated with autumn. It was breath-taking…_

_Movement, the light came on in the window across the street, a silhouette of a man appeared on the curtain, the man poured himself a drink before coming to the window pushing the curtain aside to enjoy the view his window provided while sipping his drink._

_Skyfire looked away from the man in the window to a human-sized data-pad, which he held with small human hands clad in black gloves. The data pad held a file on a felon found guilty of multiple offenses but thanks to a wealthy benefactor he was always able to buy off his own bail and was never actually convicted. The file included a picture that matched the appearance of the man across the street._

_Growling, he donned a black evening dress that reached his knees and black boots with high heels that reached his calves—_Wait, why was he in the body of a human femme?—_and went across the street to the hotel. The door man held the door with a polite smile and nod, which Skyfire returned before walking right up to the front desk and asked which room __**he**__ was staying in. After being told the room number, he thanked the man behind the desk and went to the door way that led to the stairs. _

_Once inside the stairwell, he didn't know whether to feel disgusted or laugh aloud at the stupid men that thought he didn't see them staring at him lustfully or the fact that they were so busy staring at the contours of the feminine build that they didn't see the syringe that was hidden in a pocket of the coat he was wearing._

_He made it the second floor and found the room with relative ease and knocked on the door. A tall heavy-set man with white hair and a short beard to match in a brown suit answered the door and looked Skyfire up and down greedily. "Well, hello there," Skyfire smiled sweetly and adjusted his stance to add to the effect of mock innocence. _

_The man invited him into the room and locked the door. Skyfire was both worried and oddly pleased by this, turning around and slowly peeling the coat off—careful to keep the syringe hidden—and set it on the foot of the bed, body swaying in slow dance-like motions all the while. _

_While the man removed his own coat, Skyfire perched on the edge of the bed, digging his fingers into the garment to discreetly remove the cap on the needle. _

_The man came over and sat next to Skyfire, reaching out to drag him with as he fell back onto the bed. Skyfire placed a hand on the man's thick neck, then tightening his grip when he got out the syringe and…_

Skyfire woke up in his quarters, vents gasping for air as he sat bolt upright on his berth.

'_What was _that_? Some kind of dream? No, Cybertronians don't really dream, do we? Just memory purges, but… that wasn't _my _memory,'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bluestreak walked down the corridors of the _Ark_ alone, tugging on his digits nervously until he came to the door of one of the personal quarters, this one belonging to just the bot he wanted to talk to.

He knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments, the door opened a crack to reveal Skyfire looking out like he didn't really want to talk to anyone but then he smiled when he saw who it was. "_**Hello Bluestreak, what brings you here?"**_

Bluestreak smiled nervously "_**Hey, Skyfire. Um… can I talk to you about something?"**_

Skyfire looked around to see if anyone else was around before he stepped inside his quarters and gestured for the young Praxian to enter.

Bluestreak solemnly walked inside and stood next to the desk while Skyfire closed the door. "_**Now what was it you needed to talk about?"**_

Bluestreak bit his lip component, like he suddenly wanted to cry. "_**There's kinda been something going on with me and I was kind of hoping you might have some advice for me since you've been there too,"**_

Skyfire thought about it. "_**Depends on what kind of advice you're looking for,"**_

"_**Sunny and I have started going out but lately he's avoiding me and I'm… I'm…"**_Nausea suddenly hit Bluestreak like a fist and he covered his mouth, dry heaving.

Seeing the signs of an imminent purge, Skyfire guided him over to the berth. "_**Bluestreak I think you'd better sit down," **_he sat the shorter mech down and handed him a waste bin to purge into. For extra measure he dimmed the lights in case of photosensitivity.

After running a scan and putting two and two together it all clicked. Skyfire rubbed his friend's back plates "_**How far along are you?"**_

Bluestreak coughed up half-processed energon into the bucket before answering in a hoarse voice "_**We 'faced when we were trapped in that cave when Omega Supreme and the Protectobots came to Earth,"**_

Skyfire did the math "_**So you're still in the first stage?" **_Bluestreak nodded "_**Have you told Sunstreaker yet?"**_

"_**No, he's avoiding me and when I do see him I panic and just babble like an idiot chatterbox,"**_

Parental instincts kicking in, Skyfire pulled Bluestreak into a hug. "_**Bluestreak you are not an idiot chatterbox. Sure, you talk a lot sometimes but you are not an idiot. An Idiot chatterbox never thinks about what they say and just talks for the sake of talking, but I find it hard to believe you do that when you have yet to say something offensive to or about someone. Except for just now when you called yourself an idiot,"**_

Bluestreak was quiet for a moment, just long enough for the screams in his processor to start to reemerge. He was about to say something when… _clank._

He looked at Skyfire "_**What was that?"**_

Skyfire moved away and put a servo on his abdominal plating "_**The sparklings are kicking,"**_

Bluestreak looked at the spot by his friend's servo in wonder and slowly reached forward "_**Can I…?**_"

Skyfire smiled and guided his servos to where he retracted the plating and gently held them against his swollen protoform.

Bluestreak waited with stilled intakes until he started to feel little nudges under his servo. His optics widened, for the first time in a long time he was speechless. "_**Whoa…"**_

Skyfire smiled "_**I know, and pretty soon you'll be able to feel yours moving around inside you,"**_

Bluestreak smiled and rested his servo over his spark chamber while Skyfire slid his plating back with a grunt.

"_**So when are you going to tell Sunstreaker?"**_

Bluestreak thought about it "_**I'll tell him when I'm ready,"**_

Skyfire smirked. _**"What was it you told me before?"**_

Bluestreak laughed and Skyfire laughed too because his laugh was just that contagious. "_**Tell you what; that '**_Halloween_**' party the Techno-Dragons are throwing is coming up. That's the perfect opportunity for both of us to tell the Sires of our sparklings. You tell Sunstreaker about yours and I'll tell the Sire of mine about them… no matter how he might react,"**_

"_**Okay,"**_ Bluestreak suddenly started to feel tired again.

"_**Tired?"**_

Bluestreak nodded and started to get up to leave but he lost his balance and fell back onto the berth to lean against the wall.

Skyfire put a servo on his shoulder _**"Maybe you should rest, if you'd rather do so in your own quarters I'll call Jazz or Prowl and see if they can come get you, Okay?"**_

Bluestreak smiled sleepily and shuttered his optics "_**I'm glad you quit being a Decepticon, Skyfire, you're too nice," **_The young Praxian was in recharge as soon as he was done talking.

Skyfire activated his comm. link and was about to call Prowl's frequency but then he got an idea. '_He's going to hate me for this but I have a feeling he might need a little help,' _

Skyfire called Sunstreaker's comm. frequency. :Skyfire to Sunstreaker. Do you read me?:

After a few moments Skyfire got a response :This is Sunstreaker, go ahead.:

Skyfire adjusted Bluestreak's recharging form so he would be more comfortable and so the impulsive yellow frontliner wouldn't get the wrong idea if he came in and saw his lover had fallen into recharge while leaning against another mech. :Bluestreak stopped by earlier and he just slipped into recharge. I was going to call Jazz or Prowl to help him to his quarters since I don't know the code but I think they're in a meeting. Think you could help?:

The line was quiet for a moment before Sunstreaker responded :I'm on my way right now.:

Skyfire managed to say :Thank you: before Sunstreaker cut the line.

After a few minutes the door chime buzzed, it didn't rouse Bluestreak but Skyfire scanned the energy signature on the other side and knew it was Sunstreaker. He sent a data burst to automatically unlock the door and it swished open to reveal the yellow mech who simply strolled in without being asked and stopped a few steps away from the berth, suddenly feeling awkward about being in another mech's personal quarters.

Skyfire shifted Bluestreak so he was closer to the edge of the berth. "_**He stopped by because he had a few questions he wanted to ask but then he slipped into recharge mid-sentence,"**_

Sunstreaker looked at the gray Praxian with a look that would have been concern if thoughtfulness hadn't shadowed it "_**He has been rather tired lately…" **_he saw Skyfire was starting to get up to help him carry Bluestreak to the door and glared at him. "_**Oh no, Ratchet and Silverbullet will be on my case like cosmic rust if I let you do any heavy lifting,"**_

Skyfire smiled at him reassuringly "_**I appreciate your concern but…" **__Clang! "__**Urk!" **_Skyfire doubled over with a grunt as the sparklings kicked him right in the fuel tank, hard. He pressed on the armor covering them to try to get them to settle back down "_**On second thought… maybe you've got a point there,"**_

Sunstreaker smiled smugly before picking up Bluestreak in his arm-servos bridal style "_**I know I'm right. See ya later, Skyfire,"**_

"_**Goodnight, Sunstreaker,"**_

After the door closed behind his departing friends, Skyfire checked his internal chronometer. It was almost nine o'clock at night Earth time. Everyone else would be either going into recharge or starting night shifts at this time so Skyfire lay down on his side with his optics offline and tried to recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sunstreaker brought Bluestreak to his quarters, Bumblebee was already there so he rang the door chime until the yellow scout opened the door so he could place Bluestreak in his berth and walk back out again, he went to Prowl's office where he had been at the time he had been summoned.

The door opened as soon as he got there—Prowl somehow knew he was outside—and he ducked inside before it closed again.

Prowl looked up from his desk "_**Is Bluestreak alright?"**_

Sunstreaker nodded as he leaned against the wall since the two chairs across from the desk were already occupied "_**Yeah, he's recharging like the offline but he's in his quarters now. Not sure why Skyfire called me though,"**_

Ratchet nodded from where he leaned against the adjacent wall. "_**Let him recharge, he needs it,"**_

Prowl kept his face blank, he had a feeling he knew why Skyfire knew to call Sunstreaker but didn't want to say anything in case Bluestreak didn't have a chance to tell Sunstreaker yet.

Mirage piped up from the chair he was sitting in. "_**Now that we are all here again, where were we?"**_

Prowl knew exactly where they had left off "_**We were deciding whether we should let Tracks or Mirage go first when we give our presentation on **_Halloween_**,"**_

Tracks harrumphed from where he sat in the other chair in front of the desk "_**I still think I should go first,"**_

"_**No way, we've been over this, Tracks. You already picked which role you wanted to play and he doesn't start until further in…"**_

They finished up the meeting and left, one at a time so no one would see they were meeting together in Prowl's office, and went back to their rooms for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire didn't know how long he had been fighting for recharge when his sensors told him someone had just came into the room. He was about to online his optics to see who it was when a clawed servo touched his shoulder, the EM field emanating from it identifying its owner as said owner shushed him gently.

"_**Shh, go back into recharge, **__niathi__(1.)__,__"_

Skyfire shifted slightly and whispered back "_**As if these three would **__let __**me recharge,"**_

Silverbullet looked over at her Bondmate, who was locking the door behind him, and the two of them nodded at each other. "_**Do you wish for us to stay with you tonight?"**_

Skyfire rubbed his abdomen "_**You are both welcome to stay, especially if either of you knows some kind of trick to this I haven't tried yet."**_

The two Techno-Dragons smiled and climbed into the berth on either side of him, curling around him to form a nest out of their bodies_**. "It helps to keep your peds elevated so the hydraulics in them don't seize up but if your upper half is slightly propped up as well it not only takes away some of the tension in your back but gravity also keeps them from moving up closer to your more sensitive internals."**_

Skyfire carefully shifted between them as the three of them moved to find a position where all three were most comfortable. "_**Thank you both."**_

The two of them purred. "_**No problem. We're here to help."**_ The three of them powered down for recharge.

Before he faded into the void, Skyfire experimentally prodded the Guardian Bond to see where his charge had been that night. What he saw was disturbingly familiar.

Silverbullet nudged back (What's wrong?)

Skyfire reached one arm-servo around her (I had a strange dream cycle earlier. It felt like a memory purge but it wasn't _my _memory.)

The femme was quiet as she waited for him to explain so he sent a memory of the dream through the Bond and her optics snapped open. (Oh, you saw that? I'm so sorry, I should have blocked the link better.)

Skyfire prodded back (What was it?)

(The mission I was on this evening. I was sent to deal with a man that was head of a gang called "The Gettis brothers" that had been stealing cars, and forcing teens like Track's friend Raoul to steal for them, and selling them at auctions for more than they are actually worth.)

Skyfire sent waves of _concern _and _shock _so she added (Don't worry, I didn't kill him, I just pumped him so full of narcotics he slipped into a minor coma and had to be taken to a hospital. He'll live and in the meantime he won't be able to harass anyone else. Now go into recharge, it's almost three in the morning!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, all the Autobots gathered in the Rec. Room for their morning rations.

When Tracks came in he ran to the energon dispenser and chugged down his ration as fast as it would go down his intake tubing while walking over to the cube return.

Huffer looked over at the blue _Corvette _"_**Hey, what's your hurry Tracks?"**_

Tracks paused long enough to answer "_**I just checked my messages for this morning. One of those damn Gettis brothers hired someone to rough up Raoul last night. He's in the hospital now and I have got to go see if he's alright," **_he downed the last of the energon and threw the cube in the return unit as he ran for the door.

"_**He's on the second floor, room 34B,"**_

Tracks froze in his tracks and slowly turned to the one that had spoken, the Techno-organic that seemed to have had it out for him since he arrived on Earth "_**How would you know that? Are you the thug they hired for the job?"**_

Silverbullet looked up at him, her expression unreadable as she stood in a casual stance with one servo on her hip next to the hilt of her sword. "_**No, I stopped by last night. If he's awake when you get there would you mind passing along a message?"**_

Track's optics narrowed suspiciously "_**What message?"**_

Silverbullet smiled at the floor "_**Tell him his friend '**_Justice Storm' _**stopped by too, she says 'Done deal, pro bono,' and that he'll know what she's talking about,"**_

Tracks stared at her for a moment before rushing out the door to go see his friend.

Blaster smirked at the Techno-dragoness over his cube of energon. "_**Careful there, femme, somebot might think the two o' ya are startin' to get along,"**_

Silverbullet shrugged "_**Well, people will think what they will… wait, did he just call me a thug? TRACKS GET BACK HERE!" **_she growled lowly as she stalked after him with her wings hitched up agitatedly.

Skids was sitting next to Greenblades, the blue mech had a fascination with Techno-organics the two had become fast friends. "_**Who is '**_Justice Storm'_**?"**_

Greenblades sipped his water—he was going to bask on the ridge on the side of the volcano to collect solar energy later so the others could have enough energon—before answering. "_**That's her human designation, she likes the name 'Justice' and almost everyone in her family has a designation that more or less pertains to stormy weather so we agreed we would have 'Storm' as our human last names. My alias is 'Victor Storm',"**_

Bumblebee overheard and flopped across the back of an unoccupied chair next to the table they were sitting at "_**Hey, that's cool. Maybe we should come up with human aliases, When I was in town with Spike and Sparkplug no one believed me when I said I was an Autobot, they don't even believe that when they see me in alt. mode,"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracks drove as fast as he dared, which was more or less within the speed limit, until he made it to the outskirts of New York City. His vents took a deep intake of what he liked to refer to as "Invigorating city air" and sighed '_Ah, home sweet home-away-from-home,'_

He drove up to the hospital the message on his comm. link said Raoul was at and found Pop-lock and Rock-steady waiting outside for him.

The two boys recognized his alt. mode driving up—who else would have an expensive car like that with that kind of paint job?—and ran up to meet him as he transformed in front of the building and knelt down in front of them. "Alright, what happened and whose derrière do I have to kick?"

Rock-steady folded his arms "Well, hello to you too, man"

Pop-lock shrugged "Some punks workin' for the Gettis brothers caught Raoul last night and beat the crap out of him. He's in one of the upstairs rooms but visiting hours don't start for another hour so they won't let us in to see the dude,"

Tracks looked up at the windows on the upper levels "Do you know which one he's in?"

The two teens pointed up at the window that was supposedly to their friend's room "Yeah, he's in that one, Room 34B,"

Tracks frowned '_Hmm, the bitch-bot wasn't kidding' _He held his servo close to the ground for them to climb on "Come on, they might be able to keep anyone from entering the room from the lobby but they won't be able to do much about it if we went in through the window,"

Pop-lock looked up at him incredulously while Rock-steady climbed into his servo. "We? How the hell are you going to get in through that tiny window, dude?"

Tracks smirked at him "Just climb on. I have my own way of getting in there," Tracks lifted them up to the window as the three of them looked inside.

"I can't see anything, they got curtains in the way,"

Tracks scanned the room "Maybe you can't but my scanners tell me Raoul is definitely in that room,"

Rock-steady pulled on the window frame "Yeah well unless those scanners of yours can open the window too I think we're just gonna have to wait until visiting hours, it's locked,"

Tracks smiled "Leave that to me…" his optics went dark and his frame became still.

The two boys noticed the giant alien robot holding them up to a second story window just shut down on them. "Hey, man, wake up. No sleeping on the job,"

They were so busy trying to "wake" Tracks up they didn't see a tall man with blue eyes, olive skin and dark hair wearing blue jeans and a cobalt blue suede jacket over a red shirt with flame designs on the chest and dark blue dress shoes had materialized into the room and went up to the window.

They both whirled around when they heard the window open and saw some stranger holding it open for them. "Hey, man, who are you?"

The man held up his hands and spoke with Track's voice "Relax guys, it's just me. I'm using my new holoform. You like it?"

They looked back and forth between Track's holoform and his real body to spot the differences and lack thereof; the holoform's hair was styled to resemble his helm and the face was shaped the same.

Tracks started to get impatient. "Guys, I know I look great but do you mind getting off of my servo please? I need to park my alt. mode somewhere so my real body doesn't topple over while I'm projecting my holoform in here,"

"Oh right"

"Sure, man"

The two of them climbed into the room and the holoform disappeared while Tracks' real body reactivated "That's better, I'll be right back. Do not close this window until then, got it?"

Tracks parked his alt. mode and reactivated his holoform inside the room again, when he got back he saw that someone had pulled back the curtain around one of the hospital beds which held Raoul.

Tracks took one look at his friend in that bed, hooked up to several monitors and an I.V., and said the first thing that came to his mind "Ugh, they could have at least put him in something besides that Pit-awful green smock…"

Raoul stirred and slowly opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. Once his eyes focused he slowly started to sit up with his head in his hand "Ah, what hit me?"

"The Gettis brothers,"

Raoul looked up, he could have sworn he heard Tracks' voice in the room, and saw the holoform. "Holy shit! Who the hell are you?"

Tracks sighed and face palmed before changing his holoform to look like a human sized version of his bipedal mode. "The 'robot cowboy'"

Raoul just stared at him "Oh, hey man. How did you…"

Tracks changed his holoform back to a human one "I'm using a holoform, it's a solid-light hologram so I can go places only humans can. My real body is parked outside,"

He leaned against the wall and narrowed his eyes at Raoul "And as soon as you are released from this hospital you are coming back with me, little mister,"

"What? Oh come on man that's …" Roaul sat up and winced so Pop-lock and Rock-steady had to ease him back down onto the bed "…totally not necessary,"

Track's eyes narrowed further "Raoul, when you came up to visit about a week ago you told me you left your parents to be off on your own because you could handle yourself. Now from what I've seen you seem to be having difficulties with that,"

Raoul tugged at the edge of the blanket covering him like he was trying to rip it. "Yeah, 'cuz whenever you're in town whatever trouble brought you here follows you,"

Tracks smirked "I wasn't in town last night," the smirk disappeared. "By the way, who's 'Justice Storm'?"

Raoul perked up "Justice? She used to live in the same apartment building as me until she went to go live with her boyfriend. When did you hear about her?"

Tracks tilted his head to the side. "The bitch-bot… I mean Silverbullet, sorry force of habit, told me this Justice person had a message for you. She says 'Done deal, pro bono' and that you would know what she was referring to,"

Raoul scratched his head "Well, usually that means someone did something that usually comes with a fee free of charge because they're being generous but I dunno what deal she's talking about,"

Just then the door clicked open and a young blonde woman came in holding a vase full of flowers. "It means Tony Getis is in the hospital in a coma due to an overdose of too many different drugs to be identified which leaves Frankie Getis still in play,"

The woman set the flowers down on a small table and looked away from Tracks' holoform like he was someone she would rather not acknowledge. "_**Tracks**_"

Tracks looked away and responded with the same uninterested monotone. "_**Silverbullet**_,"

Raoul looked at the blonde for a moment before his eyes widened with recognition "Justice?"

"Justice" smiled at him "Hey Raoul, long time no see. Unless you count last night that is,"

For some reason Tracks felt a small spike of jealousy when she said "Last night" but shoved it aside before anyone, including himself, could really notice; which was pretty simple when Raoul provided a distraction by introducing them "Tracks, this is Justice. Justice, meet my friend…"

Silverbullet's holoform looked at Tracks' coldly "Tracks, I know. We've met,"

Traks forced a smile and introduced them, his usual thick accent dripping with mock innocence. "Raoul, Pop-lock, Rock-steady, this is Silverbullet. She's the dragon-lady I told you about, the one that makes my life like hell every chance she gets,"

Silverbullet tsked her tongue chidingly "Oh please, Tracks, unless you have actually _been _in hell you really can't compare anything to it?"

Pop-lock raised his eye brow at her "And how would you know what it's like, you been there before?"

Silverbullet laughed "Yeah, with all the crazy stuff I've done the Well of Allsparks won't take me and the Pit is afraid I'll take over,"

Tracks glared at her "Why are you even here, witch?"

Silverbullet was about to answer when her elf-like ears twitched and she slowly backed into the corner behind the door. "Tracks, you should know I don't take that as an insult, mostly because it's true. As for your question, remember when I said Frankie was still in play?"

Tracks nodded and saw she was pulling a pistol out of the waistband of her holoform's jeans. She tossed her head towards the door and spoke lowly "Batter up,"

Tracks looked at the door and activated what limited scanners his holoform had and sensed one of the men that tried to manhandle Raoul when they first met was out in the hallway and nodded at her, forming his own holographic gun out of part of his holoform and went to the other side of the door with it held ready.

After a minute the door knob started to turn slowly, like someone was trying to force it open while the lock was pried into the "Unlocked" position and slowly swung open.

A tall thin man in a purple suit with a matching fedora over black hair that was greased back crept into the room. The two holoforms standing guard at the door turned and held their weapons to his face. "FREEZE, SUCKER!"

Frankie Gettis froze in the doorway before slowly lifting his hand up in surrender, the screw driver he had used to pick the lock still in his hand.

Silverbullet took the screwdriver and put it in her back pocket of her jeans and took a pair of hand cuffs out of her other one.

Frankie sneered at her "Ooh, kinky little girl. What're ya gonna do with those, arrest me?"

Silverbullet clasped one of the cuffs around his wrist and pulled his other arm around to cuff the other one. "Franklin Gettis, you are under arrest for suspect affiliation with a car theft operation and the assault and battering of a minor. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be held against you…"

Frankie's eyes widened as he realized what was going on before narrowing "I want my lawyer!"

Silverbullet continued reading the man his rights as she led him out of the room. "…You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court of law…"

A tall blonde man with feline shaped green eyes came in and was followed by a frantic nurse saying in hushed shouts "Sir, Sir wait a minute. You can't go in there…" then she came in and saw there were already people in the room. She put her hands on her hips and demanded "What is going on in here?"

The man held up a silver badge that was shaped like a shield with a dagger set in the center of it and said "Ma'am, due to recent events this young man is under protective custody until he can be relinquished to his guardian, who would be that man there…"

Tracks did a double take when he saw the man, who he now recognized as Greenblades' holoform, was pointing at him but said nothing.

"…and given the fact that this young man was almost attacked a second time while in this very room it was a good thing we were here,"

The woman looked gob smacked before slowly backing out of the room "Oh, a-alright. If you need anything I'll be out in the lobby,"

As soon as she was gone Tracks got right in Greenblades' face and hissed "Why did you tell her I was Raoul's guardian?"

Greenblades looked at him calmly "I merely assumed it was safe to tell her so being as you practically are his guardian,"

Tracks raised an eye brow "How so?"

Greenblades counted on his fingers "You are incredibly protective of him, when you found out he was in the hospital you drove right over to make sure he was alright…"

Pop-lock piped up "And when the dude woke up he said 'As soon as you're out of this hospital you're coming with me, little mister',"

Greenblades looked at the boy "He did?" Pop-lock and Rock-steady both nodded so he looked at Tracks with so much seriousness he thought Prowl had become a green Techno-Dragon "Tracks, given the choice would you take responsibility for Raoul?"

Tracks thought about it and nodded.

Greenblades smiled "Well, now that that's been said in front of witnesses all that is left is for you to clear it with Prime," he clapped Tracks' holoform on the shoulder. "Congratulations, mech, you're a Guardian,"

Greenblades went out into the hall to guard the door while Tracks slumped into a chair in a state of shock while the boys looked at him strangely. Raoul broke the awkward silence "Yo, what did he mean you're my guardian?"

Tracks scrubbed his face with his hand "Well, in accordance to Cybertronian law, I apparently I just unwittingly adopted you,"

Raoul fell back against the bed "Huh, that's cool. So, what happens now?"

Tracks looked up at him with a deadpanned look "Your guess is as good as mine,"

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**1.**__Niathi__**: Druatch for "My guardian"**_

_**AN: Things getting weird enough yet? A quick shout out to the people that reviewed and/or added; Phoenix1337, HikariFighter, electro moonlight,**_


End file.
